


Harry Potter Escape From The Dream

by DarkPhoenixLady



Series: The Deep Dream [3]
Category: Cthulhu Mythos - Fandom, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Mythology
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F, Genderfluid Harry, Past Child Abuse, Past Domestic Violence, Slice of Life, Worldbuilding
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-13
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:16:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 39
Words: 117,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28038300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkPhoenixLady/pseuds/DarkPhoenixLady
Summary: Petunia has been introduced to Lyasa's family but is still a slave to the Winter court. It's becoming increasingly likely that rescue will not be able to come from earth, so she decides to learn everything she can about the Sidhe way of magic and fighting.Karen needs to settle into the role of Headmaster while also fending off clumsy power grabs from the Ministry, as well as negotiate Hogwarts part in the upcoming Tri-wizard Torneyment, and finding time to train to become strong enough to rescue her wife.Harry, Hermione and Daphne need to stand together as they learn what it means to be a Magi and try to retrieve the recently unearthed tablets of life before they can be used by servents of the sleepers.
Relationships: Hermione Granger & Harry Potter, Nymphadora Tonks/Original Female Character(s), Petunia Evans Dursley/Original Female Character(s)
Series: The Deep Dream [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1995562
Comments: 7
Kudos: 23





	1. Prologue

Arthur and Molly meet their children at the station.

Molly opened, “I’ve got great news everyone, we won the Daily Prophet sweepstake and we’re going to see Bill in Egypt for the month.”

There was a chorus of cheers from the boys, but Ginny looked towards Dudley.

“Go, enjoy yourself, and if you really want to, ask your parents if it would be ok for us to visit. I’m sure I could persuade Harry or Hermione to take us to you.”

“Dad, I was really hoping to do some extra work with Luna and Dudley, if they can get there, would it be ok for them to visit?”

“I don’t know sweet cheeks, it all depends on the goblins.”

“If it helps, we’re all Warlocks, look. And Harry and Hermione are Magi.” She shows him her signet ring.

“I have no idea what that means. But we need to go to Gringotts to get the portkey to go to the dig, so we can ask then.”

“Ok dad, what are we doing first?”

“First we need to go to the Daily Prophet in Diagon to receive our winnings and have our photo taken, then it’s off to Egypt.”

“I wonder if I can get Luna to give me a letter of introduction for the Library as we’re so close.”

“Write her a letter when we get there.”

“Ok Dad.”

The entire family bundle off to the Daily Prophet offices with a paid for wizarding limo courtesy of the Daily Prophet. Once there, Ron puts Scabbers on his shoulder so that he doesn’t get crushed with all the jostling that they’re doing keep knocking into his jacket and pockets.

Several photographs later, including one with Minister Fudge and the editor, the group was heading off to Gringotts.

───────── ೋღ :hpefd: ღೋ─────────

Deep in the library of Alexandria, an old man sits up from an old Egyptian scroll, a look of triumph on his face. He’s found it, the missing link between Herpo the Foul and the Egyptians. Now he just needed to get hold of the materials and one of the tablets of life and he could do the ritual himself without damaging his own soul.

───────── ೋღ :hpefd: ღೋ─────────

In a dank cell with salt water algae growing on the walls, a man with a shaggy beard and haunted sane eyes listened to the voices as they came down the corridor, the insane screams of the other inmates calling out offering favours if he would just open the door. Eventually a man in a green bowler hat came down the corridor a news paper under his arm. Deciding to take a different tack to the rest of the inmates the prisoner looks the man in the eyes.

“Please sir, could I have your paper if you’ve finished with it. I want to see if Harry’s safe.”

The man takes the paper and throws it contemptuously at him, “There you go, he’s doing well despite your best efforts Black.” The man spits the word black, as though it should mean something to him.

“Thank you sir.” The prisoner swallows his pride and secretes the paper under his bedding until the guards have gone in case one of the decides to take it from him. As soon as he feels the dementors come back his skin ripples as though made from liquid and where once a man sat was now a black dog.

───────── ೋღ :hpefd: ღೋ─────────

“Mother, Uncle, I would like to introduce you to Petunia of No Clan who saved my life and taught me to live with iron without pain. May she be known to you.”

“Petunia, be welcome in our home and our clan, we would share meat and wine, but they are in chronically short supply these days. Please forgive us for not being able to greet a guest correctly, is there anything we can do in recompense?”

“Teach me.”


	2. Chaper 1

Ginny sat in the corner of the offices of the Daily Prophet, absently sewing some flowers onto her petticoat while reading a book on things to see and do in Egypt that she still had from Christmas. Parchment quill and ink levitating next to her taking notes. So absorbed in the things she might have the chance to see and explore she didn’t even notice the camera flash as the photographer took a few photos of her.

“Ginny dear.”

“Yes Mum?” she replies absently, not looking up from a particularly interesting passage about one of the great pyramids

“When did you learn to do that?”

“Do what Mum?”

“That.”

“What? Read? Sew? Take notes?”

“No, the whole levitating thing.”

“Oh, charms class.”

“Without a wand!”

Finally unable to concentrate on what she’s reading, Ginny peevishly looks up at her mother, and realises what else she was doing.

“Oh, sorry mum, I’ll put it away.”

“No. No, don’t stop on our account. We’re just fascinated to find out where you learnt such a skill.”

“Oh, erm, we kinda just practice it as part of being in Hogwarts house. I guess it’s part of being a Warlock.”

“What spells are you using for that?”, the editor asked expecting to find out about advanced note taking spells.

“Just levitation.”

“How are you able to do all of that with just levitation?”, the editor waves his hand at one of the reporters to set up a dictaquill for this impromptu interview.

Sighing Ginny puts all of her work down, looking around she sees a courtesy copy of the paper. Tearing a few bits off of it she holds one of them up and transfigures it into a feather.

“I’m sure that you remember your first lessons were you learnt the levitation charm and you had to levitate a feather.” She sends the feather zooming around the room to the flash of a camera.

“Well, what’s the difference between a feather and a needle to the spell?” The feather changes into a needle, still flying around.

“So if you can make a needle fly around you can make it fly through fabric.”

She transfigures the larger piece of paper into a cotton swatch, then flies the needle through the fabric as she’s holding it.

“Once you can do that, all you need to do is attach some thread to the needle and suddenly you’re sewing.”

The smallest piece of paper is transfigured into a length of black cotton, threaded into the needle and then passed through the fabric a couple of times.

“Once you can do that, all you need to do is practice doing that lots until you can place the needle exactly where you want it, and then to the point where you don’t even need to think about the actions any more. Finally after nearly a year of non-stop practice you can do things like this without even thinking about the actions.” She shows off the designs on her petticoat, which she absently notes has been joined by ankh’s, pyramids, and Egyptian people.

“After that, writing on parchment is pretty trivial. Of course, as Professor Flitwick told us, you could always just use a spell to do the same thing with less effort, which then gives you time to learn to do the hard parts which are design and fitting of the clothes. That reminds me, Mum do you know how to knit by hand, as we’re doing that next year instead of sewing.”

The editor asks the next question that comes to mind, “You said that you were part of Hogwarts house. What is that?”

“The year before mine, Harry, Hermione, and some of their friends discovered a new part of the school that you could only access with a certain level of control over your magic. This automatically enrolled them in the Hogwarts house, where people were taught to be Warlocks rather than witches and wizards.”

“What’s a warlock?”

“I’m not entirely sure, you’d need to ask Professor McGonagall, though that should be Magi Minerva now.”

“Do you know what’s going on with the headmaster?”

“Not really, there were a few students petrified during the year. Then Prof. Magi Minerva told us that he had left the school due to being affected by a dark artifact while dealing with the problem before it resulted in someone dying like they did before.”

“This had happened before?”

“Yes, apparently the headmaster was a teacher at the time, and put himself in hospital trying to solve the problem. While he was here Myrtle was killed, and the DMLE arrested Hagrid, and then he was expelled. Given that the Headmaster had to deal with a dark artifact this time, I don’t think that Hagrid was the cause last time. Just an easy target due to his love of creatures that most people would call terrifying.”

Seeing that this was likely to take a while, and that Ron was looking like he was getting increasingly jealous, Arthur took all the boys out for an ice-cream while Molly stayed to look after Ginny. Though after that display of wandless levitation he wasn’t sure that she needed that much protection.

Quickly revising what he’s heard so far, the editor formulates another question, “Have there been any other changes at the school?”

“Oh yes, this year they started a whole raft of new clubs, four of which were competitive. All of the heads of houses now have an assistant head, and they’ve clamped down on bullying. They’ve also started a new magical control class, that will have an OWL for wand users that want to do the same thing as us without the risks.”

“Risks? What risks are those?”

“There’s one test that everyone has to pass in order to join the Hogwarts house. If you follow the training that they give us then it’s no more dangerous than your first potions lesson. If you decide that you’re going to be a Lockhart, then it’s deadly. But because of that slight risk, Mum had to sign a waver for me to progress in the club I was part of. Thank you for that Mum, Luna and Dudley also passed so I got to stay with my friends.”

“It’s ok dear, I knew that Harry and Hermione were teaching you and that you were in good hands.” Molly says from the side.

“So, going back to the changes. Are there any changes that you know about that you’re looking forward to?”

“I wish I was going into 3rd year, as they get to take magical theory as a class, as well as Healing, both of which are things I’d love to know more about. I also want to learn Physics and Chemistry, Runes, and so many of the other classes too. But I know that I can only take a few of them when I get to third year.”

“So what about your 2nd year?”

“Oh, I suppose that the Critical Thinking class will be useful, but the only other new class is Combat, and I’m not sure what that’s going to be. They’re also dropping all the wanded classes, we get structured play instead. I can see why, it’s to get the 1st and 2nd years developing their basic skills while having fun, but I’ll probably see if I can do more work in the Armoury and Library than play as I’ve been developing those skills all year.”

Ginny laughs at a sudden thought, “I wish I could take a camera to the opening feast, as I’m sure that most people will have forgotten that only first years are going to get eating utensils, everyone else is going to get a block of wood.”

“Why’s that?”

“The same reason for my sewing, and the structured play. Getting the basics down. If you’re in your OWL year and can’t transfigure your own eating utensils should you really be going to a school like Hogwarts?”

“What do you mean by that?”

“Magi Minerva said that there was a Ministry run school in Wales, and that they had a more trade orientated education. So they’re going to make Hogwarts into an elite school where everyone either excels or is returned to their national school. I think the new Headmistress agrees with that too. Given that she’s got 3 muggle degrees I think she might know what she’s talking about.”

“There’s a new Headmistress?”

“Well, there’s apparently a vote that could veto it, but probably.”

“What can you tell me about being a Warlock?”

“I’m not sure, but I know we had some Newt students join us this year, and they’re taking the same accelerated training that Magi Minerva took over Christmas. So, maybe you could get an invite to their public demonstrations once they’re finished.”

“Do you know when that will be?”

“I’ve got no idea, you’d need to contact Minerva.” She answered peevishly

Sensing that she didn’t want to answer any more of those questions, the editor backtracked to something else she mentioned.

“When you were talking about joining the house, you said ‘Unless you’re going to be a Lockhart’. What did you mean by that?”

“Oh, you probably know that he was supposed to be teaching us defence this year. Well he wasn’t very good at that, Auror Pulbutt was much better. Anyway, he found out what we needed to learn to move into the Hogwarts house, and immediately started practicing it on his own. Only, when it came to doing the test, it turns out that he’d been practicing entirely the wrong style of what we were doing. He then ignored all of Magi Minerva’s warnings and tried to take part in the test. It was horrible, one moment he was there, and then the next instead of moving into the next section of the school he just disappeared faster than Filch could swing his knock out stick.”

“So a doing a Lockhart is learning completely the wrong thing and then trying to use it in a dangerous situation without testing it properly first?”

“I suppose.”

“Well, I think I’ve kept you from your holiday for long enough, why don’t you go and find the rest of your family.”

───────── ೋღ :hpefd: ღೋ─────────

The walk down the alley with both hers and Molly’s suitcases bobbing along behind her was quite relaxing after that questioning. Though she could do without her Mother telling her how well she handled herself. No, she reflected, the difficulties just started back up as soon as they entered Gringotts. One of the Goblins noticed the ring on her finger, and bowed to her and called her a Revered one. From then on in, the rest of her family were completely ignored, all of the goblins that were dealing with their checks and preparations. Oh it was nice when she asked to have her muggle passport stamped so that she could visit non-magical areas, or if it would be ok for Dudley and Luna to visit, especially once she mentioned that they were both warlocks, also that Harry and Hermione were both Magi. But she was 12! She didn’t know any of the stuff they were asking her, and she kept having to either repeat her Father or ask them to ask him.

She also didn’t know what was worse, the laughter the twins kept having at her expense, or the daggers that Percy and Ron kept shooting her. She could see that the family time this holiday was going to be an absolute disaster.

───────── ೋღ :hpefd: ღೋ─────────

Azkaban prison wasn’t actually that hard to escape from, well the cells weren’t anyway. Rather the two main difficulties were firstly getting to the outside. After that you needed to get from the island to the mainland with no boat, no wand, and the freezing temperatures of the sea around North Scotland. However, it was into this that a skeletally thin dog jumped with out any hesitation in a bid for freedom and vengeance. The sole thought that had kept it sane during it’s stay the fact that it had been imprisoned without a trial, and the true murderer and betrayer was still free. After an eternity of swimming and only still moving through sheer willpower, the dog finally touches ground beneath it’s feet. On legs that can barely support it’s weight it drags itself up the beach till it is above the high tide line and collapses, it’s already poor reserves now at a critical level. Falling asleep on the sand, the cool summer night is still warmer than any night it has experienced in the last 10 years.


	3. Chaper 2

Duncan Greengrass wasn’t known for his emotional displays, however anyone that didn’t know better would think he was in a absolute towering rage. The target of his ire was sat calmly on the settee watching the act with more than a little amusement.

“Of all the stupid and irresponsible things you could have done, what was going on in that head of yours that made you choose to willingly give up your family name? Who is going to run the businesses when I die? Who is going to handle the wizengamot? Did you even think about that before you thought of becoming a Magi.

“What in Merlins name is a Magi supposed to be anyway?” Seeing the normal crescendo coming, Daphne spread her magic out into the bubble that they’d been taught so that she didn’t cripple her mother or sister.

“What you will do is write to the school and renounce your new title and then start looking for a good match to continue the house. Do you understand me!”

“No.” She fought hard to keep a smile off her face, as she could now see the display for what it was, an act to maintain dominance in the house.

“What do you mean no?”

“I mean I’m not going to renounce my position.” Here come the spells, I wonder which one he’ll try to use.

“Flagranté” he pointed his wand at her robes as she sat there. She watched as the spell unravelled inches into her magic.

“Aural Minimus!, Calvorio!, Opto Maladius!, Expulso, Reducto, Slugulus Eructo?...” She could tell when he dropped the act and just started to cast spells at her to see if any of them would actually work. With an almost bored expression she started to pluck things out of the air as he tried to banish things at her. Finally having enough she plucks his wand from his hand and holds him spread-eagled in the air.

“Have you had enough yet?” she asks.

“Yes, how did you do that?”

“That’s one of the skills you learn as a Warlock, and refine as a Magus.”

“What is a Magus, and how does it differ from a Magi?”

“My proper title is Novice Magi Daphne. Magus is the type of magic user that I am. In much the same way you are a wand wielder, or wand waver if people want to be insulting, and Warlocks are wandless users.”

“So what sort of magic do you do then?”

She gives him a smile that promises a very painful end if he continue this line of questioning, “We’re not allowed to demonstrate our magic on Earth unless things are going very wrong. Do you want to make things go very wrong?”

“I rather think that will be hazardous to my health, so I’ll give it a pass thank you. So, what are you going to do when I die?”

“Appoint Mother or Astoria as Regent obviously. Just because I can’t be involved in politics doesn’t mean I stop caring about our family.” With that she gets up and heads up to her room, letting him fall once she is out of sight.

Astoria raced up the stairs after her sister, and burst through the door.

“Is it true that you’ve given up your family name?”

“Yep, my wand as well.”

“What! How could you give up your wand?”

“I don’t need it anymore, and I’m no longer the person that it chose. This is my wand now.” She hands her sister the wand she was presented with.

“This is so pretty, but how do you even use it?”

Daphne shrugs, “It’s just a focus, I can transfigure one if I need one and don’t have a wand to hand. Though I only need it for fine detailed work.”

“How do I do that?”

“Are you still practicing your Occlumency?”

“Of course, do you think father would let me get away with not doing that?”

“You need to stop Tory, at least until you’re an adult. I know I sent mother a letter in first year about it.”

“You did, but she was overruled, as it never did him any harm.”

Daphne laughs a long bitter laugh, “Oh it did do him a lot of harm. Ironically it’s only now that I’ve stopped it that I can see just how much it’s harmed him. You probably won’t believe me, so if mother won’t take you to St Mungo’s I will, but Father can’t actually feel emotions. My mind healer told me that at our age our minds are constantly changing and evolving, and our emotions are part of that. When we practice Occlumency we’re suppressing the emotions that we’re feeling in our magic. Because our body is our magic is our body, it changes our developing brains. Eventually, our magic calms down as we mature and becomes more static, and the changes to our brains become irreversible as they are reflected in our magic. At your age it’s just a matter of teaching yourself to not automatically reach for it. But when St Mungo’s found out that I was practicing Occlumency they sent several mind healers to evaluate everyone. Some of the 5th and 6th years were seeing mind-healers all year, and there were a few older students that were told that it was irreversible already. If father insists on you practicing it with him, just do the first bit where you get in contact with your magic.”

“Daph, you’re scaring me.”

“Good. It’s scary stuff. And if you want to join the warlock path, you’ll be doing that first bit a lot.”

“Can you teach me to do what you were doing downstairs?”

“If you practice just that first part of Occlumency, you’ll know when you’re ready to move on, and I’ll teach you to sew. Until you can sew without even thinking about it you won’t be ready to learn any of that stuff. Or you could wait until September and learn it at school.”

“I know what I’m going to be doing then.”

“Good, Millicent Bulstrode’s mother taught her to do that bit when she was 8, so you should have no trouble. Just remember that if you choose to go the route of the warlock there’s a lot of extra work, and once you take that first step you’re committed. I’m going to see Harry, can you let Mother know if she asks.”

“Why don’t you let her know on, your, way…” Astoria trails off as Daphne sends out a tendril of magic to Privet Drive and then folded the world around her so that she was no longer in her bedroom, instead she was in the Floo room of Privet Drive.

───────── ೋღ :hpefd: ღೋ─────────

Hermione listed off her feelings, she was upset, crushed, disappointed, disgusted, morose, and bored. She’d got off the train looking forward to being able to go on holiday with her parents and actually have them back for a while. But no, the stupid stuck up egotistical people that they were, they’d gone and got themselves arrested because they didn’t want to be part of the magical world. It wasn’t that they didn’t think of the problem, as she knew that Petunia and Karen had both almost fallen foul of the same thing. It was that they didn’t even give themselves the chance to find out. And rather than find out how to travel the world, they instead pulled their heads in and doubled down on their practice. So here she was, sitting in an empty home with only Soopy for company, and he wasn’t as animated as Ceeley had been, more like the House-elves she’d met in the castle, more worried about getting work done than being part of the family.

Standing up she walked around the house aimlessly, slowly it dawned on her that there was no life here. All the bits were there, but it was like one of those homes off of TV where all he pictures are placed perfectly, the furniture is laid out precisely, and the surfaces are immaculate. There’s no notes on the fridge, no books where they were last being read, not even a cushion out of place.

“Soopy.”

“Yes Mistress?”

“Do you do all the house work?”

“Yes Mistress.”

“Please don’t call me Mistress, I’m supposed to be family to you.”

“Yes Mistress.”

She sighs, “What happened to all the clutter?”

“Master and Mistress prefer the house this way.”

“Do Mum and Dad still eat and talk with you?”

“Oh, no mistress, Soopy is a good elf.”

“What happened to them?”

“Soopy is not speaking disrespectfully of his masters.”

“Soopy, I am an equal part of that bond, and you’re supposed to be our family, not a servant.”

“Mistress fuzzy is very kind, but Master and Mistress are only interested in magic when it causes problems. Once it no longer caused problems they no longer interested and went back to working.”

“Oh Soopy, you shouldn’t be living like this.” She enfolds him in a hug and starts crying.

“This is the only order that I’m going to ever give you, and only I can countermand it. I want you to spend a couple of hours every day socialising with the elves at Hogwarts. Additionally, when you make some friends there, I want you to invite them back here to do things that you enjoy. Whether that’s watching daytime television, horror movies or what. If you ever meet a special elf that you want to marry or make babies with, you have full permission to do so.”

Soopy starts crying too, “Mistress is too kind, Soopy not deserve that sort of order.”

“Soopy, you deserve so much more than that. If she hadn’t been kidnapped, I’d be telling you to talk to Ceeley.” As she said that she made a decision.

“Soopy not know that Ceeley had been taken. What about her mistress?”

“Petunia was taken too. Listen, I’m going to go and visit Harry, you’re welcome to come with me if you’d like.”

“Soopy sorry, but Soopy needs to cook for Master and Mistress.”

───────── ೋღ :hpefd: ღೋ─────────

It was weird, having one mum around but unable to hug him or Dudley, but having his other mothers off, one training in order to get good enough to rescue the other. Even Dudley had adapted to 3 mothers. He loved being able to talk to his mum about everything that was going on, and had gone on. Going over both his muggle and magical classwork and showing her what he’d learnt as a Warlock and Magi.

They were also glad that Petunia had paid for the runic expansion charms, as when they arrived home it had been a simple matter of reactivating them, which was easy after Xeno showed them how, and then repairing the internal walls that were damaged with the magic snarl. He was also glad that Xeno was staying here for most of the summer, as he’d been able to handle the reason why he was currently sitting here as a boy watching the time. The British government had taken over the whole area and it was now a magical town separate from the MoM as they called it. Lily Mum had tried to explain it to him, but it still went over his head. Anyway, they wanted to talk to the Goblins. The Goblins had spoken to Lily, as apparently she didn’t count as a witch anymore, but they were forbidden by treaty to make any deals with muggles. They all turned to him as a Magi to have a solution. He wasn’t even 12 yet, and they expected him to have answers. He started to cry at the memory. Fortunately Xeno was there and suggested that they both just turn up at 8pm and Harry could take them to Hogwarts where Magi Minerva could work with the Goblins, the British government representative, and Hogwarts to find a solution that works for both of them. He felt that faint tingle that told him that Lily Mum was trying to hug him, and allowed her to comfort him.

The doorbell ringing made him jump, and Lily Mum disappeared. Getting up he put on a brave face as he answered the door.

“Harry, are you ok?” Hermione leapt at him and enfolded him in one of her hugs.

“I’m ok, Lily Mum’s been helping. It’s just that people have been asking me to make adult decisions and I have no idea what they were even talking about, let alone what the right decision is to make. But what about you?”

“I’m ok.”

“I know that line, and it’s clear that you’re not. Come in and have a cup of tea. Mum I’d like you to meet my best friend and sister in all but blood Hermione.”

Lily appears, “I’m pleased to meet you, I’d shake your hand, but I’m having a slight issue with incorporeality at the moment.”

“It’s ok Mrs Potter, I can’t imagine it’s been very easy for you.”

“Lily please, and you’re right, but also wrong. I think that not having a body has changed the way I feel things.”

“Hogwarts said the same thing.”

“So come in, Harry has the tea on, sit and tell us what is going on.”

“I realised that my parents aren’t there and never have been unless I acted up in some way. Their house is immaculate, and Soopy has been doing a wonderful job there. But it’s not home. They haven’t been mistreating him, but he no longer feels like he’s part of the family. He said something that made me realise what was happening in my childhood, and I just couldn’t stay there. He said that they are only interested in magic when it’s a problem, as soon as it was no longer a problem it was no longer interesting.

“On top of that, they got arrested in Greece because they didn’t have their magical travel authorisation, and they’ve been banned from both magical and muggle Greece because of it. But rather than find out more about how to travel with the magical world, they’ve instead decided to stay in the UK and focus on their practice.”

Harry found herself slip into her female form as she hugged Hermione. Lily also tried to comfort her too.

Lily spoke up into the silence, “Hermione, I think you need to see a mind healer. I grew up in a loving household, but Severus didn’t. In fact I would say that his upbringing was more like Harry’s than mine. I think that it caused him a lot of problems in school, and possibly afterwards too, though it’s hard to separate his life as a death-eater from his childhood.

“You will always be welcome here, even when Karen and Petunia are back, I’ll make that clear, and I’ll be your surrogate mother. As much as I can be anyway.”

At that moment both the doorbell and the Floo managed to go at the same time.

Lily laughed, “It always seems to happen like that, one of you get each and you can get this over with.”

“I’ll grab the door” Hermione said heading for the front door.

A couple of minutes later they were off to Hogwarts.

───────── ೋღ :hpefd: ღೋ─────────

A black dog was making it’s way steadily south, it knew that it was some time in June, so there was no point in going to Hogwarts yet. He couldn’t remember where the Weasley’s lived and he’d never been there so that would have to wait. Instead he was heading south following the faint tug on his magic as the oath that he’d sworn over a baby as it was named pulled him on. The first day he’d managed to ambush a couple of rats, since then he’d been eating better than he had in Jail. Even if it was fresh kill or carrion.

───────── ೋღ :hpefd: ღೋ─────────

Petunia huffed with exertion, the sword in her hand felt like a dead weight as she held it steady. The point started to waver and a voice shouted “Again.” Bringing the sword up to her shoulder she slashed down diagonally to a nearly perfect stop and held the blade there as steady as she could. After what seemed like hours of holding it steady the voice called, “Reverse cut.”. Repeating the action from her other shoulder she knew she’d made a mistake as soon as the sword started moving.


	4. Chaper 3

Karen put her head in her hands, “Right, so let me get this straight. Kragnast, your people would like to open up negotiations with the British government for the right to settle in the new Magical area in Great Britain, but you are forbidden to by treaty because you can’t conduct business with non-magicals. Sir Connolly, you would like to open up talks with the Goblin nation as a sovereign state, but you are stymied because they can’t officially talk to non-magicals.

“To complicate matters, due to existing treaties, none of the muggle-borns that you both have access to can be involved in anyway.”

The human and goblin sitting on the other side of the desk to her both agree.

“And you think that I can do something to help.”

Kragnast agrees respectfully, “You are a dream walker and as such outside national politics, as such if anyone can help it’s you.”

“I don’t know what a dream walker is, but if he thinks you can help, then I cannot gainsay it.”

Sighing again, she looks at both of them, “I have an idea, but I need to run it by my teacher. Will you be alright if I leave you for a few minutes?”

Once she get’s their agreement she steps into the Library and collapses into a comfortable chair she creates behind her.

“Hogwarts, can I run something past you please?”

“Certainly, you look stressed.”

“I am, I’ve just spent an hour talking to a civil servant from MI5 and a goblin about what they want to do and why they can’t do it because neither side is actually allowed to talk to each other. I want to just tell them to bring a few ambassadorial candidates and we’ll evaluate them and pick one to give magic to, and the others will have their memories altered so they aren’t a statue breach.

“Goddess, I miss Petunia, she was so much better at this than I am.”

“Well, why don’t you do precisely that?”

“I wanted to check with you that it would be ok, and see if you had any stipulations that you wanted to add first.”

“It’s not as if it was unknown, your own goddess wanted to do that with her mate, but couldn’t because we were under attack by Elder Gods, and it would be suicide to go deep enough to make a difference alone combined with the fact that we couldn’t spare anyone to go with her. While she may have made it back safely, her mate never would.”

“Is there anything I should consider?”

“Younger is better as they’re more flexible mentally. They will need to be trained here, preferably as a warlock. You need to get on with them as you’ll probably be seeing a lot of them over the years. Finally, not married, and childless, as they will live significantly longer than they would normally, so it will save them the heartache later in life to either have to spend long periods of time away from their family in order to get strong enough to grant them magic themselves, or they will watch their family die of old age. Remember that middle age for a strong magical is around 70, and you’ll want to take them to the second or third world after the library, as it’s the only way you can guarantee that they’ll have enough magic to cast spells. Just taking them to the sanctuary could see them as squibs.”

“Thank you.”

“You’re welcome, now go and tell them and get them back to Little Whinging so that you can get back to your training.”

“Yes Ma’am!” Karen stands up and throws a mock salute before returning to the meeting to the sound Hogwarts laughing.”

As she wasn’t sure how to address a combined group she opted for something that was probably wrong, “Human, Goblin, I have spoken to my teacher and I can offer to make an ambassador magical. Whoever they are will need to be young, single, and without children. I will be the sole arbiter on who I choose to do this for. One of our stipulations for this will be that they come here for training as a magic user, preferably as a Warlock as they won’t legally be allowed to use a wand. You can then move them to your new magical town, my home town of Little Whinging, and have them commute to Gringotts to act as an ambassador.

“One other thought Sir Connolly, what sort of magical education are you planning to offer to those families that live in Little Whinging. Will there be anything else?”

When both people indicate in the negative, she stands up and continues, “Then I will get both of you to Little Whinging, I trust that you’ll be able to get home from there.”

When they stand up too, she reaches out with her magic and steps them all to Little Whinging and then steps back again.

Sir Connolly looks at Kragnast, “Was that as disconcerting for you as it was for me?”

“It was certainly the smoothest magical transportation I’ve ever experienced.”

“Well, after that I could do with a pint at the pub, if you’re game I don’t mind buying a spare and leaving it within your reach.”

“I like you human, and I don’t mind if I do.”

“You do realise that if you open a branch here you’ll need to deal in Pounds Stirling.”

“The thought had crossed my mind yes.”

“I thought you said you couldn’t invest in the muggle world.”

“I did, but this is a magical settlement that takes Pounds Stirling. Any business we do here wouldn’t be with the muggle world now would it.”

“We might need to see about employing some of you lot in our legal departments.”

───────── ೋღ :hpefd: ღೋ─────────

“Professor Babbling, now that we have access to the Sanctuary, we also have access to the original ward schemes for Hogwarts that they designed to allow her to exist on all four worlds at the same time. Is this something that would interest you.”, Minerva stifled a laugh as Beth actually started salivating at the idea.

“Which limb do you need me to sell to get access to them?”

“None of them actually, just your Oath that once you’ve completed your warlock training you will work towards becoming a Magi as soon as you can. Along with all the responsibilities and consequences that come with it.”

“Done, how do you want me to make that Oath?”

Minerva laughs, “How about we go and find Hogwarts and she can tell us.”

───────── ೋღ :hpefd: ღೋ─────────

Daphne appears in the Floo room of Privet drive, just after she arrives a ghostly woman appears that can only be Lily Potter.

“Greetings, you must be Daphne.”

“Mrs Potter?”

“I am indeed.”

“Is Harry home?”

“You just missed her, she and Hermione had to pop to Hogwarts. Do you want to come in as they should be back soon.”

“Thank you, how are you doing?”

“I feel ok, but I also know that I should be frustrated at not being able to leave, but I’m not.”

“I think Hogwarts said something like that once, though she was talking to Karen so you’d need to ask her when she visits.”

“Come in and have a cup of tea while you’re waiting.”

Over the next half an hour they chat and get to know each other before the other two arrive.

───────── ೋღ :hpefd: ღೋ─────────

A ripple through the sea of magic disturbs it’s sleep, the taste is sweet with the echo of structure. A sleeper awakens and slowly starts to uncurl from around it’s iron nest. It’s form starts to firm up revealing a vast black shrivelled flying monstrosity with tentacles tipped with razor-sharp talons. As it uncurls the material that used to make up the iron it was curled around evaporates until all that’s left of the 20m diameter ball is a boulder a mere one metre across. It’s form shifts and something that could be called the head of it’s body scythes through the sea slowly, but gathering speed as a wake starts to form behind it. The iron boulder held carefully in one of it’s tentacles.


	5. Chaper 4

Ginny was bored with a capital B. The family had decided to spend a few days touring the not so exciting, for Ginny, parts of Egypt with Bill. He was currently leading them through one of the pyramids and she was looking around thinking about school. It was then that she remembered the story that Hogwarts told about the old nations having parts of their buildings that could only be accessed if you could travel the dream.

Perking up, she started looking around searchingly with her eyes and her magic. As they got to a dead end where there was a shaft going up at an angle she felt it, the ward was dead but it absorbed her magic greedily, and she shifted her magic and bingo the world shifted and she found herself in an large ornate chamber with slanted windows where the temple would be, the tattered scraps of curtains stretched across them.

Stepping back she jabbered at Bill “Bill, Bill, you have got to see this.”

She then stepped back in before remembering that he can’t do this. Stepping back she enfolded him in her magic and then stepped again. Ignoring the look of panic on the faces of the rest of her family.

“Ginny” Bill said seriously damping her excitement more thoroughly than a bucket of ice-cold water.

“Where are we?”

“We’re in the Pyramid.”

“I don’t know if you’ve noticed, but this looks nothing like a pyramid.”

“Oh, you don’t know do you. Sorry I assumed with your acceptance of me being a Warlock, or Revered one as the Goblins insist on calling me, you understood what that meant.”

“Why don’t you give me the 4 sentence version?”

“Our world is at one end of the sea of magic, or the Dream as we call it on Earth. A Warlock is a magic user that has trained their magic so that they can stay awake during the witching hour safely. This then allows us to travel through the dream to other worlds like this one.”

“Ok, so how did you bring us here?”

“Well Hogwarts has crests around the castle that if you touch it with your magic allow you to move between the same crest in the first three worlds. I found a similar one on the wall in the corridor we were in and used it to come here. You’re standing on the other one that I’ll use to take us back again.”

Bill looked down to find that he was standing on a large Cartouche.

Ginny continued, “I remember her saying that if we were ever around any of the old temples and the like in the middle east or china we should look for these as many warlocks made their private residences in the dream.”

“Who’s her?”

“Hogwarts silly.”

“Hogwarts is a her?”

“Well, yes.”

“OK… Ginny, what I’d like you to do is take us back, and then later I’ll come back with you and some other curse breakers and we can make sure that the place is safe.”

“Could we at least look out the window please?”

“Ginny” Bill says warningly

“The ward I used was out of magic, so I used the technique that you showed us to reactivate it. This was someone’s living chambers that most people couldn’t get to. So please?”

Ginny pushes a little of her magic into her eyes like Lavender taught her and can see nothing except the glyph that they arrived by.

“Besides there’s nothing magical except that glyph and us here.”

“Right, fine, but you and I are going to have a long talk later, and then another longer talk with my team.”

Bill lead the way, step by step. When they got to the window they could see a city in the distance, smoke coming rising up into the sky, and a large wall surrounding it. It was a testament to how large the city was that it was that visible when it looked to be around 10 miles away.

In a shaky voice Bill says, “OK, new plan. We have a long talk, you have a long talk with my team, then we talk to the goblins and the Egyptian government, and then we come back here.”

A little disappointed that they couldn’t explore the city, Ginny transported them back to Earth where the Twins were trying to calm down her parents.

Breathing in for one of her famous tirades, Molly was interrupted by Bill, “It’s OK Mum, I’m going to have a long talk to her later. She was fine and was doing something that she’s been taught to do and is competent in doing.”

“OK, Bill, make sure that you do.”

For the rest of the tour Bill kept a close eye on Ginny and whenever she looked bored he’d distract her with talk about his job, and whenever she looked excited he made sure she showed him what was exciting her and made a note of it.

───────── ೋღ :hpefd: ღೋ─────────

Penny was sitting in the Library with Minerva and Karen and was absolutely exhausted. As far as she was concerned the only bright spot was that Minerva was too. She’d past the test to become a Warlock and was now on the ultra accelerated, your teacher lives with you 24/7 and is a sadistic bitch because she’s being pushed at least as hard, course. It was slightly unfair that Karen didn’t even look bothered by the work they’d just been doing.

“Karen, how are you looking so fresh?”

“I have been a lot further into the dream than either of you. As such I have more magic to call upon, so the exercises that we’ve just been doing has been more about control for me than you.”

“What’s the point of those exercises though.”

“You’re getting used to exerting enough magic to throw those boulders 30 yards without letting your magic extend from your bubble.”

“But we could be doing the same thing with pebbles and learning much quicker.”

“You would also be missing half the point of the exercise. Do you know what a gun is?”

While Minerva nodded uncertainly, Penny replied, “No?”

“Ok, have you ever heard of the force equation, f=m a?”

“No, can’t say I have.”

“I’ve seen it in Hermione’s textbook, but I’m not sure what it has to do with this.”

“OK, bear with me as I’m a little rusty with this as I last did physics in school. The force equation is the force that an object has is the mass of the object divided by it’s acceleration. Acceleration being the change in speed something exhibits. Now you’re learning to quickly throw a pretty large rock 30 yards, that takes a lot of force to give it enough acceleration to carry it that far. There’s also some stuff about gravity in there, but I don’t understand that. So what you’re doing is you’re changing the equation so that acceleration equals force divided by mass. But for you and Minerva moving that much magic around is hard, especially if you need to do so quickly.

“Once you’re ready to move onto the next step you’ll be able to throw your respective rocks at least 60 yards. Once you move up to a Magi you’ll need to get used to the same sized rocks that Minerva’s been throwing. Follow me to the armoury and I’ll show you why we’re doing this.”

Once they get there, Karen turns to Minerva, “Would you be able to set up a large wall made of black or white stone around 200 yards that way please? And make it quite thick.”

Once she had, Karen took one of the rocks that she’d been throwing and launched it, not even reaching the halfway point.

“So, that’s what happens when I just throw that rock. This is what happens if I place a small stone at the edge of my bubble and then hit it with the same force that I used to launch that stone.”

She conjures a small white marble no more than half an inch across, and levitates it to the edge of her bubble, she then hits it with the same force she did the large rock. It promptly explodes into white dust.

“Oops, it’s not supposed to do that. Maybe I need to build up the speed.”

It takes her a few more tries to get the technique right, which means starting it further in than she thought and building up the force quickly but not instantly. When she does the stone seems to disappear with a loud Crack, a second later they hear another loud Crack from the wall, and when they look over there’s a plume of white dust settling, and a crack in the wall.

“What was that?” Minerva exclaims.

“The bubble that we teach Warlocks is used to prevent spells from penetrating unless they have a sufficiently large amount of magical padding, which is why all of the spells designed for combat have a colour to them. It’s the same technique that you’ve been perfecting over the last 6 months. However that only affects magic, not objects that are in motion. Also Transfiguration and Conjuration are weird in that they embed the magic into the item that was created, but not so strongly that it can’t be easily dispelled. This means that you need to be significantly stronger than the caster to have them unravel before they can hit you.

“The counter for this if you’re not strong enough to just overcome their magic is to launch something very small very fast at them, or hit them with a hand held weapon. It’s why the combat class will be so important for everyone that wants to take the warlock path. We’ll be teaching a physical and magical shield spell, a spell that throws a coloured ball, and how to use a sword or blunt one handed weapon in their other hand. As magi we have the magical power needed to defend against even fast moving things. According to Hogwarts, because of this, in a fight between very strong and powerful magi, it often comes down to a hand to hand fight where skill at arms and subtle magics counts for more than the flashy displays. If he wants to become a fully fledged Warlock, Flitwick is going to need to be able to perform charms on the same sort of level that your transfiguration display was at.

“So we’re all learning how to put a lot of force behind something very quickly to counter the disrupting affect that other peoples use. We use a bubble technique because it can allow you to cast magic in an area that is saturated with someone else’s magic when they’re stronger than you. To show you what I mean, I’ll let out my magic at the level that Azaria could, and I want you to both fire a stunner at the wall without putting up your bubbles.”

Karen lets her magic blanket the area, and both Penny and Minerva fail to even cast a stunner.

“Now I want you to try and put your bubble up, this will be very difficult if not impossible.”

She watched as Minerva managed to get a low powered bubble up and then fill it, while Penny was unable to even get one up.

“Well done, I’m going pull my magic in and I want both of you to have your bubbles up at the strongest you can, then we’ll do the same thing.”

They both strained, but their bubbles held, the stunners fizzled out as soon as they left their bubbles.

“Now throw your rocks.”

It took them a few tries to get it right as they’d both been extending their magic outside their bubbles unconsciously.

“Do you see what I mean? Being in your own bubble also means that you can keep traveling through the dream too, which is why it’s so important to be able to change your own magic while keeping your bubble up. Hogwarts told me that they lost quite a few magi to Sidhe attacks before they came up with that technique because the magi couldn’t escape through the dream.”

“Anyway, enough for now go have a rest.”

Penny asks, “Karen, you’ve only formally been learning magic for a few months, how comes you know so much about it already?”

“I’ve been having one on one training from Hogwarts for 2 months already, well two on one until Azaria went to spend time with Tonks. I’ve gone to head feeling like my head has been spit open with an axe every single day since I started. That doesn’t include the few years I’ve spent in the dream practicing techniques that she wanted me to until I can come back and prove to her satisfaction that it’s perfect enough. Let me tell you, there’s nothing more motivating than having something with too many tentacles instead of teeth baring down on you, and then appearing behind you. Or having a spinewolf disrupting the magic in the area and teleporting it’s spines at your head. I’ve been avoiding the world that the Sidhe come from and the worlds between the sanctuary and the one house elves come from because Sidhe regularly travel all of them. They tend to steer clear of the wilds in the worlds closer to their home as there are predators that can and will hunt them if they’re not careful. Oh, and Minerva I found you a companion, I hope you like him.”

Minerva blanched when she realised that as soon as she was safe to travel to the ‘safe’ worlds she was going to be subject to the same things.

The companion turned out to be a male feline with tentacles instead of teeth, and four tails. It sniffed her a few times and then was attached to her from then on. Oh and it could teleport and go invisible to boot.

───────── ೋღ :hpefd: ღೋ─────────

“Petunia, I think that you’ve learnt enough of the basics of the sword that I can take you hunting with me and Lyasa. We’ll need to swear to come back to the city within a certain amount of time, but while we’re there I’ll teach you to use magic with your sword to attack and defend.”

“Thank you Garund, and thank you for accepting me into your clan, I will find some way to free all of us.”

“Thank you for saving the life of Lyasa, not only is she the Heir, but if she’d died it would have fallen to someone else to be held in iron. She’s also my niece, and her mother and I would be heart broken again if she died.”

“I just wish I knew where Ceeley was, as they were keeping her from us, and I only got to see her once while we were washing clothes in the river once, they never let us out that far again.”

Ceeley pops in and hugs Petunia, “You remembered me.”

“Ceeley, I’ve been worried about you, I could feel the bond was still there but you couldn’t come to me.”

“Ceeley… I thought you didn’t want me around as apart from that one time you never called.”, she corrects herself as Petunia gives her a look.

“Ah, they knew you were bonded then. They have magic they can use to block the bond. Normally it would just die away as the elf found the native magic much easier to access.” Garund says.

“I have strong bond with Petunia, she said I’m family and the bond proves it.”


	6. Chaper 5

Azaria was currently laughing her arse off as Tonks was being put through her paces by the Auror examiners in a public exam. It’s not that Tonks was bad, rather the things she was being tested on seemed so, amateurish. Hell, she’d been pushing Tonks harder than this while she was practicing for the exam.

“You think this is funny do you?” The examiner finally snapped.

“I’m sorry, but you look like a bunch of youngling doing their drills for the first time.”, Azaria saw Moody discretely stand up and stump out of the room to go to the observation room, not that she blamed him as he’d already been through this once, for the same reason.

“And you think that you can do better?”

Tonks tried to defuse the situation, “Can you please just ignore her and get on with my testing, she’s just here for my moral support.”

“Are you really going to just let her laugh at the professionalism of our organisation?”

“Well, actually…”

“We are amongst the highest trained law enforcement units in Europe, and she’s laughing at us.”

Azaria couldn’t help it, she started laughing even harder at the thought that they were highly trained. “I, ha, know of 4 first years, ha ha haha, that could wipe the floor with all of you. One of which could do it on their own.”

“If you’re so sure of yourself, why don’t you show us what you’re made of then.”

Smiling she levitates all of their wands to her, pulling a couple of the more prepared ones of their feet.

“Hey, we weren’t ready.” One of the Aurors shouts.

She levitates the wands back, “Ok, let me know when you’re ready.”

Once all the Aurors signify that they’re ready she turns them all into the most pointless food that Tonks had introduced her to so far, sticks of celery.

In the observation room, Amelia looks over to Moody as he stumps in, “Running away?”

Ignoring the question he instead asks, “What’s she up to, turning their wands into vegetables?”

“Celery, but how did you know?”

“She’s been coming to Tonk’s training sessions for the last two weeks, what do you think?” He glances through the one way wall, “Ah, casting spells at her now. That was fun, I thought she’d done something to my wand again. I gave up after the next one where she said that she’d limit her level of magic to mine, and then promptly just sat there making shields or conjuring shields to block all of my spells without even looking at me. Especially once she said that Minerva was good for a novice.”

He watches out of the wall for a moment, “That’s new, that Auror should get a commendation as he forced her to get out of the chair with that attack of transfigured animals. Well, if nothing else this is forcing them to actually think, something that far too often they fail to do. Well, they’re still going to lose, but for 20 on one they’re doing pretty well. However, she hasn’t drawn her sword yet so she’s still just playing around.

“Welp, that’s pitiful, at least I managed to get her to draw her sword, even if I had to start apparating around like a loon. At least she just took their wands rather than snapping them. She snapped Tonk’s on the first day and forced her to transfigure herself a new one wandlessly if she wanted to keep using one. Looks like the show’s over, shall we get back in there?”

Amelia nods thoughtfully, “Sure, I think it’s safe to say that Tonks is going to be more than qualified for the magical and physical aspects of the job, now we just need to test her procedural and legal knowledge.”

They walked in and Amelia spoke to the room, “So what have you all learned today?”

“This witch was cheating?” asks one of the Aurors.

Moody answers, “Would you say I was cheating when I whoop your arse?”

“No sir!”

“Then why are you accusing Azaria of cheating?”

“Because she didn’t use a wand sir!”

Amelia tips her head back and pinches her nose, “Auror Tonks, would you please demonstrate to Auror Clackett why he is mistaken. Mr Clackett, be aware that Azaria has only been with Tonks for two weeks.”

“Are you sure ma’am, I’m not very good yet.”

“I think your standards might be a little skewed, but yes I’m sure. Stunners and below are the only legal spells in this dual, transfiguration is disabling only, no injuries, clear the floor.”

Tonks nervously strode to the centre of the room and stood at a ready position. Clackett moved across from here and she waited for the start sign.

“Begin!” Amelia said, and Clackett immediately sent of a stunner.

After the last couple of weeks, the stunner seemed to be crawling towards her as she stepped out of the way, twisting downwards while raising a shield to protect her back expecting to hear the sound of more stunners flying over her head or impacting the shield. Finishing the move in a crouch she fires off a brace of stunners in a line where he’s standing while launching herself into a giant step making sure she’s never too far from the floor that she can’t abort by kicking off the ground. She raises a shield with her off hand as she re-evaluates the situation, ready to move again as she sees another stunner passing through where she’d just been, Clackett goes down as 2 of the 5 stunners she sent his way hit him. Pausing for a moment more she straightens up and lowers her shield and wand.

“Well done”, Azaria praises

“Though your balance was off on your spiral dodge, if something had come in while you were on the last quarter of your turn you’d have fallen over trying to dodge it. You over extended on the step, and you forgot the shield breaker instead of the second stunner.”

Tonks walks over and kisses her on the cheek, “Yes love, at least I’m not tripping over my own feet anymore.”

“But how?” The examiner asks.

“Around 100 hours of training on just those two moves. I know it was a little rushed but Tonks has no patience.”

Tonks lightly punches her arm, “I have plenty of patience, I just don’t have 6 months just to learn how to step correctly. Show them how to do it correctly.”

Azaria sighs and steps forward drawing her sword, “Who do you want me to leave standing?”

“Myself and the examiner please, anyone you get should know better.”, Amelia answers before Tonks can. Tonks swears and puts her wand away.

Azaria nods and moves to the centre of the room, “Tell me when.”

One enterprising Auror hides behind the Examiner.

“Begin!”

Several things happen at the same time, Tonks leaps back into a corner conjuring a shield and projecting a magical shield. Moody conjures a stone wall then hits the deck behind it. The rest of the Aurors raise shields and attempt to dodge as in a single beautiful motion Azaria spirals down strings of stunner, shield breaker, knockback, and stunner stream out of the point of her sword while behind her a bronze shield and magical shield overlay to protect her back. The step that follows doesn’t seem like a separate action instead part of the overall movement as she comes out from behind her shield with the same combinations of spells hitting everyone, including the Auror that was now out of position behind the Examiner. Tonk’s shield was levitated wandlessly out of the way as was Moody’s wall, and an extra stunner sent Moody’s way because he’d hit the deck. Straightening up to face Amelia she brought her sword up into a salute and sheathed it.

“But how?” The examiner exclaims.

“The equivalent of hundreds of years of practice.”

“I meant the spells.”

“Oh, that, read the Sweepstake article from the Daily Prophet last week. Everything you need to know is laid out in there, or talk to Amelia about signing up for the next warlock crash course. Are you still going tomorrow?”

“I am, will I see you there?”

“Both my Titania and Tonks will be there, so yes.”

───────── ೋღ :hpefd: ღೋ─────────

Harry, Daphne, and Hermione bundled back into Privet drive after a wonderful day at Chessington World of Adventures, they’d even all been tall enough to go on the Vampire, though Harry had needed to discretely change into a boy in order to meet the height requirements, which she thought was most unfair.

Lily appeared as they entered, “Xeno took Luna and Dudley to the cinema in London earlier so you’re fending for yourselves for dinner.”

A chorus of “Yes Mum.” Followed by three giggling girls came back to her.

“So what are we eating for dinner?” Harry asks the other two.

“Pizza?” said Daphne hopefully.

Hermione teased her, “You’ve fallen in love with that haven’t you.”

“Ok, Ok, where from?” Harry asked

Daphne thought for a moment, “How about Pizza Hut, we saw an advert from them in the park, and their new Stuffed Crust looks interesting.”

“Ok, do you want to see if your Mum and Sister want to join us while I look up the number of one that’s near the Leaky?”

“Sure” Daphne steps away to ask.

Hermione mused, “It was nice of the government to leave a London Yellow pages here.”

“It was. Much more convenient than Guildford anyway because of the leaky. Could you grab the A2Z please, as I’m not sure where 59 Strand is.”

“Oh, sure. Erm, right where are we… 200, nope not on this page, right found it, it’s just up the road from Trafalgar square, so around 10 minutes walk from the Leaky.”

“Oh, hang on, there’s one in Leicester Square too.”

“You know how busy that gets, you’d almost certainly be stuck walking back to the leaky with the pizzas.”

“Good point.”

Daphne returns with her mother and Astoria.

Lily appears next to them, “Hello Celia, how have you been?”

“Lily, I thought you were dead.”

Lily looks down at her, “Half right?”

“So, your’re, erm, looking good.”

Lily laughs, “Assuming being see through and tied to the house is looking good, yes I am. How’s life been treating you?”

“Duncan’s not been as we thought he was at school.”

“Who was?”

“That’s true, but I found out why last year when Daphne joined the meditation club. You know how many of that crowd practiced occlumency at school.”

“I remember yes, it seemed wrong to me then.”

“I got a pamphlet from St Mungo’s because he’s had the girls practicing since they were 8, and Daphne told Harry who was seeing a mind healer. In 83 they discovered that practicing the memory and emotional control aspects of occlumency” She swallows,

“Practicing the memory and emotional control aspects of occlumency affects our magic and brains, and once we mature that’s it, our emotions are gone.”

“What, so Duncan just doesn’t have any emotions?”

“Yes, he fakes them well, but… I was watching while he was trying to get Daphne to renounce her Magi title, and he seemed to be in a towering rage and lashing out with a spell. But when it did nothing I could see when the mask dropped as he started concentrating more on what was going on than on being angry. The man I came to love is a lie, it’s just a mask that he puts on, and the stuff he lets me do isn’t because he loves me, it’s because it fills some formula in his head.”

“Shh, Shh, it will be OK, you’re doing the best you can, and you can always come here for a break if you want.”

While she tried to comfort Celia she could hear the children arguing about what they wanted for dinner. Having an idea, she looked over.

“Celia, do you trust me?”

“What sort of question is that?”

“Come over here then. Kids, as Xeno isn’t here to make the order, I want you to talk Celia through it, then Daphne, Hermione, I think you should take her to get it with you, I doubt it will be more than £30 so just take it out of Tuney’s cash stash and write an IOU for it.”

Suddenly nervous Celia looked at Lily and hissed, “I can’t do this, I never took muggle studies I have no idea what to say or do.”

“Look, Harry will dial the number for you, just put the bit furthest from the cord flat side against your ear, then when they ask you what you want, tell me your answers. They will be able to hear you clearly.”

“But what about when we’re walking there?”

“I’m sure that Karen and Tuney wouldn’t mind you borrowing one of their outfits, and you’ll have your daughter and Hermione with you.”

“What do you think 3 large Pizzas, Garlic bread, and coke?” Harry interrupts.

“Make it Tango otherwise none of you will sleep tonight, which might not be a problem for you, but you’re not the only ones eating.”

Harry ducks her head sheepishly, “Oh right, sorry.”

“You’re not even 12 yet, you’re not supposed to need to think of these things.”

Astoria whines, “Hey no fair, I’m 11 in September, how comes you could start so early?”

“My birthday is the 19th September, how do you think I felt?” says Hermione.

“Oh, mine’s the 2nd September.”

“Food! Meat Feast, Vegetarian, and Chicken Supreme?” Daphne says in a demanding voice.

“Ok, Ok. Mrs Greengrass we’re ordering for collection, just use your last name when they ask you for one.” Harry starts dialling and then hands the phone to Celia.

5 nerve wracking minutes later, with the children telling her what they were ordering, Celia was happy to hand the phone back to harry.

“They said it would be £34 40, and ready in 30 minutes.”

“That should be enough time to get you into something appropriate. Jeans, Blouse, and a jacket do you think girls?”,

“I think mum would look good in that.”

15 minutes later Celia was feeling very naked and exposed as Daphne and Hermione transported her to the Leaky Calderon before she could apparate. It took her a moment to realise they were there it was so smooth.

“This way mum.”

She winced in anticipation as they lead her into the Leaky, sure that someone would point her out with her hair tied back in a high ponytail with a hairband, and wearing a black leather jacket, peach blouse and jeans. But no one batted an eyelid, she even saw her husband over in one corner talking to a few people, and he didn’t recognise her.

Feeling a little more confident they walked her to the Pizza hut where she successfully paid for and picked up their orders. Hermione came to her rescue when they asked what was going on, baby sitting a sleepover was apparently an acceptable answer. A few minutes later they were in an alley way, and she put up a weak notice-me-not before they transported her back to Lily’s house.

“That wasn’t so bad was it mum.” Daphne said.

“Speak for yourself, I almost had a heart attack when I saw your dad. How comes no one noticed us?”

“No robes, and you’re a proper pureblood lady. Everyone would assume that you wouldn’t be seen dead in muggle attire.”

“Let me get my heart rate down, and I’ll put warming charms on the boxes.”

“Hermione, keep chirpy under control until everyone’s eaten.” Lily warned her.

Hermione stuck out her tongue, “Yes mum.”

“And don’t you forget it.”

Celia looked confused, “I was sure you only had Harry.”

“My parents… are more worried about their business at the moment.” Hermione explained.

“That explains why you’ve been coming around so much, I must take you to get more wizarding attire so that you don’t look so out of place.”

“Only if you take us to Liberty Mum, and maybe also take Astoria to Hamleys too.” Daphne bargains

“Erm, I don’t know what that is.”

Lily explains, “They’re shops in London near the leaky cauldron.”

“I feel like I’m being set up here, but OK.”

“Thank you mum.” Daphne giver her a big hug, while Astoria looks a little lost.

“Harry, see if there’s something on TV, and then grab plates for everyone, and be careful about the electronics.” Lily says,

“Yes Mum.”

They manage to find a film just starting on channel 4 and entertained Astoria and Celia over Pizza. Xeno, Luna, and Dudley all came home after watching Jurassic Park, and were already talking about trying to take a holiday to find dinosaurs.

───────── ೋღ :hpefd: ღೋ─────────

The dog was getting confused, he could feel he bond to the Southeast of England now that he was closer but it was moving around a lot. Sometimes it was even behind him. He’d also discovered that McDonalds were a very good source of food, even if he had to fight off rats for the best food, he had a vendetta against rats anyway so it was no problem. Deciding to change his routine he started getting up at the crack of dawn when the bond didn’t move around that much, and scavenged for food in the afternoons. Pickings weren’t so good from the restaurants as they were in the evenings, but he didn’t want to chance becoming a man and apparating just in case they’d noticed he’d gone yet.


	7. Chapter 6

Amelia, Tonks, and Azaria all arrived at the entrance to hogwarts for the morning that their training was to begin. What she wasn’t expecting was to see a bright orange flag by the door. Or for to see someone that looked a lot like the pictures her mother had of Professor McGonagall than the woman that she knew. Standing around were a few older students, and most of the other professors. While they were waiting for anyone else to show up, an owl swooped down and delivered a letter to Professor McGonagall. As she read it her face took on a drawn appearance, and then she handed it to the other professors, who also looked grave. The moment was broken when Karen appeared.

“Why is everyone looking so glum?” Karen asks.

Minerva replies, “I’m sorry to say that we're going to be looking for a new potions professor as well as all of the other positions that you need to fill.”

“Oh blast. Amelia, I was going to ask this at the end of the training, but as staffing has come up I would like to offer the position of being the professor teaching Curse Identification and Removal to the 3rd year and above students. We would obviously give her rooms here, which would also enable her to be an onsite Auror, as well as being handy to patrol Hogsmede. However as she’s your employee I need your permission to make the offer as I don’t want to poach.”

“As long as you’re willing to pay half her wages I’ve got no problems with that.”

“Great. Azaria, would you be willing to teach basic combat in the school. I’d like the first and second years able to defend themselves with a sword or cudgel, as well as making a basic physical and magical shield and firing a paintball type spell. Once you get to the 3rd years and above you can make it more interesting.”

“As my Titania wishes.”

“Tonks, would you like the position that I was just talking about?”

“Do you really think that there’s enough material to teach that?”

“We are aiming to trade on our excellence rather than being the school for the elite of the British magical community. We’re going to be splitting classes up into average and excellent students rather than houses as of this year. The Professors will be allowed to push the upper class as much as they can. The lower class will have the professors pushed to explain their subjects in different ways to try to get the students to above average. So feel free to test and challenge your class.”

“Great, we’ll arrange your schedule with the DMLE so that you’re available for the shifts they want.”

“Well with that out of the way, we’re going to start the day with an obstacle course, if you could all join me in the library level, I’ll give you all the maps that you need. Minerva will then be the first one to do the obstacle course, and she’ll be going at a walk so that the rest of you have an achievable time to aim for. By the end of the course I expect you all to be able to be near Azaria’s running time.”

───────── ೋღ :hpefd: ღೋ─────────

They all got to the Library in varying times, during which time Karen had already given Minerva a 2d map. Once everyone arrived she turned to them and began handing out the maps.

“This is a map of your route, as you’ve just discovered, the school has 3 levels to it. Hogwarts helped me put it together so that it will show you your current location and the direction you’re supposed to be going. If you see an arrow on the line then that means that you should be going up or down a set of stairs. If you come to a dead end, you probably need to change which level, Nest, Armoury, or Library that you’re in.

“Professor Babbling, would you be able to create some sort of medallion that can record the elapsed time since it started? I know that your time is going to be pretty non-existent over the next 2 weeks, but I only just thought of it. In the meantime, Flitwick, Bones, make a note of the time when I say go.”

Minerva walks to the entrance.

“When you’re ready. GO!”

“OK, let’s go back to the Nest and we can have a Q&A while we’re waiting for Minerva to set your first benchmark.”

Minerva walked swiftly through the school, only misreading the map a couple of times, where she needed to take some stairs but there were other stairs or a corridor where she was. Overall though it was an easy jaunt through the castle that had her changing layers every few yards. Nearly a mile of walking later she exits the entrance of the school in the Nest.

As she steps out Karen calls, “And Time. Well done Minerva how was it?”

Minerva responds, “Easy enough, I only took a couple of wrong turns so they should watch out for the stairs arrow on the map as there’s a couple of places the stairs in front of you are going the wrong way, or there’s a corridor where there should be stairs.”

Flitwick and Amelia conferred, “You took around 15-16 minutes.”

“OK, everyone up to the Library, I’ll make a note of the time and then you’re off. We’ll get your sewing supplies ready for when you get back, after this run, if you’re not sewing I’ll be pushing you harder.”

───────── ೋღ :hpefd: ღೋ─────────

Ginny’s holiday became much more interesting after they’d found that ward. It turns out that the Egyptian Government had already found it but as it didn’t seem to do anything they just put it down to one of the mysteries of the Ancient Egyptians. She’d been in a few of the other tombs that they’d already declared safe, and hadn’t found any more of those glyphs. She’d become something of a mascot cum novice to the team. They’d all gone back to the basics of Occlumency and were working on getting better access to their magic. She’d gotten them all to sign a contract saying that they would all seek warlock training if they chose to use the glyphs they found. She described what happened to Lockhart to various people as an object lesson to those that didn’t seek the proper training.

Once they found out that both Karen and Minerva were Magi, the goblins sent a letter to Hogwarts asking about the cost of warlock training for their curse breakers. The Egyptian government also sent a letter to the Ottoman government requesting permission for Magi Harry, Hermione and maybe Daphne to come, with guests, to Egypt for a couple of weeks to aid in discovering more of these sites. She was also able to speed things up in some cases simply because she had so much finesse with her levitation even if she struggled with doing things that required multiple things interacting at the same time.

Molly had only ever done knitting with magic, so she went looking in Cairo and found a little stall that sold hand knitted scarves, woven goods, and handicraft supplies, where the stall holder was knitting. After a lot of miming and back and forth with a phrase book she managed to arrange for both her and her mother, because it was unseemly for a girl as young as her to be walking around on her own.

Watching her mother fidget in the unfamiliar muggle Islamic dress and headscarf was eternally amusing, as was watching her curse as she learnt to knit. She did see how this was more complicated than sewing as there were 3 things moving together, while with the sewing, the most she ever needed to deal with was two things, one of which was held stationary. She then cursed when the stall owner knitted a sock in an afternoon while they also tended to customers. At the end of the couple of days she waved off their money, indicating that they’d brought in more business by being English and spending two days there. She still begged her mother to allow her to buy a load of local wool, and even more cheap synthetic wool so that she had plenty of material to work with.

During her breaks she’d found some of the local children playing games and joined in. She’d learnt to skip, individually and with a long rope as a game where people joined in did a dance and then you left, while a couple of children held either end of the rope or two ropes as the case may be if someone had a spare with them. She learnt Hop Scotch too, and how to spin a hula hoop to the laughter of the other children at her many failures.

───────── ೋღ :hpefd: ღೋ─────────

Garund addresses Lyasa and Petunia, “To get to our hunting ground I need you to both relax your magic so that it equalises with this realm, don’t worry about being felt, we’re far enough away that you’d need to be Titania level to be noticed.”

“What does being Titania level mean exactly, as I’ve heard the term mentioned before, but this is the first time I remember anyone talking about it in reference to power.”

“The Oberon and Titania are those that lead our courts, and are the most powerful of all of us. They alone have survived the trip to the edge of the Sea of Magic, and returned.”

“Is it a problem if I say that I’ve been there twice?”

“You lie.”

“I do not, the first time I went there I was trying to calm my niece or nephew down, that’s when I gained my magic. The second time was when I gave magic to my bonded.”

“Describe it then.”

“There are vast rivers of magic running through the sky like giant veins. As soon as you get there your body starts to evaporate unless you’re prepared for it. I don’t remember much about the landscape as I was more worried about getting away from there than looking around.”

Lyasa bows deeply, “My Titania, I’m sorry that I didn’t recognise you for what you were.”

“Oh get up, I haven’t changed suddenly in the last few minutes. I’m still barely self-trained. Even Harry and Hermione had more training that I have, and they’d only had one and a bit years of schooling when I got kidnapped.”

Garund sighs and shakes his head, “I’m still not sure what to believe, but for the moment I’ll behave as if it’s true and carry you to the world we’re going to. If you are truly a Titania, if they knew they’d have never kidnapped you.”

“No, they’d have just killed both Karen and myself in our sleep and still kidnapped Ceeley.” She says with a heavy dose of sarcasm in her voice.

She reaches up under her hair and pulls Nixie out, “I do have something that may make you believe me, I got Nixie on the way through to the shore, and she’s been so happy sitting on the back of my neck I forgot about her.”

“Oh triple darkness, you’ve been feeding one of those the entire time you’ve been here and suffered no ill effects. Forgive me for doubting you my Titania.” He bows low to the ground.

Petunia frowns as she feels something connect to her magic, “What was that?”

With a healthy dose of awe in his voice he replies, “That was my magic recognising you as my leader Titania.”

“Oh get up, and don’t call me Titania.” She says waspishly.

“Why didn’t I feel anything when Lyasa said the same thing?”

“Your magic has already bestowed on her a far greater honour, as she is your magical daughter.”

Petunia looks at Lyasa who nods.

“Oh merciful Jesus.”

“Do you not want me as your daughter?” Lyasa looks distraught at the idea.

“Not at all, I just didn’t think that it would be so literal when you told me when I’d just arrived. Even knowing what I do, I’d do it again.”

Garund speaks up, “I’ll carry both of you to our hunting ground and then teach you, though it will be harder for Lyasa there, it’s safer for all of us.”

A few minutes later he’d transported both of them a world closer to Earth.

Garund starts his instruction as soon as they arrive, “Be careful while we’re here, as there are lesser fae living wild here, and many of them can be quite mean spirited, and lead predators to us.

“Lyasa, I’ll do you first as you need to know how to naturalise your magic to this world, it will become easier with practice. This will hurt because of the shackles, but I need you to release your magic.”

Lyasa looks inside as Petunia had taught her and pictures her inner world coming to life completely.

“Ok, now I need you to pull it back slightly, do it slowly and when I say stop hold it there.”

“She, coaxes her magic to back down, trying to ignore the burning sensation on her wrists.”

“That’s it, stop.”

“Petunia, would you be able to remove her shackles please?”

“Don’t worry, I can do it, I’ve been practicing.” She shapes the end of the rivet that she’d painstakingly added impurities to over the last few minor cycles.

“See.” She exclaims.

“And when were you going to let your mother and I know that you could do that?”

“Petunia said that I should keep these abilities a secret so that if I was ever in this sort of situation again I had an ace up my sleeve. I still don’t know what an ace has to do with sleeves though.”

He sighs, “I suppose that’s true too, what else has she taught you?”

Lyasa looks to Petunia for permission, who nods while taking her own manacles off. When she throws them on the floor with Lyasa’s Garund looks at her in alarm and then surprise.

“Petunia, how are you not falling towards the desert?”

Petunia smiles and indicates Lyasa as she speaks, “We needed to learn how to keep our outer magic supressed while letting our inner magic move as it wills. I needed to teach her how to see what we’ve both started calling our inner magic world. It took me around 50 years to teach her as she just wanted to explore her inner world.”

Garund gaped like a Gillart trying to catch a stray spell.

“It’s what we have to do on earth in order to stay on earth during The Dream.”

“The dream?”

“Erm, I think you call it the sea of magic, though it’s only available for 1 hour a night where I come from.”

“Ok, and how long is a year?”

“Around one phase.”

“You were complaining that it only took Lyasa less than one major cycle to learn your technique, how long did it take you?”

“About two months, which is about 60 days.”

“How do you do it so quickly?”

“Humans are lucky if they live for one minor cycle longer than a major one.”

“Ravenous fire, how do you ever learn anything properly?”

Petunia laughs, “Honestly? I’m really not sure now, I was in my early 30’s when I was kidnapped, and it’s now been what, 3 major cycles and 1 minor cycle?”

“Sounds about right.” Lyasa confirms.

“Which is around 200 years.”

The vast change that Petunia had adapted to dawned on Garund as he sat down on the ground, “How did you adapt, how did you not go insane?”

“Lyasa taught me as much as I taught her, she taught me to slow down, to take my time and really look at my surroundings. I think I would have burned out if it wasn’t for her.”

Shaking his head and making a note to come back to this later, Garund decides to start with illusions before he moves on to the techniques for using your full magic on any world.

“Ok, we could probably discuss that for days, but we can’t right now. You can both make light yes?”

Both of them nod.

“Ok, I want you to make a light floating just in front of you. What I’m going to do is teach you how to project an illusion. As you already have something you could project, and I want to see them anyway. I want you to visualise your inner world and imprint it on your light, see the light changing shape until it’s a miniature version of your inner world.

“Lyasa it shouldn’t be perfect at this stage, that’s what practice is for. That’s why you’re using a familiar image. I want you to now expand your image so that instead of standing in this jungle you’re instead standing on the floor of your inner world.”

He watched as a place that wouldn’t look out of place near their clan grounds expanded out, a copse of mushroom trees nestles at the base of three hills, a stream burbling down from each of the hills to form a pool leading to a larger stream heading off into the distance. He recognised bushes of loda berries, ripe and succulent along with other plants and flowers. Somewhere he could hear the sound of bird calls.

“That’s good, that’s very good, and this is ideal for use near our clan lands, just learn to call it up faster so that you don’t need to think about it. Illusions are all about being able to visualise quickly. They can also be used to make your self seem like someone else, and make yourself invisible. If you can get your magic use down to a whisper or less, they can also be used as traps and ambushes, as your prey can’t tell what’s real and what isn’t. I’ve heard of some of the higher court members in the summer court being able to make an illusion that’s so real you can walk on it until they stop it being real and you fall to your death. Even in the winter court you need to at least know how to recognise them and possibly counter them. Though being caught using them could see you tortured as a suspected spy.

“Lyasa, could you drop yours now. And Petunia can you expand yours now.”

He again watched as someone produced an illusion of surpassing quality with no previous training or practice. This time it was a clearing in a dense wood of alien looking trees. In the centre of the clearing was a pond that was being fed by a stream, all around him was teaming with life that gradually started moving again as if they’d decided that there was no predator here. As he was watching a bird swooped down and caught an insect in mid-flight. Where Lyasa’s illusion had looked like it was shortly before the beginning of the bright season, where life was almost at it’s peak, this world looked like it was a major cycle or two sooner than that. He desperately wanted to see what it would look like once she was able to use all of her magic all the time. It would take him cycles just to explore the different animals he could see.

With an act of will he pulled his attention away from the fascinating scene.

“Petunia, would you put your illusion away before I lose myself to exploring it.” He says in a strained voice.

The illusion disappears in the blink of an eye and he’s left disorientated at the sudden change.

“Merciful fire, I don’t care that it looks out of place here, any of the courts that are caught in that are going to believe that you teleported them somewhere else, especially given how little magic you usually seem to have.

“Right, onto what was supposed to be the first lesson, anchoring yourself to a world. Normally I would tell you to pick up one of the stones that are around us and imagine that stone was in the centre of your magic, and had the same resonance as the world that you’re in. Then as long as you keep that stone there you’ll stay here. If you want to move then just change the stone to match. What I want you to do is slowly find that part of your magic and adjust it slowly so that you can see and feel the effects of changing it.”

Petunia is the first to understand what to do, and she changes the state of her pond and easily moves down a world and back given the practice she and Karen had put in so long ago.

“Lyasa, it’s easy, it’s the same thing we’ve been doing to protect ourselves from the iron in reverse, so find the central feature and change it’s state like I taught you to.”

“You know I’m still not good that that.”

“You are perfectly capable, you just don’t have the absolute perfect control you desire. The more you do it the better you’ll get at it though.”

Lyasa manages to move from this world to the next one easily enough, though the shock of actually feeling the difference in magic surprises her.

Petunia looks at her with a mischievous smile, “Why don’t you show your uncle what happens when you cover your hills with hoarfrost, like you’ve told me happens in the triple dark.”

Garund’s head swivels round to look at Lyasa, and reassure himself that she’s still there and alive, as her magical presences seem to just wink out so completely that his magic is trying to tell him that she’s not there despite what his eyes are saying.

“Don’t do that, I thought you’d just died. I mean do do it, just not around me and not that suddenly. Vicious darkness, I thought you’d been taken by a predator.”

That was the beginning of their hunting trip where they would learn how to use their magic with the sword and movements that they’d learnt. Garund wasn’t sure what was more terrifying, when Petunia moved around with no magic sensable practicing her illusions and trying to blend into the surroundings, or when she let her full magic out to blanket the area when she was practicing how to suppress and disrupt other peoples magic. He didn’t know which would be worse to face, as in a couple of Great cycles she’d be an absolute monster on the battlefield or off. She learnt things so quickly, even if she didn’t have the perfect mastery that he’d expect from one if his people.

───────── ೋღ :hpefd: ღೋ─────────

Albus stood over a squib while fingering a heavy iron necklace around his head. He’d performed the ritual of separation he’d found again. If he’d succeeded then he’d have granted the squib immense power, if not. Well he’d find out in an hour if they returned. They were so eager to sign on for his research just for the chance to have magic. Sending a stinging hex at the squib he watched as they woke up and promptly disappeared. An hour later they still hadn’t returned.

Making some notes, he tried to work out what might have gone wrong this time. If he could only get this working then it would be worth all of the sacrifices, as he’d have found a way to grant wizards access to the resources of the dream with none of the risks.


	8. Chapter 7

A mangy black dog with a bad case of fleas and a couple of fresh looking bites wanders through Little Whinging on high alert, the lack of people making it nervous. This is the last clear location the bond seemed to be coming from. Once he recognised where he was, a memory tickled the back of his mind that Lily’s sister lived here. It had been becoming easier to think about things from the past, although it was still only the worst memories that were easily accessible. Once he’d made sure that the pup was safe he could hunt down the traitor.

Sitting down abruptly to scratch at a particularly viscious flea bite, he listened out and couldn’t hear anything. His hackles raised unconsciously as he couldn’t even hear people talking or walking about in shops. He could smell that there had been a few people moving around recently, but it was as if all of the muggles had just disappeared. Following his instincts he prowled low to the ground as he made his way through the shadows and hedges of the estate that Privet Drive was on. Once he reached number 2 privet drive he felt like something was watching him, and an oppressive weight. Unconsciously he started to growl as his ears lay flat against his head and his tail dipped down, every step he took forward tense and coiled ready to flee at a moments notice. He crept round to the back of the house and jumped over the waist high fence between number 2 and number 4. Crouching down behind the flowers the sense of being watched didn’t abate, so he circled around to the shed, making sure to keep a clear view of the back of the house while also being on alert for who ever could be watching him. Finding nothing behind the shed, he carefully made his way over to the back door he was about to change back to human when a voice that sounded familiar spoke from behind him.

“Padfoot there is no way you are coming into my house like that.”

Yelping his instincts have him turning around and barring his teeth at… Lily?

“Are you even listening to me, I’ve seen this form often enough to know it’s you. If you don’t change back in 5 seconds I will douse you in cold water.”

Carefully shifting back, he looks up as though he’s looking at a ghost in more than one way.

“Lily?”

“Yes Sirius, who else do you think I could be, the tooth fairy?”

“Lily, it’s really you. But you died?”

“Not quite, I sacrificed my self and my magic in order to protect Harry. Voldemort’s killing curse just did the job of severing my soul allowing the ritual to work.”

“But you’re here.”

“You can thank a meddling old academic for that. But enough of that. Strip and leave your clothes over there. Then carefully go into the house and have a long bath. I’ll have some clothes brought over, then you can answer some questions. Such as where on earth have you been for the last 11 years?”

“Azkaban.” That one word was filled with such loss and despair it pulled Lily up short.

Lily’s tone immediately takes on a soft and understanding tone, “Go have your bath, you’re safe here as the Ministry has no Jurisdiction here anymore. I’ll have a couple of guests when you’re finished or shortly afterwards, I won’t let them take you away, but they will need to hear your story. Go on, the back door is unlocked.”

Sirius carefully put the newspaper he’d saved from the prison inside the backdoor before doing as Lily had asked. Then he trudged wearily upstairs to find the bathroom, not even paying attention to the house-elves that were watching Sesame street in the front room as he passed. His head spinning with thoughts that he thought he’d left behind at Hogwarts. Woodenly he drew a bath, needing to keep it warm as his body was unused to the heat.

Once he got in, he started shaking uncontrollably as the simple luxury of having a bath did more to make him believe that he was no longer in Azkaban than the 3 weeks he’d spent making his way down here.

“It’s ok, you’re safe here, everything will work itself out. It’s ok to let go.”

Lily’s presence kneeling beside him in the bath and whispering to him was his undoing and he broke down and started to cry. He didn’t notice when Lily left to ask the House-elf matriarch if she would be able to replace the dirty water with clean water. He didn’t notice when the doorbell rang and then people came in through the back door, and the low murmur of voices as they spoke to Lily. He barely registered an hour later when soft and gentle hands washed and gently trimmed his hair and beard and washed his body while the flash of a camera went off occasionally.

He was numb as they helped him out of the bath and lead him downstairs and gave him some hot soup, bread and water. He was then led gently upstairs to a soft and comfortable bed, tucked in and passed out.

Lily watched concerned as an old friend looked more like a zombie than a human. Once he was asleep, she turned to the people that had been looking after him.

“Will he be ok?”

The mental heath nurse turned to her, “Tomorrow? Who knows? In six months, a year, probably. In five years time? He’ll still have nightmares, but he should be mostly healed.”

“What happened to him, as he seemed fine when he went up to the bath.”

“He’s suffering the aftereffects of prolonged emotional stress, coupled with the effects of coming down from it too quickly. Combine that with the fact that he’s obviously malnourished from the state of his skin, nails and eyes. It could have killed him.”

“What will happen to him now?”

Sir Connolly spoke up, “No matter what, he’s not going to be extradited to the UK Ministry of magic. We’ve seen enough evidence on his body that the treatment he suffered in the Ministry prison is cruel and inhumane, thus our own laws won’t allow it. The ministry has been pressuring us to issue an arrest warrant for him, and list him as armed and dangerous. We didn’t find a wand on him, so I hardly think that he’s armed, dangerous probably before tonight, but I have a feeling that I’d rather die than go back there as well.”

“That’s a relief. What about tonight?”

“If it’s ok, I’ll be leaving Clara and Rupert here so that if he has any trouble before morning, they’re both squibs that we sponsored when they showed up on the streets at 11, so we’re good for the statute. The two police officers with me will be taking turns outside in case they need help. I’m not going to put cuffs on him until we’ve interviewed him and got his side of the story.”

“If it’s not a secret, why haven’t you issued a warrant yet?”

“After some very enlightening meetings between the Prime Minister, the Magical Minister, and the head of the DMLE, we discovered that there has been a history of procedural irregularities in the court system. Since then we’ve made it a procedural point to request the same level of proof of guilt for cross border warrants as we’d require for various middle eastern countries. As this is an escaped convict, we went through our DMLE Liaison to get the file, and all they have on record is the arrest record and inmate registry. We have submitted a request to the Ministry for sufficient proof of guilt before we issue the warrant. Given how corrupt they seem to be, I’m half holding out hope that they manufacture a transcript so that we can take them to the ICW.”

“Thank you for being so candid.”

“It’s not as if you’re going anywhere, so you’re hardly a security risk. On top of that you’re likely to be a permanent fixture here, so it’s in our best interests to keep you on side.”

“Still thank you.”

───────── ೋღ :hpefd: ღೋ─────────

Sirius woke up the next morning feeling confused and as if he was floating. His skin still itched, but it was the healing itch of existing sores, not the itch of new bites. Someone had obviously cast a cushioning charm on the bed in his cell to give him a false sense of hope. Some of the sadistic bastards did that occasionally and then kept the dementors away until the charm was just about to wear off. He was also confused as to why he was waking up human. Maybe he’d died and this was the afterlife.

Eventually, nature made itself known, and he forced himself to open his eyes, and then stopped as the memories from last night rushed back all at once. The clean white ceiling and wallpapered walls along with the paisley print on the curtains and the matching quilt that covered him told him that there was no way he was in any wizarding establishment.

Climbing out of bed, he has to catch himself as his legs buckle beneath him. His occlumency working overtime to keep him on an even keel, his mind shunting from one thought to another to another. Was Harry OK? What was he going to do about Peter now that Lily was around? How did he get into bed? What happened to him last night? All these thoughts and more went through his head as he staggered to the bathroom. Once he’d relieved himself he slipped into the much simpler mindset of the Grim and padded silently downstairs on four feet.

Lily appeared at the foot of the stairs just as he got there, “Good morning padfoot, if you want breakfast you’ll need to be human I’m afraid.”

He whined.

“I know it’s easier like that, but you have some people that want to talk to you.”

His ears went flat and he started to growl.

“Don’t be like that, they’ve already guaranteed that you’re never going to be… extradited was the word they used… to the British Ministry of Magic.”

“No matter what happened in the past. You. Are. Safe. Here.”

“He put his nose on the floor and whined.”

“That look only ever worked on James.”

Huffing he stood up onto two feet and leaned against the wall for support.

“Come on, they’re in the dining room as the House-elves will be using the TV soon.”

“House-elves, TV?” His voice felt scratchy from disuse, why didn’t he notice that last night?

“Oh, yes, according to Harry, Petunia introduced Ceeley to children’s daytime TV as a way of introducing her to education. Ceeley told one of the elf Matrons and she brought a few elflings to watch and see how they got on, now we have around 20 elflings here every day watching children’s TV and counting along, or reading out the letters as they’re shown.”

“But how? Your sister…” He coughed for a bit before starting again.

“Your sister was about as magical as a house brick.”

Before he could sit down with the other people already at the table, Lily said, “If you look out the back window, you can see my ward stone just floating there. I don’t know how you missed it when you came in. But when I first awakened it was only a standard ward stone. They’re roughly circular, around six inches across and made from granite for those of you that haven’t had a magical education.”

“Wha… How?”

“Petunia’s wife let off so much magic that I was forced to turn my ward stone into that just to not explode. Also, Petunia is at least as strong. But for now sit down, eat and have something to drink before you pass out.” She said in the tone of voice she’d used to cow all four of them after school.

“Yes Lily.”

While he was eating, one of the men spoke up, “I’m sir Connolly and I work for the M department of Her Majesty’s Government. You are currently in the new magical district of Little Whinging. It has been recognised by the ICW as a separate entity to the Ministry of Magic due to their failure to abide by the treaties they signed in the 17th century. While you are here, and to the best of our ability in what you call the muggle world, you currently have political asylum from the MoM. While we’re eating breakfast, I would like it if you would tell us how you came to be in Azkaban, as the reports that we’ve received from our counterparts have been lacklustre. We will record it so that the only time you may need to go through it again is in court if it comes to that.”

“I am the oath bound godfather to Lily’s child Harry. That means that I know when he’s in danger. That evening, my magic was feeling unsettled, so I went to check in on Peter their secret keeper. When he wasn’t at his home, my magic went haywire. I apparated to their home in Godric’s Hollow, when I arrived there were signs of a spell battle. The door had been blown off, and I could just make out someone lying just inside the door. Hurrying in, I met Hagrid walking out cradling Harry. I asked him for Harry as I’m his godfather, and was the rightful guardian for him given Lily and James were dead. He refused, saying that he’d been told to take him to Hogwarts. My thoughts then turned to Peter, and I felt so angry that he’d betrayed them that I left Harry in Hagrids care and left.”

“Are you prone to bouts of anger?” Connolly interrupted.

Lily spoke up, “He wasn’t when we were at school, irrational behaviour, like sending Snape to a werewolf’s den on a full moon. But not anger.”

“I didn’t know you’d heard about that. And that wasn’t irrational, it was giving him the same chance he wanted to give you and a few of the other girls in our year. I overheard him boasting to some of his Death Eater mates a day or so before that, and of the conquest’s he’d already had with his potions and a well placed obliviate.”

“Before we get too far off track, I think we’ve established that you’re not prone to irrational anger. Would you continue please?”

“It took me a few days, but I finally found Peter.”

Lily burst out, “But Harry was placed here the next day!”

“Thank you for that Ms Potter, this helps us to establish a timeline. Please continue Mr Black.”

“He managed to give me the slip a few times, but I finally cornered him on a street somewhere. There were some muggles around, so I kept my wand concealed and told him he was under arrest. I think he hit me with the laughing hex before I could do anything else, and before I could counter it, he cut of his finger and shouted at me ‘You killed them, you betrayed them’. He then cast a blasting hex behind himself before turning into a rat and escaping. The hex seemed to be more powerful than it should be, and it sent me flying. As I got the spell cancelled, and got to my knees I realised he was right. It was my fault that they died, if I hadn’t insisted on switching secret keepers it would have been me, and my magic would have killed me before I gave up the secret. So I was laughing and crying that I’d killed them when I was hit with a stunner.”

“What happened after that?”

“I woke up in my cell in Azkaban, and the guard spat on me and said something about enjoying time traitor. A few days later Bella, Crouch, and the Lestranges were brought in for torturing the Longbottoms into insanity.”

“Thank you Mr Black. That has been very informative, Mrs Potter would you mind if we asked you some questions later in order to preserve Mr Black’s state of mind?”

“Certainly.”

“As you are going to be living here, I thought you might like your pick of either number 2 or number 6 privet drive, they’re the houses to either side. As this is Harry’s house, and is usually full.”

Sirius asks, “Where is Harry?”

“He’s in Egypt with Hermione, Daphne, Dudley, and the Lovegoods. She popped in briefly last night, to say hi and drop off a present for me. Apparently Ginny found something in the Pyramids and they wanted some extra help examining other structures in Egypt to see if there were similar things. They did see if Minerva or Karen were available, but they’re in the middle of training a load of warlocks, and can’t take the time at the moment as their schedule is too full.”

“Who’s Karen, and for that matter who are the other people you mentioned?”

With that the conversation devolved into the general chatter of catching up. Sirius found out that until his mental and physical health was signed off he’d be restricted to Little Whinging. During that time he would be expected to undergo counselling and learn how to live in the non-magical world. They also asked that when their ambassador had been selected he’d train them in wizarding customs.

───────── ೋღ :hpefd: ღೋ─────────

Harry was having fun, they’d just found a veritable cache of ancient artifacts in Hatshepsut's temple where the solstice light would shine. There were 12 white clay tablets and he’d been given one to have in Hogwarts, two were going to be kept in Egypt, one in Muggle Egypt and the other in Magical Egypt. The rest were being loaned out to different Magical governments to display. It was great that he was able to travel to all of these different locations as it made it easier to get around and see the sights. They’d even been made honorary members of the Library of Alexandria after they found a second layer to the Library that had a multitude of tablets dating from Sumer, including a few that suggested that Enheduanna was a Magi as well a marked priestess of Inanna. He wasn’t sure, but he thought he’d seen the Headmaster in the Library too, but he’d been too busy to go and say hello.


	9. Chapter 8

Amelia was absolutely exhausted. She had been put through the mill with everyone else and she was absolutely sure that they were taking the piss now. It was the last day and they’d has spells thrown at them while they were running the obstacle course, they’d needed to show the ability to keep projecting a bubble. She’d needed to run through every single spell she’d learnt at Hogwarts and in the Aurors training program wandlessly. She’d also been carrying a sword in her hand the entire day. Finally, there had been that damnable sewing, if she let it stop or slow down at all she got hit with a spell even when she was sure she was alone. She wouldn’t be surprised if she did it in her sleep now.

Now they’d been told that it was all of them against the Karen, Minerva, and Azaria. They would be starting in the Armoury and as each layer of the dream opened up the battle would spread to there, restricted to the outside spaces of the other two levels. Their goal, not a defence, or an attack, survive until 8am. They said they’d make it fair by not teleporting, as if that would even come close to evening the battlefield.

“How do we want to play this? As after the last two weeks I doubt any of us think we’re not outnumbered.” She asked.

Flitwick just laughed, “If they were coming at us seriously, I don’t think there are enough magic users in Britain to inconvenience Karen.”

“That’s what I thought. We have to assume that they’re playing to our level, so we aren’t going to just get flattened.”

Babbling ventured, “I think we’re going to have to pace ourselves but not hold anything back. Morrigan’s tears, before this week I didn’t know it was possible to carve runes without any tools. Not only have they been expecting me to do so, I’ve also needed to keep up this blasted sewing. I swear I’ve almost made it explode accidentally by sewing runes instead of carving them.”

Flitwick interrupted her tirade, “Well that’s one thing we can do, buy you time to setup constructs that will provide us sheltered places to fight from, anyone else?”

Tonks breaks in, “Rather than trying to make plans, just nominate roles. Babbling, you’re on support, we will be trying to protect you so that you can lay down your runes. Flitwick you’re on long range offence and defence as you are the charms master. Amelia and I will be close combat. Who’s good with transfiguration, no-one? I need at least two that are confident with their battle transfiguration to be with Babbling, as you’ll be providing our army. We know we’re going to be facing an army because Minerva is there, and if she doesn’t field an army I’ll eat a hat. Everyone else, join one of the 3 groups, but be prepared to switch it up.”

All of a sudden there was war, total war. At the end of it Amelia wasn’t sure how she’d managed to keep up, but she’d found some reserves that she didn’t know she had. She’d lost her wand early on, as she’d instinctively tried to use it, but it was too slow, and it had been broken by one of the constructs. They’d all had no other choice; they had to refine their techniques or be overwhelmed. Traversing two then three layers of the dream added a layer of tactical thinking that was also hammered into them through the crucible of a simulated war. Now they were going around repairing everything, and suddenly the simplicity of doing her sewing was soothing rather than infuriating.

She abruptly stopped and called out to everyone else, “Hey everyone! Has anyone else found that their sewing is less irritating now than it was before the war?”

Most of them shook their heads, but Tonks replied, “Sure, but I think that it’s because it’s become easier.”

With a sense of understanding Flitwick walked over, “What you’ve forgotten is that you’re the only one of us that has been learning to sew and do this course at the same time. Tonks has been doing it since she got together with Azaria. We’ve all been doing it since we first accessed our magic through the meditation, and I’ve been trying to do it all year, but it’s much harder with a wand. This battle pushed us all past our comfort levels for how to deal with multiple things happening at once. Even on the duelling circuit I didn’t have to face anything like this.

“I’m slightly too young to have been part of the Grindelwald war, but I’ve spoken to people that were. From what they’ve told me this was a pretty close approximation to it. The difference being that in a real war we’d have lethal spells coming at us, not just constructs. But that doesn’t matter to our minds, as we still felt the pressure of being in the situation, of not being able to concentrate on everything, and how important those things they’ve been trying to make automatic are.

“I guess we now know why warlock is the word it is, no matter what job we choose to follow, we are trained to lock down a war until reinforcements arrive. Given that Petunia was kidnapped by Sidhe, I can’t help but think that maybe it’s not such a bad thing.”

“What? They’re training an army?” she asked slightly alarmed.

“No, more like the old idea of warriors, where it was something that most people could do so that if they were called on to fight they could. But there’s no tactics, discipline, or any of the other things that you see in armies. Consider this, if we taught duelling as a mandatory subject in the nest, would you say we were training an army?”

“No, probably not, as I know there are dedicated duelling schools around the world.”

“It’s the same with being trained as a Warlock. In five years time, how many of them do you think will still remember the lessons they learnt today? Probably none of them, but all of them will keep the skills they’ve learnt. They’ll all remember what it felt like, and if something goes wrong they’ll be able to escape or rise to the occasion. We’ve got a public demonstration coming up. That was almost certainly set up to mirror old rites of passage, you’d need to talk to Irma over there if you want to know for certain, as she’s been pouring over the old histories recently. Penelope over there also might know, as I know she was researching dark wizards.

“If it is, then it’s basically saying that we’re stepping up to be part of our community as it’s leaders and defenders. Which is telling given that all of the old leaderships used to be Warlocks.”

───────── ೋღ :hpefd: ღೋ─────────

With the interest in warlock training coming from the Ottoman Empire, the public demonstrations happening in a few days time had become even more public. Azaria was very much aware of this while she was at the blacksmith in Diagon Alley looking for some good metal to make a sword that would be comparable to the steel that they used. Given that they could use magic to rough shape the blade they’d settled on a titanium alloyed with Niobium and a small percentage of iron, apparently there was still a small community of enthusiasts that experimented with newly discovered metals, and they’d had success with those. She stuck with the leaf blade design she was familiar with as that was the style that she’d taught them to use. Though she ensured that it was etched with an ornate patten along the spine that could then have some mithril inlaid into it, the pattern itself included some basic maintenance runes that would clean and resharpen the blade when magic was passed through it. With it being a fairly short blade compared to what she’d seen from human history, at 22” it would make a good focus for them too. She decided to make one for herself too to replace the bronze sword that she was using before. They were the only ones that she felt needed a new focus being more of a warrior bent than everyone else. While the blacksmith heat treated the blades she’d formed she made ornate scabbards for them.

───────── ೋღ :hpefd: ღೋ─────────

Christopher Lancaster was nervous, he’d known that he would need to do a public display since he’d signed up for this, but this was so much more than just doing it in front of the school. He’d taken a peek and he could see robes from different nations out there, as well as multiple cameras. He was sure that he could see someone talking into a microphone.

“Lancaster!” Madam Bones said from behind him.

He turned around sharply.

“Look, you’ve not even finished your NEWTS, so they’re not going to expect the same level of display as they are for your professors. Think back to what we went through a few days ago, what were you good at, what NEWTS are you taking, what do you want to do with your life. One thing that I will say is that if you want a job as an Auror, you’ve got one, you’ve done really well over the last two weeks and I’m impressed. All of your class mates have impressed me too. What ever careers you choose to pursue I have no doubt that you will succeed at.”

She raised her voice, “I’ll give you all the same advice, don’t think too hard about what you’re going to do as your display. Just go with something that you are good at, and reflects your capabilities. If you’re struggling, think back to the final test and what you did during the end and reproduce some of it, as having gone through it, it sounds like that’s exactly what Minerva did at the beginning of the year. It doesn’t need to be elaborate to be awe inspiring, as what we have learnt will do that on it’s own. There’s also nothing that says we have to do it individually as far as I know. I’m sure that Hogwarts would be happy to answer that one if one of you wants to head to the library. The point is that you’ve already passed. This isn’t about passing or failing, it’s about showing them that you’ve passed.

“I would be happy to have any of you working with me in the DMLE.”

Christopher was the first one out, being the youngest of those that had taken part. To his dying day he would never remember what he did to show off, but whatever it was impressed the crowd.

───────── ೋღ :hpefd: ღೋ─────────

While everyone else was going through their displays Azaria walked into the changing area with the two swords.

“Amelia, Dora, as you are considered to be the closest to warriors that you have in your culture we had these made for you. They are to be your new focuses and replace the wands that you’ve broken. You will both be going last, so I have one last thing to teach you for the course, and I want you both to use it in your display. Where I come from we call this technique stepping, and it’s a short range teleportation that allows you to skip through space and appear facing any direction you choose. Once you master it you will be unparalleled amongst your people. I ask that you don’t teach this to anyone that hasn’t attained the rank of warrior over and above the Warlock training, as it’s scope for abuse here is so high.

“Extend your magic and feel what I’m doing. When you think you’ve got it, try it yourself. You’ll either succeed or fail until you succeed.”

She then proceeded to show them a technique that was actually fairly simple, far simpler than apparition, and obscenely quick. Once they’d done it a few times they were given their new swords and left to wait.

───────── ೋღ :hpefd: ღೋ─────────

Azeria strode to the centre of the arena where she turned around rising into the air effortlessly.

“These next two participants have not just qualified as Warlocks, I have also named them Warrior. Amelia Bones and Nymphadora Tonks, please enter the arena. Not only have they completed the same training as the previous candidates, they took to my teaching of the sword as a true warrior should. That they have already shown their warriors heart by their choice to be Aurors, and place their lives on the line to defend you and your people, and see that your laws are upheld, it was an easy decision to make.”

She then watched as they both drew their new swords and started to test each other, extending their bubbles so that they had some sense of what was going on. Dora was the first one to step, and was soon followed by Amelia as the tactical disadvantage of not doing so hit home. She could see their movements smoothing out as the stress of learning to step under pressure forced their magic to conform to their desires. The spells and transfigurations going on were acceptable as well. She’d rate them as very good novices.

Once she felt the spar had gone on long enough she called out, “End, you have both done well.”

Laughing both Amelia and Dora hugged each other, both of them breathing hard from the exertion.

“Magi Minerva, would you join me with the other graduates. I now present to you Journeyman Magi Karen to present the insignia that everyone here has earned by becoming fully qualified Warlocks.”

Minerva joined Azaria in the air before Karen faded into being floating in the air with an amazing display of magical control that was probably lost on the crowd below. Together they lowered themselves to the floor of the Arena.

Floating a signet ring out in front of each person Karen addressed the crowd, “These rings signify that the holder has passed the trials to become a full Warlock. While they may look simple, they are made from a material that can only be gathered by Magi. This material has the almost unsurpassed ability to channel magic through it. The swords that the warriors are carrying have also been inlaid with the same material. Just pushing some magic into this metal will cause it to glow with a pale silver light.

“Please take these symbols of your achievements and place them on your right hand ring fingers. There they will stay until you remove them.”

“Everyone, I present to you your new warlocks. May they serve and guide with wisdom and honour.”

The applause from the stands was deafening, although Amelia could see some very pale faces in the crowd that she recognised.

Karen continued once the applause died down, “As this is a school, we can only offer the accelerated program during the summer holidays. As we all have lives as well, we will be offering one class every summer that will have a maximum of 20 participants. Preference will be shown to existing students until the incoming third years have reached their NEWTS. So if we are over subscribed we may ask to interview some of you before instructing you on what you need to know before you start. I am given to understand that one of our novices has already allocated 8 of next years spots.

“Thank you for coming to watch our students display their skills and I hope that they never have need to put most of them to use outside their chosen careers.”

Without the magical amplification she spoke to the class, “If you would like to join us in the Library, we have a party laid out for you, and Hogwarts has some things she’d like to say to each of you individually. Also, if any of you want to go for Magi training, you need to wait for at least 8 months while your magic adjusts to the new levels that you’ve reached. Also be aware that if you do you will need to give up your family name and your national affiliation, so it’s not something that should be entered into lightly.”

The party that night was loud, raucous and long. Hogwarts had some words of encouragement for most of them, and advice for a few. She privately told Amelia that Azaria was going to push Tonks to go for the Magi training so that their relationship wasn’t so uneven.

───────── ೋღ :hpefd: ღೋ─────────

Beth sat in her office at Hogwarts, different materials laid out in front of her. A swipe of her hand and the first one was filled with a runic array that should have taken weeks to produce. Pushing a small bit of magic in an image of the solar system appeared above the disk. She picked up a circle of glass and with a thought it was filled with layers of runes that would automatically detect some one’s prescription and correct for it. Setting it on the table she buried her head in her hands and started to cry.

A short time later she felt arms hug her from behind and Septima’s breath by her ear as she spoke, “What’s wrong Beth?”

“This, all of this, it’s just trivialised my mastery.”

“Why?”

“I can just wave my hand now and it’s there.”

“What is your mastery test?”

“To make a pensive.”

“Why is it so much harder than anything you’ve just made here?”

“Because there’s 100,000’s individual runes that have to be placed perfectly in multiple layers, and if one of them is out of alignment the whole thing will fail, possibly explosively.”

“Do you not see how much of an achievement that is, even if you don’t have to carve them individually? You can visualise and place all of those runes perfectly, with no mistakes. The only thing that you’re doing now is saving time. You’ve taught me some runes over the time that we’ve worked together, could I make a pensive with a wave of my hand?”

“No!”

“Then why are you so upset?”

“Because I forgot that carving is only the smallest part of rune craft, even though it’s a vitally important one.” She turns her head and kisses Septima, before blushing to her roots.


	10. Chapter 9

Amelia steps up to the security clerk ready to see what sort of shambles the DMLE had fallen to during her two weeks ‘holiday’.

“Wand” the clerk says sounding bored.

“I don’t have one.”

The clerk looks up and gulps as he recognises her, “I’m afraid that I’m going to need you to relinquish your sword Ma’am, new rules you understand.”

“I’m afraid I don’t understand.”

“They came down from the Ministers office, no weapons are allowed in the ministry.”

“Ah, I thought I saw a bowler hat and pink cardigan yesterday. But now I know. May I see the rule?”, she said staring at him with the same look she gave recruits that had just screwed up.

“Certainly, here you go Madam Bones.”

_To: All security personnel_

_From: The minister of magic_

_As of today, no one is to be allowed to enter with a lethal weapon._

_Cornelius Fudge_

_P.P. D Umbridge_

“Very well, I can see how that could be an issue. I’ve been asking for them to tighten up on security for a long time. I’ll stay here to provide the authority you need in order to implement this.”

“Thank you, Ma’am, but I’m confused, why do I need authority for this?”

“We’re finally going to be putting the storage room attached to your booth to use.”

“But Ma’am that’s for storing wands.”

“It is indeed.”

“But, they’re wands.”

“What seems to be hard to understand?”

“The memo said lethal weapons.”

“Yes, which is why you’re going to take everyone’s wand away, as well as any knives, walking sticks, staves, or swords.”

“Why do I need to do that?”

“Do I need to remind you that a wand is a weapon?”

“It is? but it’s my wand!”

“And without it you can’t cast a cutting spell. Therefore, by definition it’s a weapon.”

“Don’t worry, I’ll get a few Aurors to get the weapons you let through already today.”

She conjures a sheet of parchment, quill and ink before writing a note to Moody to meet her by the wand check point. She then take the memo and using a sticking charm affixes it the wall beside the booth. After carefully placing her sword in the storage room she stands beside the guard with her badge on display as he reluctantly starts to store ever witch and wizards wand as they enter.

Moody stumps up, “What did you need Madam Bones?”

Indicating the memo on the wall Amelia briefed him, “There is a new security edit from on high, I’m stuck here as this is the main entry. I need you to get Tonks in to be on internal duty today and ask her if her squeeze would be willing to come too, make her a temporary deputy. I know she’s not due back till tomorrow, but you may need some backup, especially when you get to the DMCC. Oh and make sure that everyone in the department knows about the new edict as we don’t want to be found contravening the laws that we’re trying to uphold.”

“Very well Madam Bones, I will go and stow my wand and then get right on it. I’ll start with the more numerous offices, and then do the DMCC.”

“You might want to see the secretary for the Minister to get some more copies of the memo.”

“Yes, Madam Bones.” He replied, his voice dripping with sarcasm.

The queue moved slowly after that, as there were lots of very loud arguments about the necessity of having to give up their wand. Amelia being there was of immense relief to the security guard, who really wasn’t equipped for these sorts of confrontation. He was also unused to needing to hand out the receipts and keep the wands, though he adapted quickly.

Surprisingly, it wasn’t until mid-afternoon that the unrest got so bad that Cornelius himself came to see Amelia, along with a couple of Aurors.

“Amelia, what is the meaning of this?”

“What is the meaning of what Minister?”

“These Aurors are demanding that I surrender my wand.”

“Oh, good you’re here to do that. If you wish I can take care of that personally.”

“What! No! I’m here to tell you to stop taking peoples wands away, do you know how many people have been hounding me all day about it?”

“I have absolutely no idea, I’ve been stationed here all day you see. As I’m currently one of two full time Aurors that can still perform their duties without their focus.”

“Well, I demand you give everyone their wands back.”

She indicates the memo stuck to the wall, “I’m sorry I can’t do that sir.”

“What do you mean you can’t do it.”

“Well, as I’m sure you’re aware, having sent out this memo this morning, it would be in contravention of the rules.”

“But that memo had nothing to do with wands.”

“Can you cast a cutting spell sir?”

“Yes, of course, everyone that’s allowed a wand can.”

“Can you do it without your wand?”

“What? No!”

“Then by definition, your wand is a weapon.”

“But you can’t take away my wand, how am I supposed to get any work done?”

“The same way everyone else is, by walking around or having a secretary do it for you.”

“OK. Fine, I’ll get it redrafted to say swords.”

“You’re welcome to do that, but it won’t stop Tonks or myself from walking around the ministry with our sword shaped focuses.”

“What! Whyever not?”

“Because the law says that we can’t unfairly deprive a magical of their focus. It’s one that’s enforced by the ICW so that we can’t take talismans away from the Chinese, fetches from the Africans, Staves from the Russians and Indians, or bones from the Voodoo practitioners of America. My sword is my magical focus, so any rule that you make that excludes wands also excludes my sword.”

A parchment bird flew into Amelia’s hand, opening it she quickly scanned it.

“Ah, it seems that some of the DMCC objected to the need to hand over their weapons, so we’ve now got three of them in custody, including the head of the department, MacNair. They are currently cataloguing all of the trophies that they’ve found in his office.”

She conjured writing materials and sent a note back telling them to priorities identifying whether the trophies were from Sentient or protected species first. Then send someone to check for the legal records for all of the protected species. Also, get a statement from him confirming that all of the trophies in the office are his personal kills.

Once it was winging its way back to Moody, Cornelius picked his jaw up off the floor and went very pale.

“I’ll have the order rescinded by the morning.”

“Please don’t, it’s probably the best thing you could have done to improve the security of the Ministry.”

“But I have to.” He whined,

“The Wizengamot would crucify me.” He finished.

Amelia responded innocently, “I don’t see why, this was an inspired move. After all, there should never be a reason why we need a wand in the Ministry unless we’ve been attacked. And I’m sure that if it’s interdepartmental memo’s that you’re worried about, we can get a Runecarver to make something that people can use to form the birds and planes that we use.

“Of course, we’ll need to include some exemptions, but they shouldn’t be problematic, as I can only think of a couple of departments that might need their wands on any sort of regular basis. So, needing a signoff from the head of department shouldn’t even be an issue. It being a blanket ban means that it applies to all focuses equally, including those from other nations, and thus it’s a fairly applied standard.”

“But what about Dementor control?”

“There’s absolutely no reason we should ever have a Dementor on premises, as the only reason to administer the kiss in the courtroom is for the spectacle. In fact, I’m going to send out an interdepartmental memo praising your initiative in closing such a long-standing security hole.”

In order to do just that she placed her sewing onto the counter, drawing attention to it from all of the witches and wizards spectating this conversation. Then she started to wandlessly summon and write said memos to each of the heads of department.

_I must congratulate the minister for taking such a strong stance on security after witnessing the graduation demonstrations that happened at Hogwarts yesterday. It was truly inspired of him to exclude all weapons from the ministry after it was made abundantly clear just how much devastation magic could wreak in a short space of time if people chose to do so._

_Please bear with him while those of you who need your wands in order to actually do your jobs have reasonable paths created that will allow you to request the usage of your wands for the duration that you need them before returning them to the security check in._

_For those that have suggestions on how life could be made more efficient, please direct them to the Ministers office._

_Amelia Bones_

_Head of the DMLE._

With a worried look on his face, Cornelius hurried back to his office to try and do some damage control.

───────── ೋღ :hpefd: ღೋ─────────

Harry and Hermione walked hand in hand up to the school, Daphne to her other side. The Weasleys were heading home today, and Bill’s team had learnt enough to be safe using the glyphs, including the fact that they should keep a very close eye on the time until they’d been through the warlock training, as without it this was very dangerous if you forgot for any reason and you were caught off guard. It had taken some searching, but they’d managed to find an intact pensive in one of the government buildings and had made all of them watch the omniocular record that they’d seen of what happened to Lockhart. It drove home just how dangerous it would be to a group of people that were used to taking such dangers seriously.

Once they arrived they all went to the Library, Hermione was the one to start talking though.

“Hogwarts! Come and look at what we found in Egypt.”

“Children, I wasn’t expecting to see you until September.”

“I know, but we’ve been helping explore Egypt, and we were given these for the school.”

They each hold out a tablet, Harry holding the only white one. Hogwarts face drops and becomes ashen as she sees the white tablet.

“Take them back to the Nest NOW!” she screams at them.

Shocked they scramble back to the Nest and look at each other.

Hogwarts rushes off to find Minerva or Karen. Not being able to find either of them, she comes across Bathsheba reading some of Rowana’s notes in McGonagall’s office.

“Beth, I need you to find the children in the nest, they’ve discovered some very dangerous artifacts and I need you to examine them to see if what I fear is true. It’s the white tablet that is the problem.”

Surprised at Hogwarts panicked expression, she places the book down and is in the Nest before she can ask where they are. Returning to the library she finds out they’re in the entrance hall.

“Come all of you, Hogwarts wants me to look at what you’ve found. We can probably do it best in my classroom where I can look stuff up if I need to.”

They spent the rest of the day watching as she poured over the three tablets the pile of reference books rising as she scribbled notes everywhere. What could have been quite boring to watch was made interesting as she gave an impromptu lesson on what each part of the tablet meant and would do. By evening Karen and Minerva had returned and spoken with Hogwarts. Beth had also managed to separate out the runic array and the ritual instructions and had duplicated all three onto large sheets of stone.

“OK, it’s clear now that I’ve got the arrays separated, that these two are the same, while this one is different. However, it will take me a few weeks to work out what the arrays are supposed to do, and thus what the differences do.”

Minerva nods, “Thank you, I need the three of you to take Karen and I to the place you found these tablets, once we’ve been there I need you to take us to Egyptian magical government offices.”

“It’s the Ottoman Government.” Hermione pipes up.

“Oh Merlin, I forgot about that, that’s going to complicate matters. Still, I need you to take us to the Government offices in Egypt that you visited.”

───────── ೋღ :hpefd: ღೋ─────────

While the children did that, as well as dropping by the base camp that Bill is currently living at, Hogwarts asked the house-elves if they would clear out her Audience chamber and move all the stuff in there to the upper levels of the Armoury for storage. She also drafted a letter to the ICW using her official titles even though they’d probably been forgotten calling for an emergency meeting to be held in Hogwarts.

She then sealed it with her personal seal, the seals granted to her by Scottish Kings before the statute, and also her Arch Magi ring. She then asked a house-elf if they could get Beth.

“Bathsheba, I’m really sorry to ask this, but I have a letter that I need to have sent to the, ICW I think it’s now called. Everyone else that could do this is away doing other important things. Which leaves you and Penelope in the castle that are on the Magi track. I know your magic hasn’t fully settled from reaching the Library, but I would ask you to attempt to come to the Sanctuary to get the letter. It will be hard, and leave you unsettled as your magic expands far more than you can possibly imagine at the moment. But it’s far from impossible.

“If you don’t feel ready, I’ll understand, but I’ll just need to ask Penelope instead, and as there’s an apprentice link through Minerva I know that she’ll say yes even if she’s not ready.”

Beth thought for a moment, “What do I need to do?”

“You need to meditate until you can visualise your magic. Once you’ve got it, you need to open it up slowly. At your level, most people only have one thing in their visualisation. Normally this would be part of the test, but I need you to have the best chance of success. Once you reach this world, your magic will expand at least tenfold, and your visualisation will also grow correspondingly. The biggest challenge that you’re going to have is in keeping all of it at the same level. As your magic isn’t yet settled from it’s previous growth you’ll probably feel ill too, you’ll need to stay in control. The final thing, you’ll also notice some physical changes, yours shouldn’t be too obvious as you’re still young. But the changes that you saw in Minerva came from this.”


	11. Chapter 10

Beth stared blankly at the wall of her office cum classroom trying to process what had just happened in the last hour. Her vision returned inwards again. Where once she used to have a single rune that signified her magic, now it was a cromlech with menhirs covered in runes that she just knew would actually function. It had been taking every ounce of willpower she’d had not to lose herself in there examining the runes and making notes. She ran her hands over the unfamiliar runes, some of the shapes teased the edges of her memory as though they almost fit in with what she’d seen before. This one was almost Algiz, this one almost the Egyptian hieroglyph for water. When she changed the level of her magic the runes that remained visible changed as well, leaving more and more familiar runes as the only ones visible. Experimentally she kept lowering her magic until it started to hurt, and there were only a handful of runes left.

She came out of her world panting, and to someone shaking her.

“Beth. Beth!”

“Ugh!”

“Beth, are you ok?”

Letting her magic relax to its natural level, she felt the fuzziness and inability to think fade away.

“Beth, you’re scaring me.” She could recognise Septima’s voice now.

“Sorry, I’m back. I didn’t mean to scare you.”

“What were you even doing? I came in and you were barely breathing, and your eyes were fixed on the wall.”

“I passed the Magi test and Tia, it’s wonderful. My visualisation used to be a single rune, now it’s an entire megalith, a cromlech made from menhirs covered in runes. When I change the level of my magic the visible runes change. Tia, I kept lowering my magic past what we’d need for the nest and there were still runes visible. Oh no! I’ve got to note them down before I forget.”

“No Beth, you’re doing no such thing. Instead, you’re coming with me to the Library so that Hogwarts can ream you out properly.”

Septima drags Beth out of her room by her ear and transports them to the Library.

“Hogwarts!”

When Hogwarts appears Septima starts, “I need you to tell Beth just how bloody stupid she was just now. I found her shaking and barely breathing.”

Looking concerned, Hogwarts leads them into a nearby room with some chairs in it.

“What happened?”

“Beth.” Septima growls.

“OK, Ok, I’m telling it.”, Beth then outlines what happened.

What neither of them expect is for Hogwarts to collapse in near hysterical laughter.

“Zeus’ nuts, it had to happen to me didn’t it. Now all we need to complete the set is a diviner and a seer. Oh wait, we’ve got both of those, but they’re not magi yet.”

“I take it this is an extraordinary thing, and whether it’s good or bad is to be seen?” Septima says to Hogwarts waspishly.

“Oh no, it’s good, it’s incredibly good, just stupidly complicated. You Beth are a Rune Master, you see runes. I’m not just talking about your professional and personal interest; I’m talking about your magic. Every magical effect can be described with runes if you have a large enough vocabulary. But like diviners and seers, they see the world differently to everyone else. Unlike diviners and seers, they need an anchor, it’s not that it helps. A diviner can see through the sea of magic the same way you look to the horizon, a seer can see the multitude of futures out there. However, they can’t follow what they see, they can’t play or disappear of into tangents because of something they’ve seen. I’ve only ever met one Rune Master before you, and I’ve only heard of two others. Considering that I’ve met some two or three thousand Magi, which should tell you just how rare they are.

“What I do know is that none us would be here without them, as they designed the barrier that led to the nearly 1,500 years incursion free from sleepers we’ve had.”

Septima asks, “What’s an anchor?”

“Simple answer, someone that stops them from becoming lost in what they can see. They can pull them back and anchor them to this world. The answer you’re probably looking for, I have no idea. I only know they exist because Seers and Diviners often had them if they were magi level, I think the Rune Master also had one. I don’t know how it works, how it’s formed or any of the mechanics of the process. I’m sorry, I know you’re all relying on me for my knowledge on these things. It leaves me feeling like I’ve failed you.”

Beth is the one that responds, “None of us expect you to have all the answers. It might surprise you to know, but we often feel the same way when our students come across a new problem that we’ve never considered before. The only thing that being older means, is that you have less of these holes in your general knowledge. I’m willing to bet that even before this I would have been able to talk circles around you about runes, and Septima here could do the same with Arithmancy. This is simply because they’re our specialities.”

“Thank you, though you might be surprised about both of those. Don’t forget I shared the castle with Rowena and Salazar for a couple of centuries.”

Beth smirks, “OK, why is it that adult magicals need to rest between moving from one world to another, while both Harry and Hermione went from here to the sea of magic with no ill effect?”

Septima’s eyes sparkle as her mind starts going over the possibilities that this simple fact raises about how magicals are magical. Seeing this Hogwarts laughs good naturedly and holds up her hands, “OK, I give, I give. I have no idea, and also have no idea where to even start with trying to explain it.”

Musing out aloud Septima wonders, “Is it related to the fact that non-magicals can be taken to the same place and will become magical assuming they survive the environmental effects of so much magic. Does that imply that there’s some minimum level of magical saturation required in a body before it’s able to hold onto that magic permanently? How does that work with the fact that House-elves can go to any level immediately with no ill effects but can’t survive on earth without an external source of magic. Or how Azaria couldn’t spend longer than a day here until she met Tonks.”

Hogwarts laughs, “Looks like you’re not the only one that needs an anchor Bathsheba. Though hers is certainly less life and sanity threatening.”

Beth just puts her head in her hands and groans.

───────── ೋღ :hpefd: ღೋ─────────

An owl bearing Hogwarts Heraldry lands on the desk of Secretary of the ICW, a position that holds a surprising amount of power considering they don’t have a seat. Frederick DuPont takes the letter from the OWL and thanks it before turning to the seals on the letter. Carefully opening the letter without damaging the seals, he reads it before frowning at the lengthy list of titles at the bottom. He re-reads it and frowns further.

Standing up, his old bones creaking in protest, he retrieves his walking staff and makes his way down to the archives. Walking up to a middle-aged Wizard manning the front desk he addresses them.

“Boy, I need you to check these seals. Also get someone to research these titles.”

“When are you going to remember that I’ve been working here for 40 years old man?” the wizard responds with the tone of someone that’s had this conversation many times in the past.

“When you reach half my age.”

“You’ll be dead and buried by then.”

“And be happier for it.”

“Why don’t you retire then?”

“What, and leave the job to the likes of Dumbledore? No thanks, that is one Wizard that can’t say no to anyone offering him responsibilities. Problem is he believes his own hype. Why I remember when Griselda apprenticed here…”

“Yes, yes old man, I know that you’re older than dirt.”

“If the person that holds that particular title is real, I think that you’ll have a chance to meet someone that really is older than dirt.”, he points at one of the titles on the letter.

The wizard looks at the title, “Why does that seem familiar?”

“Cursed if I know, I just recognise it and I have a feeling it’s from the historical records about the ICW.”

───────── ೋღ :hpefd: ღೋ─────────

Minerva was extremely frustrated as she stormed into the waiting room before taking a seat next to an equally frustrated Karen.

“No luck?”

“We’re been stonewalled by some flunky who is so full of their own self-importance that they are refusing to let us see the Governor unless we have credentials that he recognises, or our own credentials have been verified.”

“I’m of half a mind to find out where the Governor is and just storm into their office at this point.”

“Why don’t we?”

“Because we were trying to be nice.”

“Right, fine, my Master wants this done urgently, and it’s been two days now and we’ve got nowhere.”

Minerva stands up and blankets the area with her magic before walking back through the door. Karen stands up and follows suit, matching Minerva’s magical output.

By the time they reach the Flunky’s desk, they are already absolutely terrified at the oppressive feeling of the magic, the local equivalent of Aurors are coming out of the woodwork and then stopping in fear at the feel of it.

“Where. Is. The. Governor!” Minerva grinds out.

The flunky raises a shaky hand and points to an unassuming door.

The door slams open violently as they storm in and the governor sits behind his desk somehow managing to look the picture of smug calm.

“You need to gather all of the original haul of tablets that you found and put them under armed guard.” Commands Minerva.

“I would if I could, however they were shipped out to the capital yesterday, and will have been sent out already.”

“Where is the capital?” Karen’s voice and magic lash out like a whip crack. The sudden increase in pressure wipes the expression off the Governor’s face, as he realises that he may have just made a mistake that he’ll be paying for personally.

“Istanbul” he stammers out.

“Oh good, unless you have a handy portkey, we’re going to take the scenic route and you are going to show us how to get to the seat of power. Don’t think I have forgotten about you either.” She rounds on the flunky that had been stonewalling them.

One of the Aurors gives up on trying to cast spells at Karen and draws a knife before lunging at her. Reflexively she bats him away with her magic and he lands against a stone wall with a loud crack as his head cracks open like a watermelon.

Grabbing Minerva and the two wizards in her magic, she wraps them in a notice-me-not and then steps them to the Istanbul conference centre that she’d attended an ancient Mythology conference at several years ago.

Pulling her magic into a bubble, she puts her hand on the Governors shoulder, “Lead on. And I hope for your sake that your idiocy doesn’t lead to the destruction of your Empire.”

He gulps as the two _women_ that he thought had been trying to just exert their pitiful foreign authority showed that they had something far more important than a simple appointment.

Getting to the magical district took them an hour as they had to avoid breaking the Statute. Getting in to see the Emperor once they were able to let their magic loose again took them 15 minutes. 15 minutes where the Governor’s expression turned ever more ashen.

───────── ೋღ :hpefd: ღೋ─────────

As they entered the Court of the Emperor, a man standing next to the Emperor bowed deeply. Following that the rest of the court went down on one knee.

The man that bowed said something in Ottoman Turkish which was then translated into English by an unassuming man kneeling to one side.

“What may the Ottoman Empire do for two esteemed Magi?”

Reigning in her temper, Minerva responded respectfully, “Some of students recently brought three tablets that were gifted for Hogwarts to the school. My master recognised those tablets and identified that the ones on white stone were dangerous due to a flaw in their contents. She sent us out to try to prevent their distribution until we can verify that these are indeed the tablets she’s afraid they are. We know that the other two tablets are safe Rune Master Babbling identified the Runic array and found that only the white one differed. We would ask that you prevent the distribution of those tablets and place them under armed guard.”

Karen threw the two wizards they’d brought with them in front of the throne and added in an acid voice, “We wouldn’t even have needed to bother the Emperor with this, but these two kept us waiting until after they’d already shipped the tablets out to destinations unknown. The Bloody Rose wouldn’t be worried about them if they weren’t truly a risk.”

One of the kneeling men near the back gasped at the name drawing the attention of the Emperor.

The Emperor himself spoke up and was translated by a shaky interpreter, “We thank you for bringing us this warning. We will prevent these tablets from being sent on to their final destination if they are still within our possession.”

With this statement a few people near the back discretely left to see that it was done.

“We greatly enjoyed the spectacle that was the Warlock graduation the other day. We wonder if it would be possible to send some of our young to be educated without being subject to the British Ministry.”

Minerva stepped forward and curtsied slightly, “We are currently looking at our options for becoming an international school of excellence. It may also please you to know that the British Muggle government was recently granted permission by the ICW to convert the town of Little Whinging to a purely magical enclave independently of the British Ministry of Magic. I understand that they are currently looking to appoint a magical Ambassador, but you may have some luck with sending a representative to them.”

The voice takes over again, “We are thankful for this information. Once your status has been established, please keep our court in mind and send a missive. We wonder if our young would need to wield a wand?”

Karen takes the lead indicating her staff, “While we are not familiar with the usage of other focus’ than wands, we will have no such requirements. Other than ensuring that new students have a matched focus that they can cast magic with, we do not have any particular requirements for a focus.”

“Thank you. If it pleases our esteemed guests, as our business seems to be concluded would it be possible to return to our normal court duties?”

Deciding to take the out, and also throw a cat in amongst the pigeons, “We are grateful for your time. We will take our leave, and maybe next time we meet we can share bread and salt.”

Once it’s translated, the governor looks as though she’s just signed his death warrant.

With that they both step back to Hogwarts.

───────── ೋღ :hpefd: ღೋ─────────

Later, in the Sanctuary with Bathsheba and strangely Septima, who is looking a little ill, Hogwarts is currently lying on the floor holding her sides in laughter. Karen and Minerva look at each other confused.

“Erm, Master. May I ask what was so funny about our account?”

Gaining control of herself, Hogwarts smiles broadly at Karen, “Karen, never ever change. That was a beautiful parting comment.”

“But why was it so funny?” Karen inquires still confused.

“You just threatened the Emperor of the Ottoman Empire without even realising it.”

“How so?”

“Sharing bread and salt is not just a symbol of friendship, it’s also a promise of mutual support and at the very least neutrality while you are under their roof. If the Emperor had invited you to share Bread and Salt, he would have been personally guaranteeing your protection while in his court. By making the invitation to him under his own roof you implied that if you weren’t sharing bread and salt you would be there as enemies.”

“But I didn’t mean to imply that!”

“I know, that’s why it’s so funny.”

“I need to write him a letter and let him know I wasn’t actually threatening him.”

Hogwarts fell over laughing again.

Beth laid her hand on Karen’s arm, and spoke gently, “You can’t, if you don’t leave it as it is then it will damage both yours and the Emperors position. And from the fact that Hogwarts is laughing I think you inadvertently did the right thing.”

Hogwarts brought herself under control again, “By the Styx you did, you most certainly did. You went to the Emperor because one of his people screwed up so badly that something that could have easily been resolved with no need to involve him if they weren’t abusing their power. The Emperor was either there for the graduation, or he viewed a pensive memory. Probably the latter thinking about it. Even if they haven’t had researchers digging into old records about warlocks and magi, the fact that you were referred to as a magi while the others were all warlocks. Coupled with the fact that you were the one making the presentations would tell anyone that was politically astute that you were going to be either just higher ranked than them, or more likely more powerful.

“You demonstrated that you were willing to try to play by the rules, you also demonstrated that you were personally powerful enough to ignore them if you so choose to. The fact that Minerva said that she has a Master, and it’s not you, because you referred to one of my old titles, which I’m sure you did for shock value rather than anything else.”

“Actually, I did it because everyone knows you as a school rather than a person.”

“That makes sense too.”

The impromptu lesson in politics trailed off into less serious subjects, such as Beth and Septima’s presence.


	12. Chapter 11

“Do you know why you’re here?” a hooded figure said to the person strapped to the table.

“No, No…” the governors flunky stammered.

“The governor has assured us that he had no knowledge that the two magi were even there, let alone wanted to talk to him. Do you understand what that means?”

“B… But they were just women.”

“They were Magi, according to our histories, either of them had the power to wipe Istanbul off the map. Did you not wonder why the gracious Emperor deigned to speak with them?”

“N…No”

“You are going to allow us to ascertain the truth of the Governors words. If they are true, he will merely be assigned to the dung mills.”

“I’ll talk, I’ll talk, give me veritaserum I’ll tell you everything.” He starts to scream as a trolley loaded with different potions is brought out.

“Oh you’ll talk, and the veritaserum will come later when you’re really willing to tell me everything I want to know. You see, unlike the muggles, for us torture is a very reliable and therapeutic method of getting information from people. Once you’re willing to tell me anything just to get the pain to stop, that’s when the veritaserum comes in. That way we know that everything you’re telling us is true.

“Now where shall we start, bone breaker, bowel expelling, amputation, I know nail growth. Oh, while I remember, make it good as you have an audience.”

The figure picks up two leather mittens that look like they’d take the a fist rather than a flat hand. The flunky looks over into the direction indicated and sees the Governor strapped to a similar table that’s tilted so that he’s standing up.

───────── ೋღ :hpefd: ღೋ─────────

Amelia looked around the room at the handful of Aurors that she absolutely trusted to be there for the right reasons and not likely to let the power they wield go to their heads.

“You are all here because I trust you to do your jobs and do them well. Even if it goes against what I want you to do. You all have a strong sense of right and wrong and have chosen this job as a calling rather than a career. That includes you Moody, even though you’re retiring next year.

“You are now going to be what the muggles call a special operations squad. You already know your basic occlumency as part of the job. You will be going back to basics until you can visualise your own magic. I know, it’s nothing ground-breaking parents have been doing this for their children for centuries. But once you can visualise it, you are all going to start sewing like this. Every. Single. One. Of. You. If I come into the office and you’re not sewing you’ll be running laps with me behind you throwing stinging hexes at your arse while you’re sewing. Do you understand me?”

“Yes Ma’am.” They chorused.

“I’m interested to see where you’re going with this lass.” Moody added.

“Oh don’t worry, once you can sew a straight line I’m confiscating your wands and giving you blanks.”

There were various gasps of dismay and denial. Moody just looked at her speculatively. She drew her sword and stabbed it point down into the desk.

“How do you think I learnt to use this instead of a wand?”

“I’ll whip ‘em into shape Bones, have no fear.”

“Thank you, Moody.”

“Once you’re good enough for Moody, three of you will be on sentry duty at all times at the wand check booths. While it’s not a secret, I don’t want you talking about how you developed your wandless abilities. Your unit number is MSO1 if anyone asks.”

───────── ೋღ :hpefd: ღೋ─────────

“Hey Dad, who’s Sirius Black?” Ron asks around his sandwich.

“Why do you want to know?” Arthur responds.

“Oh, he’s on the front page of the Prophet, apparently he’s escaped from prison and should be considered dangerous. He was widely regarded as the biggest traitor of the war, as everybody knew he was the secret keeper for the Potters.”

“Thanks Dad”.

───────── ೋღ :hpefd: ღೋ─────────

Harry grumpily walks downstairs to breakfast, it’s the first day of her period and her chest is sore to boot. Lily appears at the bottom of the stairs and looks at her critically.

“You, young lady, need a bra.”

“But Mum.” She whines.

“No but Mum, you’ve got to that age where your body’s changing and it’s unseemly for a young girl to have her nipples poking through her blouses.”

“But none of the other girls at school wear bras.”

“Most of the other girls only live in the Magical world. You my girl live in both the Magical and Muggle worlds.”

“But what about when I shift forms.”

“Are you or are you not a witch?”

“I’m not a witch, I’m a Magi.”

Lily just looks at her.

“Yes Mum.”

“Now what’s really going on, as it’s not like you to argue about something like that.”

“It’s the first day of my period and I’m stuck like this for the next week.”

“Come, sit down with me.”

They both sit down on the sofa.

“Now is the problem that you can’t transform, or that you’re worried that at some point you’ll want to transform?”

“Erm, I guess the latter.”

“So, when you’re a boy, what is it that matters?”

“I don’t know, the whole thing.”

“As you’re a metamorph, do you think changing your features and leaving your uterus would help with your feelings?”

“I. Don’t know Mum. Maybe.”

“One of the nurses that’s looking after Sirius asked me if you were transgender the other week while you were out. I had to tell her that I had no idea what that is.

“I then got a mini lecture, it appears that some people are born with the brain of one sex compared and the body of another. Some of those people are somewhere between the two. For those people it can be very upsetting when their bodies don’t match their minds. This isn’t something you normally need to worry about, but it is something you might want to think about and see if you can get some books for. As they might have some coping mechanisms that you can use. Especially now that your bodies are starting to diverge.

“What I want is for you to feel comfortable in whatever body you’re in, so if you’re a boy at the moment we can skip your bra shopping until you’re a girl again. But you will still need one. Just don’t forget that you have more options than most people do for making your body conform to your mind.”

“Thank you Mum, I miss my other Mum’s.”

“I miss Tuney too.”

The front door slams open and an irate Hermione walks in.

“Are you OK Hermione?”

“No I’m not OK!” she snaps.

She brings herself under control with great effort.

“Sorry, I was just discussing my electives with my parents. They suggested that I should take muggle biology and math so that I can go to university to become a dentist and join their practice. AAARRGGHHH! Why can’t they just support my decisions? I pushed ahead to be almost ready to do my GCSE’s by the time I got my letter to please them. I’ve pushed myself to be the best, to understand and be someone they can be proud of. But as soon as I’m trying to do something I want to do it’s, ‘Oh, why don’t you take Biology and Math, I’m sure that Karen would understand, then you can go to medical school and become a dentist’.”

“Hermione!”

Harry’s voice snaps her out of her tirade.

“Come and join us on the couch and we can all bitch about how unfair life is together. My Mum want’s me to go bra shopping.”

Immediately distracted, Hermione takes a seat between Harry and Lily and looks at Harry critically.

“She’s right, you’re starting to bud. You should get a training bra before it becomes absolutely necessary to wear one. That way you get used to it before taking it off becomes problematic.”

“How are you getting on with the mind healer?” Lily asks.

“Oh, he’s fantastic. He just get’s me and it’s so easy to just talk things through. Did you know that mind-healers can actually repair the damage that neglect and abuse causes in our brains? I know a few child psychologists that would kill for that ability.”

Harry nudges her in the ribs, “You just casually happen to know some child psychologists, huh.”

“It’s not like that, they move in the same social circles as my parents, so I’ve met them at the odd party or two.” Hermione responds indignantly.

“Uh huh, and how many of their recommended books did you read between meetings?”

“Maybe one or two? Ok all of them.” She amends seeing Harry’s look.

“Were any of those about transgender people?”

“Oh yes, one or two, it’s fascinating.”

“Do you think I could borrow them?”

“Why would you… Oh, right. Sure I’ll grab them from my bookshelf later.”

Now sure that her earlier irritation has been completely derailed Harry ventures, “So what was going on with your parents?”

“I know it’s only been a couple of weeks, but talking with Dave has helped me put some of the stuff I’ve read into the context of my own life. You have to understand, my parents have always been driven people, you have to be to become a dental surgeon with a royal appointment. But because of that they’ve always been distant to me, my life growing up was an endless parade of babysitters and Nannies. They provided everything that I needed for a healthy development except themselves. I learnt early on that one way to get their attention was to excel at something, and so I did.”

She leaned into Harry as she hugged her as she continued, “Soon I was out-performing other children my age because if I didn’t keep improving, they stopped paying attention. I was eight when my accidental magic stopped being so accidental, as I found that it gained my parents attention. Finally, I had a combination of things that gave me the emotional attention I needed, and it was all good. God it sounds so clinical when I say it.”

Hermione dashes some tears from her eyes, “When we met you in Diagon Alley, I also met my first and best friend. Here was a boy who would put up with my prattling on about things I knew and humoured me too. He also knew things about magic I’d never even read. That would probably have been the end of it, but then he woke me up the first morning at school. He had changed into a girl just to continue doing the exercises we’d been doing before school started. If you hadn’t done that, I think I would have just shrunk back into that girl from primary school that needed to succeed in order to achieve validation from my parents.”

She kissed Harry on the cheek, “You then took away my books and forced me to learn from other people rather than trying to be ahead all the time. Dave thinks that did more for my emotional health and development than anything else I’d done or learnt.

“Which comes to what happened today, we were talking about electives as normal, and Mum says, ‘Why don’t you take Biology and Math, I’m sure that Karen wouldn’t mind. Then you can become a dentist just like us.’ She said it in that way she used to suggest that I look at this thing or that thing when I was younger, and I could feel myself slipping back to my old mindset, where I needed to excel at the things they were interested in to gain their approval.

“I think I shouted at her something like ‘What about what I want to do with my life, what if I don’t want to be a dentist. I’m going to Harry’s’ and then came here. For crying out loud, I’m nearly 13 you’d think they’d credit me with having some idea of what I want to do in the future.”

With that pause in the conversation, Lily says, “I think that you’re developing into a very strong and independent young woman, and that’s exactly what you need to be. You’ve started to see some of the things that you could be and do. You’re a magus and from what I’ve seen you’re becoming a very well-rounded person. I’ve seen you working on your creativity when you think no-one’s watching. I think that your parents just haven’t seen you growing up. To them you’re still the bullied 8-year-old girl that needed direction in her life. I was a couple of years older than you when I started to rebel, and I think that most other girls are too. But we all have different lives, and yours has shaped you and pushed you to mature much faster than other girls your age. I’ve seen it in Harry here too, and even Daphne to some extent. You’re all older than your years would suggest, and it’s because different things in your life have pushed you to grow up fast. For Daphne it’s been dealing with the aftermath of her Occlumency. For Harry it was not just the abuse she suffered, but also finding out that my sister had been doing her best to protect her, then add the Magi stuff and her kidnapping. You have just told us your reasons for growing up fast.

“I’m seeing the same thing in Ginny, Dudley and Luna, but in different ways. They’re still children where you are now young adults, but they’re looking at the world with more open eyes than most their age do. I think that where you three have needed to grow up fast in order to deal with the world as you’ve found it, they’ve been shown the same world, but have been shown that they’re being equipped to deal with it. That is really the difference between a child and an adult, responsibility.

“Anyway, you both need breakfast, so why don’t you both make something together. Don’t bother cooking for the others, they’ve already gone to the Rookery so that Xeno can show Dudley and Ginny a dirigible plum, and a few of the other exotic plants they have there.”

───────── ೋღ :hpefd: ღೋ─────────

“How’s the shortlist for the new magical ambassador coming along Peters?”

Peters looks up from his work, “We have managed to put together a promising list of recent graduates with between one and two years of experience Sir Connolly. We normally wouldn’t be considering such young candidates, but they are going to have a massive culture shock and be expected to learn magic as well.”

“Very well, have them all packed up and housed on privet drive. Anyone that panics in the first week needs to be extracted and cleanly obliviated. Once they’re settled, we’ll let Karen know and she can take them to Hogwarts for their interviews.”

“Very good Sir.”


	13. Chapter 12

It was while they were eating breakfast that Hermione did some mental arithmetic with the dates, “Harry, you know it was your birthday last Saturday don’t you.”

“Huh? So it was.”

“Doesn’t it bother you?”

“No, why would it?”

“It’s your birthday, you’re supposed to have parties and presents.”

“Last year was the first time I remember celebrating my birthday, and it was fun but it was also very expensive.”

“Right, that’s it, you’re doing your bra shopping at the weekend, I’m going to contact some of the girls and Karen and see if they can come too and we’ll turn it into your birthday party and a bra shopping experience. I know that Petunia isn’t around, but that doesn’t mean you can’t have fun. Maybe we can have the party here so that Lily can be involved too.”

“I’d like that thank you.” Lily said.

“Yes Mione.”, Harry acquiesces.

“If you were anyone else, you’d be getting hexed for saying that name.”

───────── ೋღ :hpefd: ღೋ─────────

Sirius’s came out of his house, and wasn’t that a strange thing, he actually had a house that he could call his own in a magical area. What caught his attention was the coach that had drawn up on the other side of the road. Currently it was disgorging a load of young men and women. A woman with sky blue hair caught his eye as she struggled with a large suitcase.

Sauntering over, he pulled his wand, “Do you need a hand with that Miss?”

“Oh, would you mind, I’m Victoria. They’ve told me I’m going to be living in number 13.”

“Certainly my lady, I believe it’s this way.” With a swish of his wand her suitcase was bobbing along behind them as he led her down the street to her new home.

“My name is Sirius, though you’ll find I very rarely live up to that name.”

She eyes the suitcase suspiciously, “Erm, pleased to meet you?”

“Would you like me to introduce you to Lily once you’re settled. She and Harry live next door to me, and they've got guests staying to look after them. I’m sure you’ll meet them. While the Library is open, we don’t yet have enough people living here for any of the shops to be open yet. However, they’ve set up an apparition point in Guildford if you want to do any shopping. You can also Floo to the Leaky Cauldron if you want to visit London.

“Well, here we are, is there anywhere you’d like your suitcase?”, with another flick of his wand the door opened for them.

“Oh, um, on the landing upstairs?”

As he sent the suitcase upstairs she tried the lights in the hall, to find none of them turned on.

“No lights yet, huh?” Sirius commented,

“Doesn’t look like it.”

“Come on then, I’ll introduce you to Lily, and if the others are around them too.”

Numbly, but hiding it well, she follows the man that can make things happen with a wave of a stick. When they said they were sending them out on a special assignment, and that they needed to keep an open mind, she certainly wasn’t thinking that it needed to be this open. She wasn’t ruling out drugs just yet, but from what she’d heard this was a little too coherent for most psychedelics.

When they arrived at number 4, Sirius rang the doorbell. A moment later a ghost appeared next to them.

“Afternoon, Sirius, it’s unlike you to ring the bell.”

“Lily, I’d like you to meet one of our new neighbours. Victoria, this is Lily Potter. Temporarily disembodied, though we’re hoping that can be rectified at some point. I just helped her get her suitcase to her house, but the electricity isn’t working yet. So I figured that I’d introduce her to you and blag a cup of tea.”

Victoria tried to decide how best to greet a ghost, and settled for a slight bow, “Um, pleased to meet you?”

“So, Sirius, your offer to help had absolutely nothing to do with the fact she’s quite pretty and has blue hair then.”

“No, of course not.” He replies with an expression that clearly says that’s precisely why he noticed her.

Victoria decided to take it as a compliment, “Regardless of his reasons, he was a perfect gentleman, and even gave me a little information about the area.”

“Well, come on in. We’ll need to sit in the dining room as it’s the elflings time in the living room. Unless you particularly like watching Sesame Street that is. What do you like, tea, coffee?”

“Erm, tea please Mrs Potter.”

“Lily, please.”

Sirius opened the door with a wave of his stick.

As they’re sitting down chatting over a pot of tea, a teenager with blond hair walks in through the back door.

“Hi Lily, are Harry and Hermione around?”

“They went to the library earlier, before you go, do you want to see if your Mum and Astoria would like to go Bra shopping on Saturday, and also make it a birthday outing finishing up here, as it was his birthday last weekend.”

“It was?” She ticks the days off on her fingers,

“So it was, sure I’ll be right back.”

She promptly disappears, and Victoria can’t help but gape.

“I take it that means you’re not actually magical.” Lily says holding her hand up to forestall Sirius’s reaction.

“Er, No? I’m a junior ambassador and we’ve all applied for a new position opening up.”

“Oh, yes, I’d heard about that. I guess this is the first stage of your interview process then. Welcome to Little Whinging, the first purely magical settlement in 160 years.” While she was saying that Lily flashed her wards twice to indicated that she wanted to talk to someone important, but it wasn’t urgent.

“What was that light?”

“I can’t actually use the phone or leave this area, so we’ve arranged a code for when I want to talk to someone, a bit like a pager. Oh and video cameras don’t work around me either.”

Sirius joins in, “I hadn’t heard about that Lil’s. Any idea why?”

They think it’s to do with the fact that I’m made of very concentrated magic, so I can’t get to close to the TV in the front room either otherwise it starts doing strange things. They’re currently looking for some scientists that are allowed to know about this to try and work out what’s actually going on.”

Victoria gets over her surprise at seeing someone just disappear, “Ok, there’s obviously more going on than we’ve been told, which is normal. However, I feel lost here.”

Sirius turns to her, “There is one fact that you need to accept, and it will make everything easier. Magic is real, and it always has been. Back in the 16th century we lived side by side, although even then we were drawing into our own communities. Over the next hundred years the church started hunting and killing us. Oh, they got far more innocent people than they caught magicals, but that’s only because we’ve always been a far smaller population than non-magicals. Because of this we started to develop spells to hide our presence from your people. In 1692 the convocation of warlocks and wizards, as it was known then, passed a worldwide law that we now know as the Statute of Secrecy. In the following year we separated from the non-magical world completely, and also removed any direct evidence to our existence. From what I’ve seen over the last week or so, we seriously need to start updating our protections as we won’t be able to rely on magical interference on electronics forever.”

“How did you know all of that?” Lily asks.

“You know what my home life was like before I moved in with James. I spent as much time as I could out of the way, which meant either the Library or my room.”

“I’m sorry, I forgot.” Lily lays her hand over his shoulder.

Victoria starts a question, “So, why would they be bringing a load of Junior Ambassadors here if… Oh. But this should be a job for a more experienced Ambassador.”

“Not if they’re expecting you to be part of this new community. And I mean an active part.”, says lily.

Sirius looks confused, “Wait, how could she be part of this community?”

“Petunia, Karen, and Dudley were all non-magical a couple of years ago.”

“Oh. Oh! Shit, they really don’t want that getting out into the wider magical world.”

Victoria asks, “Why wouldn’t they? Wouldn’t it be amazing news for your people that they could bring non-magicals into their world?”

“You’d think that, but there are quite powerful sections of our society that believe in magical superiority, and that magic is inherent in our blood. These are the same people that believe that muggleborns steal magic from the established families. If this knowledge becomes widely known, it could well spark a new wizarding war, this time one that seriously threatens the statute.”

“So, a bit like racism then?”

Lily adds, “I don’t know what it’s like now, but if it’s anything like it was in the 70’s that would be a good comparison. Except add on that there’s now a way to make the ‘Wogs’ that came over to drive our busses into white lords.”

“I’m not familiar with that word.”

“You shouldn’t be, it’s an old racist term that people of my grandparent’s generation, and the older people in my parent’s generation used to describe people of African descent. Much like muggle is actually a racist term, even though it’s accepted as the normal vocabulary in the wizarding world. You may be familiar with the Gollywog. When Harry was born people were just starting to object to their existence, claiming that they’re racist. Which looking back I can see why, as it’s akin to blackface except for dolls and children’s stories.”

“You talk like you lived through the 70s, but you can’t be older than me.”

“That’s because I’ve been dead for 11 years.”

While Victoria’s brain was rebooting, Sirius said, “You know, I had a similar reaction when I found out too.”

“You were dead?”

“Yep!” Lily says cheerfully.

“But how?”

“You don’t know enough to understand, but suffice to say it was a ritual that I undertook willingly.”

The teenager reappears in the Dining room, “Mum said sure, she’s looking forward to it, though she’ll need some help picking out a wardrobe. I’m off to the library.”

And then disappears again.

“Sirius, who owns your old family house?” Lily asks.

“You know, I really don’t know. One mo. let’s find out. Kretcher!”

With a pop a, what did she call them… House-elf, appeared.

“Blood-traitor master calls for Kretcher?”

“Yes, who owns Grimmauld place these days?” A quiet pop sounds as the house-elf from the front room appears behind him while Sirius is talking.

“You do master.” Kretcher grinds out.

“Why is Kretcher speaking so disrespectfully to his bonded?” the ancient looking elf behind him says.

“Revered Matriarch, Kretcher not know you’s here. Kretcher has not been bonded for 7 years.”

“What sort of bond would Kretcher like? Or like being free?”

“Kretcher family elf, want family bond.”

“I thought you were bound to the family?” Sirius says with a questioning tone.

“Black family not trust family bond, always personal bond passed on to different family heads.”

Sirius puts his head in his hands, “I don’t know, I just don’t know. I… You were a large part of the abuse I went through as a child, and I’ve been out of Azkaban for less than a month. I don’t even know what a family bond is.”

It looked like he was about to say something very cutting, but he glances up at Lily before changing it to something less biting, though his tone is still bitter and more than a little acrimonious.

Kneeling down in front of Kretcher, Lily speaks to him kindly, “Kretcher, I’ve learnt a lot about house elves since I came back, you must have been suffering badly stuck at Grimmauld Place. I know you want a family, but I don’t think either of you are ready for the talk that needs to happen before that can happen. Would you consent to going to Hogwarts and asking the elves there to show you to the Sanctuary. If you’re worried about your house, you can ask the elves there if they would mind looking after it for you while you recover. Then in September when you’ve both had a chance to heal you can come back here and talk with myself and maybe Sirius’ mind healer to come to an agreement.”

“Bright Lady… Lily speaks right. You heal in Sanctuary then decide.” The matriarch changes her term of address when Lily glares at her.

Sirius says brokenly, “Go on. She’s right. I… I’m more than a little broken at the moment. So, go, do your own healing and I’ll do more of my own. I’ll see you in September.”

“Kretcher will. Heal well blood traitor master.” Kretcher disappears with a pop when he finishes talking.

Victoria looks at everyone confused, “So, what you’re an escaped convict?”

“I prefer to say that I removed myself from my involuntary confinement.”

Lily pointedly clears up any possible confusion, “What Sirius is trying to deflect from is that he was wrongfully imprisoned without trial and now has political asylum from his own government. I am a witness to show that at least one of the crimes that he was accused of was manifestly false.”

“Yeah, that.”

Victoria looks at him sympathetically, “While I’ve not had to deal with that sort of case, we’re all required to read about them, and how other Ambassadors resolved the situation. I’m sorry that it happened to you.”

“Yeah, well that’s our government for you. ‘Need to be seen to be doing something’. Doesn’t help that there’s just so many ways to hide the fact that a crime’s even taken place. I was a decorated Auror, police officer, before they threw me away. Both James and I were.

“No, because I was only 3rd in line for the Black family I didn’t matter.” He laughs bitterly.

“Even the Death Eaters got a trial, farcical as it was for most of them. Bella wouldn’t shut up about how most of them got declared innocent because ‘They were under the imperious curse’.” Lily’s expression which was patient and understanding turns black.

“Sirius, I’m sorry to interrupt you, but would we be able to put this conversation on hold until Sir Connolly gets here. As there is absolutely no fucking way that Malfoy or Nott were imperioused.”

A little intimidated, Victoria asks, “Just for context, who were the Death Eaters?”

Lily sneers, “Think IRA Nazi’s and you won’t be far off.”

A few minutes later Sir Connolly and a few police officers charged in the back door.

“What’s the emergency.” He panted.

“Sirius just brought up some very important information that you need to know, and probably have recorded.”

Victoria puts her hand on Sirius’ and speaks gently taking the position as his advocate automatically, “Would you be able to start from where you were talking about how your government needs to be doing something, I promise that no matter what, I won’t let them take you or hand you back to your government.”

Taking strength from her support, Sirius starts again, “Erm, I think I said something like, ‘That’s our government for you. Always need to be seen doing something.’ Right?”

“That’s right, you then told us how you used to be an Auror.”

Sirius’ eyes go distant as he falls back into his memories, “Oh yes, both James and I were. We brought in a lot of Death Eaters over the 3 years we were active. Most of them were freed or released though, friends in high places and Voldemort you see. It didn’t help that there’s so many ways to cover up a crime in the magical world, commit a murder, turn the body into a log and warm yourself by the bonfire. Buy the time the transfiguration wears off the body is spread so far and wide and also burnt beyond all recognition that it’s impossible to tell that it was even there. Or you could turn it into a bone and bury it under a tree. Hell do a Barty Crouch and Polyjuice your dying wife and swap her for her son and just walk out with the prisoner. I heard her crying out praying that Barty had made it out safe before she died. Weirdest thing ever when you hear that in the wrong voice. Then there were the screams when the dementors came and she felt their terror and changed her mind. She died calling for her husband saying she’d changed her mind and she didn’t want to die. I guess her body gave out too, as they carried out a dead body that looked like Barty Jr. But we all knew. Oh, yes, we all knew.” He laughs bitterly and brokenly.

“It’s not like Jr got off lightly though, she had that glazed look in her eyes that you never forget once you’ve seen it on one of your teammates before they throw a cutting curse at your head. The worst of the unforgivables, the Imperious curse. It was war time, so we all had to have it cast on us once so that we could recognise it and try to fight it off. But there’s no defence against it except willpower. Even the weakest wizard could control Dumbledore if they could cast it on him and they had more willpower than he did. Makes you feel high as a kite and like you’re in a dream as your body does and says things on its own. Some people say you can learn to fight it off, me I think that you either can or you can’t. I think it was Rodolphus that said that a lot of the Death Eaters were pleading the Imperious curse and being declared innocent. Apparently, St Mungo’s got a brand-new wing just before Malfoy’s trial. Convenient that.

“But here’s me, 3rd in line to the Black family thus not actually important enough to warrant even the farce of a trial given that Grandfather Arcturus was ailing and no longer had the political power to rain on anyone’s day, let alone defend someone that was widely considered to be scum. It didn’t help that my dear old mother, may she rot in peace, blasted my name from the family tapestry. Though given that the house is now mine, Grandfather can’t have

made it official. It also means that he’s dead, and I’m the last Black by name.

“Morgana, they didn’t even have the decency to tell us.”

“It’s Ok Sirius, we’ll make some enquiries and find out what happened to him OK?”

“Thank you.”

Sir Connolly checks his notes and coughs lightly before speaking, “I know that this is hard, but you said that a lot of the Death Eaters got off by pleading the Imperious Curse, why would this be the case?”

Victoria added, “You don’t have to answer if you don’t feel up to it, we can always come back to it another day.”

Sirius gave her a wan smile, “No, it’s ok, better to get it out of the way now. It’s because there’s no legally admissible method of proving that they were wrong. That’s not quite true, there are, but it either requires the defendant to be willing to submit to it, or for a majority of the court to vote that it is used. Even then, whether it’s truth serum or unbreakable vow, you can’t guarantee that what they say matches with the facts, only that they believe it to be true.

“Couple that with the fact that the truth serum ensures that you answer any question put to you, but someone with good enough occlumency can give half answers, there’s also a potion you can take that reduces the effect for a day or so. Nobody ever votes for the potion to be given, as the court is the Wizengamot, and none of them ever want to run the risk that awkward questions could be asked while they’re under the effects of the potion. The unbreakable vow can only ever be taken voluntarily and has the same inherent problems as the potion.

“We used to use the potion in interrogations if the suspect was uncooperative, but the transcript was then treated as Hearsay. You can probably understand why when magic can be used to create, modify and erase memories.”

Looking back at his notes, Sir Connolly asks, “You said that the imperious was the worst of the unforgivables, what were the others?”

Lily answers before Sirius can, in order to give him a break, “The Torture Curse, it causes unimaginable pain without leaving a single mark on the body. Too much exposure has been known to drive people into permanent unconsciousness or even insanity.

“Finally, the least worst, or the worst depending on your point of view, the Killing Curse, and the only one of the three that every magical knows the incantation for, Avada Kedavra. This is because you can’t actually cast it unless you mean it, and like the other two curses, it’s completely unblockable by magical means. Put something in the way or dodge and you’re fine. As to what it does, it kills you, that’s it. You’re just dead, your body will live for a while longer, but you won’t. It’s like the Dementors kiss in a spell.”

“I think that we need to conclude this interview for today as both of them are clearly distressed and need time to recover.” Victoria interjects

“Very well Miss?” says Sir Connolly

“Miss Morris, Victoria Morris.”

He makes a note, “Very well Miss Morris, I’ll leave these two in your care and get back to the paperwork. Good job.”

───────── ೋღ :hpefd: ღೋ─────────

“This is impossible.” One of the ICW examiners said throwing down his wand and the work onto the desk.

“Hardly, you’ve seen the memory, Flitwick was doing it with a wand in the dining room. Are you going to tell me that he is better than the ICW charms examiner? Or how about that first year that was in the Daily Prophet?” Joanne said with exasperation.

“Yes dammit, I can’t even thread the flaming needle.”

“I’ve done it, I’ve done it!” came a cheer from the DADA examiner, who was levitating a threaded needle.


	14. Chapter 13

Harry, Hermione, and Daphne stepped to the front door and walked in. The elflings were still watching TV, though it looked like one of the had got hold of the remote control and they were watching something that was definitely not children’s TV. Reaching over, Harry grabbed the remote and flicked through the channels till she found one with children’s programming. Whether it’s the right one she didn’t know. They then walked into the backroom.

“Hi Mum, is it ok…” Harry starts brightly and then trails off as she sees the morose faces and unfamiliar woman.

“We can come back if now’s a bad time.”

Lily looks up, “No it’s ok, we’ve recently finished a rather difficult conversation.”

Harry nods, having had enough of those to last a lifetime, with still more to come.

“Hi, I’m Harry, this is Hermione and Daphne.” She says to the blue haired woman.

“Victoria, and you probably know Sirius as he lives next door.”

“I’ve seen him around, but we haven’t spoken yet.”

“We were going to wait until he’d had longer to heal. But now’s as good a time as any. This is Sirius Black, your Father’s best friend and your Godfather. Contrary to common belief we never chose him as our secret keeper. Instead, we chose Peter. Anyway, that’s a subject best covered another day, suffice to say that he’s recovering from Dementor exposure and is seeing a mind-healer and leave it at that.”

Daphne gasps when the Dementor is mentioned.

Sirius waves weakly when his name is mentioned, “I was quite a prankster when I was at school, so now we’ve been introduced expect to be pranked when I’m feeling better.”

“Ok, if that’s what you want. Though I think Harry was hoping to get to know you before you dug your own grave.” Hermione speaks into the somewhat awkward pause.

Lily laughs, only sounding a little forced, “Ok, what was it you wanted?”

“We were wondering if we could go to the cinema in Guildford. There’s a film that Daphne wants to see.”

“It wouldn’t happen to be Jurassic Park would it?”

“Maybe.” Hedges Daphne.

“Sure, while you’re getting some money, would you be able to knock on the door of the rented room and ask if one of the goblins would mind popping down for a little bit, as I have some questions, they may be able to help me with.”

Victoria looks a little wild eyed at the mention of another race staying in the house.

“Ok, is Dudley upstairs?”

“So far as I know he is, they were playing on his console earlier.”

“I’ll let him know that you’ve had tough talk then.”

───────── ೋღ :hpefd: ღೋ─────────

Kretcher approached the Hogwarts seal in the elf quarters with trepidation. They’d explained that he needed to use it to go to the Library level, and then Hogwarts would help him into the sanctuary. He’d practiced using the crests around the school until he was confident he could do it easily before he showed a few of the elves to his house. When they felt the level of magic he’d had to live in he was given some sympathetic hugs and told that they’d take care of it while he healed. He’d then taken his burden and returned to Hogwarts.

He felt the slight increase in magic that they’d told him would mean it was time. It felt like a light breeze coming from the crest on the floor, and he supposed it was one of the reasons why life in Hogwarts could be bearable without a bond. Flexing his magic, he transported himself to the Library. Immediately the magic started to feel wrong as he could feel something aberrant coming towards him. He desperately tried to move from his spot either magically or physically but some primal part of him was driving him to make himself as small as possible, and hide until whatever it was passed.

Just as a black thing that looked human came into view, he felt a massive wrench on his magic as he was pulled into the Sanctuary. A woman was kneeling down beside him and pulled him into a hug.

“You’re safe now, I won’t let him take you.” She said, and he believed her.

The figure appeared on the opposite side of the seal and the woman stood up, removing his burden as she did. She threw it at the figures feet and said.

“You can have the shard, but if you want his soul you’ll have to fight me. I know I can’t win, and you might even kill me. But at the end of it you know you’ll need to retreat to the sea until at least a thousand years has passed on Earth in order to heal.”

It’s visage shifted until it’s form resembled a black cloud with too many tentacles, mouths and eyes. The woman developed a visible corona of magic in response and Kretcher honestly thought he was about to die simply because of the magic being displayed. Then another woman appeared with an even stronger corona and a strange symbol blazing on her forehead.

“She does not stand alone.”

It seems to consider whether the cost of going for two souls outweighs the gain it would get.

“Very well Katastroféas, I accept your terms and will leave it in your care.”, it said, apparently deciding that it wasn’t worth the trade. Then a tentacle reached out and almost lovingly pulled out a writhing black cloud from his burden and sticks it into one of its many maws before departing.

A moment later the level of magic dropped from suffocating to refreshing as both coronas disappeared.

The first lady kneels down next to him again, “It’s ok, you’re safe now. The locket is now safe to handle too.”

“Kretcher thanks Great Lady for his unworthy life.”

“No life is unworthy.”

“Hogwarts, what was that?” The second lady asks.

“That Karen, was The Crawling Chaos in it’s true form, not the form it likes to wander around these realms in. It’s the same entity that both Albus and Tom encountered.”

“Ugh, I could have lived many lifetimes without ever coming into contact with something so foul. I can’t imagine that any fight with it wouldn’t be to the death or until it was driven off.”

“You’re right, some people have called it a god, but it’s more akin to one of the sleepers that never sleeps. I’m not sure, but I think it used to be an Aztec or Mayan god that defected to save it’s life before we were aware that there was even a problem there. That’s why it’s able to stick around so much.”

“What are gods?”

“The short answer is that they’re people like you and me. But that’s not what you’re looking for. All gods are born of mortals, I met Artemis’ mother once before she took over from Selene. Our best guess was that, before the barrier was erected, once a certain level of magical sentients was reached in an area their thoughts attracted a blob of unformed thought from the sea of magic while everyone was asleep, it would then find itself bound inside a host where it would grow a body and eventually be born. Which is distinctly different from magicals which is where a creature like Nixie or Curly escapes from a predator through the dream and ends up on earth near someone that’s pregnant. Their death raises the local level of magic in the area long enough to affect the unborn baby. So, it wasn’t until we started living in cities that it became common enough for there to start being a magical population rather than the odd Shaman that popped up now and again.”

───────── ೋღ :hpefd: ღೋ─────────

As Victoria walked from the library to privet drive, she mused that it was strange how quickly the previously extraordinary had become commonplace. It had taken the government a couple of days to get the electricity sorted out on all the houses, but in that time she’d taken to heading over to Sirius’ house for entertainment and hot meals. It also helped that he could be a genuinely funny guy when he wasn’t suffering from the after-effects of his ordeal. He wasn’t one of those guys that could only dish it and never take it. Her favourite memory so far had been when he pranked one of the children, and they pranked him back. Especially as he didn’t even notice until she’d managed to take a few pictures with the disposable camera she’d bought for her holiday that was cancelled for this trip. The best bit was he didn’t even notice that they’d changed his cloths and hair to match her outfit, down to the nail polish until she couldn’t stop laughing.

She laughed as she watched a couple of the other candidates walking around in their suits and ties. That would have been her if they hadn’t sprung the trip when they did. Instead, she had wash in wash out in a couple of weeks blue hair, jeans, and a t-shirt. Because of that she now knew a dead woman, a man that could turn into a dog, a few normal teenagers that could go from here to Guildford with no more effort than opening a door and walking through. She’d actually gone with them on one trip as she needed a few things that she hadn’t been expecting to need. She had also got used to the idea that getting up to put the kettle on wasn’t actually required.

She was currently on the way to borrow one of Petunia’s robes so that she could walk her dog to Gringotts. They were going by Floo, and Daphne had kindly let her practice by going backwards and forwards to her house until she stopped wanting to throw up. Celia was lovely and had volunteered to meet her in the Leaky with her dog. That was after Lily had done a lot of fast talking to stop her from contacting the DMLE when Sirius had walked in while she was taking tea with Lily. She’d ended up picking up more pieces of Sirius after that, and she was starting to see just how broken he was underneath his shell. Christ was it really only a couple of days ago that she arrived here. She checked her watch for the umpteenth time, and it was still working and still telling her that it had only been two days. Shaking her head she hurried to number 4.

───────── ೋღ :hpefd: ღೋ─────────

Victoria staggered out of the Floo with Padfoot, straightened and dusted the ash off of both of them. Then she looked around and found Celia sitting at a table. She led Padfoot over and sat down.

“Thank you for meeting me here. I know it’s an imposition, but would you be able to help me buy some robes when we’re done with Padfoot, as I’d rather have something that actually fits.”

“Only if you help me take the girls Bra shopping tomorrow. Harry’s apparently got to that age, and Daphne spends enough time there that I should really get her outfitted too.”

Padfoot whines and puts his front paws over his nose.

“Sure, maybe we should bring Padfoot with us as he’s such a well-behaved dog. I’ll even show you to Victoria’s Secret, it’s a Lingerie store that’s sells bra’s and knickers that are designed to make us feel sexy and make the men in our lives think we look sexy too. We’ll want to drop the girls off somewhere else while we go in though as they’re a little young for the styles in there.” She winked at Celia as she mentioned Padfoot.

“Oh, that sounds good, maybe I could find something that would make Duncan pant for me.”

“With your colouration, you’d probably want something in a pale green or purple, maybe with a couple of jewel highlights.”, Victoria smirked as Padfoot whined more obviously.

“We should probably move before your dog decides to pee on the floor.”

“Yes, we should. Do you guys neuter your dogs?”

“I’m afraid I don’t know what that is.”

“Oh, it’s something they do in the muggle world, where they take away the dog’s balls so that it calms down a bit and also can’t accidentally get a bitch pregnant.” She manages to cover the slight verbal stumble she had with the word muggle.

Padfoot yelps as he’s making a show of peeing up against a wall.

“Thank you for coming with me, I know that it’s going to be easy to find Gringotts. But it’s always easier if you have a local to show you the way.”

“It’s no issue, you’re a lovely girl and you’re so eager and willing to learn our customs. I could hardly not accompany you under the circumstances.”

As they walked down the street Victoria noticed that there didn’t seem to be anyone with unusual hair colours. Every variation on robes and head wear she could think of, even a vulture in one case. Hair colour not so much.

“Do witches not dye their hair here?”

“Very few do, especially as it’s much simpler to just use a charm to change the colour for a special occasion if you want to.”

“I’m seriously starting to think that I’d love to have magic.” Victoria laughs

“I couldn’t imagine living without it, though I’m also starting to appreciate some of the things that have been done without it.”

“In my, albeit limited experience, most cultures have their good points, bad points, and ugly points. Some just seem to have bad and ugly points, but fortunately they seem to be in a minority these days.”

They stopped on the steps to Gringotts as Victoria checked her watch to see how early they were.

“I’m still not sure what it is that you do for a living.”

“I’m a Junior Ambassador.”

“What does an Ambassador do?”

“Hmm. An Ambassador is a person that’s been trained and employed to be the representative of one nation to another nation. There are aspects of Diplomacy, first contact support for our people that are in trouble, Victim and criminal advocacy, especially in countries with poor records of human rights. We are also often the first point of contact in the event of a trade dispute. Finally, we get the odd asylum case where someone wants to leave the host country due to persecution or unfair laws.”

“That’s interesting, we usually just send a, I suppose you could say Noble, that is the head of the department of international cooperation.”

“We used to do that a few hundred years ago, but as more people became educated we found that it was usually better to train people specifically to the job. As just having a title didn’t actually mean that they were willing to see the other cultures as valid or even worth respect. It did take them a few wars to make the decision to train people though. Anyway it’s now time for me to go in.”

“There’s a tea shop just down the Alley, I’ll meet you there when you’re finished.”

“Thank you.”

She leads Padfoot up the stairs to the guard, following the cues she was given she looks him in the eye and bows slightly, “Guardian, we seek entry to participate in a meeting with the Black account manager.”

The guard looks her up and down and grunts, “You may enter.”

Without looking back she walks in and over to the desks at the back of the bank. Walking up to an assistant that doesn’t have a customer waiting she again bows slightly, “Assistant, we have been granted entry for a meeting with the Black account manager.”

The goblin puts the quill down and looks up at her, “Very well, follow me.”

She is then lead through a warren of identical wooden doors that are equally spaced. At least some of which are corridors as they take a couple to get to their location. They finally reach a door that looks like all of the others, and the goblin knocks sharply. A word in a language that she doesn’t understand is spoken followed by a brief conversation.

Then a voice says in English, “Let them in.”

The assistant that led them here opens the door and indicates with one hand that they should enter.

“I am surprised that you managed to get here precisely on time, most people are either late or early. I’m also surprised to see a woman, are you perchance using Polyjuice? If so you’ve obviously practiced a long time to get the body language down.” He says with a leering sneer.

Padfoot transforms back into Sirius, “No, she’s one of my neighbours that was kind enough to escort me here.”

The account manager makes a note on a file, “Ah, Mr Black, thank you for attending Gringotts at your earliest convenience, we understand that you were previously unable to receive mail so we will not hold it against you this time.

“As you know your family has never trusted the Ministry or Wizengamot to be fair or impartial and so you have utilised Gringotts to conduct business since before the last treaty was signed. Normally after such a long period between contacts we would have been forced to conclude our business with the house Black. However, now that you are here you can choose whether to keep your business relationship with us open or close it.”

Sirius was sorely tempted to say close it, but paused when he saw Victoria shaking her head slightly.

“As I am still recovering from my ordeal, would you allow my chaperone to speak on my behalf as long as I agree all decisions?”

The account manager gave him a long look, particularly at his sunken eyes. In response he let his Occlumency drop a little bit.

He made a few more notes before finally saying, “I see. Very well, you may appoint a proxy for this conversation.”

“I would like to appoint Victoria Morris as my proxy for this meeting while retaining the final veto on any decisions that are made.”

“Noted. Please proceed Miss Morris.”

Victoria puts on her Ambassador hat before she speaks, “You have mentioned that the Black family has ongoing business with Mr Black. However, I have been informed that at some time before his incarceration his name was blasted off of the family tree by his mother. As a result, he was never taught about the family business or what it may entail. In order for both parties to come to the best decision, I feel that it would be prudent for you to outline what that business arrangement was, and how both parties have benefitted from it in the past.”

The account manager responds in a slightly condescending tone of voice, “That is a fair consideration. Very well. In addition to the banking and secure storage facilities that we offer, we used to also offer a range of other services from legal advice and advocacy to warding and healing. Due to our history of never reneging on a contract or making false claims since the founding of the Gringotts Corporation in 1368 by royal charter, the Black Family established an ongoing concern with Gringotts to have perpetual access to our full range of services for an ongoing annual fee to be adjusted automatically based on the crown inflation rate. As part of the contract, the New head of the house Black is to reaffirm the contract in blood at the earliest possible point they can after the death of the previous head. This contract was first signed in 1672 when the current Wizengamot was first discussed. In 1792 after the contract was almost voided due to the imprisonment of the Heir Black under accusations of piracy in Spanish waters, an amendment was added that stated that in the event the Current head is unavoidably detained due to sickness, or imprisonment, the signing period would be delayed until six months after their recovery, release, or death.

“Gringotts has benefitted by currently being paid 2000G a year for holding this business open. House Black has benefitted from our Financial and Estate Management services for the last 15 years which has grown the House Black international assets by 75% at a 0.5% commission. They have also benefited by having the wards on their official seat of power updated every 25 years, the cost of which was figured into the growth of their assets. The final thing they’ve benefited from is our personal storage services, unlike the secure storage where you are provided a vault with a set level of security for a monthly fee, the personal storage service allows you, for a fee, to personally hand items, up to a certain size, to Gringotts to safeguard until requested with the correct authorisation. As this is a separate service to the banking and secure storage vaults, it doesn’t show up on audits of either.”

“To give us some idea of how much benefit the Financial and Estate Management services have given House Black, do the increased assets and capital cover the cost of the retainer. If so by how much?”

“They do indeed, they are currently bringing in five times more than the retainer is worth. Are you by chance and Accountant?”

“No, I’m a Junior Ambassador. We sometimes have to deal with trade disputes, so these are the sorts of questions we’re taught to ask. Sirius, I don’t know if 10,000G a year increase is a lot of money or not, that’s something that you’d be better off thinking about.” She glances over to see Sirius’ mouth hanging open at the amounts being banded about.

“Sirius.”

“I um. I used to earn 30G a week as an Auror, so that’s what just over 1,500G a year.”

“Account Manager, I understand there is a fiat exchange rate with the MoM. What would the true value of the retainer charge be per year in British pounds?”

“Due to the recent increase in the fiat exchange rate, it is currently fairly accurate at 12:1 this would make the pound value £24,000”

Sirius speaks up, “I’ve decided that I will sign even if just for those two aspects.”

The account manager looks over, “Very well, you’ll need your head of house ring.”

“I. Don’t have that.”

The account manager gives Sirius a feral grin as he pulls a simple wooden box out of a drawer with the house Black Heraldry on it.

“It’s quite simple, you just have to push some magic into the seal, then swear on your life and magic that you are the new Lord Black and you will uphold all of the responsibilities of that position.”

Forestalling Sirius, Victoria speaks up, “Do you have a list of the responsibilities that he will be swearing to uphold that we can read before he takes the oath?”

“Why yes we do, we will need to charge a 5s administration fee to give Mr Black a copy, as we are not allowed to hand over the original except to the confirmed Lord Black.”

Replying quickly before Sirius can say something they’d regret, “We will pay that, can you take it from an account or do you need cash?”

The account manager looked at Sirius who nodded curtly, “We will take it from your account.”

He then reaches into another drawer and pulls out a sheet of parchment and hands it over. Quickly scanning it over it basically states that the head of house will always put the interests of house black before any other considerations or responsibilities, regardless of race, creed, colour, or magical ability. Even if he were to achieve the mythical rank of magi he would be expected to put the interests of house black first. The first task of which is to establish a line of succession. It is encapsulated in the motto, ‘Always Pure’.

Sirius slumped back after he realised that after Andromeda was kicked out of the family, he was the only possible heir left. After a couple minutes thinking, he drew his wand and was about to touch it to the box when Victoria spoke up again.

“You said the oath will be on his life and magic, is that metaphorical or literal?”

“Literal.” Was the simple reply.

“Before Mr Black potentially commits suicide, is there any way to check if he has any pre-existing magical effects on his person that would cause a lethal conflict with the new oath.”

Sirius blanched and looked at Victoria in a new light, he hadn’t even considered that could be a possibility. But thinking about it, with obviation he could have made an oath and then forgotten it.

“We do, it will cost…”

Sirius passionately interrupted the account manager, “I do not care about the cost as long as it’s fair and reasonable, if you can remove any and all magical effects that I’m currently under then do it. If we subsequently discover that I subject to magical oaths that would conflict with this oath, then I request that you help me find a way to nullify those oaths. Can you also send a letter to Sir Connolly to let him know that I have placed myself under your care and why. I also give him permission to visit me to check that I am conforming to the terms of my asylum, if you will allow it that is.”

He then enfolded Victoria in a hug and cried into her shoulder, “Thank you for being my proxy, I would have made a complete balls up of this and told them to shove it before I knew what it entailed. I now know why Grandfather never got involved or cast me out.”

Turning to the account manage he asks, “Was it the oath that made grandfather so sick?”

The account manager nodded gravely, “It was indeed, as by the time he realised Voldemort was turning his followers into slaves something had happened that that meant he couldn’t pass the Lordship on, but he was also in abeyance of the oath because he hadn’t prevented his family from being branded. He lived long after the oath should have killed him, kept alive by the very same oath.”

The account manager called for an assistant to lead Victoria out of the bank. Just before they were about to part, Sirius stopped. “I want you open a vault for Victoria with 2,000G and some sort of convenient payment method. This isn’t buying your friendship, it’s recognising that it’s already worth far more than I could ever repay, so ensuring that you will not be strapped for money while buying yourself clothes is the least I could do for you, as I have the money and you’re likely to need it.”

He then walked out before she could pull herself together enough to object.


	15. Chapter 14

Victoria slumped down into a seat opposite Celia.

“I take it things went badly.” Celia says.

“No, I think they went well, it’s just… I think I’ve seen some of the ugly of the magical world.”

“What happened.”

“The possibility of conflicting oaths on your life.”

“Ah, yes. That’s a hazard that we teach all of our children. More because it’s possible to accidentally make an oath, though you have to really mean what you’re saying even if you don’t intend to make an oath. But it’s very rare to come across the possibility of making a conflicting oath as they’re impossible to forget.”

“Naturally or full stop.”

Celia opens her mouth and then stops, “… You know, I never considered that.”

She absently rubs her chin while she thinks, “Normally I’d say full stop, but that’s because your magic would fight to stop that memory from being removed. I guess that if they were strong enough they could overwhelm your magic and do it anyway. You’d probably need to ask a Healer about it, as this is based on half remembered Arithmancy lessons. Anyway, you need cheering up, so let’s go buy your clothes. We’ll go to Glad Rags for some off the rack day robes, and then take you to buy a nice handbag. No, a clutch instead, as you won’t be able to use a concealed expansion charm, so you’ll want it to go with your formal robes rather than something you can use every day, that way you can look stylish and still be carrying around everything you need. So, we’ll buy that last so that it matches your robes. We’ll also get you a couple of sets of shoes, one of which will be heels.”

Victoria nodded, as all of this sounded fairly normal for a wardrobe, “Do I need any jewellery?”

“Nothing that you couldn’t buy elsewhere, as you don’t need a wand holster.”

They both spent the rest of the day getting to know each other and shopping. Victoria didn’t think she was doing such a good job at keeping a professional distance, but she was learning a lot about their culture and making friends. The white lie that she told Madam Malkin about having seen a muggle walk past the Leaky with blue hair and decided to try it for a few days seemed to pass muster. When she pulled out the wallet with the raised Black family crest on the front, and needed help working out how to pay, put a drop of blood on the crest and stamp it onto the receipt as she didn’t have a wand. Celia dragged her off to the ice cream shop.

“Where did you get that wallet from?”

“Sirius blindsided me at the end of the meeting, and told the goblins to open an account for me and put 2000G in it, and give me an easy way to pay for stuff.”

“I think that Sirius likes you as more than a friend, if he starts courting you I hope you’ll either reciprocate, or let him down gently.”

“Er, what do you mean?”

“The goblins have a few ways of giving easy access to money, but nearly all of them involve carrying that money around in some way. Their ever full purse for example, actually just holds around 1,000G, but you can place it onto a special table and it will automatically refill from your vault. The method that you have requires the Lord or Ladies ring, or a specially designed item that is blood bonded to the owner. When you use it on a receipt it’s a promise that the receipt will be paid in full. If you didn’t have enough money in the account the payment would be guaranteed by the Black family and the head of the family would get a letter. They can only ever be given out with explicit authorisation from the Head of the family. I don’t know what you’ve done with or for him over the last few days but I do know that those are never given out to anyone that’s not family, or likely to become family.”

“Oh, I, er, hadn’t actually thought of him in that way.”

“I know you hadn’t, that’s why I’m telling you about the how we view those things.”

“Thank you, would that also be why he told me that he wasn’t trying to buy my friendship as it was already worth more than he could ever repay?”

“Oh dear, I think we need to get you a primer on magical debts and their effects as there’s far too much to cover now. When you read it, you need to consider the fact that you have been doing stuff out of friendship, not because you’ve been paid for it. It also puts the first thing you told me about how the meeting went in a completely new light. You my dear just saved Sirius’ life and his magic recognised that.”

“Oh god, what do I do?”

Celia laughs, “Exactly what you have been doing, be yourself. Nothing you’ve done so far has been done out of obligation, so continue being the person that you are. I won’t say it won’t change your relationship with Sirius, because it will. But, how it changes it is completely up to you. Oh, that’s a thought, Karen will probably like to know about Harry’s birthday shopping trip.

“I’ve never met her, but Lily’s sister Petunia lives at that house and Karen is her magical wife. From what Daphne’s told me Petunia was abducted a few months ago, and Karen has spent nearly all her time since then training to become good enough to go and rescue her.

“I think she’d appreciate a day where she’s not dealing with an emergency or training.”

“That’s a good idea.”

Celia takes a sheet of parchment out of her and wrote a quick note to Karen about the birthday shop and food afterwards. She also included the stuff about Sirius, and the fact that Victoria saved his life. With the suggestion that she’s wasted in the muggle world. Quickly folding it up, she shows Victoria the owl post office and pays for an urgent delivery.

They then finished their shopping with no more bomb shells being dropped. Though, Celia did buy a day bag that Victoria had lingered over just in case what she thought might happen happened.

───────── ೋღ :hpefd: ღೋ─────────

Karen returns from one of her training excursions where she went out to practice a technique that Hogwarts taught her until she understood how it worked and why it worked and could use that understanding in different ways.

As she appears, Hogwarts greets her, “Welcome back, any luck?”

“Yes, I think I’ve got the technique down, I also made it to the shore a few times, though I can’t stay for more than an hour.”

“That’s very good, I’m surprised at how quickly you’ve achieved it, as it took me 500 years to do the same.”

“It’s probably to do with the fact that’s where I was exposed to magic.”

“That makes sense, as it gets harder and harder to handle the magical influx. But the deeper you go the faster you can get used to the magic in earth time, and thus the easier it is to progress. I think you’re on track to be a Magi in a weeks time. And if you can find the materials, you could make your own ring and be an archmagi.”

“Thank you for the training.”

“This arrived for you today” Hogwarts hands over a letter.

Karen reads the letter, “They’re taking Harry bra shopping tomorrow, and they’d like me to go with them. And apparently there’s someone that Celia Greengrass thinks should have magic.”

“Go, you need to reconnect with the world. You’ve been gone for what a hundred years? With only three whole days on earth in that time.”

“More like 500.”

“How long have you been going so deep for?”

“I don’t know, two, three weeks earth time maybe?”

“You can’t do that Karen. I know that you want to get Petunia back as fast as possible. But spending so much time away from earth will leave you disconnected from the people that matter to you. What did you do for Harry’s birthday last year?”

“We, ah, that is, Petunia took them into London.”

“Was that all?”

“I, I can’t remember.”

“That’s what I mean, we’re not like the Sidhe, or the Gods, who are all built for extremely long lives. We learn quickly but imperfectly and also forget just as quickly if we’re not reminded of our lives. We invented what is now called Occlumency to help counter this, but with the timescales we’re talking about even that fails eventually. You would need to cultivate a completely alien mindset to be able to remember things clearly on those scales. The alternative is to reconnect every hundred years or so, so that you can remember why what we do is so important. Even then, you’ll forget things about your mortal friendships over time. In many ways it’s a good thing that you have so many people that are already at the same level as you. As over the centuries you can all support each other. I think it’s why so many of us fell to ennui, even me. Anyway, I’m rambling, your next task will be to teach yourself Occlumency, the only hint I’ll give you is that it will help if you can make your mind something like your magic now is when you meditate. But you can start that after you’ve been home and spent time with your family. Now go, I’m kicking you out of the Sanctuary until Sunday.”

Karen opens her mouth a few times to respond but can’t get a word out before Hogwarts continues on.

“Oh, and if this person is any good, bring them here tomorrow evening and we can use my audience chamber to interview her.”

───────── ೋღ :hpefd: ღೋ─────────

Lyasa found Petunia seemingly meditating on the roof of their home.

“Petunia, what are you doing?”

“Listening with my magic.”

“What do you mean?”

“Take off your Manacles and put them down over there.” Petunia indicates a corner of the roof where she’s left her own Manacles.

Once Lyasa has, she continues, “Now come and sit down next to me and quiet your magic except for the bit that keeps us here. Just like I taught you to when we first met.”

“You know I hate doing that.”

“I know, but you won’t be able to hear without doing it, as we’re too noisy.”

Lyasa does as she was told, and once Petunia can feel she’s there she adds the next instruction, “Now I want you to cast your quiet magic out as far around you as you can. Don’t make it do anything just let it be there.”

“I’ll try.” Lyasa says doubtfully.

“If I can do it, you can do it. Though I’ve been doing it for the last phase, so don’t worry if you can’t do all of it right away. You should still be able to feel something.”

Lyasa slowly extends her magic out as Petunia asked, it feels like she’s trying to push the lightest of mists out of the house with a handheld fan. Almost immediately she could feel it wafting around as if in a breeze, occasionally she could see a ripple pass through it from somewhere.

“What is this?”

“I don’t know, I first felt it last cycle when your uncle took us out hunting again and had me practicing my concealment. How are you getting on with that by the way?”

“It’s hard, I don’t see how you make it look so easy.”

“I’m older than you, and I’ve lived with a different perspective. I’ve also started remembering more of my old life, though it seems to be so hurried. There’s so many things I wish I’d paid more attention to. One of those things was being forced to watch a film called Predator with him and some of his office mates. It happened a couple of phases before I came here. I’ll show it to you once we’re not exposed. But before we go in I want to show you something. Close your eyes and just concentrate on the magic you’re listening with”

Petunia then softly goes and picks up one of the manacles and brings it over.

Lyasa gasps, “What in darkness is that?”

“Tell me what you’re feeling.”

“My magic has just turned into tubular hoops centred around that thing. It’s like those hoops all have the same size middle but increase in width on each layer.”

“That is the effect of iron on our magic. If your family has a lodestone and some… No that’s a bad idea. On earth we have studded something we call magnets, and in school they do a simple experiment where they place a lodestone beneath a piece of paper and then sprinkle iron filings on the paper. It then forms a pattern that looks a lot like that. It’s why I had you take them off before you started.”

She puts the Manacle away and sits down beside Lyasa again.

“Let’s do this until sundown and then I’ll show you the memory of that film.”

“I wish I could see your world.”

“One day, when we can save the whole of our family, I’ll take you.”

“What do you mean?”

“I know enough to go back to earth now. But I can’t leave all of you, as you’re my family as well now. Who knows how much time will pass if I go back now before I can return again. Don’t forget that I was about 4 minor cycles old when I arrived. What if I go for a few days and I miss three or four triple periods? What could happen to you?”

“Thanks Mother.” Lyasa hugs Petunia for caring.

They continue listening with their magic until the sun goes down, and then head inside and gather everyone that knows that Petunia has magic for an impromptu showing of Predator. She conjures a row of cinema seats behind where she was sitting and then sets the memory going. Apart from a few moments where she’d covered her eyes, or Vernon had turned her head into a kiss, the video was unspoilt, though fuzzy in places.

The general consensus amongst the trained hunters was that the predator was stupid, ineffective, and incompetent. Though they were interested in the idea of being able to see heat, and they thought they could get the invisibility to work.


	16. Chapter 15

Karen walked down Privet Drive as though she’d never seen it before. Wandering around in groups she could see young men and women in suits chattering away. The closer to Number 4 she got, the less people she saw wandering around. As she approaches her home she passes through some moderately strong wards. They might give her pause if she was attacking, but something about them felt familiar.

A ghostly woman appeared next to her, “Hello Karen, I’m Lily. Thank you for giving me enough magic to manifest, but if you ever do that again I will find some way to skin you.”

“Hello Lily, I think I used to live here.”

Lily looks confused, “What do you mean?”

“I’ve been training with Hogwarts, and I’ve spent around 500 years deep in the dream, so my memories of everything outside the Sanctuary is a little… hazy, yes hazy is understating it.”

“I can’t pretend to understand what you mean, as it was only a little over a couple of months ago for me. But I’ll take your word for it.”

“Time runs faster the closer you get to the sea of magic.”

“Ok, I think it’s something I’d need to experience to understand. Anyway, come in, your room is hopefully as you left it, although I had to have the pans moved out as they were painful to be around.”

“Pans?”

“You had a couple of almost pure iron pans here, and I’m pure magic, so they hurt.”

Karen walks in through the front door, “I’ll take your word for it.”

She then stops and looks around the living room that she doesn’t recognise, and the people sitting there.

“Harry?”

Harry looks up, “Oh, hi Book Mum, I’ll just go and let Dudley know you’re home.”

Karen watches as she runs upstairs before turning to the other four girls/women.

“Hi, I’m Karen, I’m sure we’ve already met, but I’ve been training in the dream for around 500 years, so I’m afraid I just don’t remember.”

“Does time go even faster than in the sanctuary? Oh, and I’m Hermione.” Hermione identifies herself with a question.

“Yes, it does. Pleased to meet you again Hermione. I’m going to be working on Occlumency next, so I hope that I remember our time together.”

“Er, Ok. This is Daphne, her Mother Celia Greengrass, and the last person is Victoria Morris. Do you know what you’d like for dinner?”

Karen looks embarrassed, “I don’t actually remember what’s available anymore, sorry. Celia, I’d like to thank you for your note. It brought the issues with me spending so much time deep in the dream to light, so we’re now taking steps to mitigate it. Is this the friend that you mentioned in your note?”

“She is.”

“I’m pleased to meet you Victoria, how are you finding the magical world?”

“I’ve only been around it for a couple of days, but it’s fascinating. There are so many things that are easier or better with magic, but I can also see many things where non-magicals have had to improve because they didn’t have that good enough solution that magic provided. Apparition and Floo are both better than taking a train in terms of time, but bleurgh they’re horrible to use. Their society seems to be very antiquated, probably due to their isolation, from what Celia and Sirius have said there also seems to be a lot of Nepotism and Corruption. If it was a country recognised by the UN, I don’t think a junior ambassador would be allowed withing 10 miles of the place without a senior ambassador around, even on holiday. I’ve not spoken to any of the Goblins in a non-professional environment, but in their own bank they seem to be a people like the more experience diplomats. They will assume that you know everything that they know about an issue and see nothing wrong with that. As such if there’s something that you’re even the tiniest bit unsure about you need to ask for clarification. I’m not the best at that sort of thing, but I know enough to avoid the biggest traps.

“But it’s the small things that are the most amazing, did you know they don’t have hair dye? Not because they don’t want to be able to colour their hair, but because if they want to try a different colour it’s just a short spell away. Celia was also saying that’s also why their robes tend to come in only a few colours, with only the cut, material and any embroidery differing. I would love to go to one if their balls or parties just to see what they’re like when they let their hair down, as it seems like there would be so much variety it would make Mark Holgate or Sarah Mower jealous with envy.”

There was a clattering on the stairs behind Karen as Dudley came down and launched himself in to her arms as she turned around. Between sobs it became apparent that he’d missed her, and he missed Petunia, and he wanted to know how they could get her back.

“Dudley wasn’t it?”

“Yes, why are you asking?”

“You better all come downstairs and join us, and I’ll let you know what’s been happening.”

Once they’re all seated she begins again with an abbreviated version of her training, “When Petunia was abducted I was all ready to chase off after her, but Hogwarts bluntly informed me that if I did I would die, or just wouldn’t be able to find her. She then offered to teach me if I promised to stay till the middle of August and learn everything I could.”

It was nearly an hour later when she finished, “I think it was almost a week ago when I made the breakthrough to the shore of the sea of magic. I could only stay there for seconds, but I made it, and the prior world was easy enough for me to live in that I started going there after each thing she taught me, so that I could practice and get it down. However, time out there runs so much faster than it does here. Once Hogwarts found out how much time I’d spent away she made me take this evening and tomorrow off.”

Victoria was the one to break the resulting silence, “Thank you for telling us how things have been for you over the last couple of months. It will probably help those that have known you for a while to be considerate when you can’t remember things that are so clear in their minds. It’s also a stark warning about one of the non-obvious dangers of using the dream for training. For you children, if you indulge in dream travel for training, it means that you’ll become adults before your time. When you consider doing it anyway, do you really want to grow up without your friends and family around? I’m 24 and I’d still be hesitant about doing so as I’m changing so fast and so are my friends. Maybe when I hit my late 30s or 40s my life will have settled down to the point where I could go away to train for a few months or years and come back not much different to how I left.

“Anyway, can we get Chinese delivered here?”

Celia adds, “I hadn’t thought of it that way while Karen was talking, but she’s right. I see all of you growing so fast. Also, I have no idea what Chinese food is like. But would it be like the Pizza you made me order the other day?”

Looking like someone had just taken a kitten away from her after telling her she could have one, as they add when you’re older, Hermione replied, “But it would have let me learn so much. And yes, while the food is different the process is the same.”

Harry hugged Hermione because she seemed to like it when they did that, “It’s ok, when we’re older we’ll build a sturdy house out there and then go and visit for a few years to study to your hearts content.”

She kisses her on the cheek, “Thank you Harry. Didn’t we pickup a load of menus when we were in London last time?”

“We did. They’re in the kitchen drawer.”

“Well go and get them, and show Victoria your party tricks when you get back.”

“I can show one of them, but it’s still that time of the month so I can’t show the other one.”

She gets up and sorts out all of the China Town menus and then they all join in and choose things that they’d like or might like in Karen and Celia’s cases. Karen is re-introduced to Luna and Ginny, and Luna apologises for her father, but said that he had taken the opportunity to setup the printer for the next Quibbler. Harry showed off her Metamorph abilities, and her base form.

The children all decided that the three adults should go and get the food, though Hermione did volunteer to drop them off at China town so they didn’t have to find their way there.

It was getting late when Karen became serious and looked around, “Children, who here thinks that Victoria should be magical?”

Victoria looked on in shock as this seemed to come completely out of the left field. Meanwhile, Harry looked at Hermione who nodded, “Do you mean we get to keep her? Wait, that came out wrong. Do you mean that once the selection process is over she’ll still be allowed to be here even if she’s not chosen?”

“That’s exactly what I mean.”

“Then I think that she should be.”, the other children all agreed with her.

“Ok magical?”

“Daphne, if it was your mother, how magical would you want her? You, me or Dudley?”

Daphne thinks for a few minutes, “I think you, as I know how much of a hill I’ve got to climb, and she seems like a good person, so she shouldn’t need to climb that hill. Especially as she’ll never be allowed to use a wand anyway. And Mother, I would love it if you would climb the hill with me. I know that Tory’s going to try to climb it. It’s just that I’ve only really started to get to know you without the cloud of Occlumency, and I don’t want to turn around one day to find that you’re dying of old age while I’m still young and have no idea where the time’s gone.”

She gets up and goes over to sit in her mothers lap and cry.

“Shh, I’m still young yet, and I don’t know whether I’m ready for that. From what you’ve told me about being a Magi, there’s a lot of danger involved even if it comes in fits and starts. That should also be something that you tell Victoria, Karen. What sort of implied responsibilities come with different levels of magic.”

Karen sighs, “I hadn’t considered that. With any level of magic you’ll need to be taught how to control it. However, if I was to give you somewhere around Celia’s level the consequences of not doing so wouldn’t be too bad, at worst you might injure or kill someone when you get angry or frightened. If I gave you Dudley or Daphne’s levels, then the basic training would be more urgent as you could probably destroy this street, you would need to be trained enough to need to take the magi qualifications and their responsibilities.”

She lifts up her ring so that everyone can see, “As you can see the insignia of the magi is a shield, ring, and wand. We bear a shield because we are the defenders of Earth and the two closest realms from those who would prey on them, we are their shield.

“We bear a ring as a sign of our promise and also as a symbol of the authority we have been given on earth. Even kings and emperors must listen to our words when we speak.”

“Finally, we bear a wand to signify that we will take the fight back to the enemy if they attack. In keeping with the shield, the wand is pointed down to show that we will not attack unless first attacked.

“When you reach the rank of Archmagi, you’ll make your own ring. On this ring you’ll replace the ring with a rose to signify that we now protect all life from the sleepers rather than just the earth and associated realms.

“At the moment, apart from Minerva, Bathsheba, Septima, and I think Hermione’s parents, all of the Magi level magicals in the world are in this room. Of which Harry, Hermione, her parents if I was right, and myself are the only ones with the power to be archmagi. My wife, Petunia is another Archmagi level magical, but she’s not on Earth at the moment.

“There is something else that you should probably all know, but I’d need an oath that you won’t reveal what I show you until I give you permission, it becomes necessary to save lives, or you find out it’s already become known in the wider world. Victoria, I’ll accept a promise for now.”

───────── ೋღ :hpefd: ღೋ─────────

Once she has an oath from all of them, she transports them all to the headmaster’s office at Hogwarts and draws out the pensive.

“For those that don’t know, this is a pensive. They are exceedingly rare because they’re so fragile and difficult to make. So difficult in fact that making one is the test that all people that gain a Mastery in runes need to pass. What you’re about to see is my encounter with a sleeper that came to Hogwarts. The black cloud it takes is a soul fragment, and it can do that to you just as easily.”

With that she placed a memory into the pensive and then joined everyone in there as she was racing to back up Hogwarts.

“What most of you won’t be able to feel is just how foul it’s magic feels.”

When they come out, all of them looked pale, but it was Celia that asked the question, “What was the bargain that Hogwarts made?”

“I don’t know, why don’t we go and ask her? Hogwarts, may we meet you in your Audience chamber?”

In response a plain wooden door appeared in the wall. Karen opened the door and indicated with her hand.

As they step in a faint wisp of a woman appears, and says “Karen, please channel enough magic into the door that you can feel the drain once you close it.”

As Karen does, the wisp becomes more visible and then more solid and reveals itself to be Hogwarts.

“Thank you Karen. I’m Hogwarts, pleased to meet you all in person, though the only one I’ve never seen before is Victoria.”

She continues grimly, “The bargain that I struck was for it to take the soul shard without a fight, while leaving the house-elf. The terms were that if he tried to take the House-elf then I would fight him. It would probably have killed me, and Karen if she joined in. But I knew that it would also buy Earth at least a thousand years free from it, with both Hermione and Harry around to find their own way safely, and the others who were already on the right path. I felt that it would be a fair trade off with the notes that are in my study.”

“They are what we defend the Earth against. They might be driven off for five hundred, a thousand years. But while there is sentient magical life living here they will always find their way back. We know what they want, they want the iron out of the earth to stabilise their sleeping areas.”

Hogwarts gets down on to her knees, “Victoria, I implore you to allow Karen to give you the most magic that she can. Even if you don’t take your training beyond the sanctuary, you’ll still have the potential to learn in months what it will take Daphne at least 500 years to accomplish assuming she can overcome all of the hurdles in her path. I won’t lie to you, it is a dangerous path to walk, even just having the level of magic we’re talking about is dangerous to the people around you. We’re not asking you to be a soldier, that’s not what Magi are, we are more like the warriors of ancient history that swore to defend their nation. But while there were no threats carried on their lives as farmers, merchants, politicians, and more. As such they were given the freedom to travel the nation and certain liberties, while our remit covers the world.”

Victoria looks sick, “Fine, I can see the manipulation a mile off, but yes I’ll do it. But I’m learning at my pace not yours. Thank you for not couching it in honeyed words, or trying to gloss over the downsides.”

“There is one downside that may not have been explicitly mentioned, you are likely to be immortal in the original sense of the word not what I’ve heard people use more recently. You will not die a natural death if you accept this. We also won’t be choosing you for the ambassador’s position, for reasons that should be obvious.”

Victoria laughs with a dry laugh, “It might be obvious to you, but I’m obviously out of the loop.”

“We promised Sir Connolly that we would make one person magical enough to use a wand.”

“Well, when you put it like that, yes it does make sense, it would be like delivering a nuclear bomb when you promised a powerful enough explosive to do the mining with.”

“I don’t actually know what a nuclear bomb is.”

“Well, that fell flat then. I’ll bring you some books, and we can see if we can find some old cinefilm of nuclear explosions.”

“Victoria, would you be willing to spend a couple of weeks out there right now learning how to get in touch with your magic and the basics of using it consciously? I was going to suggest that Karen keep you there for a few years, but you said you wanted to learn at your own pace. The couple of weeks will enable you to be safe around the muggle world, otherwise you’ll need to stay in magical only areas until you’ve learnt that control.”

“Is that safe?” asks Karen.

“You’ll need to anchor her there until she’s learnt to do it herself, but I’ve taught you how to do that, you’ll just need to keep it up even in your sleep. If the first thing you teach her is how to supress her magic and keep it supressed then at worst she’ll end up back here, well, I suggest you use the great hall but here as in Earth.”

“A couple of weeks?” Victoria asks sceptically.

“Well it took me a Month of doing it on and off on Earth, but that was from petunia, how about you Daphne?”

“Actually, it took me a few months. You probably need to ask the over achievers over there.” Daphne points at Harry and Hermione.

“I think it took me and mum. Mum and I two or three weeks once we’d worked out how to do the meditation. I met Hermione here in Mid-August and she’d already got good enough to rescue herself and her parents from the Shore in a couple of weeks.” Harry corrects herself when she see’s Hermione’s eyebrows narrow.

“That’s really the hard part, after that you’ll find that sewing is your new hated then favourite hobby.”

───────── ೋღ :hpefd: ღೋ─────────

For Victoria the process of gaining magic was surprisingly simple. While the rest of them stayed to talk to Hogwarts, she and Karen went to the great hall. Then they stood there chatting while the world changed around them as if this was the most normal thing ever. Well Karen did anyway, Victoria couldn’t help but keep turning her head this way and that trying to take it all in. No, the hard part came after that, as her magical body formed. Karen took them back to the previous world, and erected a wooden house with beds, flushing toilets and other amenities.

That’s when she became aware of a new sensation that her brain translated as everything that she ever loved or wanted, just sitting there out of her grasp. Using some muscle she didn’t even know she had she couldn’t help but reach out for it, but Karen was keeping her from it. It took her hours to get used to the feeling to the point where she could concentrate on what Karen was saying. Once she could, Karen took her back to the world with the rivers of light in the sky, and told her to throw her watch on a patch of bare ground a few meters away. She watched in horror as her watch dissolved into motes of dust that streamed up into the rivers in the sky. That horror doubled once Karen told her that if she didn’t learn to ignore the feeling to let go, that would be her.

Finding her magic was easy what with the constant pull from the sea of magic, it was a scene that wouldn’t have looked out of place at the top of one of the low mountains in the rainforest of Peru, a lightly forested area with an abundance of wildlife and undergrowth looking out over a sea of trees. No, the hard parts were getting it to do what she wanted and bring it into quietness.

They ended up being there for around 60 days until Karen was happy that she had enough control of her magic to keep it supressed at the very least, and also increase and decrease it in increments. Harry had been wrong, her new hated then favourite hobby was actually a simple spell to make a sound and light that changed as she changed her magic. It became her favourite when she worked out how to make it sound like a guitar, and she was able to start reproducing some of her favourite pop music.

Victoria looked up as Karen laughed while she was trying to play ‘I’ll be There’ by Mariah Carey.

“What, I almost had it.” She said.

“It’s not that, I just never thought that learning to make music would be the driving force for someone to learn magic. Just so you know, if you work on your sewing and then progress to handicrafts with more moving parts, like knitting and then lace making. Till you can just do them, you can have more musical spells going on at the same time.” She proceeds to demonstrate with a badly played song.

Victoria winces, “You probably need to take music lessons before you try that again.”

“Point taken, but I was a librarian. Yes I was a librarian and I had a degree in ancient Mythology and another one in child psychology. I met Harry in the Library when he came in to look for a book on meditation.” Karen looks triumphant when she remembers that.

“Looks like I’m not the only one that’s been working hard.”

“True, if you also look into illusion and transfiguration magic you can make yourself the actual instruments and a set to go with it. Anyway, I think you’re ready, let’s go back.”

“I wouldn’t have thought I’d say this, but I’m going to miss this, just spending time out here with no pressures of work or life. I could do without the random attacks by wild animals though.”

“There’s nothing to say we can’t come out here again, but it will be a long time till you’re ready to do it on your own given that you don’t want the boot camp style training. By the way, you do realise I haven’t been anchoring you for the last 3 days.”

“Really?”

“Really. So whenever you want, find that bit of magic that has been keeping you here and lower it as far as you can.”

Victoria dives into her inner world and looks for something that’s out of place. She needs to play a low note with the spell to find it as it’s a single boulder sitting on the peak of her mountain that’s covered with moss.

Coming out of the world she asked Karen, “How comes I never noticed that before?”

“My guess is because I anchored you here your magic got used to not being able to change that bit of magic, and so separated it from the rest of your magic. I don’t really know, though, that’s a question for Hogwarts.”

“You’ll need to imagine that you’re using that spell with that one rock to change worlds. This is the note you need for Earth, though you’ll end up in the Library. We’ll teach you how to step where it’s safer.”

With that Victoria sends her self-hurtling through the realms back to earth. Karen follows her and then shows her how to use the crests in Hogwarts to move between levels. When they get back up to the Audience Chamber Victoria finds out that they were only gone for 10 minutes.


	17. Chapter 16

Celia turned around as the door opened a very short time after Karen and Victoria had left and watched as they walked back in. She’d been having a very interesting conversation with Hogwarts, which she realised was also a soft sell about becoming a Magi. The promise of access to four new Libraries in tantalising reach if only. Journals written by the founders, if only. The ability to transport herself anywhere in the world comfortably, if only. Privately she admitted that she was almost certainly going to join Astoria in her meditations, as that thing scared her, and the idea that her girls might have to face it on their own at some point scared her even more.

“You were quick.” She says to cover the fact that she’s escaping the conversation before she caved publicly.

“We were there for around two months.” Victoria replies.

“Really? It was only around...”

“10 minutes and 43 seconds since you left. Do you have a more exact number of days you were there?” Hermione says looking at a tempus spell hanging in the air.

“No sorry, my watch was destroyed within hours of us getting there.” Victoria glares at Karen as she says that.

“Would never have worked again anyway.” Karen replies.

“What do you mean?”

“Physics doesn’t always work the same way there. Once I conjured a basket of tennis balls and threw them all in the air at once, all but one of them fell down immediately, but at different speeds. The last one hung there for a few minutes before it floated to the ground. Something as precise as your watch stood no chance.”

“Well, it was still under warranty.”

“You think they’d let you make a warranty claim for a watch where the innards looked like someone had made the inside 10 times larger than it used to be, then half the size?”

“Ah, maybe not.”

“It’s why I didn’t teach you to step there, anything after the Sidhe world is unreliable for distances, and most of the world’s below it are unsafe for you to be around due to hunting parties.”

Celia interrupts the discussion, “Karen, Victoria, it’s late, and we should really be getting the children to bed. Can you have this conversation in the morning?”

Daphne whines, “But Mum, it’s Saturday tomorrow.”

“It’s also Harry’s birthday and first bra shopping day. Do you want to miss that because you went to bed late?”

“No Mum.”

“What time would you like us round in the morning?” Celia says to Karen and Luna.

“Daddy will probably be out most of the night, as he’s the only one that works the press, so don’t worry about him.”

“10am OK for you Harry?”

Harry looks up from the math that Hermione is doing on the parchment, “Huh, what? Oh yeah, 10’s fine. Hermione, why don’t you wait until you get home and use your dad’s computer?”

“Fine!” Hermione huffs,

“Be sensible why don’t you, of course it would be easier if I did that. Before you go, was it more like 9 weeks or 7 weeks that you were away?”

“Oh, um, I don’t know, but I had two periods while I was there.”

“Do you know what date your last one was, and how long they are?”

Victoria looks very uncomfortable, but mumbles out a date and number.

“Hermione, you need to stop now, as I don’t think you’re really aware of what you just asked.” Harry said while plucking the quill out of the air.

Hermione looks up and reviews the last of the conversation in her head, “Oh my god, I’m so sorry. I was just trying to work out how much faster time was moving there.”

She flushes scarlet and looks absolutely mortified, much to her further mortification everyone except Dudley laughs. Dudley just looks like he wishes he could stick his fingers in his ears and sing la la la. Ginny seems to be doing a good job of comforting him though.

With that they all went home.

Once Celia got home with Daphne, she turned to her daughter, “Daphne, not tonight or tomorrow. I would like you to teach me the meditation you used. As I can’t let you face stuff like that on your own. I know I’ve not done a good job with standing up against your father. But this seems like something I can learn to do with you, and I don’t know if I’ll ever be able to fight, but at least you won’t be alone.”

Daphne hugged her Mum, “Thank you Mum, you don’t have to, but just making the offer means a lot to me. I know that you’ve supported us however you can, despite the fact that Father is rather free with his spells.”

“I know I don’t have to, but I’m going to. I think my decision was made the moment I saw that thing. I don’t think anyone with any amount of compassion could let their child potentially face one of those on their own.”

“Muggle history would say your wrong Mum. It takes a special type of strength to say ‘I won’t let you stand alone.’”

“When did you start learning Muggle History?”

“Harry and Hermione have been doing the home school curriculum in some of their free time. Well, Harry has and Hermione has been coaching them and revising. It’s why I called them over achievers. They compliment each other very well, and if they don’t end up married I’ll let Father hit me with a spell.”

“What about you? Anyone on your chart?”

Daphne blushes, “Mum! I’m not even 13 yet, besides have you seen the boys in my year?”

“I suppose, what about Longbottom?”

“He’s alright, but I think he’s going to stick at Warlock and concentrate on Herbology. I probably need to find someone that’s willing to keep up with me. Which given that I’m going to try to keep up with Harry and Hermione, is going to take some doing.”

“Well, I suppose you are going to live longer.”

“Minerva looks like she’s around the same age as Victoria now.”

“Really? I wonder why.”

“It could be that when your magic expands, your body changes to match the new age of your magic. I mean, if you consider that muggles live to around 80, we usually live to around 150 and we look around middle aged when they’re dying of old age. Is it really that surprising?”

“No, I guess it isn’t. We should get inside before it gets too late.”

“Oh, shit, your right, I’m so used to being able to stay awake safely that I forgot you can’t”

“Huh?”

“Oh, you don’t know. Well, quick explanation, the dream opens up at solar midnight, and lasts for an hour on earth. During that time any untrained magical will be pulled into the dream and probably die if they’re awake.”

“Oh, that would explain Aunt Agatha, she had some magical illness, and then suffered from insomnia. One morning she just wasn’t there, it was like she’d just left. The DMLE said that she’d run away, but her door was locked.”

With that Celia hurries inside and heads to bed after checking the time.

───────── ೋღ :hpefd: ღೋ─────────

The Ottoman Emperor looked at his voice, “How go our preparations on attempting to contact the city we found in Egypt?”

“Slowly Majesty, the curse breakers have taken the warnings they were given about unrestrained travel to heart. Experimentation with a few prisoners has shown that this is a very real problem, though we believe we have a method to prevent it happening for short periods of time.

“Due to how dangerous they were, we left one of the prisoners chained up while our muggle guard ensured they all stayed awake, and all but that one disappeared. The next night we brought in a second prisoner and chained them up instead while we released the dangerous one. As with the previous night, the chained up one stayed while the one that was now free.

“The gaoler took the liberty of spiking their late night food with muggle medicine designed to keep people awake, I believe it is commonly known as speed on the market. As the test subject was only imprisoned because they slandered your name, I have taken the liberty of seeing them released to spread the knowledge of this new ‘torture and execution’. I’m told that the original prisoner screamed to the gods to allow him to sleep, and behaved as though he was undergoing the worst tortures imaginable.

“It seems that these were an old pair of iron manacles rather than the newer plastic or steel ones that we use for prisoner transport. I have tasked our unspeakable department with using those prisoners slated for death to work out how much iron is needed to stop someone from leaving accidentally, and also ascertaining how pure the iron needs to be. Once they’ve discovered that, they will be doing long term tests to see what the maximum safe time the iron can be kept on the person before iron sickness can set in.”

“Very good, I take it you’ve had no luck getting the secrets on how to travel to the other world out of the curse breakers?”

“We have seen them meditating, however as there are more than 200 different methods of meditation I thought it wise not to experiment on good people just in case it was only one of those methods that were viable.”

“And the tablets?”

“We have managed to secure most of them. The Chinese delegate refused to hand theirs back, but has assured us that it will be guarded until we find out what the risks are. The ones that went to the new world have disappeared, both north and south, we suspect that they were sold to collectors. This is also true of the one that was sent to Russia. Fortunately, we didn’t send one to the British as they already have the Hogwarts one. Though intelligence suggests that Hogwarts will reassert its independence and neutrality some time later this year. There has also been a new British magical country declared at the ICW. It will be announced at the next solstice meeting as the formation was done too late for an administrative announcement to be added to the docket for June.”

───────── ೋღ :hpefd: ღೋ─────────

Sirius wakes up in a curled up in a cramped bed that’s clearly not designed for humans.

“Good, you’re awake, maybe now you can stop stinking up my ward.” A goblin exclaims from one side.

“Urgh, did things go well?”

“You can talk to your account manager about that, I just need you off the bed and out of here. Up, Up, go.”

Sirius stumbles off the bed that’s unexpectedly low and staggers to his feet, then out of the door, his mind becoming clearer with each step as he wakes up from whatever they used to put him under. By the time he’d been led to his account managers office, he was able to think more clearly than he had done in years. Not that was saying much given his accommodations.

He took the time to think back to the moments before he was knocked out. He blanched as he remembered choosing the black family wallet for Victoria, hopefully she wouldn’t think he was being too forward by giving her one of those. They’d then had him sign a few documents with a blood quill stating that he wanted any and all magical effects removed from him, and if possible, help removing any oaths that would conflict with the head of house oath he was to take. Oh, that was it, there was a clause in there that allowed the goblins to take reasonable precautions to maintain the secrets of their methods. That explains the being knocked out.

His escort opened the door to an office and indicated that he should go in. Walking in, it was the office of his account manager.

“How are you feeling this morning?” his account manager asks.

“Much better thank you.”

“I’m afraid that your treatment ended up being more expensive than expected, as removing the dementor’s taint cost us the use of something that we can’t easily replace. Thus, there will be a 100G charge to cover that cost, assuming we can replace it. We removed one tracking charm, two obliviations, and one infertility curse. For the smooth proceedings of our business, we suggest you don’t think too deeply about those obliviations until you’re in a place you feel safe and comfortable, as they are likely to be traumatic or life changing. You also have 3 Oaths that are bound to you, thus you took them willingly.”

“Three, but I only remember making…” Sirius trails off as the memory of making the third oath comes to mind.

_Sirius walks into the headmasters office, “You asked to speak to me Professor?”_

_“Yes, come in. I’ve heard that you want to join the Order of the Phoenix. Is this true?”_

_“It is.”_

_“Very well, we require all members to swear a loyalty oath to the leader of the order so that you can’t be subverted.”_

_“Ok.”_

_“Please read this out.”_

_“I swear on my life and magic that as long as I am a member of the Order of the Phoenix I will be loyal to the Order of the Phoenix before all others and give extra consideration to the opinions of the leadership.”_

_“Obliviate.”_

_“Welcome to the Order of the Phoenix.”_

Fast on its heels came the memories covered by the second obliviation.

_“Hagrid I need to take Harry, as I’m his godfather.”_

_“The headmaster said that I need to take him to Hogwarts.”_

_“Ah Sirius, would I be able to have a word?”_

_Sirius walks off with the headmaster for a moment, “Harry will be safe, don’t you think you’d be better served catching the traitor, as you’re an Auror.”_

_“My dear boy, I can’t have you remember our previous conversation. For his own safety and the greater good, Harry can’t grow up in the magical world. That means that you can’t be around. Goodbye Sirius, know that you are serving the Order in this. Obliviate.”_

“Don’t think too deeply about those memories, otherwise you’ll be wasting my time.” The account manager’s voice cut into his thoughts like a whip crack.

Shoving his emotions off into his Occlumency, Sirius looked up at the goblin with ice cold eyes.

“I have a blood brothers’ oath with James Potter, the godfather oath for Harry Potter, and a Loyalty oath to the Order of the Phoenix.” He says in a voice devoid of emotion.

“The first two shouldn’t be an issue, as you can always bring the child into the family if there’s ever a conflict. Write out the wording of the last one.”

Sirius does as asked and slides it over to the goblin, “I’ll be taking that with me as I need to show it to Lily.”

The goblin reads it over, “This is easy enough. Take your wand and using your full name announce that you are leaving the Order completely and irrevocably, then write a letter to Albus stating the same thing and sign it with a blood quill. We’ll ensure that he gets it.”

“I Sirius Orion Black completely and irrevocably renounce my membership with the Order of the Phoenix, on my blood and magic it is said so shall it be.”, he then writes out the letter as instructed.

Taking the oath for the ring is a simple thing after that. After which he is presented with the contract. After reading it through, Sirius leans back and thinks with the ruthless clarity of Occlumency.

“Before I sign this, I would like to know why goblins are renting a house in what used to be a muggle neighbourhood.”

Giving him an appraising look, the account manager answers, “Training that we can’t do here.”

“I would like to amend the contract, as it seems to me that you have no incentive to want this contract to continue. I would like to add a new term. House Black is willing to pay 100G a year on top of the existing payment. In exchange we would like the goblins to post a permanent guard on Black island for as long as this contract is in force. House black is willing to allow those guards to take their families with them, and for Gringotts to build a small community there as long as it doesn’t affect the natural peace, beauty, and tranquillity of the island. Gringotts will be expected to remove the guards and community within 30 days of the voiding of this contract unless it is replaced with a new one with similar terms.

I would also like to arrange for your legal services team to go over the amendment to the contract to ensure that it is fair to House Black, after all, we wouldn’t want House Black to be caught unawares with an ambiguous clause that seems to say one thing but leaves us open to obligations we were not aware of.”

The account managers Feral grin drops to a grudgingly respectful grin once the legal assistance is requested.

“Very well. We will have the amendments done in the next few days. My name is Clevuld and we will be in touch.”

“Thank you. May I use your Floo to return to Privet Drive, as my escort isn’t here to take the public Floo with.”

“You may, it will be 5S”

“Thank you, also tell my legal team not to put a number on the size of the community, as I’m aware that it will be subject to change and interpretation over time.”

As Clevuld leads Sirius to the Floo, he comments, “I assumed that you would be the shallow and immature child that you seemed to be when you came in before your incarceration. I’m happy to see that I was wrong.”

“I still am, I’m just sunk so deeply into my Occlumency that it doesn’t matter. But that didn’t mean I was stupid, naive yes, stupid no. However, the contract wasn’t that I remembered my grandfather keep saying that in any contract, both sides need to have a reason to keep it going. When I was forced to close down, it became clear that money doesn’t mean that much to you, so I needed to find something you did need.”

“Whatever the reason, you should do it more often when you’re dealing with official business. You’re no longer a child who needs to avoid using Occlumency because of the permanent effects on your development. As long as you don’t spend months using it constantly, you’ll be fine.”

“You’ve suddenly become downright friendly, why is that?”

“I have a reason to be, after all you’re going to be providing something we can’t buy elsewhere, and under our current treaties can’t gain elsewhere. This is where I leave you.”

───────── ೋღ :hpefd: ღೋ─────────

Sirius stepped out into number 4 and was met by Lily.

“Are you OK?” she asks.

“Not really, I’m relying on Occlumency to stay functional. You need to read this.”, he lays out the oath on the dining room table.

She reads it, “This doesn’t seem too bad.”

“I was obliviated of the knowledge of making that oath.”

“Oh, you think James was too?”

“I’m certain of it.”

“I thought there was something odd going on, but you both came up clean on every diagnostic I could find, and I even slipped you both a flushing potion separately.”

“That was you? I thought James had slipped me a V&D potion as a prank.”

“Look, it’s still early, come into the front room and let your barriers down, and I’ll sit with you until you’ve cried yourself out.”


	18. Chapter 17

The next morning Victoria woke up in her bed after the weirdest dream where she’d gone from having a pleasant evening chatting at Number 4 to a castle right out of a fairy tale and talking to a two and a half thousand-year-old woman, then spending a couple of months camping somewhere where there were rivers of magic ran through the sky. Looking around at her calendar and seeing that it was the next day, she concluded that it must have just been a dream. Best and weirdest dream ever, but after being around so many people that could do magic so effortlessly why wouldn’t she dream of being given magic.

It wasn’t until she was searching her room for her watch while brushing her hair, after she’d finished getting dressed, that she stopped. She stared at her hands out in front of her and continued to brush her hair absently while she tried to work out what was bugging her. She paused brushing her hair again as she tried to work out just what didn’t make sense about the situation. It was a good ten minutes later, after she’d been staring at her hands while absently making a brush stroke occasionally that it occurred to her. She brought the brush around in front of her and stared at it accusingly. She made it bob, then twirl and bow. She then turned it into a Tinkerbell doll and had her dance while she played the Disney theme tune to Peter Pan with her magic.

Laughing she danced around her bedroom singing Bibbidi-Bobbidi-Boo while tidying up her room with her hairbrush turned into a wand that trailed sparkles. She changed the colour of her hair until she settled on a vibrant red that couldn’t be found in nature. Finding a plain black t-shirt, she concentrated and added the words ‘It’s Magic’ across the boobs and a few sparkly white sequins around the outside, she then changed into it.

She then went through the rest of her morning routine with a massive smile on her face, and deliberately didn’t do anything with her hands. Even blowing the fuse on the Kettle didn’t dampen her mood as she just boiled the water with her magic.

She reviews the morning so far and nods. She’s now ready to go. Grabbing her Minidisc Player Victoria puts in the disc with the top 10 charts she recorded off the radio. Once it’s playing, she opens the door and leaves. Walking out of the house she dances down the street towards Number 4, her magic playing along to the melodies. She completely ignores the stares of the other candidates as she passes as she’s in such a good mood.

───────── ೋღ :hpefd: ღೋ─────────

Once she reaches Lily’s house and turns off her music, Victoria’s mood drops to concern. The sound of someone crying is clearly audible through the door. Rushing in, she ignores the fact that she just opened the door with her magic, she stops as she sees Sirius sitting on the sofa crying with Lily next to him.

“What’s happened?” she says softly.

“He had a couple of memories restored, and the oath on the dining room table was one of them.”

Victoria heads into the back room and reads the oath before coming back in.

“Swap?” She indicates Lily and herself.

Lily nods and stands up and Victoria sits down next to Sirius and puts a hand on his back. Feeling the contact, he leans over and hugs her, crying into her shoulder.

Looking at Lily over his head Victoria says, “You’ll need to explain a bit more about oaths and how they affect us, as that just seems like the sort of thing we’re told to do when we have our first few placements.”

“Magical oaths compel us to behave a certain way or suffer the consequences if we don’t. In order to do this, it gives us a very strong push to let us know that we’re likely to break it. Normally this would also bring the oath to mind so that we know why it’s happening. Somehow, Albus was able to overpower Sirius’ magic and make him forget the oath. As such every time Albus gave him a suggestion his magic would urge him to pay attention to it without providing the oath.”

“That means he’d be thinking that it was a good suggestion, even if he’d already ruled it out for good reasons?” Victoria asked for clarification.

“I don’t know, but I’d imagine so.”

“Was Albus particularly wise or intelligent?”

“Not really, he was more of an academic. Of course, he was nearly 100 when I started school.”

“That’s absolutely horrible. Does Sirius drink tea?”

“He did before, white two sugars if I recall.”

“Ok, you might have to point out the sugar, as I think I remember where the other stuff is.”

Lily watches in amazement as someone that had no magic yesterday seemed to be able to do quite complex levitation today.

“So, you got magic last night? How did you get so good?”

“I did, and a two-month camping trip that took 10 minutes. When I woke up this morning, I thought it was a dream.”

“I imagine I’d think it was a dream too.”

Victoria made three cups of tea, the first one she put salt and milk into. Once they were done, levitated the spoilt one out to Sirius.

“Sirius. Sirius, I’ve made you a cup of tea.”

Numbly he uncurls from her, still crying, and takes the mug. She then brings her own mug through and leaves it floating beside her. She watches in amusement as Sirius cradles his mug until it cools down enough for him to drink.

Sirius cradles the mug that he’s just been given, his mind going over every decision he’d made since he joined the order second guessing what would have happened if he didn’t have the oath unknowingly affecting him. Taking a sip of the tea, he promptly spits it out across the room as the taste of salty tea floods his mouth. Angrily he looks around until he sees Victoria sniggering at him. If she thinks she can get away with pranking him, even if he is down in the dumps, she’s about to learn why muggles should never tangle with wizards. Drawing his wand, he then watches in disbelief as it’s wrenched from his grasp and floats gently over to Victoria.

“Uh, uh, uh, if you want to court me, you’re going to have to stop using this.” She says waving his wand in her hand.

All thoughts of his past decisions flee his mind as he watched the impossible. Someone that he knew had no magic, and knew nothing of magic only a few days ago, has just taken his wand away with wandless magic.

He intelligently says, “But, how?”

A teacup nudges his hand as she ignores his question, “I made you a proper cup of tea too.”

Taking the teacup, he carefully takes an experimental sip before again asking intelligently, “But, how?”

“Karen took me to get magic last night. I had a lovely two-month camping trip too. And you mister have at least 500 years of work if you want to catch up.”

“That doesn’t answer my question, I think.”

“You have bedtime stories about The Dream, and how it will take you away if you don’t go to sleep?”

Sirius nods.

“They’re basically real. Bear in mind that I don’t actually know the stories, what I do know is that I’ve just spent two months camping in a place where you can see rivers of magic running through the sky.”

“She’s right, I’ve visited a few other worlds. And I’d have escaped that way if it were late enough. But it’s exceedingly dangerous if you are unprepared. I’m sure I nearly killed myself the first time I did it at home.” Lily adds.

───────── ೋღ :hpefd: ღೋ─────────

Karen comes downstairs to get her morning coffee, eager to find out why she used to feel she needed one. The sound of laughter makes her pause as she wasn’t expecting anyone to be here. Summoning her dressing gown, she makes sure she’s more decent before she finishes descending.

Entering the living room she sees Lily, Victoria, and Sirius all laughing at Lily and Sirius’ stories about their time at school. Padding past them into the kitchen she makes her coffee how she remembered it and stands at the door to the dining room watching the three of them interact. Even with her occlumency, this sort of interaction seems so distant and alien. They carry on unaware of her until she takes a sip of the coffee and lets out an involuntary “ugh” at the bitter taste. They all look at her, and she feels like they’re inspecting her for some unseen flaw.

“Don’t like coffee?” Victoria asks.

Feeling compelled to answer Karen says the first thing that comes to mind, “I did last time I woke up here.”

“Uh huh, and how long ago was that for you?”

“500 years-ish.” Sirius spits out the mouthful of tea he was drinking when she says that.

Karen continues sheepishly, “Oh, yeah, that’s a long time isn’t it.”

Victoria quips, “I’d imagine it’s like trying something you used to like as a kid and finding out that, actually, it tastes really bad now.”

“Wait, go back, 500 years?” Sirius says.

Karen nods, “More or less, time moves much faster out there.”

“No, no, I mean 500 years, how are you still alive?”

“It’s not like that. The further out you go the more magical you become. Once you get to the shore of the sea of magic you become so magical that you’re now a magical being with a body rather than a person with magic. On the way there, the more magical you become the longer you live.”

“Ok, fine, I’m just going to believe you, and trust that I’ll understand it later. After all this morning I’ve found out that James and Lily might have been killed by Albus, accidentally or not. Most of the decisions I’ve made since my NEWT years are suspect. And now I find out that muggles can be given magic, and there’s places out there where time travels fast enough that several lifetimes could pass before anyone here noticed you were missing.”

Victoria starts speaking seriously, “One of the most important lessons that we were taught when I was studying diplomacy, was that the past is the past. You can learn from it, you can study it, you can share it, and you can reminisce on it. What you can’t do is live in it or repeat it. It’s something we have to keep in mind when we’re visiting other countries, or even just reviewing our past mistakes. Just because they reacted in a certain way in the past doesn’t guarantee they’ll react the same way today. You can make plans for if they do, but you should also be ready for when they don’t. What you learnt this morning doesn’t change the past, it can’t, the past is fixed. You can’t control the future either, the only thing you can control is now.”

While she’s talking, Victoria takes both of Sirius’ hands and looks him in the eyes.

“I’ll try, it’s just that…” Sirius trails off.

Karen leans over and puts her hand on his shoulder, “It always is, it takes time and sometimes professional help to get over it. All trauma is like that. People say that time heals all wounds, they’re wrong. What time does is give you space between you and the event so that you can look at it with less rawness. I still miss Petunia every single morning, and that’s not going to change until I’m with her again. It’s what’s kept me going these last 500 years.”

With a deliberate effort Victoria turns the conversation to a lighter tone, “Sirius, do you realise something very important about the fact that Karen has been away for 500 years?”

“No?”

“She hasn’t had a full English breakfast for that long, and you’re the cook, so mush, mush. Get cooking”

“Can I at least have my wand?”

“Do you want to court me?”

“Yes?” Sirius whines.

“Then, as I don’t need a wand, you don’t need a wand.”

“But… I can’t do magic without it.”

“Daphne can, and she was raised magical. So no wand.”

“But Vicki”

“No buts, you just need to practice your meditation.”

“It’s the beginning stage of Occlumency you need.” Karen adds helpfully.

“I’m going to get you back for this.” Sirius warns.

“I’m sure you will, and then I’ll get you back for that. Don’t forget your pinny.” She pulls over the apron that’s hanging on a hook, and with an image of a ruffled monstrosity in mind she changes it to match and slips it over his head and ties it in place as he looks on in horror.

Throwing his dignity to the wind he starts cooking and deliberately adds flair to it until both women are howling in laughter.

It’s to this that the smell of cooking breakfast brings the four children down to. Lily reminds Ginny to Floo home to let her Mother know that she slept over because they lost track of time. They also arrange for the three of them to spend the day at the burrow as Xeno wasn’t back yet.

───────── ೋღ :hpefd: ღೋ─────────

Soon enough it was time to go bra shopping. Daphne, Hermione, and Celia had all arrived and were ready. As they were getting ready, Victoria saw Sirius about to leave.

“Sirius, where do you think you’re going?”

“Er, I was just going home.”

“I’m not going to let you go home to mope all day, you’re coming with us.”

“But I’m a wanted man in Wizarding Britain.”

With a dangerous glint in her eyes, Victoria says, “Is that your final word on the matter?”

“Why?” he asks cautiously.

“Karen, does he look like he’s the same band size as you? As you’re a little taller than me.”

“Maybe, if not he’s not that much larger.”

“Oh, and I saw a lovely summer dress in Petunia’s wardrobe when I had to get the Pizza” Celia joins in.

Lily collapses against the wall laughing at the look on Sirius’ face, “They’ve got you there, if you’re that worried about being a wanted man, you can go out as a woman. Of course, you could just go out in jeans and a t-shirt. Buy a baseball cap and no-one will recognise you.”

“But what about my asylum conditions?” he whines.

Lily flashes her wards once. A few minutes later a police officer rings the doorbell.

Karen opens the door for Lily.

“Hello Lily, can I help you?”

“Can you let Sir Connolly know that these ladies are taking Sirius out bra shopping with them.”

The police officer give Sirius a look that says ‘rather you than me’ before replying, “Certainly, do you know when you’ll be back?”

“Probably by six, as we’re planning on eating here for Harry’s birthday party.”

“Happy birthday miss, and I’ll let him know.”

Once the police officer has left Sirius whines, “But bra shopping.”

“Sirius, do you actually know what a bra is?” Lily asks.

“Oh, yes, Mandy used to wear one.”

With an understanding look in her eyes, Victoria slyly says, “Sirius, you do realise that all of us are going to be buying bra’s not just the kids. Don’t you think you’d like to see my choices?”

Sirius promptly changes into padfoot and wags his tail while barking excitedly.

After that, bra shopping and the birthday takeaway go really well. Sirius would have been bored, but Victoria bought him a portable cd player and headphones, then set him loose in the local record store with £50.


	19. Chapter 18

Daphne’s reading when she hears a soft knock at her door. Looking up from the book, she carefully marks the place before opening the door with her magic and calling out, “Come in.”

When no one comes in she looks over and sees her mother nervously standing at the door.

Standing from the bed, Daphne walks over to her mother, “Mum, are you OK?”

“Your father is dealing with business at the farms, Astoria has gone over to the Stevens for a play date, and Tilly is dealing with the housework. Would you, I mean could we. You know, er.”

“Would you be more comfortable if we did this in your sitting room?”

Celia nodded, “That would probably be best.”

They make their way down to the ladies sitting room, and both take a seat.

Deciding to give her mother an out, Daphne asks, “Do you want to ask any questions, or do you want me to dive right in?”

“At this point I don’t think there are any questions left. I’m sorry I’m so nervous.”

“Look, Mother, it isn’t a case of once you start you have no choice but to continue. However there are milestones that if you pass them you need to continue for your own safety. When I started, I didn’t really appreciate just why we needed to learn those things. However, having seen more of what’s out there, I can appreciate why it was necessary. The stuff that we're starting with now, that could be all you ever do.

“However, if you ever decide to come to Hogwarts to learn to use the crests to move between layers, it will be expected that you’ll learn to become a warlock. The simple reason why, is that once you’ve taken that step doing it again is easier, and you’re likely to do it at some point. You could then stop there, as a warlock. Lavender and Parvati have both done that, they’re happy that they can do their wandless magic and explore the two worlds closest to us.

“If you choose to become a Magi like I did, then you’ll go through a fundamental change in your magic. Look in the garden. Imagine that your magic looks like just one of those flowers at the moment. As a warlock, the flower will get a little bigger, but it’s still the same flower. “When you become a Magi though, that flower becomes the whole garden. That brings with it a whole new set of things to learn, but also a lot more scope for what you can do. From talking to Harry and Hermione, as you then progress through the worlds, your inner world gains more definition, it eventually gains the wildlife that would be found there.

“Does that help?”, Daphne can already see that her mother has relaxed knowing that she’d not committing herself to everything.

“I think it does. What do I need to do?”

“Have you ever done any Occlumency?”

“No, at first I felt it was cheating, and then I saw what your father turned into and I decided against it.”

“Ok. We are going to start with meditation. There are two basic forms this can take, focusing on bodily functions like breathing or your heartbeat. This method is completely the wrong one. The second method is to try to just clear your mind and focus on being able to visualise something. The hardest part is that you have to wait for it to come to you, it can’t be forced. You will find your memories and thoughts intruding, this is normal, and when you realise that it’s happened just pull away from them and let them go. We can meditate together. You can also do it whenever you want. But expect it to take a couple of months. You’ll know when you’ve got it, as your magic will start to do things for you without you thinking about it. Once you get to that stage, you can either let me know, or go and see Karen or Victoria.”

Celia and Daphne then spent the next few hours meditating together. Daphne took the time to explore her own inner world, while occasionally reassuring her mother that she was doing it right.

───────── ೋღ :hpefd: ღೋ─────────

“Well done Karen, you’ve vastly exceeded the requirements necessary to become a fully-fledged Magi.”, Hogwarts hands over the ring that signifies the higher ranking before pulling her into a hug.

She continues, “When we start to see Azaria again more often, as her to teach you to track, as that’s something I can’t teach you as it needs far more space than I can roam. Once she says you’re competent at it, I’ll let you go and find Petunia. As you’ll have the means to do so, and the ability to defend yourself while you do. You’ve come a long way from the woman that I first met, and I can see the difference in your bearing.”

“Thank you, and thank you for making me reconnect last week, I’m not sure that I’d have been able to if it hadn’t been spotted then.”

“You’re welcome, and just in time to officially take over the duties of the Head Master of the school tomorrow.”

“Thank you for reminding me.” Karen says ruefully.

───────── ೋღ :hpefd: ღೋ─────────

Karen looked around at the teachers sitting at the conference table.

“Good afternoon everyone. I would like to welcome Azaria, Nymphadora Tonks, and Poppy Pomphrey to the teaching staff. Before I continue, I believe that Minerva has some appointments that she needs to make, and then you need to vote whether to keep me as the new Head Mistress of the school.”

“Thank you Karen. Madam Pomfrey, would you consent to being the temporary assistant head of Slytherin house?”

“I would rather not, but as long as it’s temporary it should be OK.”

“Thank you, and I’d rather have a male teacher to balance out Septima, same as I’d like a male teacher to balance out Bathsheba for Gryffindor. Azaria, would you consent to being the temporary assistant head of Gryffindor house?”

Azaria thinks for a few minutes before replying, “I feel that at this time I would be a bad fit for a couple of reasons. The most important being that my Titania is the one being voted for as Headmistress. As such I cannot in good conscience accept. The second reason being that my racial temperament will probably be bad for the position.”

“Are you talking about your tendency to be a completely lazy couch potato unless there’s something important happening?” Tonks reaches over and hugs her to show it’s a good-natured dig.

“I am not lazy, I just don’t learn as fast as you. And I can still whoop your arse in a fight, I think you said the phrase was. Anyway Minerva, I would nominate Tonks in my stead.”

Minerva thinks for a moment, “Very well, I can accept that. Hagrid, I didn’t overlook you, however I don’t feel like you can be firm enough. Additionally, you are currently not allowed to use your wand. For the record, the Meditation Club is open to everyone, not just students as are all of the clubs. I believe that most of the staff can attest to the efficacy of that particular solution to your problem. The same is true for you Filch, I would have considered you, however you lack the magical ability to keep the children in check.

“Now that we have a full set of Student Representatives, Hogwarts has declared that Karen is her new Head Master. I call an official vote on her suitability for the position. Before we hold the vote does anyone have any questions?”

Surprising the existing teachers, Tonks was the one to pose the first question. “What makes you qualified for being the Headmistress. After all, you’ve had formal training for less than 3 months, and magic for less than 2 years.”

The other teachers nodded as Karen answered, “During those two months I have spent over 500 years practicing and perfecting the magic and techniques that Hogwarts taught me. As Azaria and to a lesser extent Minerva can attest to, time in The Dream moves faster the closer you get to the sea of magic. I am proficient in all of the branches of unstructured magic, and I have learnt most of the charms that are taught here. I have not had the opportunity to learn Runes or Rituals as they very much require a teacher, and a lot of time. I almost certainly have the best fine control over my magic of anyone here, with the possible exception of Azaria.”

To demonstrate she conjures a pile of sand and, using her staff, levitates each individual particle on its own and has them form dances, pictures, sculptures, and finally spread out over everyone’s head equally spaced.

Bringing it back into a pile in the centre of the table she asks, “Would anyone care to test themselves?”

Everyone looks at Flitwick, who puts his hands up and shakes his head, before turning to Azaria. Sighing Azaria draws her sword and duplicates most of what Karen did, though struggles with the even spacing and it’s obvious there’s a few clumps.

Returning the sand to the table she asks, “How did you get so good at that with only 500 of your years practice?”

Karen looks a little embarrassed, “It’s more than a little boring out there on your own, so I was using that to amuse myself while I was doing other more boring things.”

She levitated the sand again and had it play a tom and jerry cartoon for a few seconds.

“What about your academic qualifications?” Septima asked.

“My first degree, you’d call it a post NEWT qualification, is in Librarianship, my second is in child psychology, and my most recent is in Ancient Mythology.”

“What makes you think you’re qualified for the position?” Pomphrey asks.

“To be honest, I don’t think I am. I don’t know your culture. I don’t have official qualifications in any of the subjects you’re teaching. I don’t know most of you except in passing. However, it’s that lack of qualification that I think makes me suited for the position of Headmistress. From what I’ve read in the charter, the Head Master’s position, note the two words, it wasn’t originally the same position that we now associate with Head teachers. The Head Master’s position was a primarily administrative one. I would act as Arbiter in the case of a dispute that can’t be resolved by the rest of you. I would be in charge of hiring and firing, but I have very little say in the day to day running of the school. That joyful duty falls to Minerva. The fact that I have little to know knowledge of your culture means that I’m not going to accept certain behaviours just because they’ve always been like that, this also includes the politics that come with the position. The fact that I’m a fully qualified Magi, and I’m working towards becoming an Archmagi means that I also have the power and ability to defend the school if it ever comes to it. Finally, I have access to a world that according to Hermione runs at between 25 and 32 years a day based on the fact that I spent around two months there training Victoria, which lasted 10 minutes here.”

Karen takes out a sheet of printer paper and reads out the values printed on there, before placing it on the table and walking out so that they could have a discussion without her there.

It only took them a few minutes to call her back in and tell her that she was the new Headmistress.

“Thank you. Onto staffing. Aurora, we realised the other day that Astronomy used to be part of Ritual Magic. As we’re not legally allowed to teach that class, and also don’t have anyone qualified to teach rituals either your subject no longer exists in the school. We have openings for Potions, History, and Illusions, do you feel that you could teach any of those, or would be willing to learn ahead of the students in order to teach the subject?”

As Aurora slumps in her chair, Minerva speaks up, “You can still teach Astronomy, but it would need to be in a club format. I’ve heard that the muggles also have a branch of science dedicated to the study of Astronomy.”

“Aurora, have a think about it over the rest of the meeting. I would teach Illusions, but I’m currently slated to teach Philosophy and Critical Thinking, and I don’t think we’re going to find anyone else to take that over, unless you think you could. Is anyone else here any good with Illusions?”

Azaria speaks up, “I’ve been trained, same as everyone else on my world. However, again I don’t think that my teaching methods would be suitable for wand wielders. I’m going to have enough trouble teaching the sword, I don’t think they would be particularly willing to listen to me talk for a couple of months about how important it is to study the things you’re going to want to make an illusion of.”

Minerva looks at Azaria shrewdly, “Azaria, would you be able to demonstrate an illusion to us? Given that it’s mainly for the benefit of Aurora, would you be able to make it something to do with the night sky?”

Azaria sighs, “Before I do, you need to understand that I’m no master at this. I was a member of the Winter court, and before that we were a free clan. The only reason everyone learns illusions is because the Summer court are masters at using them. Their best illusionists can make a scene that’s so real that you could cross a bridge, only to find out that it’s not real when they decide to pull back on the illusion a little.”

She then concentrates and a small black marble forms in front of her, the top half sparkling slightly. A few minutes later the marble expands, and the room goes dark. As their eyes adjust to the darkness a starfield becomes visible above them. The faint silhouette of hills is visible around them by the absence of stars rather than their ability to see them. Hanging in the sky are two very faint crescents where moons would be. They all hear the gasp of awe from Aurora as she looks around. When they hear here stumble and Filch yelp as she walks into him Flitwick lights a lumos.

“Put that out! It will ruin my night vision” Hisses Aurora.

Karen laughs, “You can corner Azaria later Aurora. In the meantime, would you mind ending the illusion so that we can continue the meeting. Everyone may want to close their eyes so that you don’t get blinded.”

“I’ll do it, I’ll teach illusions as long as you teach me how to do that.” Aurora fair grabs Azaria by her lapels as she says that.

Minerva makes a note on some parchment.

“For the potions position, I am planning to go to St Mungo’s and approach Healer Tonks, who is a qualified Mind-Healer. I would like to offer her the same terms that we’ve offered Auror Tonks. Which is that she will be the onsite Mind-Healer and also the local healer, potentially with you Madam Pomfrey, for Hogsmeade as well. That is assuming you want to do that. On that subject, how are your lessons with Hogwarts going?”

“Apart from the odd interruption when she needed to teach you something, fairly well. She’s taught me a few basic spells that their healers used instead of the battery of spells that we use these days. They’re no longer as good as we expect from our healers, however they would certainly be more than enough for any other profession I can think of. We’re currently working on how to remove curse damage from a magical wound. That’s not right, from a wound in our magical body. I’d like to head to St Mungo’s for the last two weeks before term starts to pass on some of this knowledge.”

“If you’re going to do that, would you be able to take a letter with the official job offer, and also talk to Healer Tonks about what I’m proposing?”

“I can do that Headmistress.”

“Thank you. Irma, I have a few applicants to interview for the History position. I’d like your help with those. Of course, if you want to teach the subject you’re more than welcome to. But before you decide, I’m going to need you to do a part-time degree in Librarianship so that you have an official qualification for your position as Librarian. I know you did an unofficial apprenticeship with the previous librarian, but he died before he could declare you a Master. You can make your decision any time before the interviews are completed.”

“Hagrid, I know you’ve applied for the position for Professor of Care of Magical Creatures. However, I don’t feel you have enough experience with teaching children. Specifically with what’s appropriate and what isn’t, how to spot certain behaviours, and the like. However, last year you apparently did good work with, Nigel I think Minerva said it was, from the MoM wales school. What I’d like you to do is make that relationship official, so you would be the assistant teacher for both classes, and also manage the creatures. I assume that the rest of it you could work out together. You would be paid as a full professor though, as you are the Hogwarts professor for the subject. In the future when Nigel retires I would expect you to take over if you’re still working here, and take on an assistant from their school.”

“Thank you Headmistress.”, Hagrid looks a little relieved at that news.

“Oh god, I’m already getting tired of that title. Would you all be able to call me Karen, or Magi Karen unless we’re in a public situation where you need to refer to me by my position in the school.”

Filch laughs, “Ya better get used to it lass, as they won’t listen.”

“Oh god.”

Taking a formal tone of voice, she continues speaking, “Well, as we’re already talking. Argus Filch. You have served as caretaker of the school admirably well. Additionally, your attitude and behaviour have improved immeasurably since the meditation club started. As such Hogwarts and I have agreed that when you wish to retire, if you so desire, we will grant you magic. You’ll still need to learn how to use it, and we are willing to provide that tuition free of charge in recognition of your years of service.”

Moving on from the absolutely gobsmacked Filch, she turns to Flitwick, “Flitwick and Hagrid, I would like your assistance with interviewing the candidates for the Identification and neutralisation of dark creatures. Would you be able to do that?”

They look at each other and nod.

“Great, then as part of the requirements for new employees of Hogwarts is that they have to show their proficiency, yes that includes me, would you all be able to come up with tests that you want to put the new professors through.

“Oh, two, no three, last things I’ve just remembered. Septima, Arithmancy has been expanded to be Magical Theory, you can thank me later. Penelope, you will be a general teachers assistant, as I don’t think you want to be subject to Hogwarts teaching all the time. In a few years I want you to be able to take over any of the fourth year and below classes if necessary, by which I mean sickness or family emergencies. The rest of us will try to take up the slack for the OWL and NEWT students. This includes the warlock classes, just so that you’re aware.

“Finally, I will be interviewing for a muggle science teacher to teach Physics and Chemistry, I understand that Sir Connolly has stuck his fingers in the cauldron and given it a stir. Would you care to fill in the details please Minerva?”

Minerva stands up, “Sir Connolly is the father of a muggle-born wizard that died in the last war. As he already had concrete knowledge of the magical world, he was put in charge of the M division of the muggle governments secret service once the Death-eaters breached the statute and our obliviators made a mistake in covering it up. He is now the government overseer of the new magical enclave in muggle Britain, Little Whinging. After we placed the advert in the paper earlier in the year, he approached us and pretty much demanded to be allowed to short list the teachers for us. Karen is going to be interviewing them in London with a couple of people from that department. Anyone that fails will be obliviated of knowledge of the interview after the initial interview. Karen will then be granting them magic at a level comparable to ours. It will be up to us to teach them.”

Karen stands up, “Just in case a specific implication of this hasn’t occurred to you, it means that we now have a residential magical area in the UK that’s not part of the Ministry of Magic. One of the rules that the British government have put in place is that the town must keep up with the muggles, both legally and technologically. So all of you could purchase property there and well, live away from the MoM if you chose to do so. Which, if no one has any other employment related business, will lead onto the next subject.”

Karen waits for a moment before she continues, “Minerva received letter from the ICW department of education, this letter included forms that will allow us to re-declare our independent and international status. Apparently we always used to be an international school, it was only with the decline of people becoming qualified to teach warlocks that we dropped the status as there were other institutions still teaching warlocks. Now we are the only institution still certified to teach Warlocks and Magi, Scholomance’s wards having dropped 150 years ago, with no one able to access the ward stone to recharge it. Does anyone have any objections to us doing this?”

Karen looks around at everyone, until Flitwick speaks up, “Headmistress, I think the only two people that would have objected no longer work here, and Binns doesn’t count as he’s a ghost. Minerva, did Severus ever say why he quit?”

Minerva speaks up slowly, thinking as she does, “Not as such, when I visited him, he said that he couldn’t work with someone like her there. I think it’s because Karen is now working here, after his introduction to her the night Petunia was abducted.”

Karen winces as she remembers that night, as does Azaria.

It doesn’t take long for the meeting to conclude after that. As everyone’s leaving, Karen calls out, “Beth, would you mind waiting for a moment.”

“Sure. What’s up?”

“How are you getting on with your projects?”

“I’m… doing OK. Has Hogwarts told you about my being a Rune Master?”

“She has, though I’m taking her word on the effects it has on you.”

“Septima has become my anchor, and it’s taken us a while to get my impulses under control. I almost killed us both a week ago when I couldn’t resist opening my magic further so that I could see more runes. I’m just lucky we only went two realms beyond the sanctuary before she worked out how to pull my magic back. We then had to spend the rest of the week being the test subjects for Poppy while Hogwarts was showing her the symptoms of sudden magical expansion. I’ve now got magical stretch marks and I’m not allowed to go further than the sanctuary for a year just in case they become permanent if I do, which would also be the end of our journey into the dream.

“Anyway, I’ve identified that the part of the tablets that are different have something to do with the soul, and checking it for changes, but I don’t know what changes, or what it’s supposed to do when it finds them.”

───────── ೋღ :hpefd: ღೋ─────────

“Mr DuPont, I have finished verifying the seals, they are all genuine. They were also issued with an in-perpetuity clause, which means that without absolute confirmation of the owner’s death they can’t be revoked.”

“Very well, send out a summons for next week. Also notify Hogwarts that the delegates will arrive next week.”


	20. Chapter 19

Karen sat at her desk reviewing the paperwork that had accumulated over the last week. She was exhausted physically, mentally, and magically. With the vote done she’d connected to the wards in the sanctuary in a small ceremony. That part had been fine, it was receiving the letter from the ICW the next day that had put the whole thing into massive amounts of exhaustion. As they were going to be using Hogwarts Audience chamber for the meeting so that she could interact with the guests properly, Hogwarts needed a lot of magic available in the Nest. Due to this she’d now been stuck on the grounds and restricted to one level of the school for the last 5 days. She also felt magically weaker than she’d ever felt before.

“I had the wards attached to me for 150 years, and it never affected me like this. So I don’t know why you’re having so much trouble.” One of the more obnoxious headmasters made their opinion known a little too loudly.

Irritatedly she looks up from her work, “I’m sorry, but the fact that you lived your entire life with just a teaspoon of magic doesn’t mean that there only being a teaspoon left in a lake is a good thing. After all, did you ever actually provide any magic to the wards, or did you just take?”

“What you a lake, don’t make me laugh. You’re just a woman, everyone knows that men are more powerful than women.”

Karen raises her ring, “Have you ever seen this insignia? No? It means I’m a Magi, and I doubt you even made it to being a warlock, otherwise you wouldn’t even be saying that sort of claptrap.”

One of the headmasters near the top of the office said something in a dialect that she couldn’t understand, which then got translated by other headmasters until it got to her.

“Have you met Hogwarts?”

“I have, she’s the one that taught me to be a Magi.”

With a bit of back-and-forth translation, the conversation continued.

“Magi Karen, would you be able to take me to meet her, as the last of the Warlocks left and never came back while I was a student.”

“You will need to wait until I’ve finished charging the wards in the Nest for the ICW meeting. However, I have no problems with moving your painting. In fact, I’ll move all of the Portraits in here to Hogwarts Audience Chamber.”

“But you can’t do that, we’re here to provide advice to the current Headmaster.”

Karen laughs, “Do you see a portrait of any of the founders here? How about any of the first Head Masters?”

“No, but that’s only because magical portraits hadn’t been invented at that time!” One of the older Paintings said.

“Or could it be that the Founders were all Magi, and they and subsequent Heads had access to Hogwarts herself as well as the founders journals and works.”

“You have access to the founders journals?” the only Headmistress asked.

“I do.”

“We were looking for those the entire time of my tenure here.”

“They’re in part of the school you can’t get access to unless you’re a warlock or on the path to become one.”

Harry walked in causing the portraits to fall silent rather than air their dirty laundry in front of him.

“We’ve brought the candidates for the Physics and Chemistry class, they’re currently in the Great Hall. Sir Connolly thinks that around half of them have just ruled themselves out without needing to go through the initial interviews. While I’m doing the interviews, would you be able to take all the portraits to the Audience Chamber and find out where Hogwarts would like to hang them. I figure it would add to the gravitas of the occasion if the delegates are being looked down on by 600 years’ worth of Head Teachers.”

“Gah! Ok I was hoping to get back to Hermione, she’d currently trying to talk Bathsheba into helping her design an experiment to precisely calculate the time dilation of the other worlds.”

“That doesn’t sound too bad, Beth is an adult and can stop her if she gets carried away.”

“The problem is that Bathsheba and Septima have both joined in. I know, I’ll just let them know there’s a dozen physics teachers in the great hall on the way. Cya down there.”

Karen laughs and starts to walk down to the Great Hall, not having the energy she needed to step there. As she closes the door, she can hear cries of “What do you think you’re doing Boy!” and “Put me back, no!”

Unsurprisingly, Hermione, Bathsheba, and Septima all made it down before she did. Though it looked like it wasn’t by much. She slipped into the hall and shook her head at Sir Connolly when he made to call out to her. Instead, she made her way over to him and started to talk quietly.

“I trust your shortlist process included an interview and reference check.” He looked at her as though she was being bloody stupid by stating the obvious.

She continued regardless, “So as this has just come up, let’s see who is teaching physics because they love physics and who is teaching it because they happened to be good at it. As in many ways, this school operates much like a university for the teachers. Unfortunately, in the past many of them have taken their approach to teaching the same way, forgetting that 11-year olds aren’t university level students.”

“Ah, I see.” He reached for a mini-tape recorder.

“Just a word of warning, the magic levels here are slightly higher than normal as we’ve got the ICW meeting here at the weekend, so Hogwarts needs enough magic to manifest properly in her audience chamber.”

He puts the tape recorder away, “Thank you for the warning. Is that why you walked in?”

Karen grimaces, “Yes, I’ve only got around the same amount of magic as the average wand user available at the moment, and it feels like I’ve been crippled.”

“I’ve got to grant magic to one of your ambassadorial candidates as well as one of these teachers. What do you think about making it a group affair, and I’ll take you along too and a group of up to 6 people.”

“I’ll pass, but I’ll certainly take it under advisement.”

After a while Harry returns and Karen waves him over.

“How did it go?”

“Slowly, we had to silence some of the paintings in the end as they just wouldn’t stop complaining. Especially once they found out that Hogwarts father was a muggle.”

Karen laughs, “I wonder what they’d do if they found out that I was born a muggle.”

“I bet you’d need to put them away somewhere, otherwise they wouldn’t stop insulting you.”

“Sir Connolly, do you have people where Harry collected you from that are ready to obliviate the failures?”

He nods, so she turns back to Harry, “Would you be able to take everyone that’s not involved in the conversation with Beth, Septima, and Hermione back to the meeting point please?”

It only takes an hour until there are only three left. A Mock lesson with Pomona, Aurora, and Hagrid leaves two. Karen picks Zechariah Bell, a young man from the east end of london who has been heavily active in LGBT rights and worked with LGBT children outside of work. Sir Connolly decides to add Rachel to the group that will be getting magic, much to her joy. He says that they’re making plans for Little Whinging to expand to warrant it’s own school, especially given the fact that Hogwarts is becoming international.

───────── ೋღ :hpefd: ღೋ─────────

Poppy walks into the reception area at St Mungo’s.

The welcome witch looks up and recognises her, “Hello Pomfrey, hear to see the Director?”

“I am, I’d also like to talk to Healer Tonks as well please.”

“Sure, I’ll just send them both a note.”, a moment later two aeroplanes are winging their way through the hospital to the respective people.

The welcome witch then starts chatting, “Have you heard, Severus Snape started here last month. He even accepted reduced wages after the director went ballistic on him for putting so many students off of potions, and thus being a healer.”

“I hadn’t, how’s everyone getting on with him?”

“He’s very rough around the edges, so they’ve stuck him in his own lab and he seems to be perfectly happy just making potions to order and working on his own research when we’re not so busy. No one can deny he makes good potions though.”

“Oh, how so?”

“Well, apparently dosing is based on the quality of the potion. And according to the director Snape is producing the smallest doses that they’ve had in decades. Which also means more doses per brew, and so less wasted reagents.”

“I’m impressed, it’s a shame he couldn’t pass that knowledge onto children.”

“I know, he’s doing so well here it’s a wonder that he stuck around at Hogwarts for so long, or that Albus kept him around. However, asking him about it is a good way to get a tongue lashing.”

They continued trading gossip until the Director came to get Poppy.

The Director, Tonks, and Poppy all sat in a small meeting room.

“How can we help you Madam Pomfrey?”

“First of all, the Headmistress would like to offer Tonks a job at Hogwarts, this letter has the details.”

She passes over the letter to Tonks and waits until they’ve both read it.

Tonks thinks for a moment before replying, “Don’t get me wrong, I’m flattered I’ve got the offer, but wouldn’t another Healer be better?”

“If I had to guess, because she knows of you from somewhere if you’ve never met her. Do you know Harry Potter? Petunia Dursley? Little Whinging?”

“Ms Dursley was a patient of mine, though she stopped attending in May.”

“Ah… that’s because she was abducted, which is how Karen came to be at Hogwarts. If not you, then who?”

Andromeda Tonks looks at the Director, “Master Healer Gosling? She did that paper on Fiendfyre and the potential moral ramifications if it turned out to be sentient based on a conversation with Ms Dursley and Ms Potter.”

Poppy asks, “Would she be able to provide the Mind-healer services?”

The director nods, “All Master healers must show that they’re proficient with all aspects of healing. I know you never wanted to be more than a mediwitch, and given what you’ve seen I can’t say I blame you.”

“Thank you, it was a hard decision at the time, but working at Hogwarts has been wonderful, and also brings me onto the next subject. But first. If you feel that she would be a better fit, I’ll write a letter of introduction for Healer Gosling to take to Hogwarts.

“I have chosen to take the position of Professor of Healing, which is why Karen felt that we needed a second Healer on staff. As part of this I’ve been learning some very old techniques for healing, including a different way of healing curse damage that doesn’t require identifying the spell that was used. I would like to spend the next couple of weeks showing you these techniques. I will warn you that the better you know the human, goblin, merfolk, or other patient species’ body the better the effects of the healing. As such it comes under what they’re calling unstructured magic now. Would it be ok for me to do this?”

“I think that would be possible. We get non-urgent cases most days so you can work on those with the healers that are interested.”

“Thank you, these healing techniques are based on the maxim. The body is the magic is the body. Which means that we can use the magic to repair the body based on how the magic says it should go together. However there is a time limit on how long it’s effective for before you need to brute force it and fix the body based on your knowledge of anatomy. I’ve only needed to learn 10 spells so far, one of them was for healing magical damage to magic that Hogwarts chose to teach me while we were looking at Bathsheba and Septima’s magical injuries from pushing themselves dangerously far. I honestly didn’t know that you can get stretch marks on your magic.”

───────── ೋღ :hpefd: ღೋ─────────

Hagrid walked up to the MoM school building from the Floo house by the school gates. He was let in to see the Headmistress quite quickly as he was a known face here now.

“How can I help you Hagrid?”

“The new Headmistress asked me to talk to you and Nigel about combining our teaching. As she feels that I don’t have enough teaching experience to teach my own class.”

“I can see where she’d coming from, did she have any ideas on what she wanted you to do?”

“She said that I’d be in charge of the creatures and Nigel would be in charge of the curriculum. Which I guess means that all the lessons would be at Hogwarts seeing as that’s where they all are.”

“Well, that would certainly simplify things here, as needing to maintain the creature enclosures and look after them adds a significant amount to our running costs.”

“I’d be happy to take them off your hands.”

“Thank you Hagrid.”


	21. Chapter 20

Karen couldn’t say she was disappointed now the interviews were over. She’d had two applicants to the History position, and one for the dark creatures position. As the person that applied for the dark creatures position also applied for history, there hadn’t been much of an interview apart from ensuring that each person actually knew their stuff. While she hadn’t got Tonks for the potions position, she did have Master Healer Gosling.

She was currently exploring the grounds with Harry and Hermione including what parts of the Forbidden Forest were inside the wards.

“Harry, I’m so sorry that I’ve not been around much.”

“Karen, it’s ok. You’ve been busy.”

“It’s not ok, I know you’re used to not having much attention, and most of the attention you did have is bad. But, your parents and guardians should make time to be with you, especially when you’re on holiday.”

Hemione answers before Harry can, glancing at Harry to double check their gender, “I think what Harry is saying is that it’s not the time, it’s the effort. He, and I, grew up with people that didn’t put in the effort. Merlin, my parents haven’t even asked where I am all day, as long as they see me once or twice a week and I say I’m with Harry they’re fine.”

“That’s not right either.”

“I know, but it is what it is. I have my cry occasionally, and Harry’s really good at supporting me when it happens. Lily’s been great too.”

“Harry. I’ve noticed you’ve been spending a lot more time as a boy recently, is anything going on?”

Harry pouts, “I don’t like wearing the bra, and if I’m a girl Lily Mum makes sure that I’m wearing it before I leave.”

“I’ll let you in on a secret, most women don’t like it either. If you’re lucky enough to have breasts on the smaller side, then you’ll often be able to get away without wearing a bra unless you’re in office-wear or something with similarly thin fabric. However, if you’re larger like I am, then you need to wear a bra or suffer from painful breasts and back ache. I am so very grateful for support charms, as it’s meant I haven’t needed to wear one since I learnt how to use them. So it’s not meant to be a punishment, it’s called a training bra because it’s training you to be able to wear one all day. Besides which, when you’re older, you’ll find that being able to wear a pretty bra can be good for how you feel. I think you may still be a little too young to understand that just yet though.

“Will you be able to spend half a day every day as a girl to get used to the bra for me please?”

“Do I have to?” He whined.

“Have you seen Hermione complaining?”

Sulking he replies, “No.”

“Why do you think that is?” she asks kindly.

Harry thinks for a while, “I’m not sure.”

“Why have you stopped complaining about your periods unless someone points it out?”

“Because I can’t avoid them. Oh, so other girls don’t complain about them because they know they can’t avoid the fact they will have breasts.”

“That’s right. Which is why we want you to get used to a bra now before you have to. So that when you are older and you have finished developing, you don’t need to get used to wearing one at the same time as you’re dealing with your period and your breasts.”

“OK book Mum, I’ll do it. I do miss being a girl.”

“Thank you Harry. Now, what’s happened with Hedwig?”

Harry and Hermione both panic as they realise that they hadn’t even thought about her since Petunia was kidnapped.

Karen laughs, “Why don’t you check the owlery?”

Harry disappears then reappears a few moments later with a familiar Snowy white owl.

Using a spell to check for bonds, Karen sees that there’s no bond between harry and Hedwig. Though interestingly there is a faint one between Harry and Hermione.

“It looks like your familiar bond snapped, probably because you’ve spent so much time somewhere she can’t reach you. You’ve got a few options I can think of, you can re-establish the bond, make her more magical and then re-establish the bond, or give her to Lily.”

Harry asks, “What would you like Hedwig?”

Hedwig’s response is to fly onto Karen’s shoulder and turn her back on Harry.

Hermione laughs, “I think that answers that question. Come on Harry, let’s take her to you Mum, and finagle some way of Lily forming a familiar bond with her.”

“While Harry’s doing that, would you mind asking Victoria, if she’s around, if she’d mind visiting the castle?”

“Sure”

───────── ೋღ :hpefd: ღೋ─────────

Harry and Hermione arrived at privet drive without fanfare, not even Hedwig was bothered by the journey. Which seemed to bother the owl.

“Harry, do you want to see if Daph wants to go and see Robin Hood men in tights when we finish here?”

“Sure, sounds like fun, maybe we can buy our tickets in advance and have a look around the shopping centre.”

“Ok, I’ll see you back here?”

“Sure.”

Harry heads in while Hermione goes off to check if Victoria is at home. She turns around after a few steps and checks to see if she’s at Sirius’ house first. Not finding her or Sirius there she checks her house and then leaves a note in both places.

Harry calls out, “Hi Mum”

Lily appears, “Oh, hello Harry. Who’s this wonderful looking bird?”

Hedwig preens at the complement, “This is Hedwig, she used to be my familiar, but my constant spending time out of this world broke it because she couldn’t follow. So we were wondering, would you like to bind her as your familiar?”

“How would that work?”

“I don’t know, but I do know that she’s a very smart owl, so I bet that she could set up a quill and parchment.”

“Ok, I’ll try, if nothing else she’ll be company when you’re back at school. Don’t forget to get your permission slip signed. So, do you want to be my familiar Hedwig?”

Hedwig bobs her head.

“Would you be able to open the back door please, as we might as well try it in the garden where my ward stone is.”

Harry takes Hedwig into the back garden, then goes back in to get changed into a girl, she also takes some time to put on some make-up for the novelty factor. Hemione joins her before she’s done, and they chat for a few minutes while she finishes putting it on.

They then head off to see if Daphne is available.

After a lovely afternoon shopping, fending off boys, and going to the cinema they have a sleep over with Daphne.

───────── ೋღ :hpefd: ღೋ─────────

“Dan”

“Yes dear?”

“Do you realise we haven’t spent any time with Hermione this year?”

“True, but we needed to catch up with all the appointments we had to push back when we got caught out in Greece.”

“I’m not disagreeing with that, it’s just that she just phoned us to say she’s having a sleepover at Daphne’s house.”

“Who’s Daphne?”

“Exactly.”

“Well, she’s probably either studying with Harry, or at the library most of the time, I don’t know what you’re worried about.”

“Soopy!”

“Yes, Mistress”

“Do you know what Hermione’s been up to?”

“No Mistress”

“Why do you keep calling me Mistress?”

“That’s what you are.”

“I thought we were family.”

“If Mistress says so Mistress.”

“Dan, I’m going home. You’ve got the appointments for the rest of the afternoon.”

Dan absently replies without even looking up from the dental journal he’s reading, “Ok hun, see you later.”

Emma apparates home and wanders around looking at the show home quality of it as if she’d never been here before. The only room that doesn’t look like a home designer’s planned out the perfect home is Hermione’s, and it looks like she’s not slept here for at least a few days.

“How did this happen?” Emma asks to the room

“Soopy not know mistress.”

That last mistress is the last straw and she falls to her knees in the doorway to Hermione’s room and cries. When she’s cried herself out she staggers to her feet and heads down to the study. Pulling out their phone book she looks up the psychologist that they used when the Teachers at Hermione’s primary school first told them there was a problem when she was 7 ½. Dialling the number, she waits for them to pick up.

“Hello, it’s Dr Granger, we were patients of Dr Coleman several years ago… No I wasn’t aware… Can you place me with another Dr?... Not accepting new patients… Ok thank you… Bye.”

Dejectedly she puts down the phone and tries to think. Remembering that they have a Floo, she rushes over to it and throws in a pinch of powder, before calling out 4 Privet Drive. The Floo is eventually answered by an unfamiliar lady with an owl on the floor beside her.

“Hello, er, is Petunia there please?”

“I’m sorry, she was kidnapped in May.”

Emma almost collapses out of the fire at that news, “I… My name is Emma Granger, and I really need to talk to someone before I go back to the surgery. Can I come through?”

“Certain, one mo. Hedwig, can you tap that rune there. The one that looks like a tree. Yep, that’s the one. Ok, you should be all good to come through now.”

Emma walks into the fire gingerly in case it’s not worked so that she doesn’t bash her head. After the stomach-churning ride, she falls out the other end.

“Why don’t you come into the back room, and we can talk. As Hermione hasn’t really said much about you apart from the fact you’re both Dental Surgeons. Oh, and where are my manners, I’m Lily Potter. You’ll have to forgive me if I ask you to make your own tea, only I’m a little bodily challenged.”

Emma thought she was cried out until she found out how little Hermione had spoken about her, and followed numbly into the dining room. They weren’t even sat down when she started to explain how both of them were diagnosed workaholics and were prone to develop Narcissistic Traits if it went on long enough. How they’d first been diagnosed when Hermione was 7 ½ and had needed a year of treatment before they managed to reconnect with her. Or how they were doing well as a family until Hermione went to boarding school. She didn’t notice when Victoria and Sirius both came by the back door and saw here there before leaving again.

She finished up saying, “I can’t do it again, I can’t lose Hermione again, and I think it’s almost too late. But the Psychologist that we saw before has retired and they’ve got an 8-month waiting list for new patients. I don’t know what to do.”

“I would do two things, the first is go home and get the book you said had the diagnosis in. The second is Floo to St Mungo’s and ask to see a Mind healer urgently, you’ll want the book so that they can read about it as I doubt they call it the same thing. They’ve done wonders for Harry, and they’re doing wonders for Sirius too. Once you’ve done both of those things, you can then write out what you’ve just told me as well as what you’re trying to do to fix it. From what you just said, it takes a jolt to pull you out of this, so you need to get all of these things done now.” There’s more than a little censure in Lily’s voice when she says that.

Emma just nods with sad acceptance, and heads off to do just that.


	22. Chapter 21

“You asked me to come and visit?” Victoria asked, walking over to the teachers table in the Great Hall.

Karen looks up from her work, “Yes. Have you given any thought as to what you’re going to do now that you’re so very magical?”

“I hadn’t actually, I kinda assumed that things would continue as they had been.”

“So, go back to being a Junior Ambassador somewhere?”

“That’s what I was thinking.”

“Do you enjoy being an Ambassador?”

“I do actually, I wasn’t sure I would when I started. However, you get to see the world, meet new people, help people out, and do basic negotiations. What’s not to like?”

“What do you think of the idea of being a Magi Ambassador. Same job just over different worlds.”

“What are you thinking?”

“I don’t know if you’ve considered one implication of our being so powerful, which is that we can simply go to a sparsely populated realm and dig up precious metals and minerals with truly little effort. Which means that money really isn’t an issue. You’re also now immortal in the classic sense, so you won’t die until something kills you.”

“I really hadn’t thought of that. Are you saying that whatever I do I should be doing it because I like it rather than because it’s a way to earn money?”

“Exactly, and if you like being an ambassador, why not work towards becoming a qualified Magi. At your own pace of course. With the level of magic you’ve got, you’ll need to eventually qualify as an Archmagi in order to keep your promise. But that’s less important right now.”

“Can I have a few weeks to think about it?”

“Take your time. However, I’d like you to attend the ICW meeting here in a day or so’s time. As you’re the most politically savvy person I know, and that includes Hogwarts. If you’re interested, speak to Hogwarts in the Library”

───────── ೋღ :hpefd: ღೋ─────────

Victoria approached the library level with more than a little trepidation. She’d had a day to think about it, and a long conversation with Sirius. Sirius had promised that he would support her until she got another job if this fell through. While she wasn’t especially enthused about the things she was going to need to learn, having been a staunch pacifist before the ambassadorial courses disabused her of that view. It was still galling to know that she would need to learn how to wage a one-woman war.

Still, she was here to accept the job of Magi Ambassador. When she’d told Sir Connolly, and by extension the British Government, they hadn’t been happy with her that she was handing in her resignation. Though Sir Connolly did mutter, “I should have seen this coming considering that Karen said that she still needed to grant an Ambassador magic for us.”. That led her to believe that being unhappy was more a proforma unhappy at losing a good employee than a you’ve burned your bridges with us unhappy. Still, they seemed to be happy to find out she was going to be the Magi Ambassador.

Taking a deep breath she touched a crest for reassurance rather than needing to, and transported herself to the Library level for only the second time since she’d found out about the magical world.

“Thank you for coming.” Hogwarts said from behind her.

“It was a hard decision, as I do like the job that I was doing, and this is essentially going to throw me in at the deep-end without a more experienced Ambassador to bail me out if I make a mistake.”

“I’m sure that you’ll be working with quite a few people you already know for a while yet. As we’re not expecting miracles. If you want water turned into wine, I can do that myself thank you very much. The first thing I want you to do after the ICW meeting is work with Sir Connolly and try to establish contacts with the equivalent of their M division in other countries around the world. I don’t trust the members of the ICW to be able to look past their own national borders, both magical and non-magical.”

“That seems sensible. Is there any reason we can’t just go through the British government?”

“The Magi as a status were first codified around what is known as 50A.D. I’m not sure of the exact date though I think I might have an original tablet with the declaration on it. It was the last war of the gods, and signalled the end of the age of heroes.”

Victoria was surprised when a couple of elves popped in and set up a dictaquill. A few moments later Madam Pince hurried in, but she was captivated by the story at that point.

“There was a young warlock by the name of Jesus, born of Bethlehem. You probably know him as Jesus of Nazareth, but that was the name they adopted later. As their holy books say, he was born during a census. What they don’t say is why there was a census in the first place. There was a true prophecy shortly before he was born. It talked about how a man born of David would bring the end of the Roman Gods. Mary certainly wasn’t what you call a virgin at the time, but that was hardly uncommon. In those days virgin meant never married, not unworldly. No the important part of the story is the visit by an angel.

“As you’ll discover as you start to travel through the realms, there are plenty of animals and a few near sentients that don’t have a physical body because the natural magic is enough to sustain them. However, they can’t survive in a place as low magic as earth. You may find a few eking out a life in the world of the sanctuary, but they’re inevitably sterile and live short painful lives if they don’t have enough reserves to return to their original world, or one close enough for them to thrive. They come here fleeing a large predator, as they lower their magic to hide, and if they’re unlucky they’ve picked the exact time that earth is open to the dream. There were hundreds of euphemisms for these phenomena, from golden showers from Zeus, to being visited by an angel from god. One thing was certain though, the baby would be magical.

“When Herod declared open season on the babies born at that time, he was actually looking for magical babies. They knew this which is why they left, no wisemen needed.”

Hogwarts grimaces, “Indeed, that was something that was added after it became apparent that he was going to fulfil a prophecy given by the Jewish prophet Isaiah. They then went to Egypt and followed the path of their people back to the birth place of the Jewish religion, Amarna. There they found some of the original scriptures that had been missed by Gilgamesh and the magi of the time. Given the discovery of those tablets, I’m worried that there’s more that he missed for what ever reason. But I digress. The problematic aspect of those scriptures is that they contained the true name of the head of the Jewish Pantheon. The one the Egyptians called Aten, and the Jews later called Yahweh. This sleeper didn’t want to be summoned, as they could come any time they wanted. What they wanted was to have a large enough calling that we couldn’t just drive them off, we would need to have another China just to have a chance. Once you learn the name of one of the sleepers, there is truly little you can do to forget the name. I know, I’ve had to do it twice.”

Hogwarts voice chokes up at the memories, “Both times it cost me a price that was so awfully hard to pay. The second time cost me my name, and I don’t remember what the first cost me. I pray that you never have to find out just how hard it is to lose your name, and never be able to learn it again. Even when people tell you outright.”

Clearing her throat, she carries on, “Flipping forward to a few years after they returned, and Jesus started wandering the world around Nazareth and Bethlehem. He made a name for himself without using much in the way of magic. Instead, he spread words of tolerance, forgiveness, and that the priests and merchants were oppressing the people. As you can probably imagine that message spread far and wide. And with it a chant that he and the sleeper that he called his god had come up with. It was clever because when you added the counterpoint that he was going to teach his disciples when the time was ripe.

“We caught on to him when we heard news of an unknown warlock being crucified by the Romans. I got there just after they’d taken him down from the cross. He then lead me into the third world, where he was meeting his god. That’s when I went to the shore. It was an act of pure desperation to escape from it, one that worked even though it almost killed me as they are enemies of the Sidhe as well as us. So when they felt it coming they rallied in force to drive it away from their realm. I almost died three times that day without being in a single fight. First the sleeper, then pushing myself to far into the dream, and finally staying there too long.

“I went to Rome and tried to persuade them that there was an imminent sleeper incursion coming. Apart from Ares and a couple of Magi that I knew personally, no one else would believe me. By the time we gave up and got back he’d already done his resurrection act and had appeared to his disciples often enough that they’d gathered together. Apart from Peter, Thomas, and his wife Mary Magdalene who I later found out that he’d sent her out of the country, we found all of his disciples outside leading a chant. That’s when I learnt my second name, and I pitted my own name, my identity against it, and succeeded. My friends weren’t so lucky. Ares and I followed Jesus into the dream, and encountered Aten being drawn by the chanting from earth. As they hadn’t believed me before I.”

Hogwarts swallows hard before she continues, “I became the embodiment of my new name, and fought a delaying action against the sleeper. I had to hold him for half an hour before the first reinforcements arrived from Mount Olympus. I was told later that thousands of people died on earth while we fought, as the magi that stayed behind had to slaughter everyone that was chanting just in case they’d heard the counterpoint, and thus had the key to the name. Once every anchor that was calling it to earth had been severed we were able to finally drive it off.

“I was then the one that interrogated Jesus to find out how we had missed this. I then had to find the scrolls and his parents and destroy them. After that I went to Amarna and finished the job that Nature had already started. Though I didn’t limit myself to the earth city, I also scoured the next two layers as well. Once I was done there, I stormed to Rome and castigated every single one of the imbecilic goat herders that had chosen to quibble about whether I was right or not. Once it came to light that I no longer knew my own name, Zeus himself proclaimed that the first title I’d ever earned would now be my name. Which is how I came to be known as Katastroféas.

“It took us 20 years after that to call all of the known countries in the world together and establish the rank and independence of Magi, my title was added onto the signing document.”

Hogwarts fell silent and it took Victoria a couple of minutes to finish processing what she’d been told.

“Hogwarts, or do you prefer Katastroféas?”

“Hogwarts please. I am a teacher by choice, I was Katastroféas by deed.”

“Very well, Hogwarts, you said that he was prophesised to bring the destruction of the Roman Gods, but they seemed to be very much alive at the end of it.”

“That child is another story, and not one for today. But you can probably guess how it came about if I say that his cult led directly to the Council of Nicea and the finalisation of the Great barrier that now protects the earth from random incursions by sleepers. There was a lot of creative memory adjustment going on in the years after that, as the chant was ruthlessly wiped out, and Peter and Thomas’ memories were altered so that they remembered the account that appears in the New Testament now. We never did find his wife though.”

Hogwarts shook herself, “Enough of that though, you’ve got a busy few hours ahead of you, as you need to come to the sanctuary to get your Novice Magi ring, and I’ll also craft you a copy of my seal, as you will be acting on my authority. I also need to teach you how to step, so that you can get around the world easily.”

───────── ೋღ :hpefd: ღೋ─────────

Karen stood in Hogwarts Audience Chamber along with the Ambassadorial candidates, Zechariah was waiting in the Main hall with six other people that she was going to give magic to after this. She wasn’t sure about the Sports and Social Major, but Hogwarts had reassured her that he was fine. Karen came in wearing her new Ambassadorial Robes, and a golden medallion with mithril embossing detailing Hogwarts personal seal. Once she entered the magically saturated chamber the mithril started to glow of it’s own accord.

Acting as announcer, Karen called out, “I present to you Hogwarts.”

Hogwarts appeared in a physical body, wearing a toga with purple trim. On her finger was the signet ring that had the original the seal on it.

“As I’ve got limited time due to having a long meeting ahead of me tomorrow, I’ll make this brief. I’ve watched and listened to all of you as you’ve been waiting, and I’ve made my decision.”

She walks over to a large black man, “You remind me of an old friend of mine from south of the desert in looks and temperament. You are a gentle man with a core of steel. I’m going to give you the chance to see if that core can be tempered, or if it will shatter. This is my choice.”

After that it was a simple matter of taking the eight of them to the second world after the sanctuary and wait a few minutes before going back. In hindsight, maybe she should have warned them she was starting, but that’s only because the sports and social guy needed to be trussed up because he tried to attack her when the people waiting in the great hall started to fade. At least Sir Connolly found it funny.


	23. Chapter 22

Karen watched with amusement from the dais where Hogwarts’ simple stone throne sat. Victoria was clearly in her element, greeting the new arrivals from the ICW and their interpreters. When there wasn’t someone arriving she was flitting from one group to another sometimes talking, and sometimes listening. As she was looking around, she noticed that there was one representative standing on their own. While Victoria had spoken to them once, because they weren’t involved in any groups she hadn’t been over again.

Walking over she introduced herself, “Good Morning, I’m Magi Karen.”

“Douglas McDoodle, but call me Doug.”

“I can’t help notice that you’re looking awfully lonely over here.”

“There is that. I’m from the United States and Tribes of America, and the rest of the ICW don’t approve of our decision to repeal our version of the statute of secrecy back in 65.”

“Why did you end up doing that?”

“We only put it up in the first place because we had those amongst our own ranks that were witch hunters. But even with the much stricter separation that we kept from no-maj society, we needed to keep a much closer eye on things than they do here in Europe or Asia. Hell, even India when it comes to that. We’ve not had the thousand years or so that everyone else did to tame the wild places, and so no-maj’s would keep coming across them and we’d be forced to intervene.

“We started to talk about the law and the problems it was going to cause in 61 after the no-mag government launched and retrieved the first Corona satellite. It came to a head in 64 when we managed to get hold of a copy of the negatives from the most recently launched satellite and, clear as day it had all of our hidden enclaves on it, completely unimpeded by the repelling and notice-me-not wards. It became clear at that point that with how segregated our communities were, the inevitable discovery by the no-maj government and exploration of the areas on the satellite imagery would lead to war, and possibly our eventual destruction. The USA was still conducting Nuclear testing at that point, and we’d already lost the entire magical community that was situated in the desert where they tested Trinity.”

“That still doesn’t explain why you’re so isolated though.”

“Oh, that. It’s because we’re advocating the slow repeal of the Statute world-wide. But many of the old empires don’t want to let go of the statute. The Ottoman Empire for example is fairly advanced in comparison to some of the other nations, but they still rule by divine right, and practice torture, their describing their prison accommodation as breaching all international human rights laws would be an understatement. The Chinese are worse, as large parts of their country on the no-maj side are still living in pre-industrial conditions. In India the Mughal Empire is still going strong, and in southern India they took a different approach to the rest of the world, there are around 10 kingdoms there, and they each snipped off large chunks of land around existing cities and their no-maj-born are all forced to emigrate to those countries as soon as they’re detected. If the families object, the child is taken and the family made to forget about them. You won’t see a Japanese ambassador here, as they never joined the ICW and refused to sign on due to the high incidence of magical events. You’ve probably seen those silly Godzilla films they show. That’s what they have to contend with there. No one is exactly sure why, just that they’ll appear, wreak havoc for a day or so and then disappear without a trace. Oh, they’re not as destructive as the films, but the films do mean that the public at large outside of Japan don’t believe that they’re real.

“The Russian, African and Australian countries, what societies exist in the last two anyway, tend to favour further isolation. But they can afford to hold to those ideas as they live in very sparsely populated regions where it’s still easy to get lost and hide in the middle of nowhere. You can usually expect Tibet to oppose China on principle because Magical China keeps trying to follow it’s Non-magical counterpart’s invasion of Tibet. Finally, over there you have all of the European nations. They think they’re more important than the rest of us just because they have the oldest magical communities in the world. You’ll note that Dumbledore is sweet talking everyone over there, he’s the Supreme Mugwump, doesn’t really have any power, but does have a lot of soft power because of that position. But generally they only pay lip-service to the statute, that being said, many of them are still reeling from the Grindelwald war. No offence to your country, but world-wide magical Britain is generally seen as the inbred cousins that nobody wants to talk about. You used to be the world leaders in magical research and education, but now you’re flat last and your OWL and NEWT tests always come with an exam if you apply for an international job, as it’s never clear who got a score due to ability, and who due to familial influence.”

“Thank you for that information, it was most informative. I’d like to introduce you to two people. One you could call a New-Maj, he’s the ambassador to the Magical United Kingdom. The second is Magi McGonagall, Deputy Headmistress of this school.”

“What’s a New-Maj? I’ve not heard the term before.”

“That’s because I just made it up, though I think it’s appropriate as he wasn’t magical yesterday morning.”

Doug turns to look at her, “You what?”

“He wasn’t magical yesterday morning. I made him magical myself.”

“…”

“Come on, the meeting will be starting soon, so I want to get you introduced, and you can’t do that if you’re making goldfish impressions.”

Karen leads Doug over to the new ambassador and Minerva and briefly mentions his opinion on British education before returning to the dais.

───────── ೋღ :hpefd: ღೋ─────────

Albus was more than a little worried about being back here so soon, but it was an emergency meeting so he put his best face forward and caught up with some of his old friends. He was keeping a close eye on Karen on the Dais as he didn’t want to get any closer to her than he had to. This just meant he was blindsided when Minerva walked up to him.

“Mr Dumbledore, how are you doing?”

“I’m doing very well Minerva, and you?”

“Oh, you know, just overhauling the school curriculum and taking us international. Are you sure you’re doing well, as you look absolutely terrible.”

The European delegates standing nearby looked confused, of course they did as he was projecting the image of an infallible old man, how was Minerva able to see through it.

“I’ve been up late doing research, you know how it is.”

“Nay Albus, I’ve known you for 50 years, this isn’t just been staying up too long. I have never seen you without at least having used grooming charms on your hair and beard. And what’s up with your eyes, maybe you should see a healer, as they’re going yellow.”

“No, No they’re fine.”

“When was the last time you looked in a mirror?”

When was the last time, he knew it was a while ago as he didn’t want to see the progression of his eyes. Blast he must have taken too long to answer, as Minerva cast an advanced mirror spell wandlessly that provided a full illusion of him for everyone to see. From the gasps around him it was apparent that everyone else could see it too.

“I’ve not looked for a while, though it’s usually considered the hight of rudeness to do that in an event like this.”

“Dinna tell me ya been using glamours to make yourself appear healthier than you are ya great lout. If it weren’t for the summit, I’d be dragging you off to see the healer right now.”

Damn, she was pissed at him if her accent slipping was anything to go by.

The Bulgarian ambassador came to his rescue in accented English, “I vill see that he sees a healer once this is over.”

Or maybe not, given the nods of his friends around him. He sighed in relief when Karen came over with the MACUSA delegate to introduce him to Minerva and someone else. He’d need to ponder why she would have cause to be so friendly with a country that was so anti statute later, now he needed to try and get out of visiting the healer while the stupid illusion was still standing there mimicking his every move.

───────── ೋღ :hpefd: ღೋ─────────

Karen saw Hogwarts appear in her Magi robes on the throne right on time.

“Ready?” she asked Hogwarts.

“Give it a moment to see if anyone notices.”

After a couple of minutes Hogwarts nodded as no-one seemed to have noticed. Seeing the nod Karen let out a faint trace of magic into the room, not enough to inconvenience anyone, but enough that the other Magi and Victoria noticed. Turning to the Dais Victoria nodded and left her current conversation with a whispered brace yourselves. She then moved to stand to the other of the throne to Karen. Once Victoria arrived, Karen let the restraints on her magic loose, and where there was just a nudge on other people, suddenly there was an almost oppressive aura. Surrounding Karen, Victoria and Hogwarts were visible coronas of magic. Immediately all conversation in the hall stopped as every single head swivelled to the throne.

“Enough theatre?” Karen whispered to Victoria, who nodded.

Like a switch had been thrown, all three of them dropped their magic down to still noticeable levels. She was glad it worked, as they’d practiced this in the sanctuary for 8 hours last night just to get it right. Minerva, Beth, and Septima were their benchmarks for when they’d got the level right. That practice had just shown itself in the fact that none of them had been affected by the overwhelming magical density.

Hogwarts stood and walked to the front of the dais. Witches and wizards, please make your seats and be seated. If you are unable to make your own, just raise your hand and one of the magi around will make you one. It was only the new Ambassador and the Chinese Ambassador that raised their hands. Once everyone was seated Hogwarts began.

“I am Katastroféas, and I call this meeting to order.”, her voice rang out like a bell, reverberating off of the walls.

“You have been summoned to be appraised of ancient threats reawakening in the world. To begin with the people known as the Sidhe in the British Isles, Djinn in Mesopotamia, and many other names in every language under the sun. They have rediscovered Earth and found that our use of plain iron has reduced to levels where it is safe for them to start raiding again. While their predations are currently limited to the courts around the British Isles, have no doubt that news will travel and the rest of you will see an uptick of unexplained disappearances in the non-magical world.”

“Why should we care about that?” Called out the Australian delegate.

“If you need a reason to care about your fellow humans, then how about this. Once they become bold, they will start to launch raiding parties that will stay for a day and then leave. They will also start stealing babies and leaving changelings. You won’t even know your child is gone until a few weeks later when all that’s in the crib is a pile of twigs and leaves.”

An angry mutter spreads throughout the room, it was the Chinese delegate who stood up and shouted out to her.

“And why is your word even worth listening too?”

“And you are?” She said calmly

“I am Liu Haung, representative of the Qing Empire.”

Hogwarts laughs, “I am older than your entire country. Confucius was still walking around. Oh, your civilisation was still around, but it could no longer be called a country at the time. If you who pride yourselves on your history and pedigree should listen to anyone, shouldn’t it be someone that was around before the Han Empire? Or how about someone that witnessed the destruction of Gaochang?”

She turns to stare at Albus Dumbledore, “This is not only my audience chamber, it is also my pensive. It was designed and built by Rowena and Salazar after I gave my life into the wards of this school and found myself still alive. What you are about to see is the reality of what will happen if someone successfully summons one of the sleepers.”

Karen leans over and quietly asks, “Are you sure, I know how hard it was for you?”

Hogwarts nods imperceptibly to the audience, and continues talking, “The Crawling chaos is the primary agent of the sleepers, and while it can only visit earth when summoned now, it is still capable of ambushing those that are foolish or unlucky enough to cross it’s path. If you are so marked, then your only chance at a safe and sane life is to ignore the fact that you met them. Do not seek out more knowledge, do not try to get out of it’s grasp, and do not summon it again. If you must speak of it, use it’s title rather than it’s name, as there is one thing that all of the sleepers have in common. Once you know it’s name you cannot forget it without paying a price that only six people in this room are powerful enough to pay.

“With Magi Karen’s permission, we will first show you an Sidhe abduction. Her wife was abducted by them 3 months ago. We will then show you an encounter we had with The Crawling Chaos a matter of weeks ago. Finally you will see the just what lengths we will need to go to if someone does summon a sleeper, or causes someone else to be infected with their name, and they summon a sleeper instead.”

Karen nods, and Hogwarts whispers to her, “Just remember that night and I’ll extract the memory.”

The summit is then plunged into all three memories back to back.

Once the memories are over, Hogwarts emotion filled voice calls out to the chamber again.

“The last piece of news we have to give is the discovery of the Ancient Egyptian tablets that detailed the ritual needed to anchor a soul to the earth. The Ottomans have kindly agreed to destroy all of the tablets that predate the safeguards the prevented the soul from being corrupted by a sleeper, our resident Rune Master has written up the report and sent it to them. They have our thanks, and may request one thing from us within reason. If you absolutely must know, I direct you to the Ottoman representative.”

The US representative stood up, “It’s clear that if we don’t start making progress with the non-magical governments, we are going to risk a catastrophic exposure of the magical world rather than a controlled one.”

The South American representative stood up, “You always say that. I say that instead we should be working to take back our rightful positions of leadership so that we don’t need to worry about how the peons are going to react.”

Hogwarts interrupts, “I am conceding the chair to the Supreme Mugwump. You may use this chamber for as long as you choose. I will sound a gong at one hour to midnight if you are still here so that you can find accommodation. Anyone still here at 5 minutes before solar midnight will be rendered unconscious and will need to find their own way home in the morning.”

All of the magi bar Victoria, who instead stepped to an unobtrusive corner, then stepped to the Great hall before transporting themselves to the Library.


	24. Chapter 23

Karen flopped into a chair, “Anyone else glad that’s over with?”  
Minerva huffs, “I for one am. I wonder why no one else noticed how bad Albus looked today.”  
Hogwarts appears in the room with them, “Well done everyone, you all made an impression. Minerva, well done on exposing Albus’ state if nothing else it should keep him out of trouble for a while. When Victoria gets back I’ll teach you all how to search for precious materials, it’s tedious enough that you don’t want me to go through it more than once.

True to form, they all had to spend a couple of days in the sanctuary learning exactly how to let the faintest trace of their magic saturate an area, and then send out a pulse and identify specific magical resonance of certain elements and minerals. Unsurprisingly non-ore iron was the easiest to identify, with no pulse needed. It also completely destroyed any chance of finding anything else in the area until it was removed.

Victoria immediately wanted to go and find diamonds. Hogwarts laughed at her and explained that it would be better to find metals and gems that can actually be used. If she found a copper or nickel seam she could get thousands of tons of metal for not a lot of work after that. As there were spells for extracting metals from an ore even when she was young.

───────── ೋღ :hpefd: ღೋ─────────

  
Petunia huffed as she was put through the basic sword forms again, she was told that she needed to make one complete set of strokes, with no wasted movement, in at least 5 minutes and no less. It sounded simple, and it was, but this was a definite example of where simple and easy were not the same. Her muscles were screaming at her to go faster, her ligaments were aching from the strain of holding the weight of the sword for so long. Her only solace was that Lyasa was barely doing any better. Her sword tip touched the numbered dot that she’d hung in the air and careful to not speed up she reversed the stroke to come around to the next dot. The worst thing wasn’t that she was doing it once. It was that this was the 10th time of doing it after she’d overextended a few times, or gone too fast the previous 9 times.

“Stop!” Garund said.  
Once they’d both stopped and stood up panting, he continued, “I can see what you’re both doing wrong. You’re only using your bodies for this. You can’t do that, you need to use your magic and let it guide your body. I guess it’s because of the suppression that you’ve been practicing in order to cope with the manacles. Remember this, your magic is your body is your magic. We are magic, if we ever ignore that we’re denying part of ourselves.  
“While your internal visualisation has been useful, it’s holding you back in this. I want you both to go away and start trying to find your magical bodies. I’m not sure how you’d do that because it’s something that most of us do naturally, but maybe you should start by meditating on your body instead of your magic. Once you’ve found it we’ll start again from the basics, as you’ll need to train it up to the same level your bodies are at.”

Groaning they both went off to their communal room. Petunia wracked her brain for the stuff she’d learnt about meditation with Harry centuries ago, but was drawing a blank.   
“I can’t remember what I learnt about other forms of meditation, so we’re going to need to make it up as we go along. Do you have any ideas?”  
Lyasa looks startled that someone she sees as an adult is asking her opinion. Squeaking slightly, she answers, “Well, er, maybe it’s to do with what our body is doing or feeling?”  
“That’s as good an idea as any, as there’s two things, let’s both try one and see what happens. Which one would you like to start with?”  
“I’ll take doing.”  
“Ok, I’ll take feeling.”  
They both settled down to try to meditate. Petunia tried to concentrate on her senses, while Lyasa tried to concentrate on the actions the body was making. Both of them kept falling back into the familiar meditation.

───────── ೋღ :hpefd: ღೋ─────────  


Cornelius Fudge was in a right snit as he marched up to the entrance hall of Hogwarts from Hogsmeade. His trusted aid, Dolores Umbridge, trailing behind him. The weather was far too nice for the mood he was in, almost like it was being all sunny and cheery just to spite him. Neither he, or Dolores had found a way to get rid of that blasted order banning wands in the ministry without looking like complete idiots. Not even his trusted Auror Dawlish had been able to make any headway in the department, especially with the formation of the new squad dedicated for protecting high value areas such as the ministry. Not even the DoM had raised a complaint after the first day. Come to think of it, he’d been seeing Croaker doing magic without a visible wand for a week now. Maybe there was something in the water, as he’d not received any briefings on it. When he’d asked Croaker point blank he’d just been told to work on his Occlumency, which he practiced every day anyway.  
Finally, there was the problem that had brought him to the school anyway. Sirius Black! Amelia was being completely incompetent as normal. Instead of catching Black, she’d arrested Crouch twice for some reason. He’d double checked the arrest records just to make sure, and it said Bartemius Crouch, and the same date and address twice, and even the same date and time of arrest. On top of that, the muggle government was stonewalling them, as they were making ridiculous demands for proof of a trial. As if someone like him would have gone to prison without a trial in the first place. No, no, far too high profile for that.

They were stopped at the gates by an Auror and Hagrid, behind them work was going on building a gatehouse in front of the main gates.   
The Auror greeted him, “Good afternoon sir, may I ask your business with entering the school?”  
“We are here to talk to the headmaster about security arrangements that will placed around the school.”  
“I’m afraid that you’ll have to come back in two days’ time, the school grounds are strictly no entry until then.”   
“I am the minister of magic, and I can go wherever I please.”  
“I’m sorry sir, but I have been reliably informed that your authority actually ends around a mile that way.” He points away from the school.  
“I’m sorry, what?”  
“Hagrid, you have the documents don’t you.”  
Hagrid rifles through his pockets until he finds a scroll tube, “Aye I do, ‘ere we go. Don’t damage them ‘wise you’re paying f’r new copies. We’re going to ‘ave a display board for them in ‘ere when it’s finished so I don’t need ta ‘ang around all the time.”

Taking the scrolls from the tube the Auror reads out, “The International Convocation of Wizards hereby recognises that the International School Hogwarts and the Land it owns are once again independent of any nation. It is now recognised as an independent school, and will need to conform to the most stringent exams around the world for each subject.  
“The rest are writs of independence by various kings of Scotland starting with Coinneach mac Ailpein, An Ferbasach, Rex Pictorum. The last being Mary Stewart, aka Mary, Queen of Scots, for providing sanctuary when none others would, dated 24th April 1567.”  
Fudge blusters before turning to storm off, “We’ll see what the Wizengamot has to say about this.”

Once he was out of sight the Auror turned to Hagrid, “I would have thought most people would want to know why there was no entry to the school. I mean it’s not every day that I’m providing gate security for an ICW meeting.”

───────── ೋღ :hpefd: ღೋ─────────

  
A couple of days later Minister Fudge was back, this time with a couple of Aurors who looked like they wanted to be anywhere but here, and a member of the DMCC with a dementor control necklace and a dementor. By the time they arrived at the gates, not a soul was to be found, and the gates were wide open. Marching up to the entrance, he walks in brandishing a signed proclamation as if it was a weapon.

Accosting the first person he came across, he grabbed their arm before making his demand, “I demand to see the Headmaster.”  
Penny squeaked and just about managed to avoid splattering the minister across the wall when he grabbed her arm. Instead, she did the mature thing, and instead called out sweetly.  
“Hogwarts, would you please get Karen for me, as there’s an idiot trying to make demands here.”  
She then turned to the man accosting her and then deliberately looked down to her finger where she was wearing a ring showing that she was a qualified warlock. Looking back up with the sweetest smile on her face she could put there she said to the idiot with a death-wish.  
“Dear sir, I have done as you asked. Now please unhand me before I am forced to take matters into my own hands.”  
Both Aurors, having seen her look down at her hand, saw the ring there, blanched, and took 3 steps backwards in order to hide behind the Dementor. After all, they knew how to cast a Patronus, so it was only a possible death while pissing off a warlock looked to be a certain one if you weren’t careful. Especially if you took Moody’s word for it.

Karen appeared outside the entrance, looking a little annoyed at having been interrupted. “You asked to see me Gentlemen, and Lady. And please unhand my staff member, otherwise I will need to take matters into my own hands.”  
Letting go of Penny, Fudge spun around to face Karen, “I have here a writ from the Wizengamot denying your secession from the Ministry of Magic.”  
“Right, I'll deal with that in a bit. If you’ll follow me I’ll show you were you can store the new animal for Hagrid. Though if Nigel doesn’t approve you’ll need to take it back later.”  
“What! No, this is a Dementor, one of the guards of Azkaban. We’re here because there is an escaped mass murderer on the loose and we are going to post guards around the school. After all this was the last place they were heard talking about.”  
“Oh, ok, just give me a minute I’ll be right back. Penny, if you want to head off to the Library or Armoury, feel free.”, Penny nods and promptly vanishes.  
She’s about to disappear when she thinks of something, “Do you want the Dementor back, or can I keep it?”  
“What, no! It’s ministry property.”  
“Ok, I’ll bring it back, hopefully in one piece.”, she then disappears to the library with a confused Dementor in tow.

Casually holding the struggling Dementor in her magic, Karen doubles over in laughter.  
“You were right Hogwarts, Treating the writ as a side issue that could be dealt with later has completely thrown them off balance. Oh, and this is the Dementor. It feels like it feeds off of tainted magic like Boggarts do. Though, by the taste of it this feels like despair rather than fear.”  
Hogwarts replies from where she appeared to be leaning against the wall, “Well, try exerting control over the magic in the area and see what happens.”  
The Dementor goes from struggling to looking like it’s suffocating.  
Hogwarts nods, “I think that proves that idea. It’s probably a predator from one of the middle realms that the Sidhe brought to Earth and left behind. Well, at least they will provide acceptable targets for our warlock students.”  
“Ok, I’ll take it back now. Do you still have enough magic to use your audience chamber if needed?”  
“You might need to give me a boost in order to manifest physically.”  
“Ok, flicker the lights if you need me to do that.”, with that Karen returned to the entrance hall.

“Sorry about that, I just had to check with Hogwarts whether these would be acceptable to have on the grounds.”  
“And?”  
“Oh, they’re fine as long as you don’t mind going home with fewer than you brought with you. Now the Auror that was on gate duty said something about you needing to post guards around the school. I take it each one will be accompanied by a Dementor?”  
“What? No, we don’t have the manpower for that, there will just be one handler, and the Dementor will patrol the school grounds.”  
“Oh dear, Penny is going to get very annoyed with you, as it means we’re going to need to keep a staff member available to handle them if they get too close to the children. As she’s going to be the one with the most flexible schedule, it will be down to her. Which, as she’s Minerva’s apprentice, and Minerva is Hogwarts apprentice, is going to make her a very unhappy warlock.  
“Thank you for taking the opportunity to visit, as well as taking responsibility for your own escaped convicted felons. We will of course comply with any international arrest warrants. Though for local laws, we have decided to adopt the laws of the Magical Community of the United Kingdom and Ireland rather than the Ministry of Magic. I hope you understand.”  
“What! No, you can’t do that, I have a writ here that says you can’t leave the Ministry’s control.”  
“Well, that’s very nice of you to note your objections, but as you already have a national school, you actually have no grounds to object on. You should be happy, as we already have a deal to take on students that excel in the first two years so that they will be pushed to their full potential rather than left floundering in a school that can’t cater for their needs. Of course, it’s a reciprocal agreement, so any MoM students that don’t make the grade here can be transferred there a the same cost. It’s in the new tuition contracts that all parents have signed this year.”  
“What! You can’t do that, what will the Wizengamot think?”  
“That they’ve got a world class school sitting just a short distance away from Diagon Alley?”  
“No, they’ll be thinking that their children should be going to Hogwarts.”  
“Well, they can take it up with the Goblins if they’re not happy with the contracts. As we hired Gringotts Legal to go over the old ones and ensure that there are no loop holes. I need to buy the Lord Black something nice for suggesting that to me. Of course, as we’re raising the tuition by 1G a year across the board, they will either need to withdraw their children or sign anyway.”

In the end it did take a visit to Hogwarts Audience Chamber where she had very carefully set up a desk with her Royal seals laid out, and her personal seal on her finger. The original and amended agreements that Hogwarts had agreed to on one side of the desk, while some important looking paperwork was on the blotting pad in front of her. However, eventually, Fudge got the message that there was nothing he could do about the independence of Hogwarts.

───────── ೋღ :hpefd: ღೋ─────────

Narcissa walked into Lucius’ study, the Hogwarts letter in her hand.   
“Lucius dear, did you remember to look at the tuition contract for Hogwarts, as the letter says there were some changes to it.”  
“Yes dear, the tuition has gone up 1G a year across the board.”  
“Was that the only change?”  
“Of course it was, Dumbledore has been using the same contract for the last 50 years.”  
“Did you forget that Dumbledore is no longer the Headmaster?”  
Lucius swore as he scrambled for the new contract.  
“I take that as a yes. Well it’s too late now, especially as you’re a board member.”  
“Yeah, a lot of good that does now. The last list of demands we made, Magi Karen looked at it and said your objections have been noted and filed in the appropriate place.”  
“I take it the appropriate place wasn’t somewhere you thought appropriate.”  
“She had a waste paper basket.”


	25. Chapter 24

Zach wasn’t sure what it was when he was signing up for this, but he knew one thing. It certainly wasn’t this. He’d been learning magic from a werewolf while living in a magical castle. It was also a challenge, as he was going to need to teach Physics to children that had never formally been taught Maths, and couldn’t use a calculator due to magical interference causing them to fail in unexpected ways. Oh, they were low enough power that his still actually worked, it just didn’t always give the same results every time. He’d once got a high number exception just adding up a list of three digit numbers. So now he was relearning how to use a slide rule, Japanese Abacus, and log book. He’d been working with Septima, and then Beth on how they dealt with these problems. It turns out there were some neat spells for doing the dog work, Beth got involved after he took Septima to his new home in Little Whinging, and showed her how quickly a calculator handled these problems, and also what he could do with a spreadsheet on the computer in his magic free living room. He’d even had some posters printed for his classroom.

It’s not like she hadn’t heard of calculators before, just that she hadn’t seen the point of something that might fail when you were in the middle of something magically intensive and needed a calculation done now. No, what sold her on it and got Beth involved was the spreadsheet. It was just Lotus 1-2-3 but it just made working out lots of calculations so much faster. And it could also graph stuff too. It was nothing ground-breaking, it was all stuff that they’d both had to learn to do by hand. It just did it so quickly. That’s when Beth had been brought in, who’d taken one look at it, pursed her lips, and then said “That’ll be at least a mastery level project.”

That had then lead to a visit to Foyles to pick up books on programming, electronics, and the x86 processor, and put a hefty dent in his savings.

The real saving grace was Remus, not only was he cute in that brooding bad boy way, but he was also a genuinely good and nice person that was highly knowledgeable about History and defensive magic. Certainly, better than that stuck up arse Rolland who was teaching History.

───────── ೋღ :hpefd: ღೋ─────────

Remus was nervous, tonight was going to be the first night he’d deliberately change without wolfsbane in years. After having been shown around the Armoury with Master Healer Gosling, and told that the students would be warned that a werewolf was running free here on the nights of a full moon he no longer had any excuses. To cap it all, Gosling had bluntly informed him that the wolfsbane potion contributed to the stress and premature aging of his body. Apparently the Russians had done some experiments in Alaska that showed that the more willing a werewolf was the less strain was placed on their bodies. According to the paper he’d been forced to read after he pooh poohed the idea, it was somewhat akin to doing the exact opposite of the Animagus transformation, and instead of trying to remain separate instead subsuming yourself in the animal. This came out of the observation that the Inuit werewolf was far more rested and alert than the others. Remus wasn’t sure if he was ready to give up his humanity like that, even if the study showed that he’d be just like any other wolf if he did, except infectious.

He was also coming to terms with having a touchy-feely neighbour that actually cared to get to know him despite his werewolf status. For that matter, the other staff apart from Rolland were also surprisingly neutral towards him. Though he felt a little awkward around most of them as they were still his old teachers. Azaria was the one that surprised him though, as she’d placed one hand on his shoulder and promised that if he ever lost the man to the beast she’d hunt him down and kill him before he could hurt anyone he cared about. It wasn’t clear what she meant, but further questioning revealed that the creature she was thinking about was more like the Wendigo that appears in the west of North America. He’d tried to assure her that a werewolf wasn’t like that, which just added to his nerves when she declared that she would be accompanying him tonight.

Remus self-consciously stripped naked in front of Azaria, who looked completely unconcerned with the fact. He could feel the moon coming, even as he watched her levitate his clothes to just inside the entrance hall it pulled at him. He shivered naked under the sky, and not because it was cold, and turned towards the horizon where the moon would be appearing in moments. For one moment he saw the moon rise and then his back arched in silent agony as the wolf fought him for control. He fought back as he became the wolf, and his last thought before he was subsumed was that he hoped he didn’t hurt Azaria.

He came round lying on a baking rock, Azaria crouching down next to him. His mouth tasted like reptile and his joints ached.

“You’re stupid, werewolf. You fight to stay human, not to stay you. You’re wolf then hurt and angry when it wins. Until you learn difference, no meditate on magic too dangerous.”

Uh oh, Tonks said it was bad when she stopped using good English.

Azaria continues oblivious to Remus’ thoughts, “I Minerva not Minerva when cat? So you be wolf when not human. Not same process as wolf already there.” She then continued into a string of sentences that he couldn’t understand, presumably berating him her own language. While she wasn’t speaking English he sat up and looked around. Even with the haranguing that he was getting, he was glad she was there as he couldn’t see anything except red rocks, sand, scrub, and lizards. He could be a mile away from Hogwarts, or 50 miles.

Seeing him sit up Azaria grabbed him by the shoulder, ignoring his wince, and jumped them back to the entrance hall of the school. Gaining control of her irritation with him while he got dressed she transported them to the Library so that Hogwarts could have her chance to tear strips out of him. She wasn’t disappointed. Hogwarts told him that if he didn’t find out how to live with the curse by the end of the school year, he would be looking for a new job. It wouldn’t make him tame, just not dangerous to be in the vicinity of.

───────── ೋღ :hpefd: ღೋ─────────

Karen looked around at Minerva, Beth, Septima, Harry, Hermione, and Daphne.

“Ok, we’ll go through this one more time, and then we’re off to the station. I know you’re all sick to death of this practice, but you need to be able to take control of the magic around you without thinking about it. You’ve all felt the effects of the Dementors if you don’t get it done reflexively, so that’s why I’m making sure that if anything happens on the journey you’re all as prepared as you can be.”

Celia laughed from the side where she was sat with Astoria watching the practice, “If I didn’t know better, I’d say I didn’t think you trusted the Ministry to act competently.”

“I’m glad you know better, as my meeting with that Fudge person leaves me seriously lacking in confidence of any department except Amelia’s.”

“Most of them are fine, you just need to be able to spot the people that got their positions from connections over grades.”

Karen walks over and removes her control over the magic around the Dementor she was holding in position near the others so that they could get their last-minute practice in.

“Daphne’s told me that you’ve both been practicing your meditation, how’s that coming along?”

Astoria bounces, “It’s going great, I can do my hair already.”

Karen watches amused, “That’s very good work. I’ll teach you a fun little spell in a few minutes, and once you’ve mastered it you’ll be ready to test into the Hogwarts house if you wanted to.”

“I think I’m making progress, but this is the first time I’ve done anything to do with Occlumency.”

“Don’t try to hurry it, if you’re still having trouble at the end of September, ask for me at the Gatehouse and I’ll come and see what you’re doing wrong.”

“What is up with the Gatehouse anyway?”

“We’ve arranged a time sharing agreement with the Auror department and St Mungo’s, so they work at teaching a couple of days a week, and then the rest of their time is split between official duties and school related duties. So the gate house is a small clinic and police station so that the people of Hogsmeade don’t have to walk into the school, and the students can easily find them if needed.

“I felt that having a qualified mind-healer on staff, due to the prevalence of people Practicing Occlumency last year, would be a good thing. We lucked out, as we got a Master Healer instead, so I’m looking forward to observing the first-year potions classes.”

“What did Madam Pomfrey think of that?”

“Given that she’s teaching healing this year, she was quite sanguine about it, as it’s someone to cover the Infirmary while she’s teaching. Anyway, how about I teach you that spell. You can learn it with your wand, but you’ll need to cast it without in order to master it. It will be difficult, but we’re going to teach all of the first years to meditate for the first term this year.”

By the time everyone was satisfied that they could reflexively control the magic in an area as soon as they felt the effects of the Dementor it was getting close to when they needed to be at the station. Rather than taking their luggage they just stepped everyone to the platform just before the barrier opened. Harry and Hermione transfigured some parchment into brass plaques that read ‘First Years’. Then started what would turn into a tradition going forward, as both Karen and Minerva greeted the parents and children at the station in their Magi robes. Reporters from the Daily Prophet, The Wizard’s Voice, and ‘Le Cri de la Gargouille. The first question on their lips was what happened to the traditional black robes.

With a smile on her lips, Karen was the one fielded that question.

“It’s quite simple. We are a school that teaches magic. What sort of school would we be if our student’s couldn’t do simple things like change their colour of their robes or add embroidery. Now that we’ve taken the school international again, we are trading on our reputation rather than just being the option for the elite of the country. And so what better advert is there than our students showing their ability in their personal attire.”

“Tony Berthhold from the Daily Prophet, what other changes have you made?”

“Can I suggest you wait until the opening feast, these changes will be covered then in addition to the change in expectations. Suffice to say that, apart from a few exceptional students, the changes for the 4th years and above will be purely in the expectations we have for their behaviour. We do have some changes that you may find useful to know. We’ve entered a teaching partnership with The Emrys School in Wales for care of magical creatures, due to the lack of appropriate accommodation they have. We have also agreed a student exchange program, where exceptions students will transfer here either in their first or second year, and join the second years here. Equally, anyone that get’s below Acceptable, or Grade C for the muggleborn parents, on their year 2 tests will transfer to The Emrys School on the same tuition structure, or their own national school if they are not British citizens. We have 3 such transfer students this year, and we may have more joining at Christmas. The other big changes is that we will only be teaching our first and second years the basic inanimate to inanimate transfiguration, and the levitation spell. The rest of the time they’d normally be spending learning charms or transfiguration will instead be spent in structured play. During this time they will be expected to use those two spells for their play.”

She conjures a wooden block, which she levitates off to one side before continuing, demonstrating each thing as it came up.

“If they want to skip, they can make themselves a skipping rope. Hopscotch, some chalk and a stone. Hula Hoop, a hoop, same if they want to play stick and hoop. We will also be teaching them to sew with just the levitation charm. Same with chess, drafts, backgammon, football, or any other game they can think of. We appreciate it might be a bit of a challenge for our incoming second years, which is why that they’ll all be given meditation lessons. But it’s a skill that they should all be well acquainted with.”

“Joan from The Wizard’s Voice. What is the purpose of this?”

“It’s to get them completely comfortable with the absolute basics of wanded and wandless magic. This is why it will be so important for them to actually use their magic during play.”

“Daily Prophet again, if they’re not learning magic, what will they be learning instead?”

“Academics and combat. Namely History, Philosophy and Critical thinking, Cultural Studies, and the aforementioned Combat.”

“Combat?” The reporter continued.

“We will be teaching them a basic shield and a paintball spell, as well as the use of a weapon other than their wand. This is because they may find themselves in situations where they need to defend themselves and they can’t use magic for one reason or another. Such as where it would risk the statute of secrecy, or in the Ministry of Magic where Focus’ are no longer allowed.”

“Do you really expect people to be attacked?”

“No, not at all. But my wife was abducted in May from our home. If I knew how to defend myself without a focus then, it would have turned out differently. So we never expect to be attacked when we are, and it’s too late to learn to defend ourselves in the situation. I am going to need to cut this short as some of the transfer students have just arrived. Please feel free to find a seat anywhere on the train.”

Karen then went over to the family that looked like they were very out of place to assure them that this was correct.

───────── ೋღ :hpefd: ღೋ─────────

Harry, Hermione, and Daphne all reserved compartments for the Chatting circle so that they could all find out what they’d been doing over the summer. Hermione then had the brainwave of providing a stack of wooden blocks for the second year and higher students to practice making their own eating utensils. While she’s doing that, Harry quickly pops out of the platform to buy some postit notes and a biro, and used them to write a quick note for each pile of blocks in a compartment reminding them off the instruction. That earned her a hug from Hermione when she met her on the way back.

For a second year running, Ginny turned up early with Dudley rather than coming with her family. The three of them reserved a compartment next to the chatting circle, and they all caught up on the last couple of days. She then spent the time teaching Harry, Hermione, and Daphne how to knit as she’d already taught the other two. Dudley pulled out a book on knitting and waved it at Hermione before quickly putting it away before she could grab it, to the laughter of everyone else there. With a growl and a look that promised retribution Hermione turned to trying to master knitting in as short a period of time as possible.

Nicole appeared in the compartment as if by magic, only Harry noticing that she’d actually just walked in. Everyone else jumped when she spoke.

“Hi everyone, did you have a good summer?”

“When did you get here?” Ginny accused holding her hand to her heart.

“I just walked in, Mum and Dad are talking boring stuff with the Headmistress.” She points out the window where clear as day, they are indeed there.

“What were they talking about? Our uniforms. They wanted to know why they were all undyed fabric.”

“Oh, what’s the reason?”

“So we can decorate them ourselves, and provide the colours we want.”

“That makes sense. I suppose that will be true for our knitted stuff too.”

Daphne asked Ginny, “How’s your brother dealing with the fact he’s going to be redoing second year?”

“Oh, mum was about ready to blow up at him again, which is why I’ve been spending so much time at Dudley’s.”

“Why’s that?”

“Did you parents read the new tuition contract?”

“I don’t know, why?”

“Anyone that doesn’t score at least acceptable at the end of second year will be returned to their national school, but required to pay the existing Hogwarts tuition to the new school for the duration of their schooling.”

“Yowch, that seems harsh.” Harry added.

“I think it’s compensation to the National School for taking on a poor performing student.”

Daphne just looks thoughtful.

At that point arriving members of the Chatting circle started to expand, to fill the different compartments. Daphne stepped off of the train briefly to give her Mother a hug goodbye and say goodbye to her father as well.

Harry did the same, though she went home quickly and gave Lily and Hedwig a hug goodbye and promised to write or visit.

───────── ೋღ :hpefd: ღೋ─────────

The train journey had been fun until now, with everyone playing with the wooden blocks that Hermione had provided, seeing what strange and wonderous things they could make and trying to make the other people laugh. Padma complained loudly that her parents had been comparing her to Parvati and how she should be trying to achieve more like her sister did. There was much laughter and commiseration to that. Lavender added that she was currently wishing she hadn’t joined them in becoming a warlock, as her father was pressuring her to specialise in Herbology so that she can get new potions ingredients for their store. What she wanted to do was open a clothes design store.

There were also frequent complaints about the new uniforms, that got defused the same way by pointing out that it was done so that they could show off their own skills in magic and creativity by customising their uniforms themselves. Every time it was explained, it was like a lightbulb went off in their heads. Even for the new second years that had joined the circle through the last school year this was a completely different view on it. They knew that it was culturally normal to do it, but most people only did it for special occasions. This was different, it was showing off your skill rather than wealth. It no longer mattered if you could afford Acromantular silk robes or not.

It was Fay that broached the subject that seemed to have everyone on tenterhooks when talking to Harry.

“Harry, aren’t you worried about Sirius Black?”

Harry looked confused, “Why would I be worried?”

“Well, he’s the person that betrayed your parents and then killed their secret keeper and a dozen muggles.”

“Well, spirit Mum said that he wasn’t their secret keeper, and was actually chasing after their secret keeper. He’s also our next door neighbour, so I don’t think he’s out for my blood. I’m more worried about the guards that the Ministry is using. I’m sure that we’ll be lucky if no-one gets eaten by a Dementor this year.”

“What do you mean?” The entire compartment was dead silent at this point, and someone was waving at the other two compartments to come and listen. Harry just looked uncomfortable being subject to so much scrutiny, so Hermione rescued her.

“You know that the three of us are the only student Magi?”

“It’s a bit hard to forget that fact.” Fay laughs looking pointedly at their official robes.

“Well, part of that is that we are expected to perform some adult duties. In this case we’ve spent the last couple of days learning how to neutralise and subdue a Dementor. The reason there are teachers on the train is that Karen doesn’t trust the Ministry to have proper control over them, as they’ve only sent one handler for over 100 Dementors. If you all start practicing your meditation, by Christmas we should be able to teach you a fairly simple magical technique to protect yourself from their aura. Parvati and Lavender already know it. What you do is you project your magic around you in a bubble, inside that bubble the only magic that you allow is your own. It’s the most basic defence that we have against magic, and should be effective against nearly all schoolyard tricks and jinxes. Combat spells like the stunner have a sheath of magic around them to protect them from this effect.”

Harry interrupted her before she could get too far into her speech that she entered lecture mode as she called it.

“Hermione, Hermione! We’re on the train to school, not in a study group. You’re going into too much detail at the moment.”

The only oddities that occurred before it got dark were that Karen and Minerva both spent a few minutes in each compartment just chatting about stuff. The second thing was that Crabbe wandered down the train without Goyle or Malfoy. It was enough of an oddity that Harry stepped out of the compartment.

“Crabbe, is everything OK?”

Surprised, Crabbe carried on a few paces before he realised he was being spoken to.

“Er, yes?”

“It’s just that you’re not with Malfoy or Goyle.”

“Oh, that. I managed to scrape an acceptable in enough classes last year not to repeat. Though I still need the special lessons. So Goyle is in our compartment trying to read one of the books that was on our book list for helping with our specific difficulties. We were both given permission to use a dictaquill in class for note taking.”

“That’s good, I’m glad you’re getting the help you need. But that doesn’t explain the lack of Malfoy.”

“Oh, that’s simple, he’s embarrassed about his robes.”

“Why? Everyone’s got to wear the same robes?”

“You’re not.”

She sighs, “Today I’m not, because this is an official feast I have to wear my official robes. Tomorrow you’ll see me in the same robes as you.”

Crabbe thinks for a moment, “Oh, right, that makes sense.”

“Before you go, there will be a meditation class that’s mandatory for all 1st years to attend. However, it’s optional for 2nd years. Tell Goyle that it will make his life a lot easier if he attends it. I also suggest that you join the meditation club. You don’t need to move onto the intermediate club once you’ve learnt what you need to know. But it will help you as well. I’d say tell Malfoy as well, but I doubt he’d take any suggestions I made.”

“Who’s running the meditation classes?”

“Hermione, Daphne, and I are, we’re also expected to keep up with our existing class load too. Oh, and if you weren’t already, give the Combat class a go, as you might find something that’s more physical helps with your workload.”

With that she returns to the compartment to join in with everyone else and share what she’d learnt.

───────── ೋღ :hpefd: ღೋ─────────

Around half an hour before the train was due to arrive in Hogsmeade, the train came to a halt and Karen felt the chill of tainted magic approach.

“I’m sorry children, something has just come up and I need to go. You should all get changed into your robes if you’re not already.”

She then stood up and left the first year carriage. She could feel that the other Magi on the train had also taken control of the magic in the area. As she passed the compartments being used by the chatting circle she noticed that Hermione had a Dementor held in her magic and was giving an impromptu lecture to a horrified group of girls on everything she’d learnt about them over the last couple of days. Christ could that girl absorb information like a sponge.

Making her way down the train, she checked that all the students were fine and that there were no loose Dementors roaming the train. She met Minerva coming the other way towing a couple of Dementors.

“Is that all of the ones from that end of the train?”

“It is. How about your end?”

“Hermione’s got it, and was having fun giving a lecture on them.”

“That girl! If she continues doing things like that, she’s going to get a reputation of being absolutely terrifying, in an unspeakable type fashion rather than a Dark Lord fashion.”

Karen laughs, “You mean she doesn’t already? Her ability to learn already intimidates me, and that’s with Harry tempering it. Saying that, Harry’s not much better, they’re just a far more tactile learner. At least I don’t need to worry what rabbit Hermione’s going to pull out of her hat, Harry’s use of magic is… Did I ever tell you how we got the Granite block for Lily?”

“No?”

“Harry transfigured the side of the mountain so that it now had 5 slices in it and then slid the cube out. They said that it was simple, as it’s just the inanimate to inanimate transfiguration.”

Minerva thinks for a moment, “They’re right, it is. But I hadn’t thought of that sort of use.”

“Exactly. Anyway, go and grab Hermione’s Dementor and step them all to the School, maybe stash them in the Armoury? No, scratch that, Remus is going to be there already. Maybe in the Sanctuary as I think it’s late enough, and Hogwarts will probably like having a few to play with. I’ll check on the reporters and the driver and see you at the school.”

“Will do.”

They then carry on to do their appointed jobs.


	26. Chapter 25

Harry, Hermione, and Daphne joined the rest of the students in the carriages. As they looked around at the sea of children and teenagers all jostling to get onto the carriages with the right people it occurred to them that they were growing up faster than everyone else.

Once they were seated in a carriage Harry gave voice to his concern, weirdly no one else joined them.

“Daphne…” He croaked, then cleared his throat as his voice cracked.

“God I hate this, my voice keeps going weird. Daphne, is it just me, or are does everyone else just seem so childish? Oh laugh it up you too, my voice isn’t that funny.”

Daphne giggles a little while replying, “It really is, it sort of warbles for a bit while you’re speaking. And yes, I’ve noticed it too.”

Using her teaching voice, Hermione explained, “It’s because, despite trying to shield us from everything that’s going on, the adults have been giving us more responsibilities. They’ve also been showing us more of the adult world than we’d normally see at our age.”

Harry gently pokes her in the ribs, “That was very insightful, what did you do? Visit the psychology section of the library?”

“Oi! No I didn’t! I may have borrowed a few of Karen’s psychology course books while you guys were still sleeping though. Did you know that in a couple of weeks time I would have been considered an adult for most of the time that Hogwarts has been alive.”

“Really?” Daphne gives her a disbelieving look.

“Yes, there was a fascinating article in the Journal of Law and Social Policy that caught my eye because it was out of place in the pile of Journals that the government had left for Karen. One sec, I photocopied it.”

While she rummaged through her ever-present bookbag, she continued, “Did you know that Xeno has been in talks to buy a house in Little Whinging. Apparently he’s enjoyed the ready access to the non-magical conveniences like the library system, journals, and entertainment. As well as the freedom to enjoy the conveniences of the magical world, as long as he’s careful around delicate non-magical equipment. He’s going to be around for the next couple of months, as not last night, but the night before, he came here and went straight to the Sanctuary despite the risks involved. When I was talking to him yesterday morning, he said that while he wasn’t interested in being a Magi, the opportunity to interview someone that lived so long ago was too good to pass up. Ah, here it is.”

She flourishes a sheaf of paper.

Daphne looks puzzled as she asks, “Hermione, what do you keep in there that it took you so long to find that?”

“What? Oh, just some light reading, writing, knitting, and sewing supplies. A couple of packs of granola for when I forget to eat. A change of clothes, hairbrush, and toothpaste for when I forget to go home. Finally a bunch of raw material for transfiguration. Oh and a Kendal mint cake.”

While Daphne looks flabbergasted, Harry just hugs Hermione, “Don’t ever change, don’t ever change.”

───────── ೋღ :hpefd: ღೋ─────────

Roberto was nervous, his parents had been ecstatic when he got a letter informing him that he’d been transferred to Hogwarts due to his outstanding ability at school. But he remembered the guest lectures by the staff last year, and he didn’t feel like he was that good. At least he wasn’t the only one, he recognised the other two kids from Emrys.

He jumped when the door opened and he was lead into the great hall, one of the greatest feats of magical engineering just sitting there above his head accusingly. Telling him he wasn’t good enough to be here. He didn’t even realise that all of the1st years had been sorted until his name was called. Numbly he sat down on the too short stool in front of the teachers table.

“Oh, interesting, it’s so rare that I get to sort older students.” The voice in his head jolted Roberto out of his self-pity.

“I see, not Gryffindor or Slytherin then. Don’t worry, you are exactly where you need to be. You’re not the first and I doubt you’ll be the last that doesn’t feel worthy to be here. But you wouldn’t be here if you weren’t.”

“Erm. Are you sure?”

“I’m the sorting hat, of course I’m sure.”

“It’s just that only the really smart students come here.”

The hat laughs in his head, “No, only the smart and educated, or privileged students come here, though I think that is going to change. You were smart, but not educated enough. You are now, and so you’re here. I’m going to offer you a choice, on the one hand there’s a house where you will find friends and companionship who will help you find your footing and provide a home for you. On the other hand there’s a house where you will be pushed to excel and your brain stretched to it’s limit and beyond. One where you’re personal ability will be valued far more than anything else about you.

“Which will you choose, the house of loyalty, hard work, and support, or the house of intellect, learning, and knowledge?”

Roberto paused before answering, “Will I be still be able to have friends or excel in both houses?”

“You will.”

“Then I’d rather have friends and support as you can’t build a community with one person.”

“Well reasoned, then it better be HUFFLEPUFF!”

Roberto didn’t realised that the last word had been shouted out loud until the hat was taken off his head. Looking around confused, he was thankful when the teacher nudged him towards a table where all the students had a yellow trim to their uniforms. Standing up he walked over to cheers and applause from his new house.

───────── ೋღ :hpefd: ღೋ─────────

Karen stood up and looked out at the sea of faces, her mouth dry. Walking around the teachers table she conjures a lectern to place her notes on.

“Good evening everyone, and thank you for all being so patient with our new students. Before we can all eat there are a few things I need to cover. First and most importantly, over the summer a prisoner escaped from Azkaban. As the Ministry of Magic currently don’t know the whereabouts of this prisoner they have chosen to post guards around the school. Normally I’d be applauding their efforts, however in this case they have chosen to use Dementors. As we showed on the train, the staff can deal with them if we are there. As such Penelope Clearwater, our new teaching assistant will be on call during teaching hours. If you spot a Dementor call out to Hogwarts and she will send Miss Clearwater to assist you.

“Next, I would like to remind students that the Forbidden Forest is a wild place that is home to a clan of centaurs, an acromantula colony, and magical creatures both dangerous and benign. As such it is forbidden to students unless accompanied by a teacher for your own safety. I do not want to have to explain to your parents that you were eaten by an acromantula.”

She takes a sip of water before continuing, “I’m sure that you’ve all noticed the reporters that are with us this evening. This is because over the summer we finished our registration as an international school. While it was too late for new international students to apply, you are all the advert for our future success. For our NEWT students, nothing will change unless you choose to follow your peers into the Hogwarts house. Be aware that if you do, there will be a two week boot camp in the summer to ensure that you are fully qualified. Our current NEWT warlocks and Miss Clearwater have already been through it, so if you have any questions about it feel free to approach them. For those that wish to join the Hogwarts house, the requirements are simple, make it to the Library on your own. Any of the existing members will be able to tell you how to do it, though understanding those instructions falls to you. Be warned, you will be pushed faster and harder than you believe possible in this house. Again, approach the existing members if you want to know more.

“For our OWL students, the only changes to your schedules is that Runes is now the more general Magical Theory, also Muggle Studies is still Cultural Studies. I have been told that Professor Salman has arranged for you to spend a week living wandless in Little Whinging in the spring term. While this is a magical community, it is one that is tightly linked to the non-magical world, so it’s uses of magic in and around the home are very subtle.

“For our 3rd and 4th years, your classes will no longer be with your house members, instead you will be grouped by ability, with an exceeds group and an average group. If 4th years in the Exceeds group will given the opportunity to change one of their electives and one of their core subjects to the other subjects on offer now. You will also all need to decide where you want to specialise instead of DADA. If you want the classic DADA experience, then take Curses and Countering as well as Dark Creatures and Neutralisation.

“For our 3rd year students, you will need to pick two subjects in each department in addition to Magical Theory. For the first two weeks you will be scheduled to have a taster lesson for each subject to help you decide. Exceeds 4th years can also join these taster lessons.

“That brings us onto our new students and the 2nd year students too. Sorry it’s taken so long, I promise that the boring bit is almost over.”

This got a laugh from some of the first years and most of the OWL and NEWT students.

“You will only have morning classes, where you will be learning History, Cultural Studies, Philosophy and Critical Thinking, and Combat. In the afternoons for this term, our new students there will be a 1 hour class on meditation and basic transfiguration and levitation. These will be led by our student Magi. Existing 2nd year students are welcome to join in if they want. The rest of your time will be spent in structured play and self-study. For our Ravenclaw students, that means that you spend most of your time playing and some of your time studying, not the other way around.”

This got a laugh from everyone except the new students.

“Now do you want me to cover introducing new teachers or clubs first. Actually, as Professor Lupin is currently running around the Armoury as a werewolf, I’ll save the introductions for the morning.”

A hand goes up at the Slytherin table.

“Yes?”

“What do you mean running around as a werewolf?”

“Professor Lupin is a werewolf, and as such is forced to assume the guise of a wolf during the full moon. In order to keep him away from students, he spends this time in the Armoury where the only things he can hurt is the local wildlife. Rather appropriately he’ll be teaching the class on Dark Creatures and their Neutralisation. Though I understand that Auror Tonks will be borrowing him for one or two of her classes on Curses.

“Understand that this is a curse, and he can no longer help being a werewolf any more than you could help catching Spattergroit. As the Armoury is only accessible to Warlocks or those on the path to become Warlocks and join the Hogwarts house, we have judged that he is perfectly safe to our students. We have a very strong policy against any form of discrimination, and anyone caught participating in bullying or discrimination, including the use of slurs, will be punished harshly.”

She takes a drink while everyone absorbs that.

“Moving onto the clubs. As it’s no longer legal to teach Rituals, the Astronomy class has been scrapped, instead Professors Aurora and Bell will be running an Astronomy club together. Magi Ambassador Victoria is currently working on arranging a visit to NASA with MACUSA so that the astronomy club members can watch the launch of a servicing mission to the Hubble Telescope as well as witness the first images it sends back afterwards.”

There’s a squeak from the Magi and guests table that tells Karen that she forgot to tell Victoria that, there’s a laugh as she admits as such.

“Admittedly, I may have forgotten to tell the Ambassador about that particular request, so I hope that she’ll forgive me. Any members that wish to go will need to show proficiency in the first stage of Occlumency, any students that are practicing beyond that should seek an appointment with Master Healer Gosling as it is highly detrimental to your emotional development.

“As with last year, House Quidditch teams will be open to 2nd years and above with no exceptions. Additionally, our A and B school teams are still going to be captained by Mr Diggory and Mr Wood as they did such a good job last year. We will again be running the Snooker, Archery, Chess, and Debating clubs with a competition at the end of the year, 40, 30, 20, and 10 house points will be awarded to the 1st, 2nd, 3rd, and 4th places respectively. Joining these this year will be a sword fighting club, note this isn’t fencing. For signing up to these and other clubs see Madam Hooch in the Antechamber the new students came from.

“It’s just about time to eat, so just to reiterate from last year, existing students from 2nd year and up will be expected to make their own eating utensils from the block of wood provided. Those that are taking Transfiguration will also be expected to provide your own seating as well from your OWL year and above, you will also no longer be provided with a block of wood. You’ll note that this also applies to the teachers, with the exception of Professor Bell who like the first years, is new to magic this year. New second years, be aware that in the spring term you will only have the block of wood for your meals, this is to give you time to become proficient with transfiguration.

“With that said, please give a round of applause for the house-elves as they bring the food to the tables, and tuck in.”

To the sound of applause, the main course appeared on the tables. This was followed by cries of consternation as they realised that Karen was indeed serious. Bathsheba sighed as she saw that Ron Weasley had ignored his block of wood and was using his hands to eat. Standing up she walked around to stand behind him.

“Mr Weasley, were you not taught table manners at home?”

Ron squeaks but doesn’t stop eating, so she levitates the food away from his hands.

“When I ask you a question, I expect an answer Mr Weasley.”

“No professor, we were taught table manners.”

“Then why are you eating with your hands?”

“There’s no knives or forks.”

“Mr Weasley, are you a wizard?”

“Yes professor.”

“Do you have a wand?”

“Yes professor.”

“Then why haven’t you used it to make your utensils?”

“We weren’t taught how to Professor.”

“Mr Creevey, I know you’re redoing first year, but you don’t seem to have had a problem with your utensils. Tell me, why is that?”

Colin gulps at being put on the spot with the entire school watching, “There were these blocks with a note in each compartment reminding us that we were going to be expected to do this. They also said that it was just the matchstick to needle transfiguration. So we just practiced it Professor.”

“Well Mr Weasley, did you have the same blocks in your compartment?”

“Yes Professor.”

“And what did you do with those blocks?”

“Nothing Professor.”

Holding her temper, she instead levitates him out of his seat and takes him to the end of the table where she conjures a table and chair for him.

“Until you have shown that you are proficient with levitation and transfiguration you will sit here at every meal, and be given a bowl of soup and a bread roll for food. If you want any more you need to levitate it over from the main table. Nitwit, if you would please provide Mr Weasley with a nutritious bread and soup and ensure that he doesn’t leave the seat I would be grateful.”

With that she walked back to her seat to the sound of whispered conversations from amongst students that hadn’t managed to make themselves acceptable utensils asking for help from those around them.

───────── ೋღ :hpefd: ღೋ─────────

Once everyone except Mr Weasley had eaten their fill Karen stood again.

“I hope everyone has had their fill. It is now time for you to head to your beds. There used to be the tradition of singing a school song. But until we get a better song, we won’t be doing that. If anyone wants to come up with one, then present it at the Christmas or summer presentations, if you can put it to music too, we’ll give you a commendation.

“Just to reiterate the answer to a question I was asked a lot on the train. Your uniforms are yours. They reflect on you as a person, so use them to show off just how creative and skilled you are at magic. Obviously there are standards of decency, but they are more to do with certain designs of an adult nature, or a lack of dress, not to do with colours, styles, or patterns. For those students tempted to push the boundaries of decency, don’t unless you fancy walking around like Buffo The Clown.” She provides an illusion to illustrate the point.

“Now, 5th year prefects please stand up. 1st years, these are the people that will be showing you to your dorms tonight and back to the great hall tomorrow morning. Breakfast tomorrow is the only non-feast day where you’ll be expected to sit at your house table. Good night and sweet dreams. Oh, and Nicole, your mother is looking forward to seeing you, so head up there whenever you want.”

With a Squeal of happiness Nicole disappeared from where she was sitting.


	27. Chapter 26

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am aware that Grey's Anatomy wasn't released until 2005, but as I'm not actually a doctor or medically trained at all, I wanted the name of a book that actually covered the hand in detail.

**_HOGWARTS: HALL OF HEROES OR HAVEN OF HORRORS_ **

**_By Tony Berthhold_ **

_Has Hogwarts turned a new leaf into greatness or taken a nosedive into obscurity? This is the question left on my mind after my journey to the school and observation of the opening feast. We had an opportunity to ask a few questions of the new Headmistress and her Deputy at the station before the train left. The one that has probably graced the lips of all of the parents sending their children to the school is probably, ‘What happened to the black robes?’. The answer was, the children are expected to make their robes their own with magic, through colour, embroidery, and anything else that comes to mind._

_I’m sure that of more concern to our readers is the fact that 1 st and 2nd years are only going to be taught two spells. I’m sure you all remember the matchstick transfiguration and the levitation charm. Instead of learning magic, they are going to be allowed to play all afternoon after a lesson in meditation. A lesson I might add that will only be taught for 1 term. What lessons will they being taught? I hear you ask. Cultural Studies, which, according to one of the students, replaced muggle studies last year. As everyone knows this has always been a joke of a class. Philosophy and Critical Thinking, one wonders if who ever came up with that even knows how to think. Combat! As if they are going to be some sort of soldiers. Finally, there is History. Though why they thought that a lesson with Professor Binns would be worth anything I don’t know._

_On the train ride we were able to take the opportunity to interview some of the students about the changes being made. One second year had this to say ‘I think it was an absolute travesty when Dumbledore was sacked. Standards are definitely going down hill if they’re letting a muggleborn be the Headmistress. I also thought that we were going to the school for an education, not for my parents to pay for me to play’. Another student had this to say about the new requirements, ‘Look at this note! They are expecting us to make our own plates and eating utensils when we sit down to eat. What possible reason could there be for that? Now, instead of having a relaxing ride chatting with my friends, I’m practicing 1 st year Transfiguration again.’_

_As you can see the opinions of the students seem to be against this new approach. So, the question is going to have to be. Is this a fool’s errand or the mark of Genius? We eagerly look forward to the OWL and NEWT results this year to find out._

───────── ೋღ :hpefd: ღೋ─────────

Karen put down the Prophet in disgust and considered transfiguring it into Caesium. Minerva saved it from that fate by taking it to read herself.

“Well, it seems like the normal drivel from the Prophet. They thrive on building controversy where there is none. If I were you, I’d ignore it. At least it’s better than the drivel Rita used to produce.”

Karen turns to look out over all of the students and sees that everyone seemed to be here already. Standing up she walked around and conjured the podium again.

“Good morning everyone, I hope that you all slept well. Your Student representatives are all walking around now with your timetables. On the first Saturday in October, you’ll be participating in the first Student Council of the year. As such I need each house to select one 3rd year and one 6th year to represent them at the teachers table instead of us. They will happen on the first Saturday of every month after that. It is your opportunity to let us know how the school is doing. I promise that we’ll take everything on board, but we won’t necessarily change things just because they’re unpopular. If we do decide to make changes, those changes may not be possible immediately.

“As promised last night we are going to introduce all of the teachers that you will see and work with around the school. I’ll start with myself. I am Magi Karen, and I am the Headmistress as well as the teacher for Philosophy and Critical Thinking. Magi Minerva is the Deputy Headmistress, Head of the Unstructured Magic Department and the teacher for Transfiguration. Professor Flitwick is the Head of Ravenclaw, Head of the Structured Magic Department, and also teaches Charms. Professor Sprout is the Head of Hufflepuff, Head of the Natural World department, and also teaches Herbology. Magi Septima is the Head of Slytherin, Head of Academics, and also teaches Magical Theory. Magi Bathsheba is the Head of Gryffindor and teaches Runes. Professor Sinistra is the Assistant head of Ravenclaw and will be teaching Illusions. Professor Bell is the assistant head of Slytherin and will be teaching Physics and Chemistry as part of the Structured Magic department. Professor Salman is the Assistant head of Hufflepuff and also teaches Cultural Studies. Finally Professor Lupin is the assistant head of Gryffindor and will be teaching the Identification and Neutralisation of Dark Creatures, can we just call it INDC in future?

“We now move on to the professors that aren’t student heads. Clan Leader Azaria will be teaching Combat. Auror Tonks will be teaching Identifying and countering Curses, or ICC if that’s ok? Master Healer Gosling will be teaching Potions as well as covering the infirmary when Professor Pomfrey is teaching. Professor Pomfrey will be teaching Healing as well as serving as our full time Mediwitch. Professor Hagrid will be the assistant teacher for Care of Magical Creatures as well as the grounds keeper. We have partnered with the Emrys Academy to teach their students here, their teacher will also be leading our classes. This is because it in an inherently dangerous subject even if you follow all of the instructions correctly. As you are all students, I expect that there will be mistakes in following instructions. Finally, we have Professor Odonaghue who will be teaching History. If you need Healer Gosling or Auror Tonks on days that they’re not teaching, please check the new Gatehouse, as there is now a small St Mungo’s clinic and DMLE post there.

“3rd and 4th years, please note the special schedule on the door of the club room. We expect to see you in at least two lessons from each department, even if you already know what you’re going to pick.

“First and Second years, please stay behind. Everyone else, you’ve got your timetables, so off you go.”

With a wave of her hand, she clears the raised area around the fireplace and replaces it with cushions and beanbags.

“Come take a seat, and we’ll teach you the two spells that you’ll need for your play. We'll also run you through a few of the games you can play in the playground. Miss Moody and Miss Weasley, will you be my Guinea pigs?”

Minerva and Flitwick sit down a ways apart so that the three of them form a triangle.

“The first thing we’re going to do is show you that you can indeed channel magic. I’d like you all to draw your wand, hold it in front of you like this, and say Lumos.”

Karen conjures a wand just for this demonstration.

“Now, when you reach third year and start to learn about Magical Theory, you’ll find out that there are all sorts of reasons why we have incantations and wand motions. But for now, just accept that they make things easier. Now, for the next spell it’s the most basic transfiguration spell you’ll ever learn, and probably the most useful too. This is the inanimate-to-inanimate transfiguration. Your parents probably know it as the matchstick spell. Guinea pigs, if you could demonstrate with your wands.”

After Nicole and Ginny had done so, she continues, “I’d like everyone to have a go at this until you can all do it. If you’re having trouble approach one of us or pair up with a student that can already do it.”

It took nearly an hour before everyone there had successfully completed the spell.

“Very well done. Now I’m going to hand over to Professor Flitwick, as while I know how to cast the levitation spell, I use a staff if I’m going to use a focus. But first I’ll have my Guinea pigs demonstrate the spell for you.”

An hour and a half later and she was confident that they had that spell down too.

“Now we’ve got the learning out of the way, we come to the fun part. Which is where my Guinea pigs show you why these two spells are so important to your play time. Now, using your wands, I want you to come up with as many toys and games with this pile of wooden blocks as you can.”

With a wave of her hand a pile of wooden blocks appears off to one side.

Nicole beats Ginny to the punch by levitating a block and turning it into a skipping rope. Which they then use individually and then as a long rope with the levitation spell spinning it so they could dance in and out. Ginny changed the rope into a hula hoop and spun it around herself, while Nicole levitated over another block and turned it into a Teddy bear before handing it to a first year. Ginny made a stick and hoop and levitating the stick chased the hoop around the Great Hall using levitation. Nicole made a wooden ball, and they played catch using levitation, before Ginny turned it into chalk and drew Hopscotch on the ground, a quick explanation of the rules later and they played a couple of rounds. Marbles, chess, draughts, backgammon, snakes and ladders, dominoes and more all got made and then discarded. It culminated with a loop of string and playing cats cradle with each other.

When they sat back down it was to the applause of the first years, and more than a little amount of awe from the second years, especially those that were repeating the year.

───────── ೋღ :hpefd: ღೋ─────────

Harry walked into the Magical Theory classroom unsure of what to expect. She knew it was a mandatory class, but it was brand new. Sitting next to Hermione and Daphne they looked around at the mix of houses present. This was going to be the first EE group lesson, and it would be interesting to see how it went.

Septima walked in gracefully just before the class was due to start and then, uncharacteristically, sat on the desk facing them.

“Today is going to be a somewhat informal lesson as we cover the course aims and the sort of equipment that you’re going to be using. First of all I’ll touch on the one you’re all familiar with. Anyone that’s not in Hogwarts house can answer this. Why do we use wands?” She uses a piece of chalk to wandlessly write the question on the board behind her.

There was dead silence until one Ravenclaw ventured the answer that they all knew was wrong, “So that we can use magic?”

“Tell me Stubbins, do you actually believe that?”

“No Professor.”

“This is the first lesson in this class, unless I have just told you something. It is always ok to not know the answer to a question. Do it too much and you might move down to the Average group where I spend more time on each subject to ensure that everyone is keeping up. There is no shame in being an Average wizard. Now can someone, that’s not a Magi Hermione, answer the question?”

Lavender ventures, “Is it because it allows us to focus our magic for precise work?”

“Well done, take a point. Wands are just a tool, the variety of wand that’s common in this country is correctly called a Roman Wand. It gained popularity not because it’s better than other focus’ as Runes proved to be more of a match to them, as did rituals. Talismans are far more versatile on the battlefield too. No, what the Roman Wand allowed for is only teaching Magicals standard spells.

“That sounds awkward doesn’t it, even though it’s true. So let’s unpack it. Miss Brown, please hand Stubbins your wand. Now Stubbins, levitate this this block of wood on to the desk.”

“I can’t Professor.”

“Why not?”

“This wand isn’t matched to me.”

Septima laughs, “That wand isn’t match to anyone, snap it in half and have a look.”

The non-Hogwarts house students looked absolutely affronted at that idea. Sighing Septima stood up, walked over and perfunctorily snapped the wand.

“Hermione, while they pass this around to look at it, could you get a new wand for Miss Brown from the Armoury please?”

Once Hermione was back and the wand finally finished being passed around Septima continues.

“The wands that members of Hogwarts house use are just that, wands. The innovation that the Romans perfected was to add the core from a magical animal to the wand so that the user doesn’t need to learn how to control their own magic, and then be taught how to use a wand. This brings us onto the three types of magic out there. Structured, Unstructured, and Freeform.” She writes those three headings on the board under the question.

“Structured magic is any magic that will only ever do one thing, you might be able to use that one thing in a variety of ways but it’s still only that one thing. Talisman magic, Runes, Rituals, and most Charms all fall under this heading. This was the primary use for the Roman Wand, as we lived in amongst the people in that era. So being able to teach magical citizens how to use magic as part of the professional army was a must. Which would bring us onto spells, but we’ll cover the other two forms of magic first.”

Spells gets written under the word Structured.

“Freeform magic is the sort of magic you use as a child. It takes pure will and intent and makes it real. No incantation, wand movements, or structure at all. While we do teach this type of magic here, it is one of the additional classes that are exclusive to Hogwarts house as you need to be able to get to the Library to meet the teacher. If you’re lucky enough to become a Magi, you get direct hands-on tuition. I’m sure the faces that Harry, Hermione, and Daphne over there are pulling will tell you just how much of an honour that is. Hogwarts is lovely, knowledgeable and can be more than a little bit of a slave driver. I know I’m going to pay for that comment later, but it’s true.”

Standing up to pace in front of the desk she continues, “This brings us onto Unstructured magic. This is the meeting point between the two types of magic and gives us the fields of Transfiguration, Illusions, and Healing. For those thinking that taking the Healing subject is a fast track to being a Healer at St Mungo’s, I’m sorry to say that while it will get you in the door there is still a lot you’ll need to learn. Field medic, Mediwitch, and Traumawitch are all jobs that you could expect to walk into if you have good NEWTs, but to be a healer you need to have a strong base in Charms, Runes, Potions, and Curses.

“What unstructured magic does is provide spells that will do something that is heavily influenced by your own visualisation and intent. The spell that you will all love to hate soon, and then come to embrace later, the inanimate-to-inanimate transfiguration is a good example of this, which combined with the levitation spell enables you to do 70% of everything you’d ever need magic for. If you take transfiguration, you’ll be expected to master 4 more spells, and also have an array of utility transfiguration under your belt too.

“This finally brings us onto spells. What is a spell? A spell is a self-contained structure of magic that can be taught to another person with the same results. So, in many ways it’s a lot like muggle engineering. Researchers come up with novel ways of using magic, and then we come up with ways to use that.”

Septima draws a line under the writing on the board.

“We’ve now covered what you’ll be learning about, now we going to go into the tools and techniques of how we’re going to be learning. Hands up everyone that doesn’t know how to do Addition, Subtraction, Multiplication, Division, or Exponents.”

She frowns as she sees a lot of hands go up.

“Put your hands down if the only thing you don’t know is how to do exponents.”

Around one third of the hands go down.

“Well, that can be cleared up very quickly an exponent is a number multiplied by itself a certain number of times, specified by the exponent. In written form you’ll see it as xn where the small, raised number is the exponent. We will be covering Algebra, the practice of substituting numbers for letters in an equation in the coming weeks. You will also be using a lot of these techniques in the Physics and Chemistry class with Professor Bell. Until we come up with a better solution, you’ll all be using three items of equipment in this class. An Abacus, which I’ll provide this week, but next week I expect you to be able to transfigure your own. Slide rule, and log book. The last two can be found in the cupboard over there, and can also still be purchased in the non-magical world if you want your own set.”

Once everyone had one of each she began to go over their usage.

───────── ೋღ :hpefd: ღೋ─────────

Poppy was nervous, this would be the first time she’d ever taught children. Oh, she’d had the odd apprentice over the years, but they already had the basic knowledge they needed. She took a sip of water to help calm her nerves as the 3rd years and a few 4th years filed in, she could see that her hands were still shaking though.

“Good morning everyone, I trust the 3rd years had a good Magical Theory class. Today is all about telling you what this class will be about. If you return, we’ll start to go into the actual lessons. This is why there’s two weeks before you need to choose. Before I start going over what you will be learning, I want to go over what you won’t be learning.

“I won’t be teaching you the vast majority of the charms, potions, and runes that I am required to know as a qualified Mediwitch. If you take this to NEWT level you will start to learn some of these spells, but to achieve your OWLs you only need to know a dozen spells. If you’re not already conversant with wandless magic, I suggest you learn this term. While it’s not impossible for you to do all of this course with a wand, you’ll need to be able to keep multiple spells going at the same time. This is just easier if your wand isn’t occupied with those spells. I’m sure you saw most of Hogwarts house sewing last year? This was teaching them to be able to hold a spell while doing other things. As you can see, this year they’re knitting. This is upping the complexity of what they’re doing. For the rest of you, these tasks are optional, but I highly recommend them if you take this class.

“This obviously begs the question. What will you be learning in this class? Mostly anatomy and how to understand the results you get from the first two spells I teach you. Don’t be fooled by the fact that you’re only learning two spells, this will be a challenging class because there are so many different things going on in the body, and you need to know what is normal, and what isn’t. You’ll need to learn to read someone’s magic to see how their body should be put together and then put them back together. More than any other class, what you know will affect your ability to pass this class.

“Consider this, in the muggle world they spend seven years learning this stuff just to be considered a basic doctor. By the time you take your OWLs you’ll be as proficient as a muggle paramedic, if you complete your NEWTs you’ll be the equivalent of a General Practitioner.”

Summoning a stack of books 3 feet tall Poppy continues, “Over the entire course, these are all of the books that you will read through. Why? Because you will have people’s lives in your hands and not knowing enough could literally be the difference between life and death. It’s not all doom and gloom. The first two spells I teach you are going to be diagnostic spells, these will replace all of the tools that muggle doctors need to use to diagnose their patients. If you were skilled enough, you could even read a persons DNA, though you’ll want to use a focus if you’re doing that, probably one a lot more precise than a wand.”

“As you’re all still here, I take it you’re still interested. Do you have any questions before we continue?”

Hannah Abbotts raises her hand, “Will we be learning about non-human anatomy?”

“Not at OWL level, though once you’ll find that once you know human anatomy most non-humans are very similar in general makeup, and the two diagnostic spells will tell you the differences anyway. Which means that you’ll only need to learn about species specific anatomy such as gills for Merfolk, or multiple stomachs for centaurs.”

Millicent asks as Harry takes hold of Hermione’s hands and keeps them down, “This sounds like there’s a lot of book learning involved, what sort of homework will there be?”

“I’m not going to assign any homework, but at the end of each lesson I will tell you what we are studying for the next lesson. I will then expect you to already have read the required material so that when we put it into practice you’re not asking silly questions that were already answered in the books.”

Tracy Davis takes the next question, “How are you going to demonstrate these spells to us?”

“I’m going to use Illusions to show what the spells are telling me as I look for specific things. While you won’t need the full course that illusions teaches, picking up and mastering the basic spells will be invaluable. Unlike the other two unstructured disciplines there are no utility spells that can be used to short cut what you’re learning here. Conjuration and Vanishing will also be useful skills to have in later years, as occasionally we do need to be able to open someone up non-magically in order to remove something that can’t be removed magically. Having a patient with a bit of broken off Erumpent horn in them would be one example I’ve had to deal with in the last 50 years.”

She waits for a moment for any other questions before continuing.

“Wands out everyone, this is the body diagnostic spell. As you can see it creates a small ball of magic that you can enlarge, shrink and send into and out of the body. It requires such a small amount of magic that even a squib would be able to cast it if they’d learnt wandless magic. This is necessary, and is something you need to control because many of the things you’re trying to diagnose will be sensitive to magic. Especially unborn babies. The wand motions and incantation are on the board. I expect all of you to be able to cast this without those by the end of the year. If you can cast them wandlessly even better. I’ll give you 10 minutes to learn the spell and then we’ll try using it. Once you can cast it help the people around you.”

It actually takes 15 minutes before everyone can cast the spell, but as she promised, it was a simple spell.

“Now, I’m sure that you’re finding the spell disorientating, as it’s like having an extra sense that you didn’t have before. This is normal, and you can probably start to see why most of your time in these three years is going to be spent learning how to interpret what you’re sensing. Now I want you all to move the ball into your wrist right here.”

She quickly conjures a bucket for a couple of the students as the odd sensation overwhelms them.

“That is perfectly normal, and it happened to me the first time I used this spell. The other one is just as bad. When your ready do it again, maybe make the ball smaller though.”

A minute later she continues, “Ok everyone, cancel the spell. Confusing wasn’t it. I’m going to place a bone on my desk, and I want you all to do the same thing with the bone and spend a couple of minutes examining what you’re feeling. When I tell you, I want you to repeat putting the ball in your wrist and try to identify the same things in there. Once you’ve done that I want you to write down how many things like the bone you can feel in that part of your wrist. Once everyone has a number I’ll tell you how many you should have found.”

It takes another 15 minutes, and she’s aware that she’s running out of time.

“Ok, who got 10? Who got 15? Who got 13? Did anyone get 8? If you didn’t get any of those answers then you either missed a bone or two, or you double counted them. Ok, for the next lesson I want you all to read about the hand in Grey’s anatomy for students. There are a couple of copies in the Library here in the Nest, and we also have a couple in the infirmary. They’re not on your book list because they are expensive, so if you want to pick up your own copies they will be invaluable going forward, but we will keep enough copies for everyone to be able to use as long as no-one hoards the book. I don’t expect you to understand most of it, so please don’t spend the next few days learning everything you can, we will be going through it in the proper order through out the rest of the next 3 years. I just want you to have an idea of what we’re going to be looking at in the next lesson when I teach you the magical diagnostic spell and you learn to compare the two results. Off you go, I believe it’s now lunch time.”


	28. Chapter 27

While they were eating lunch Harry slid over to Ginny, Luna, Dudley, and Nicole.

“We’re doing our first Meditation class after lunch with the first years, would you four mind coming along so that we can show them what they’re working towards? I want you to teach them the music spell and if you’ve still got your old wand, show them that it’s something they can only do after they’ve learnt this.”

Dudley rubs the back of his head slightly embarrassed, “Er, I’m not very good with that, but if Ginny’s going I’ll be there.”

Ginny looks at him with an inscrutable expression that promised a conversation in the future, “OK, I’ll be there. Luna? Nicole?”

They looked at each other and nodded, “We’ll be there.” Answered Luna.

When the bell went to signal the end of lunch Harry stood up and said in a loud voice, “New students, and any second years that want to join, please come up to the Hogwarts table.”

In a conversational tone he said, “Hogwarts, if you’ve ever been anywhere that would be comfortable for us to learn to meditate in, would you be able to provide a room. Also, feel free to join us like you did with the Roman villa.”

Once everyone had gathered he was glad to see that Goyle had taken the suggestion. Clearing his throat he spoke to everyone, “Ok, this room sees a little too much traffic, so I hope Hogwarts has been able to provide a nice room for us to meditate in. If not, we’ll have to look around for a room we can make comfortable for everyone.”

He then led them all out of the great hall and through a door that everyone would swear blind wasn’t there when they came in. The door led to a meadow with the start of a forest to one side. They could hear a stream bubbling away nearby and the sound of bamboo windchimes. In the centre of the clearing was traditional South Indian Village house with a courtyard. Hogwarts came to the entrance wearing a Lehenga. Raising her hands to her chin she nods and says, “Namaste.”, before leading them through into the courtyard. Arrayed around the courtyard are a variety of richly coloured cushions. At the opposite end is a red jade statue of Shiva sitting in a lotus position.

“Please, be seated. If you have any questions please keep them until after your lesson.”

Following her lead from earlier, Harry puts his hands to his chin and bows his head, “Namaste Hogwarts. Thank you for allowing us to use one of your memories for this. Would you mind if we continued to use it for the rest of the term?”

“Not at all, thank you for asking.”

“OK everyone, please find a cushion to sit on. Before we start you on meditating I thought I’d bring in some 2nd years that volunteered to do the meditation club last year. I figured that if they demonstrated just why we want you to learn to meditate beyond the ability to find a sense of calm you’d stick at it even when it becomes hard. The reason that we’re teaching the class is that we learnt this in the first year, and have taken the results a little further than you’ll need to unless you want to. I’ll now hand over to my four assistants.”

Nicole stands up and moves over to Hogwarts and gives her a hug before she speaks.

“You may have worked out last night that Hogwarts is one of my mothers. She magically adopted me last year after I got caught up in some extremely dangerous stuff that shouldn’t have been happening here. While I was recovering with her, she taught me to play cat’s cradle with magic. That was one of the games we demonstrated this morning. She also taught me to play music, but it’s a spell that can only be used properly when it’s done wandlessly. I’m afraid that I can still only play one note at a time, but I’m getting better.”

She then played twinkle, twinkle little star.

“My Mum’s much better at it than me, I don’t know if she can show you here though.”

“Angele mou, I can’t use magic here as this is just a memory and I don’t think that Harry and Hermione want to give up most of their magic for a couple of days just so that I can.”

Harry asks, “Is that what Karen was doing when I was stepping all over the place?”

“It was.”

“Ugh, not unless there’s a good reason then.”

“I hope we never need to use the war wards then.”

Harry shudders, “Getting back on track. There are two main styles of meditation, the most common one in the non-magical world focuses on bodily functions such as breathing. You would focus all of your concentration on breathing in through your nose and out through your mouth slowly. This is not the form of meditation we want to do, as it won’t help you find your magic, and if you later want to try for Hogwarts house it could kill you. The second main form of meditation is visualisation. This is the most popular form in the magical world, and you may know it better as the beginning stages of Occlumency. If like Miss Greengrass, you have been practicing Occlumency, stop anything but the beginning stages and go and see Master Healer Gosling.”

Daphne took over, “If you want to know why without seeing a teacher, you can talk to me or a few of the other students in the school. As I was practicing it until last year. What it does when we practice it as children is affect our emotional development. Instead of dealing with problematic emotions we start to cut them off, and then as we get closer to adulthood it’s harder to bring them back until eventually it’s irreversible. So if you ever plan to have a family and want to be able to love them, you won’t if you continue with Occlumency.

“What we want you to do is close your eyes and try to clear your thoughts. You won’t succeed, but that’s normal. When thoughts do intrude, and you realise, just pull yourself back and try to visualise your magic. Don’t force a shape on it, as it already has its own. What you’re trying to do is find that shape. The reason for the meditation is that it can’t be done with a busy mind. Non-magicals use meditation to help them think, destress, and find peace, all of those also apply to what we’re doing. You may find that it helps with your school work as well.”

She looks at Goyle as she says the last bit.

Smoothly as if it was planned, Hermione takes over, “We would like you all to take a comfortable seated position. While you can meditate lying down, we don’t recommend it as you tend to fall asleep. Once you’re comfortable, just close your eyes and let your mind go.”

The lesson was over faster than some of them expected, at which point Hogwarts was peppered with questions by eager 11 year olds.

───────── ೋღ :hpefd: ღೋ─────────

Azaria was currently wondering what in the triple dark prompted her to agree to teach combat. To mere fledglings for that matter. She had a pile of bronze ingots and leather for making them their unadorned swords, as there was no better training than wielding blunted bronze. As the third years filed in with a few 4th years, she could see the one that Harry had pointed out as possibly needing the class more than the others. She could see why, it looked like he was built like a brute, and the lost expression on his face showed that he was probably someone that wouldn’t do so well in the classroom. Walking over to him with a ballerina’s grace, she addressed him.

“Are you Crabbe? Harry asked me to look out for you as he didn’t think you’d do so well in the academic classes.”

“I am professor. Did he say why?”

“They said that you seemed more like someone that followed orders rather than argue because you knew the limitations of your own intelligence. If you do decide to take this class, I’ll give you a few extra exercises to do to help you find a meditation in the sword. You’ll also be able to use this courtyard any time it’s not being used for teaching.”

Stepping away she addressed the rest of the students, “Well, there’s more of you than I thought there would be. If any of you are here expecting an easy class, there’s no such thing. Unlike the other classes, there will be no fast and slow tiers, you will succeed, or you will keep trying until you do. Unlike at home, I am going to be teaching an accelerated course here. However, I’m told that even this will seem glacially slow compare to the pace you’re used to. I’m sure that some of you think that there’s no point in learning to use the sword. I see I have a 4th year here. Please step forward and may I have your name?”

“Cormac McLaggen.”

“I assume you have a few spells under your belt, enough to have playground fights with anyway. Would you care to help me demonstrate why this is an important class.”

“Sure, it’s not like a sword’s any good against a wand anyway, otherwise we’d all be using swords.”

“Stand wherever you want, and for the first demonstration I’ll just stand here. Take your shots whenever you want.”

A few minutes later she calls over her shoulder, “Are you doing OK back there? As I can here that weird language you all cast spells in, but nothing’s happening.”

Cormac swears.

“OK, that’s enough of that, I was cheating to prove a point. You can’t cast spells if someone else has blanketed the area in their own magic. The exception is if you’re stronger than they are.”

She turns to face Cormac, “Care to try again, this time I won’t stop you from casting magic.”

Seeing that he’s on the other side of the courtyard, well out of range of a lunge she decides on another tactic. Once he cast’s his first spell she jumps behind him and lays her blade against the side of his neck.

“You’re dead. Witches and wizards can teleport. Care to try again?”

“No teleporting this time.”

“Fair enough.”

Going back to her starting position she waits for him to take the first shot again. Dodging out of the way she fires out a body bind from the tip of her sword.

“Bronze swords can be used as a focus, so don’t assume that a sword wielder can’t cast spells. I think that’s enough as you’re being smart enough by keeping your distance. Come back and join the group.”

Once he’s back with the group she continues.

“I have trained two people here so far that I felt have earned the title of warriors. Amelia Bones, head of the DMLE, and Warrior Tonks, your ICC teacher. When they graduated I presented them both with a Bronze sword with Mithril etching along the blade. I hope that in a few years I can do the same for some of you. Now everyone come forward one at a time and I’ll make you a practice blade. If you know that you will be taking up this class you can see me at the end and I’ll provide you with a scabbard. You will be expected to have your sword on you at all times while you’re awake. If you’re not sure, leave your sword here at the end of the lesson.”

Once she’d made everyone a sword she continued the lesson.

“I want everyone to find a space in the courtyard. To check to see if you’ve got enough space you need to draw your sword and hold it at arms-length, then turn about slowly. If the tip of your sword is within an additional blades length of someone then you’re too close. While it doesn’t matter too much at the moment, it is a very important habit to get into. Especially once we’re working with naked blades.

“The first thing that you’ll notice about a sword is that it is heavy. It probably doesn’t seem like much while you’re holding it by your side, but that’s because it’s properly weighted so that the balance point is just in front of your hand. However, I bet you noticed it when you were checking your distance. This is why you’ll be carrying it all the time.

“As such the first less that you’re going to learn is how to stand. Everyone stand with your feet shoulder width apart. McLaggen, that’s too wide. Davis, too narrow. Weasley, too narrow. Crabbe, just a touch too wide. Well done Bones, have you been working with your Aunt?”

“I have Professor.”

“Bulstrode, I don’t really need to say anything as we worked together a little last year.

“You’ve all got your width close enough for the moment, I now want you to move your weight backwards and forwards so that you can feel it on the balls of you feet and on your heels. Remember those feelings, as you’ll need to know them going forward. While you’re at rest you want the weight just forward of your heels. Now I need you all to stop slouching, reach your head to the sky as far as it will go. Now relax your neck while keeping your back where it was. Bring your shoulders back and leave your hands by your side. This is your rest position. From here I want you to slowly move your sword around and pay attention to how your body moves to keep your balance.

Now lean to your non sword side and take a step forward with your sword leg. Not so far McLaggen, a touch further Bones. Everyone else you’ve done well. In this position you want to move your weight forward until it is comfortably on the balls of your feet. This is your guard position.”

At the end of the lesson, Bulstrode, Crabbe and Bones all came to get a scabbard while everyone else left.

“Well done you three. Crabbe, I think you’re the only one that hasn’t done any of the meditation. You’ll find it advantageous for this class and your other classes too. You may find that once you’ve found your magic, sword work is better for finding the peace and tranquillity that most find in meditation, I think that goes for you too Millicent. If you were Sidhe, I would probably recommend against meditation, as my people are always in touch with our magic. Bones, I’m not sure about you yet. But I do think you’ll benefit as much as your Aunt has.”

───────── ೋღ :hpefd: ღೋ─────────

Tonks grinned as the first of the students filed into her classroom and were affected by the chalk lang lock runic curse she’d written on the floor and then covered with a mat. It was a mean trick but it was the same one that Moody had pulled on her with harsher consequences.

Once everyone had filtered in and was looking around with frustration at being unable to talk, except the members of Hogwarts House who were chatting away happily, Tonks stood up and moved in front of the desk.

“Good afternoon students, I believe that I have just shown you the utility of this class if you choose to follow it. When I was training with Moody and we got to detecting curses this was the same thing he did to me. Though he used the tickling charm and a full body bind as well as the lang lock. As you can see from the Hogwarts house, being able to use wandless magic is extremely useful for overcoming the simple downsides of failure. However, don’t rely on that, as some curses will leave you debilitated before you can reverse them.

“Now for the purposes of this class, a curse is any permanent or semi-permanent spell or effect on an area that is detrimental to people entering without the proper permission or precautions. While we will touch on the classification of spells known as curses, you’ll learn more about identifying and avoiding those in the Combat class, or identifying and fixing them in the healing class.

“Why would you want to take this class? Are you interested in being an Auror or Curse Breaker? How about a job as a Warder? Maybe you want to be an Archaeologist and explore old ruins to see if there’s anything interesting. Finally, do you want to be a Librarian? Let me just lift the jinx I got you with and you can ask questions.”

With a wave of her hand she cancels the lang lock.

The first question comes from Parkinson, “What do you mean Librarian?”

“Librarians are often the first people to look at books and scrolls that come out of old ruins, houses where there’s no heir, and the like. Now witches and wizards tend to be a paranoid lot, and if there are family secrets that they’ve kept for centuries, their books are often warded against unauthorised readers. Whether that’s a password or passphrase, a blood test, or even the presence of a specific item, such as a lectern or the head of house ring. As a Librarian you need to be able to identify that these safeguards exist and what they’re likely to do.

“So the first thing we’re going to do is show you the identifying elements of the curse. Please copy down the diagram that I’m writing on the board. This is the enlarged version of the design under the carpet. If you want to know exactly what every part of it does, take runes, but for our purposes, we just care about being able to recognise certain parts of the diagram. This one is the rune that takes in magic and this one is a storage rune. If you ever see both of them together in the wild you need to assume that the whole thing is boobytrapped and double check it or get a rune master in. In this respect, I don’t mean someone that has a mastery in runes, just someone that knows what the fuck they’re talking about. As this was for demonstration purposes, I didn’t include that. The rest of these are the trigger condition and the effect. We’ll cover common triggers and effects through the next 3 years, as well as the signs that it’s booby trapped. We’ll also cover how to identify obfuscation of the design and some common ways to reveal the design with wands, without, and a few mundane methods too, a light dusting of flour can often highlight where the inscriptions are actually connected and what’s just decorative.”

“What I want you all to do now is pair up and draw out this design in chalk on the floor and see if you can work out how to activate it. If you’re successful counter the lang lock and see if you can work out how to disable it safely.”

───────── ೋღ :hpefd: ღೋ─────────

Ginny looked around as she realised that she was one of only a few that were helping the first years with the magic needed to play games. Speaking softly, she calls Hogwarts name then waits a moment.

“Would you be able to give a point to everyone that is helping the first years with their spells please, as I don’t really think it’s fair that kids like my brother are getting away with not only not helping, but lazing around by the wall over there.”

She then walks over to a group of first years that are struggling with a block while putting her knitting away.

“Hello, are you having trouble?”

One of the boys whines, “Yes, we wanted to play with the skipping rope, but we can’t get the wood to change the way you did.”

“Well, why don’t we start with something easier to make, and then go from there? How would you all like to learn to sew so that you can put patterns and pictures on your uniforms?”

She spins so that they can see the embroidery that she’s already done.

“Are we actually allowed to do that?”, one of the girls asks?

“Yep, that’s why we’ve all got plain uniforms. The only rule is that you can’t use your hands, you have to use your magic. You can put anything that you like on your robes, from Babbitty Rabbitty to Snitches, to Nargles and crumple horned Snorkacks. If you’re from a non-magical family you could do cars, rockets, anything really. But it takes time to get good, it’s why you’ll see all of the members of Hogwarts house doing some craft or other.

“Now there’s 8 of you, so I’ll split this block into 24 pieces so that you all have 3 each. Do you remember the spell, or would you like me to use my wand and show you?”

“Can you show us again please?”, the boy asks.

“Ok.”

Ginny draws her wand and thinks for a moment for the correct incantation and wand movement as it’s been a long time since she needed it. Absently she levitates over another block so that she can do the same thing as them. Once she’s remembered the spell, she visualises the block split into 24 pieces and casts the spell.

“Ok everyone, sit down and levitate over three bits of wood each. The incantation is ‘Wingardium Leveosia’ and you use a swish and flick with your wand.”

It took them all a few tries, but eventually they managed to bring each piece of wood over.

“What we’re going to do is turn one of the bits of wood into a needle like this.”

Once they’d all succeeded at that, she moved onto the next one, “Now we’re going to turn the next bit into a piece of cloth to practice on. We want to practice on bits of cloth first because the first attempts at sewing are really messy. It just takes practice though.”

She doesn’t notice as the eyes of the children opposite her widen in surprise. Once she’d passed the cloth around and they’d all managed to make a piece, she moved on to the last bit.

“Now we’re going to make the thread, remember you can make it any colour you can imagine. Once you’re good at sewing we can ask the house elves if they’d get you some real thread, that’s so that your designs don’t disappear.”

Once they’d all finished, she clapped, “Well done everyone, do you want me to teach you to sew or do you want to learn how to play cat’s cradle?”

“Sew!” was the general cry with one dissenter.

“Ok, Ok! First of all we need to thread our needles, if you’re having trouble there’s nothing stopping you from transfiguring your needle with a large eye and then changing it back carefully once you’ve threaded it. It just takes a little practice not to reform the needle separate from the thread. I’m going to use levitation so that you can all see what I’m doing, but you can use your fingers for the moment. As we’re doing embroidery and not clothes making it’s pretty much a case of put your needle in where you want it and either lift it up so that you can poke the point where you want the next part of the thread to start from, or pull it through and do the same thing. One useful technique is to pull your needle through to the working side and then place it next to where you pushed it through before, this allows you to fill in spaces like this. You could also use that technique to draw lines by starting the second stitch from half way up the first stitch, then each subsequent stitch after that starts at the end of the previous top line.”

Ginny demonstrates each time she names a new technique.

“Now your turn, first of all with your fingers so that you can try each one. Once you’ve used your fingers, try holding the fabric and levitating the needle to do the same things.”

When the first 1st year get’s it she claps and congratulates them, and soon they’ve all managed one or two stitches.

“Well done, this isn’t easy and you’ve all done really well. When you see Professor Flitwick sitting with the magical control class tonight, show your work to him and then ask him about everyone else’s first attempts.”

She jumps when she hears clapping from behind her, whipping her head round she sees Minerva, Karen, and Penelope clapping for her.

Minerva is the one that says what’s on all of their minds, “Well done Ginny, 20 points I know your house doesn’t have a points total, but we’re still tracking your individual points.”

“I didn’t do anything that others didn’t do.”

“You’ve been sat here patiently teaching these first years for over an hour. You deserve those points, now go and run around to work off some of the stiffness you’ve probably not noticed.”


	29. Chapter 28

Zach was nervous, not only was he new to magic, but he also needed to wow a class full of magicals that had never heard of physics or chemistry. Glancing over at Minerva, he was glad that she’d volunteered to help him with a couple of the experiments. He looked down at the 6 numbered jars that were filled with white powder. Hopefully there wouldn’t be any students stupid enough to taste any of these given that two of them were mildly poisonous. Nothing too dangerous, it will just make them vomit, but still unpleasant.

Daphne entered the Physics and Chemistry classroom with Lavender and Parvati, interested to see what else could be done with Physics and Chemistry. She knew that both Harry and Hermione were studying it as part of their home-schooling work. She’d also seen the effects of individual element transfiguration. A few of which had required a quick exit from the area when they made too much of something dangerous. She noticed that one of the willing participants in their lessons was sitting unobtrusively to one side. This suggests that this will be an interesting lesson.

Seeing Padma off to one side she immediately went over in case they needed to pair up seeing that the desks had two seats at each of them, along with a weird looking potion burner.

“Good morning class, as I’m not very good with transfiguration yet, Magi Minerva has agreed to help me with a few things later in the lesson. As this is a combined class we’re going to spend the first half dealing with chemistry. Minerva, would you mind making up the odd pair over there, as for safety we want to have two people working on this at the same time. Now would one person on each table come forward and grab one of the boxes from the side. No magic use allowed. Sometimes we’ll be dealing with magically sensitive materials that could degrade or even blow up. Can anyone tell me one such material?”

Daphne was wishing that Hermione was there, as absolutely no-one put their hands up. She was one of the students in the classroom that squeaked in fear as Professor Bell took a full Erumpent Horn from behind the desk and placed it on the desk.

“Does anyone recognise this?” he asked.

Daphne was one of the one’s that put her hand up, shaking slightly as she recalled her father’s warnings about Erumpent Horns being dangerous so stay out of this room. Suddenly she put 2 and 2 together and realised the answer to the previous question.

“Miss Brown?”

“It’s an Erumpent Horn Professor.” Lavender replied.

“Fortunately, it isn’t, it’s a replica I had made for this class. Now can anyone that had their hand up just now answer the previous question?”

Daphne noticed that she was the only one that kept her hand up.

“Magi Daphne.”

“Is it Erumpent Horn because as well as being very sensitive to fire, it’s also very sensitive to magic.”

“That is correct, 1 point to both of you.”

He then picks up a glass jar with a clear liquid in it.

“Now can anyone in this class tell me what’s in this jar?”

Daphne just knew this was a trick question, and so kept her hand down, and shook her head when she saw Padma about to raise hers.

“Miss Turpin?”

“Is it water?”

“I’m sorry Miss Turpin, but if you’d been thirsty you’d have just killed yourself. This container contains sulfuric acid dissolved in water.

“This leads to the safety instructions for the lab. First, never ever put anything you find in this classroom or the storeroom in your mouth. It is far too easy to accidently kill yourself doing that. Second, in your boxes you will find a pair of safety glasses. Before we every start working on any experiment make sure you’re wearing them. If you wear glasses, we have googles that will go over them. Third, never ever smell something directly, if you need to sniff it, waft it to your face like this. There are some compounds that may make you feel dizzy or just plain pass out. Forth, No running, jostling, magic, or horseplay in the classroom, especially when we have chemicals out. Fifth, at the end of every lesson we all wash our hands before leaving the class if we’ve been working with chemicals, as we don’t want any of you keeling over at lunch time because what we were working on was poisonous. Finally and most importantly, if you are ever unclear on the instructions I’ve given you, ask for clarification.

“I want you to now open your boxes, there should be two pairs of safety glasses. Two pairs of leather gloves, and two pairs of latex gloves. One plain glass rod. One glass rod with metal running through it ending in a small loop. Six small glass beakers, the little open jars with a spout. A plastic bottle of water that says 500ml on it, that’s millilitre. Two metal sample scoops. A pile of paper towels. Finally a sheet of paper with the names of various chemicals, including powdered Erumpent Horn, and a description of what happens when they’re burned in small quantities, put into water and dissolved, and what colour they turn an indicator paper and liquid.

“Once you’ve read the sheet of paper, I want one person from each table to come and get a tray of equipment. The other person should come and get a compartmented tray and I will place samples from these numbered jars into each compartment. You should both be wearing your rubber gloves and the glasses before you leave the table.”

Once everyone was back at their tables with a tray and equipment tray he carried on by putting his own equipment on the desk.

“Now you’ve all got your equipment I’ll go through everything. On the side of your desks you should see a two runes on a brass plate. Magi Bathsheba was kind enough to put these together for me, the one on the left will make the Bunsen burner, that’s the name for this burner, produce methane gas, and ignite it. Further touches with a little magic will increase the rate of production. The one on the right will do the reverse, lowering and then extinguishing it. Around the base of the burner is a metal cuff with a hole in it, this lines up with a hole on the burner unless you’ve played with it already. If yours does line up, turn it so that it doesn’t before you try to turn on the burner. This is important it might not ignite if you don’t, and if enough of the gas gets into the air we could suffocate, and we wouldn’t even know. When you first turn it on and increase the flame, it will be yellow. Don’t turn it up too far like this as when you close the hole at the bottom the flame will turn blue and stand straight rather than gutter. This means that it is a lot hotter, so even if you put out candles with your fingers do not put your fingers in the flame. The hottest part of the flame will be where it is the lightest blue that’s closest to white.

“When you’re doing your flame tests, use your leather gloves and dip a paper towel in some water, and then touch the small metal loop to the towel to dampen it, this will allow the crystals to stick to it. Then touch the loop to the sample you want to test and place it in the flames. As you can see, this one burns with a blue-green flame.

“Moving onto the tests with the water, always add small samples to water and not the other way around. This is because some things can react rather violently with water, and the last thing you want is to have acid land on you because you did it the wrong way around. With the indicator strips, you’ll dip them into the solution and they will change colour if it’s a certain type of liquid. If you’re going to use both the indicator paper and liquid as we are today, always do the paper first so that it isn’t affected by the indicator liquid. Now you’ve got 20 minutes so there’s no rush. Work together and note down what effect you get with what tests for each sample. I also shouldn’t need to say this, but use a separate beaker for each sample and stir with the glass rod not the spoons.”

Zach called a halt after 20 minutes.

“Hands up everyone that finished all the tests.”

Daphne and Padma put up their hands, as did a few of the others, including Lavender.

“Well done, one point each. Hands up everyone that thinks they’ve identified each item.”

Daphne and Padma, as well as Lavender and Parvati put their hands up.

“Who didn’t identify the Erumpent Horn?”

Daphne looks around and doesn’t see anyone hold up their hands.

“Well done that was number 3. Who got Chlorine for number 2… Well done. Hydrochloric acid for 5?... Table salt for 4?... Sugar for 1?... Number 6 was Sodium Bicarbonate. If you take a small amount and add it to your number 5 solution it should fizz up. Did anyone get all of those correct?”

Daphne and Padma were the only ones to put their hands up, though privately Daphne thought she’d cheated a little having done some of this with Harry and Hermione.

“Two points each. For the second half of the class we’re going to a room provided by Hogwarts for the physics experiment.”

───────── ೋღ :hpefd: ღೋ─────────

He led them into an open field with a sturdy wooden frame. In the centre of the frame was a large boulder with an iron eye hole in the top. Daphne could see various eye holes attached to the wooden frame and a pile of rope, sticks and pullies.

“Ok. Gather round. As this is the physics class, I figured I’d make it a practical demonstration. Without using transfiguration or destroying anything, as a class you need to lift that boulder. If you accidentally break anything Minerva is on hand to repair it. Hogwarts, will you be joining in?”

Daphne spun round and saw that Hogwarts was standing behind the door that they’d come in.

“I will be, as I’ve not had the opportunity to try this.”

“If it’s not clear, you are allowed to use magic. The Magi in the class are not allowed to try and levitate the boulder, as I have been told about that aspect of your training.”

Daphne’s eyes lose their sparkle as she realises that Minerva must have been advising him.

“You have 40 minutes starting now. At the end we’re going to do an experiment with a pool of water that I’ve wanted to do for years.”

Daphne looked through the stuff and quickly realised that she already knew how to solve this, as it was to do with the way that pullies could be used to convert weight to distance. Walking over to Professor Bell she said.

“Professor, I’ve already done this experiment on a much smaller scale with Harry and Hermione. It’s to do with the way that combining pullies over the boulder allows you to convert its weight into distance.”

“Well done, it is indeed. Why were they doing the experiment?”

“They’re following the Home-schooling curriculum, and we did it over the summer at my house as we have more space.”

“Well do tell them that our students will be doing their GCSE’s in Chemistry and Physics rather than OWLs. So if they want to inform the government that they’re able to take that course here, they can then transfer into this class. Some of the stuff will be revision, but we’ll be running an accelerated program to teach the basics this year, and then the next two years are the GCSE years.

“As you’re not part of this, would you be able to go and help Minerva set up the finale while I supervise here.”

“Yes Professor.”

She and Minerva walk over a way behind a small hillock. There Minerva conjures a 10’ wide 3’ deep thick glass pool. Turning to Daphne she gives her instructions.

“I want you to take 10 paces away from the glass and dig a trench deep enough that you can just see the top of the tank and wide enough for a couple of people to pass. Pile the earth up between the trench and the tank. When you finish that help me fill the tank with water. I’m going to be setting up magical shields that should hopefully contain anything that comes out. The trench is a just in case.

“Sir Conolly allowed us to try this at a bomb range, as long as they could set a high speed camera to record it, and… Well you’ll see.”

With that news, Daphne put more effort into pressing down the dirt, going so far as to transfigure the leading edge into granite. It seemed to take forever to fill the tank with water. Especially as Minerva needed to go and repair stuff a couple of times. She faintly heard Professor Bell call time just before they finished.

“Go, I’ll finish up here.”

Daphne went out to the boulder and saw that it was still pretty much as she’d left it.

As she walked up she could hear Professor Bell saying, “Hands up everyone that currently thinks this is impossible.”

Around half the class put their hands up.

Picking up 4, 4 block pulleys he begins to thread them together after attaching the rope to the bottom of one of them. Once he’s done he get’s Daphne to hook the one the rope is tied to and the one that the rest of the rope is leaving from to two eye holes in the beam above the Boulder. The second two get hooked to the eye attached to the boulder. As he’s doing it he explains what’s happening.

“A single pulley, as you discovered, allows you to change the direction that you need to apply force. So in your first few experiments with the pulleys it allowed you to pull down instead of trying to lift up. Some of you had a good idea with the levers, however you’d have needed a 25m lever to lift this if the fulcrum was only 1m away from the bottom of the boulder. Cornfoot, Entwhistle, Roper, Vane, Smith, and Padma Patil all had the right idea when you started to combine the pulleys, but you didn’t go far enough. Each pair of pulleys divides the effective weight of the boulder by almost 2, but we’ll cover friction another day. As this boulder weighs 1 ton, you weren’t going to be able to get away with just one or two sets of pulleys, or even two blocks of four. If you note, I’ve got 8 pairs of pulleys, and it’s still going to feel heavy. We’ll still need just over 62kg or 134lbs of force to lift it up. So, as it looks like Daphne’s finished setting it up, who wants to pull with me?”

Together they all manage to pull boulder one meter off the ground.

“Well done. What we’ve just demonstrated is that with a knowledge of forces and a little bit of math you can achieve things that would otherwise be impossible for use to do individually. You could probably used a variety of spells to achieve the same result. However, having a knowledge of how these forces work and how they can be made more manageable. Non-magicals use physics for their buildings, cars, aeroplanes, and even their computers. If you could sum up physics with one word it would be ‘Why?’ Why does the world work like this? Why does this work? Why do things fall? Why is a canon ball harder to stop than an arrow even though it’s going slower?. On the other hand Chemistry could be said to be asking ‘what?’ and for this I have a very big what. What happens if I drop a kilogram of Rubidium into water? If you want to find out, follow me.”

Walking over to the glass tank that they’d prepared, Professor Bell takes a glass ampule from Minerva. Turning towards the class he holds out the ampule.

“This contains 5 grams of Rubidium. On it’s own this would probably splash everyone in the classroom, which is why we’re doing the bigger experiment out here. Now, normally we wouldn’t be able to get hold of so much Rubidium as it’s too expensive. But we’re in a magical school where we can do things like turn a block of wood into metal. What Minerva and Daphne have done is provided us with a large glass tank and something to hide behind if things go horribly wrong. We also have some magical defence in place too. So if you would all stand in the trench and position yourselves so that you can just about see the whole tank. I’ve been told that you may be able to see purple flames being produced by the Rubidium as it reacts.

“Whenever you’re ready Minerva.”

Minerva drops the transfigured block of wood into the water and there’s a huge gout of steam and flashes of light from inside the tank. Then there’s an almighty womph and a crack as the Rubidium breaks up and breaks the glass. A shower of water falls down on the shields with small explosions as droplets of Rubidium land in the same places. Everyone is awestruck at the sight.

“I don’t remember it being like that when we tested it.” Professor Bell said shakily.

Minerva just nods in agreement.

“Well, I think it’s time to get some lunch and a cup of tea, who’s with me?”

There were cries of agreement.

“Who’s going to be back for the next lesson?”

Everyone looked around until Daphne said “I will be.”

Slowly everyone else agreed.


	30. Chapter 29

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not perfectly happy with this, but I think it covers everything it should do.

Karen watched as all of the first years came into her class. Rather than having a traditional layout she’d opted to place them into a circle instead. She was also only going to be working with 1 first year house at a time.

“Good morning everyone, I’m guessing that you’re all wondering what this class is going to be about. To start with what is philosophy. If we take the word itself it means ‘love of wisdom’, in a practical sense though it is the activity of thinking about ourselves, the world around us and how it all relates together. Non-magical science used to be considered part of philosophy called natural philosophy.

“In this class we’re going to look at different ways to think about the world. In the coming year you’re going to be talking about Leadership, Ethics – this is the group version of morals, Justice, Freedom and Social Contracts, Friendship, Prejudice, Epistemology – How do you know what you know, and identity. We’ll be covering some of those from different angles in different lessons.

“The other class will all be about critical thinking. You’ll find that both subjects are very related, but the critical thinking class will be dealing with how to judge a source of information. The reliability of Statistics, and how to gather reliable statistics. Finally, that class will be dealing with logical fallacies. It will involve a fair bit of maths, which you’ll find you also need in many of the electives you can take at 3rd year. In the next class one of the thing’s we’ll be doing is looking at yesterdays paper. For now, let’s talk about what philosophy is for the next 20 minutes. After that we’ll discuss something known as the trolley problem.”

───────── ೋღ :hpefd: ღೋ─────────

Karen looked around at the heads of the houses and Minerva after their first week of classes, “I’ve asked you all here so that we can have a short discussion about the staff before the main staff meeting later. What seems to have been the general reception to the new classes and teachers?”

Flitwick hummed, and Sinistra nodded at him.

“I’ve had some complaints from my Ravenclaws that the new History teacher is unwelcoming of differing opinions. Now at this stage it could mean anything from they all had their pet interpretation of various historical facts, and he shot them down. To, they had very well sourced arguments against something he was teaching and he refused to hear them quite rudely. They all think he’s a vast improvement over Binns though.”

“OK, can everyone keep an eye on the first year’s and see what they think, as apart from Mr Creevey none of them have any experience with another history teacher. If a significant number of them have an issue with his class then we need to quietly audit the class. I am not going to have another Snape on the staff, I don’t care how knowledgeable you are about your subject, if you can’t impart it to the children then you have no business being here. Any comments about the other teachers, even myself?”

Bathsheba laughed, “I think that Professor Bell and Minerva are going to have to repeat their finale as pretty much all of Gryffindor heard about it from Lavender and Parvati, so expect the class to be full next time.”

Minerva laughs, “That’s a good problem to have. We were worried that they class would be undersubscribed.”

Septima went next, “I think you’ll have a few more Slytherins as well, maybe enough to split the class by tier. I’ve had a complaint from Mr Malfoy that they’re not learning enough in second year. However, his proficiency with levitation seems to be lacklustre.”

Minerva cocks her head, “How’s he getting on in combat?”

“He didn’t have anything good to say about it.”

The only other complaint of note was that Ronald Weasley would only do work under supervision. He hadn’t made the sort of progress with the levitation spell that the first years had made in just a week. Let alone his peers. He was just about managing to make basic utensils at dinner. And while he wasn’t alone in that, Goyle was actually trying to improve and had taken to the structured play with abandon. They didn’t think he’d ever be better than an average student, however they could already see that there would be a couple of areas he was well above average in.

When the rest of the teachers arrived, the first thing that happened was that Master Healer Gosling turned the air blue with deprecations about one Potions Master Snape. It turns out that the reason none of his students got good grades, is that he had never actually gone over the basics. The first few lessons where he should have demonstrated the basic techniques and results before assigning a simple potion, just didn’t happen. Everyone remembered their boil cure potion, and that shouldn’t have been taught until a couple of months in.

Azaria was broadly happy with the first and second years. The History teacher was broadly unhappy with the first and second years.

The meeting continued into the evening with a couple of rounds of fire whiskey as it turned into socialising.

───────── ೋღ :hpefd: ღೋ─────────

The next morning, Karen was surprised to receive an ISA [International Schools Association] post owl. Taking the letter she opened it and the read it. Slumping back into her chair she passed the letter to Minerva, who read it and went bone white. Getting nonverbal agreement from Karen, she passed the letter to Flitwick who also went pale.

Walking around the teachers table, Karen conjured her lectern and stood behind it. As if on cue the entire hall went silent as everyone looked at her.

“Everyone, I have some news that has just come in. Looking at the reactions of the senior staff, I assume it’s mixed news. I have been invited to a meeting about our participation in the Tri-Wizard Tournament. While I’m sure most of you are as mystified about what this means as I am. What I do know is that we will be hosting to Tournament next year. History club, would you be able to research the Tournament, and maybe interview Hogwarts to see if she remembers anything about it. Next Saturday I’d like you all to give a presentation to the school about what you’ve found. I will need to be out of the school on Monday the 13th for a meeting, I will be back as soon as I can be.”

She returned to her seat leaving the school looking thoughtful.

───────── ೋღ :hpefd: ღೋ─────────

Classes started to fall into a pattern over the next week as the third years and a few fourth years started to settle on the classes that they wanted for the rest of their time there. Unsurprisingly, Philosophy and Critical Thinking was poorly subscribed. If it wasn’t for the fact that Karen was the Headmistress she’d consider sacking herself. What was surprising was that a few fourth years moved over from history, and she was better subscribed than History for the 3rd years. The combat, natural world, and structured magic department had a good spread. Healing was a undersubscribed, but given the sheer amount of bookwork involved that’s hardly surprising. All in all, everyone was pleasantly surprised by how things were going. Though she’d had a few complaints from the Hogwarts house members saying that Hogwarts was been too hard on them. Karen smiled and pointed out that she doesn’t give homework. They’d need to revisit this at Christmas, but it was looking like coordinating their classes so that they pointed out how interrelated all the disciplines were was also working. She’d had a couple of Ravenclaws asking if they could take more than 10 subjects + magical theory, and she’d had to deny them.

Karen looked up from her paperwork as Madam Pince came in.

“Can I help you?”

“Yes, we’re due to do the presentation to the school tomorrow, and, well, I thought you should know what we’ve found out.”

“I take it it’s not good news.”

“The Tourney was cancelled because they used a Cockatrice in the last one and it killed all of the competitors and half the audience. It is little more than a blood-sport dressed up in glitz and glamour.”

Karen pinches her nose, “Has there ever been a competition where the hosting school wasn’t a participant?”

“There have indeed.”

“I have an idea of what to do on Monday then. Hogwarts, next time you see any of the Magi students, would you be able to ask them to train Ginny to step. She only needs to be able to take two people to Romania to visit Charlie.

“What I’m going to try and do is show them just how badly they’d be outmatched if they let Hogwarts compete. So I’m going to bring them all back here and ask Ginny to take Harry or Hermione and one of the people present at the meeting to Charlie’s reserve and then have them bring back a dragon. If we can get Hagrid and Nigel here with their classes for an impromptu lesson that would be great too.

“I’d also like you to tabulate the data so that it’s listed by tournament and says how many grievous injuries there were, how many deaths, and whether the tournament finished. Maybe you could do the total for both injuries and deaths, then split it out into competitors, judges, and audience. Ideally, I’d like to have some charts breaking down the fatalities, grievous injuries, and others. Maybe with the number of Tournaments where there were no serious in a pie chart with at least 1 fatality and at least one serious injury. But I appreciate that it was only adding computers that allowed people to do this easily, so unless you want to ask Zach if he would mind taking you to Little Whinging and use our computer to do the table charts and graphs, don’t worry about it.”

Taken aback by the things she was being asked for, Madam Pince simply said, “I’ll do my best.”

The next day, the presentation went well. By some miracle Zach and Madam Pince had managed to put together all of that data, and the charts she’d asked for. They had all been printed out in black and white, and the tables sorted in a couple of ways. Each table had 5 photocopies of the reports stapled together, while Karen was given 6 original sets. It made for grim reading.

She was a little annoyed that she needed to announce 4 more Magi, as Luna, Ginny, and Dudley had all chosen to progress while she was dealing with stuff with only Nicole and Hogwarts to supervise so that she could learn to step from Hogwarts. There was however a large cheer for Ginny from the first years.

───────── ೋღ :hpefd: ღೋ─────────

The meeting organiser opened the door to the meeting room, “Good Afternoon everyone, if you would all take a seat I’ll go around and do the introductions.”

As she took a seat, Karen looked around the room and saw that one of the attendees was as large as Hagrid.

“I’m Ludo Bagman, I’m afraid that Albus Dumbledore couldn’t be here, as he’s currently in the Bulgarian hospital for some reason. We have Karen, you’ve not given us a last name dear.”

Karen smiled sweetly, “That’s because I’m Magi Karen. I doubt you’ll be confusing me with anyone else. And albus was looking sickly at the emergency ICW meeting a couple of weeks ago. I suppose that he tried to weasel out of checking into a hospital on his own, as the Bulgarian Minister promised Magi Minerva that he would see that he got treatment.”

“Oh mon dieu.” The large lady said.

Ludo looks uncomfortable, “Yes well, next we have Madam Maxine, Headmistress of Beaubaxtons.”

“Bonjour.”

“Lastly we have Headmaster Karkaroff from Durmstrang.”

“Pleased to meet you.” Karkaroff said in heavily accented English.

Karen made a deliberate push to take control of the meeting, “Mr Bagman, I understand that we are here to discuss things about the Triwizard Tournament. I think that the first thing we should discuss is the history of this Tournament, and whether we want to keep to the old format and everything that entails, or do something that genuinely pits students against each other. Our history club did some research on the Tournament that I think you should all take the time to read before we get started. This is a summary of the History of the Tournament, and this is the data contained in that document laid out in tabular and graph format.”

Karen passed out the documents before Ludo could object. Seeing the pretty pictures, Ludo didn’t think to object before everyone was already reading. While they were absorbed in reading she unobtrusively moved them to a room at Hogwarts.

Madam Maxine sounded a little incredulous as she asked, “Are these all correct? As it seems to be far too dangerous for something spoken of with such joy.”

Cheerfully Karen answers, “Why don’t we go and ask Madam Pince? Come on, the library is this way.”

Ludo looks up alarmed, “But how? When? What?”

“Well, if you’d rather talk about that, we can do. I transported us to Hogwarts as I thought that you would prefer to speak to the researcher yourself, and see the source documents too. As for how, I believe that I mentioned that I’m a Magi didn’t I?”

Madam Maxine looked thoughtful, “Maybe you could explain what a Magi is.”

“A Magi is someone that has travelled to world that are far more magical than this one. Due to the increase in the ambient magic in those worlds, our own magic expands accordingly. We also train to be able to travel to those worlds we’ve been to with ease that means that as long as we’re not pushing our boundaries it’s safe for us to move between worlds. You may have heard of the recent finds in Magical Egypt, they were discovered by Magi Ginny, she decided to push ahead and move up from warlock last weekend. She was in the daily prophet as Ginevra Weasley at the beginning of the summer. None of us use a Roman Wand, and often do most of our magic without any focus’ whatsoever. Now would you like to see Madam Pince while we’re here or shall we move the discussion forward?”

Karkaroff said carefully, “Maybe we should move on, and we can look at the Library later.”

“Mr Bagman?”

“What? Oh yes.”

“Very well, you may not be aware, but Hogwarts is once again independent of the British Ministry of Magic. As this competition is supposed to be between 3 National schools, I propose that Hogwarts takes on the duties of Hosting and Organising the event. We can provide accommodation if needed, and you have the opportunity to invite a competitor. I would also like to have 3 tiers of competitions so that the rest of our schools don’t feel left out. As long as none of you have the Dark Mark, or are named Albus Dumbledore, I can show you where we would hold the events, and you’ll see that unless you’re a member of our school, and have been trained, you will not be able to get there without assistance.”

Karkaroff puts his hand on his arm, and looks sick, “I used to be a death eater, though I turned on my fellows and gave information for my freedom.”

“I’m sorry to hear that. So far as we know, there’s no way to remove that mark. Additionally, an entity known as the Crawling Chaos has taken an interested in the person that made those marks. Leaving the safety of Earth would be a death sentence for you. That won’t change where we’re going to hold the events, you’ll just have to use some Omnioculurs to view the event after the fact.”

Madam Maxine asks simply, “Why should we let you do this?”

“Why don’t we all go outside and I’ll show you.” Karen gets up and opens the door.

Feeling like they have no other choice, the other three people get up and follow Karen out to where the first years are playing.

“Why are your first years not in classes?”

“Every afternoon is set aside for structured play, so that they get to run around and practice the very basics of magic. None of the equipment they’re using out here has been provided by us, we just give them those wooden blocks to transfigure. Magi Ginevra, would you be able to come here please! Magi Harry, and Hermione too if you’re around!”

Ginny, Luna, Dudley, Nicole, Harry and Hermione all turned up, as did all of the first years and most of the second years.

“Yes Headmistress?”

“Do you think you could take Harry or Hermione, along with the two headmasters here, to see your brother and borrow a dragon for the afternoon?”

With an impish smile Ginny nods and disappears with all four people specified.

“Well Ludo, would you care to play catch with my first years? The only rule is that you’re not allowed to touch the ball. Isn’t that right children?”

“Yes Headmistress!” is chorused back.

A very frustrating hour is spent by Ludo finding out just how out of practice he was at the levitation spell before everyone gets back with a dragon and a couple of dragon handlers, one of whom can’t be anything except Ginny’s brother, that look absolutely disbelieving at what’s happening.

“Ginny, what did you tell your brother?”

“Actually, it’s my fault Karen.” Hermione admits.

Karen just shakes her head, “Tell them to send a letter to Victoria or Minerva to see when our next slots are open. How’s your dragon doing gentlemen?”

“He’s remarkably docile at the moment, we were expecting him to be all aggressive, but Harry just walked up and did something and it’s like that.”

“I just spoke to it and told it what we were doing.” Harry added.

“Fine, whatever. Hagrid and Nigel are probably waiting for you, so once the lesson’s over get Azaria to place a tracking spell and let him fly free in the Armoury for a while.”

Harry translates for the dragon who seems to perk up at that.

Turning to the other Headmasters Karen said, “Well, do you want any other proof, as I can pull out the whole of the Hogwarts house, where we’ve got a few more third years, a fifth year, three sixth years, and 4 seventh years. Though I’m sure that come Christmas we’re going to have a whole bundle of first years.”

“What sort of timescales are you looking at for your NEWT students to be able to do what they just did?”

“If they really push it, and risk their lives more than they should, they could probably reach the sanctuary in around 3 months. We do a summer crash course for warlock training in two weeks over the summer, and my teacher lives in the Sanctury.”

“Karkaroff, I think we need to talk to our governments, as we’ve already agreed to participate. Headmistress Karen, would you be amenable to allowing us to visit with our government representatives?”

“As long as you give me enough notice to have our Magi Ambassador here, feel free. If you wish to contact her, you can send post here for Magi Victoria, or to 13 Privet Drive, Little Whinging, Surrey, United Kingdom.” She conjures a couple of business cards and hands them to the Headmasters.

“You may also want to get them to ask the MoM to assign someone more competent and also juggling less balls than Mr Bagman is, or Dumbledore for that matter. Hell, Ginny’s father Authur Weasley would be better, and he’s not had any training.”

“We will be in touch. Would you be able to return us to the meeting room?”

“Certainly.” Karen does so, assuming that Bagman can make his own way home from Hogwarts.


	31. Chapter 30

Karen knelt down as she tried to feel the magical traces that Azaria had left for her. Azaria was standing near by watching as she tried, giving hints every time, she failed.

“This is impossible, how long did you say it would take to learn?”

“I would say that it took me around 60 years, the first 20 or so were spent just trying to find the trail.”

Karen quickly did the math based on the rough time dilation that Hermione, Septima, and Zach had calculated, “So you’re saying that if I was to spend three quarters of an earth year here, I’d just about learn to feel the traces of magic.”

“That’s pretty fast, but yes.”

“That’s also unacceptable, as my wife has been missing for 5 months already, and I’m not prepared to make that nearly 3 years. At that point I might as well give up and wait for her to rescue herself or die.”

Azaria considers that for a few moments, trying to see it from her point of view. Even trying to imagine that Nym’s had been taken didn’t lead to that sort of anxiety after such a short period of time.

Coming to a snap decision Karen abruptly stands up and turns to face Azaria, “You have been practicing our form of meditating on our magic yes?”

Caught of guard Azaria replies, “Er, well yes, sort of, I mean.”

“So you have found your internal magical world?”

“Yes, but”

“Great, how are you at changing your magical level using that technique and resetting to earth in an emergency?”

“Ah, well, you see, I’ve still been exploring it as it’s fascinating.”

“Right, you have two days, I’m going to hold you here while you practice. Once that time is up we’re going to your home world and then progressing to the next one, that you said was less travelled than the ones between these worlds.”

“Yes, but.”

“No buts, I need to learn to track and you’re the only one that can teach me as Hogwarts is stuck at Hogwarts.”

Karen raised a comfortable wooden cabin with running water and flushing toilets using the runes that she’d learnt, making the current location very comfortable indeed before foraging out some food while Azaria started meditating.

Azaria sighed and settled down to meditate after trying to leave just failed, as did her magic. Karen was truly scary, and she didn’t even know it. She wondered ideally if she’d be another bloody rose while trying to rescue her wife.

───────── ೋღ :hpefd: ღೋ─────────

A couple of days passed, and privately Azaria was amazed at how quickly she got the hang of this when she had Karen metaphorically breathing down her neck. Well, that and the imminent threat of dying as she tried to cross the boundary if she didn’t. It wasn’t clear what her own people did in order to move closer to the sea of magic, but she was pretty sure that it wasn’t this. As if they were going to meditate it was on the world around them and not on the world within them. She got her things together and got ready to go to her home world for the first time since the failed assassination attempt by him.

Once they arrived at her home world, Azaria immediately had a quick sense around to see if there were any recent traces of passers-by. Not finding any, she settled down to enter her world.

Karen watched as Azaria checked the area around them to see if there were any Sidhe around before she took a meditative pose. When Azaria nodded, Karen smoothly moved to the middle realm and readied a knockout spell while she waited for Azaria to appear. When she faded in, she seemed to be doing fine. Just in case, she was ready to haul her back and then knock her out and take her to earth. Around an hour later Azaria stood up and looked at her hands in wonder.

“Are you ok?” Karen asked

“I… I don’t know. I think I am, but I feel odd."

"Well, we can come here for nearly 7 years at the weekend, so let’s just take it easy, if you feel up to leaving me a couple of traces to discover, I’ll work on that for a few weeks while you get your bearings back.”

Azaria looked at her in shock at the flippant way she mentioned spending a few weeks here.

“How comes you’re suddenly so blasé about spending time here when you were panicking not two days ago?”

“Do you remember what they discovered about the time dilation out here?”

“Only vaguely, they were making so much progress so quickly I haven’t been able to process it yet.”

“Zach said that the only reason that the first three worlds don’t have time dilation is that the links between them are so strong. However, once you get out to the next 5 worlds it almost goes 3 times as fast on each world you travel through. However, once you break into the boundary to this part, it’s more convenient to measure how many earth years pass per day, and on your home world it’s nearly 3.5. Here it’s more like 7 or 8. If we can get you out to the world that I trained Victoria on, it’s somewhere between 25 and 30 years per earth day.

“Are you sure you’re ok, you look a little spacey.”

“I… erm, I just want to have more of that.”

Karen sighs, “Go set me those trails and then I’ll keep you here while you let your magic go. While you’re doing that I’ll set up the cabin.”

The next few weeks passed in a relaxing fashion for Azaria, as she was able to finally spend time absorbing the lessons she’d been learning. She wasn’t sure how Karen could keep being so industrious while she was here, but she was looking forward to being able to bring Nym’s out here for a romantic weekend where she could show her around. Maybe there was something to the Human’s need to do things so quickly after all.

One day Azaria comes over to Karen, “Karen, would you be able to teach me how you stop people from travelling so easily, as I can’t even feel your magic when you do it.”

Karen looks a little embarrassed, “I’m not actually sure how I do it. You know the bubble technique that we use? I extend a second bubble out that just contains the faintest trace of magic I can manage. When I do that I can feel the change in magic that signifies that something is trying to change worlds, and I just counter it. I learnt it by watching one of the predators in the next world after they forced me to fight once by stopping me from retreating. I’m afraid that’s the best description I can give you. There are some small creatures here that use that as an escape mechanism, so you could try and practice on those. But before you do, you need to get your magic low enough that you register as a muggle for the Healers testing device.”

Azaria says some very uncomplimentary things in her native tongue about Karen’s parentage for suggesting that requirement.

───────── ೋღ :hpefd: ღೋ─────────

Lyasa looks up while she and Petunia are meditating.

“Petunia.” She whispers.

“Yes?” Petunia whispers back.

“I just felt our clan bond for a moment, and then it was gone.”

“What do you mean?”

“You know my sister, Azaria is our clan head?”

“I do. Why?”

“We all swear fealty to the clan, and the clan head is the one that carries those oaths. I felt mine strengthen for a moment that means that the Clan head is in this realm.”

Petunia hugs Lyasa, “We’ll both find them, and when we do our clan will be safe again.”

“How can you be so sure?”

“Because I gave Karen magic at the shore to the sea of magic. So when we get the whole clan away from here we can teach her if she needs it. Then we’ll have two Titania’s in the clan. Two Titania’s I’ll add that can live in the midlands.

“Now tell me how you’ve been getting on with your meditation on the body, and I’ll tell you how I’ve been getting on with the senses.”

“It’s weird, I don’t think I’ve found my magical body, but I’ve found something as I seem to be able to move more easily and precisely. I don’t think I would have any problems with knowing just how far to swing the sword now, but I’m not feeling the same thing that Garund was describing.”

“My senses seem to have become more sensitive, in that I’m able to pick up more details in what I can see, hear, feel, smell, rather than being more easily overwhelmed. I think it’s also added detail to my magical world too. Have you noticed any changes to your inner world?”

“I’m not actually sure. Maybe.”

“Well, let’s swap so that we can each see what the other was talking about. And take a couple of weeks to check over your inner world. Let’s check back in with each other at the beginning of the Dark.”

───────── ೋღ :hpefd: ღೋ─────────

“What have you found?” The Emperor asked his voice.

“We’ve discovered the secret to wandless magic, though we’re no closer to being able to travel the dream as yet. The key was that one of the Curse Breaking team in Egypt was heard talking about Occlumency. We were then able to deduce that meditation and the initial stages of learning Occlumency are one and the same.

“However, we have found a slight snag, in that concentrating on your magic for that long leads to it starting to react to your subconscious desires. I wouldn’t recommend following through on this until we have discovered how to offset that aspect. We are still aiming to send some students to Hogwarts next year, our intelligence says that the Qing Empire and Mughal Empire are both going to do the same. We don’t know much about the other empires and states as they offer their citizens far more freedom than we allow ours.”

“Very well, I assume that you’ve re-read the prophet article for clues as to how they learn to control their magic?”

“Not since we had this breakthrough. I will ensure that our researchers do that.”

“Are the people that are trying to move through the worlds being supervised by non-magicals?”

“They are.”

“Then I await your next report.”


	32. Chapter 31

Tonks wakes up blearily as Azaria’s cold toes touch the back of her legs as she get’s into bed.

Yawning, she asks, “Where have you been going that means you get up so late?”

“Do you want to know now or in the morning?”

She yawns again, almost falling back to sleep, “In the morning I guess, but I’m writing a note so you don’t forget.”

Azaria smiles into her hair as the note falls to the floor half finished, Tonks’ snuffles telling her she’d gone to sleep again. She levitated the note from the ground and wrote a proper note beneath it before putting it on the bedside table and going to sleep herself.

Tonks woke up cuddled up to Azaria, she loved this feeling more than she’d felt with any of her other partners. Spotting a piece of parchment, she smiled as she levitated it over so that she could read it without leaving her comfy spot. Her eyes widen as she remembers the cold toes last night.

“Azaria, are you awake?”

“Mmph, I am now.”

“Why did you leave the bed for a couple of hours last night?”

“Karen made me progress to the realm after my home realm at the weekend. She then told me about how she learnt the skill that she uses to stop people from moving between realms. I’ve been trying to learn it so that I can help you progress safely, as I want to show you my home one day.”

Shuffling around so that she was now facing Azaria without leaving the cuddle, Tonks kisses Azaria, “I love you. What do you need to do to learn this skill?”

“I need to study how the small creatures use magic to escape.”

“What else, as I know that look.”

Azaria mumbles something.

“What was that?”

“I need to learn to get my magic levels down to that of a muggle.”

Tonks laughs and kisses her on the nose, “Let me guess, you have been trying to learn the skill without reducing your magic levels?”

“It’s unnatural, and should never be taught.” She huffs haughtily.

“What you mean is that it’s bloody hard, and makes you very uncomfortable.”

“I should be dead with the amount of time I’ve spent here. If it wasn’t for you, I would need to live in the sanctuary and only come out to this realm for short periods of time. When Karen took me to that realm and casually talked about spending months there when previously she’s been sweating about every single hour we’ve been spending on teaching her to track magically. It made me realise that sometimes there are benefits to how fast you live your lives. On my own it would have taken me years to learn how to pass to the next realm, if I ever bothered to. But sitting there trying to get used to the new level of magic in my body, I realised that if I didn’t move faster I’d lose you because you live such a short life naturally.

“You are my life, you are part of me. Will you marry me in the way of my people?”

“I’m flattered that you’re asking me this, but how did we get onto marriage from you travelling between realms?”

“It was while I was telling you how I should be dead that I suddenly realised that you are my bonded one, the other half of what you call your soul. If you look at your magic, I’m sure you can see the connection that we have, even though it’s far from finalised. At the moment, we would both survive the death of the other, though we may wish we hadn’t. You are literally the reason I can live in this world. Of course, we might need to take you to the sanctuary for you to be able to see your magic enough to make it out, but for me it’s always there.”

“Ok. I’ll make you a deal, you show me using one of those tablets that the healers have that you can get your magic down to the same level I can, and keep it there for an hour. Then I’ll go with you to the sanctuary and do the bond with you.”

“I… I can do that Nym.”

“I love you, you silly elf, I don’t know how I fell so quickly, but I did.”

───────── ೋღ :hpefd: ღೋ─────────

Victoria sat with Sirius in a cold grey room with metal chairs and a table that was bolted to the floor. A duel tape recorder was in a metal case attached to the wall and a stereo microphone visible at the top of the casing. Sitting in the corner of the room was Sirius’ mind-healer. The door opened and Sir Connolly walked in with a squib police officer and a mundane-born trainee that was part of the first batch of M-branch police officers. She’d also been working with them to contact families with magical family members and tell them about Little Whinging.

They set down a cardboard box on the end of the table. She knows that it holds the files and evidence they have for his case in it.

Taking a seat, Sir Connolly opens the interview, “Good morning Mr Black, thank you for coming in this morning. I’m sorry that the accommodation is not more comfortable, but these are the interview rooms that the local station had.”

Holding up his hand to forestall any quips or remarks, “Before we begin, we understand that being at Azkaban was like been forced into severe depression, including the inability to think about anything except the worst things in your life. As depression ticks a number of boxes on our internal prisoner safety checklist, I am obliged to ask if you would consent to having one of our psychologists monitoring the interview from the observation room.

“Due to the fact that they are not related to the magical world, we need your explicit permission and for you to know that they are there so that you can guard your words. Their job will be to call a halt to the interview if they see signs that the questioning is having a detrimental effect on your mental health.”

Sirius pauses with his mouth open and his finger pointed up, “Ah. I was not expecting you to say that. I don’t think I can give this interview without talking about magic, sorry. I don’t know what Healer Pike thinks.”

“Is a psychologist the muggle version of a mind-healer?” Pike says from the corner.

“It is.” Confirms Sir Connolly

“Then I could talk with them and see what signs they’re looking out for that I might not know. Although, there’s a fair chance that they wouldn’t notice the signs in Mr Black because he’s skilled in Occlumency, and so drops into it when things are becoming problematic.”

“If nobody minds postponing the meeting for an hour while they talk, we can do that and check out the Bakery that’s opened on the high street.”

“It’s fine with me, and I can make the room more comfortable when we get back too. Just remember to power off the tape recorder before I start.”

They all head out to grab tea and coffee as well as cakes for everyone, and head back with 15 minutes to spare.

“Ok Mr Black, do you stuff.” Sir Connolly says from the door.

Sirius quips back “I was going to let Victoria do it personally.”

“Men! Sirius, I’ll do the desk and the walls, you do the chairs and carpet.” Victoria huffs.

“But you’ve still got my wand!”

“Tough luck, it’s at home.”

“Well do it without it then.”

“You’re mean!” He sticks his tongue out at her.

Together they redo the room with plush leather chairs on either side of a walnut desk that’s attached to the wall. The walls had understated walnut panelling and the observation mirror now had an ornate frame around it. The door had a walnut veneer, and the ceiling was covered in art deco stucco with wall sconces masking the magical lighting.

As they finished there was a flash from behind them, and the characteristic sound of a polaroid camera ejecting a photo.

“Blimey, I can’t wait to show the boys at the yard what our interview room looks like now.” The culprit says while waving the photo.

Impulsively Sirius hugs Victoria, “You’re getting good that that V.”

“You’re not so bad yourself. I should probably just snap your wand now to stop you from being lazy.”

Sir Connolly looked at the healer who nodded. Sir Connolly then cleared his throat.

“If you would take a seat, we can get the interview started.”

Giving proof to his desire, he went to his chair and sat in it. Apart from the farting sounds it made as he sat down, followed by a squeak of protest as he finished settling his weight, the chair was the most comfortable chair he’d ever sat in. His aid set up a dicta-quill in the corner while he setup both tapes.

Once everyone was seated, he began, “I would like to open the interview with discussing what caused you to leave the prison. As through some impromptu interviews we have the picture of parts of your journey to prison and your life there.”

He then starts the tape recorder.

“For the record, this is an official police interview with Mr Black at Little Whinging Magical Police Station. The Date is Tuesday the 5th of October 1993, and the time is 13:43pm. Seated in the room we have Mr Sirius Black, here under political Asylum from the British Ministry of Magic. As support and advisor is Magi Ambassador Victoria. I am Sir Connolly, and I am presiding over the interview, private PC Marks is monitoring the recording equipment and Healer Pike is monitoring the condition of Mr Black.

“Mr Black, for the record please can you state your full name and date of birth.”

“I am Lord Sirius Orion Black, 3rd November 1959”

“Thank you. This interview is to officially cover the events that lead to your illegal incarceration by the British Ministry of Magic, as well as the circumstances of your escape. If you need any of the things that you arrived at Little Whinging with, we have everything here.

“Please would you detail what lead you to escape your confinement.”

Sirius takes a deep breath, and Victoria puts a hand on his knee, “You have to understand that every prisoner at Azkaban is suffering from what you call Artificially Induced Chronic Clinical Depression to a level that I believe that you would institutionalise them to ensure they didn’t commit suicide if you were outside. This starts from the moment they lock the door and return to their safe haven on the island. The worst part is that twice a day they patrol and the cause of the depression is driven off for a few minutes. I was able to survive because I am what is known as an Animagus, that is I can take the form of an animal. Because animal brains work differently to human brains the source of the depression is lessened to a level where you can still function somewhat. A week or so before I escaped, the Minister had his yearly inspection, I saw that he had a newspaper, so I begged him for something to relieve the monotony. He threw the paper that I arrived with at me. I quickly hid it in my bed clothes in case the guards decided they wanted to take it from me. It took me a few days to realise what was in the photo on the front page. If you could get the paper for me.”

As he talks, Sirius’ voice becomes deader and deader. Sir Connolly glances over at the Healer who give a signal that he’s OK for the moment.

“For the record PC Marks is handing me a copy of the Daily Prophet dated the 2nd July 1993, Evidence Number SP/LW/30722199/sb/1. We are not breaking the seal on the bag.”

Sirius stabs his finger onto the picture, “See here, when the rat appears. That is Peter Pettigrew, the secret keeper and traitor to the Potters. The person that murdered 12 mug… Non-magicals on the 3rd November 1981 and implicated me in their murder. He was an unregistered Animagus as well, and cut off his finger to cover his escape. Not only would I recognise that rat anywhere, it is also missing the finger on it’s front paw.

“As I came to realise what I was looking at, I felt something other than empty and sad with wild thoughts going through my mind. Suddenly I could feel anger and a desire for vengeance. My mind healer tells me that this is normal for people that suffer from depression. It took me a few more days to build up the motivation to escape, and I snuck out of the cell as a dog and swam across the sea to Scotland.”

“Thank you Mr Black. Would you like to take a break and we can revisit this again in 15 minutes?”

He shakily nods his head, “Yes please, that was harder than I thought it would be.”

“For the record we are taking a short recess so that Mr Black can regain his equilibrium.”

───────── ೋღ :hpefd: ღೋ─────────

Celia watched in amazement as her teapot poured itself at her direction, her wand nowhere within reach. She wondered if this is how Daphne had felt the first time it had happened for her. Mindful of the fact that if she didn’t learn how to control it herself, it would give her away by doing stuff for her, and she didn’t want her husband finding out about it, as she was certain that he would demand to know how to do it. Making up her mind before she let her nature to be passive and bury herself in her books took over, she made her way to the Floo and then to the Three Broomsticks.

Walking up to the path to the school, she saw that there was a new gatehouse added. She could also feel a faint oppressive air pressing down on her, and causing her to think of all the mistakes she’s made in raising her girls.

It was a maudlin witch that arrived at the gate house, an Auror bustled out and handed her a piece of chocolate.

“How can I help you Ms? Sorry about the atmosphere, the Ministry has posted Dementors to keep a look out for Sirius Black.”

Celia had to bite her tongue rather than say that he couldn’t possibly be causing a problem as he was in Little Whinging. Instead she says, “I was asked to visit Karen or my daughter Daphne, I suppose Magi Daphne in truth.”

“Oh, right. Just step to the other side of the gate and call out to Hogwarts and then say who you’re there to visit. If you’re expected someone will be with you in a few minutes.”

More than slightly confused Celia does exactly that. Less than a minute later, a young witch who surely had to be a student appeared by the gate.

“Good afternoon Mrs Greengrass, I’m Apprentice Penelope, if you would follow me I’ll take you to your first lesson and also your first test.”

Leading her up to the entrance she stops by the Hogwarts crest on the wall.

“First of all I’m going to teach you a simple spell to play a note and show a coloured light. Once you’ve got that down, I’m going to teach you a simple three note tune to play with that spell. Finally, you’re going to touch the crest and play that tune.”

“I think I’ve got that.”

It took her an hour but she succeeded in doing all three things, when she finished the last step she suddenly felt woozy and the world seemed to have changed.

“Oh good, it worked. Penny, I told you it would, but you didn’t believe me.”

Penny replied, “Oh, like you sounded so confident just now. Miss ‘Oh good, it worked’”

“Fair point, get her inside and somewhere comfortable while she adjusts to the new level of magic. Then let Daphne know that her mother’s here.”

Once Penny had left, the lady turned to Celia, “I suppose I should introduce myself. I’m Hogwarts, and I will be your teacher and guide in the school. The first thing you’re going to need to do is learn to sew using just your magic. Oh, I’m sure there’s other things that could be done instead, but it’s both a useful skill, and it teaches you to keep track of multiple items with your magic as well as teaching you the fine control that many people lack with wandless magic. After all, it’s not much good if the only things you can do with it are large and obvious effects. We have 3 different libraries in this level some of which have books that haven’t been touched by a human hand in over 1000 years. To get access to it, all you have to do is have lessons with me every day for 3 hours. Daphne’s going to be here in a moment, so if you agree, just come here tomorrow morning and we’ll start.”

She then takes a seat and watches the door, while Celia tries to process what she’s just been told.

───────── ೋღ :hpefd: ღೋ─────────

Emma is just leaving the surgery to head home when Hedwig swoops down, lands on her shoulder and bats her around the head with her wing.

“Hello, what are you doing here?”

Hedwig hoots derisively and holds out her leg. Taking the letter Emma reads it.

_Emma_

_Hedwig and I have finally got the dicta-quill working._

_How are you getting on with the mind healer? Or did you get side-tracked?_

_Let me know._

_Lily_

Emma touches her handbag and decides to head to the leaky caldron instead of home.

“Thank you Hedwig, and let Lily know I am thankful for the reminder too. I’m going now.”


	33. Chapter 32

For Harry and Hermione their school schedule was tougher than it was for anyone else. Not because they were doing more classes, Daphne was doing the same number of classes. Rather it was the fact that they both knew they could do the same thing that Karen did, and head out to another world where time passes so much quicker. They also knew that they couldn’t hide the fact that they were doing it if they did. Finally, as Hermione kept pointing out, they’d be leaving their friends behind in their physical and mental development. The fact that all three of them were allowed to sleep in the sanctuary did help, as 12 hours of sleep made a difference.

All three of them were hoping that Celia took a long time to finish training to Hogwarts satisfaction, as it had levelled off their Magi training a little. Hermione and Daphne were both happy that Hermione had got all of the home-schooling requirements for Biology and given them to Madam Pomphrey, as it had had two effects. The first, she had been able to structure her lessons to cater for age better. The second, and most important in their book, was that she was now working with Karen and Victoria to get her class ready for GCSE’s.

Harry threw his quill down as he slumped in the chair, “Finally, that’s my homeschool work done. How are you two doing?”

Daphne looks up a little irritated, “I’m struggling with the math, can we head to your house where we can use a calculator please? Hermione’s will do, but this is just taking too long without one.”

“Hermione, what do you think?”

Hermione looks up from the letter she received from her mother out of the blue, “Oh, um, sorry, what was the question?”

Daphne repeats herself.

“Sure, we can use my house.”

Looking concerned Harry asks, “Mia, what’s wrong?”

Hermione swallows and looks at the other two searchingly. Apparently finding what she’s looking for she continues, “You know I don’t exactly get a lot of communication from my parents unless I’ve initiated it. My mother has just spent 4 pages grovelling for forgiveness and explaining that both of them have been diagnosed workaholics.

“I… I’ve just found out that when they started paying attention to me when I was 8, they’d actually been going to counselling for 6 months before that. Am I the same way? Am I so focused on work and driven by learning that I ignore everything else?”

Harry levitates her over and seats her on his lap as he changes into a Girl and hugs her.

“Hermione, I may not be the most emotionally adjusted person in the world. But, even I can tell that you’re none of those things. Maybe if things had been different you would have been more like your parents in that respect. Look at all the friends you have. Look at the fun we have playing with the first years and also in our clubs. Hell, look at the detail you’ve got on your school uniform already. Do they seem like your parents?”

Daphne adds, “Hermione, do you still have your Grandparents?”

Hermione replied, “I still have Mum’s parents, why?”

“When was the last time you spoke to them?”

“Erm, when I was 10, I think.”

“Why don’t you send them a letter asking about how they’re doing, and then see about going to visit. I’ll come too if you’re nervous.”

“I’ll always be there with you.”, Harry adds.

“O…Ok, I’ll do that.”

“Was there anything else? As I don’t think what you’ve told me would have had you so distracted.”

“Yes, she’s seeing a mind-healer and has been for a couple of weeks. You can thank Spirit Mum for that. She.”

Hermione swallows, “She says that she’s found out with their help that she uses it as a coping mechanism like some people use food or drugs. They’ve told her that she’s got a lot of stuff she needs to work through. They’ve also suggested that she gives up Dentistry for a few years as she has strong associations between that and her workaholic state.”

“Why don’t you go and see Healer Gosling when she’s on duty and see what she says. I don’t think you’ve got anything to worry about. However, I know you, and you hate gut feelings with a passion.”

“Ok, I’ll do that.”, Hermione says in a small voice.

───────── ೋღ :hpefd: ღೋ─────────

Roberto was struggling and loving every moment of it. He’d been disappointed when they were told that half their days were going to be spent in structured play. However, the fact that they were expected to use magic in all of their games and activities was much harder than he expected. At Emrys he’d been learning the spells needed for different crafts, as well as how to apply them. He already knew a whittling charm, sewing charm, and a cutting charm when he arrived, and they’d been working on a log splitting transfiguration. Their scribe and cooking classes had been working on the manual basics and they’d been supposed to add magic this year. Yet already with two spells he could do all of those just by creating the tools he needed and using them.

The classes that they were being taught were challenging him in different ways. With ideas of identifying freedoms, impossible choices, and the difference between ethics and morals making his head spin. The critical thinking class was even harder, as it had so far covered a what a logical fallacy is, what statistics were and how they were often used. His Ma had taught him basic numbers, but they were now being used in ways he didn’t think was possible. Cultural studies was Amazing, they’d visited a town called Little Whinging where they’d been shown around to see how mu… Non-magicals lived. There were so many new things he would never have believed that this was a magical community. Lily Potter had graciously let them look around her house and how magic and non-magical technology were being used side by side. While there were lots of things that he thought were better in the magical world, he thought his mother would love to be able to walk around while she was talking to gran rather than being on her knees.

History was still rubbish, though this teacher actually knew their stuff. Any questions were met with derision, as were any other sources except the ones that the teacher approved of. The one class that didn’t make sense was combat, oh it was easy to get lost in the movements. Especially when they had to do the moves slowly aiming to touch a coloured dot of light precisely and then move on. However, Goyle, a friend he’d made in the meditation class, took to it like a duck to water. He wasn’t sure why he still followed Malfoy around, as he was a pretentious git who still persisted in using his wand for everything. Goyle was taking longer to find his magic that the first years had, but he’d seen signs that Goyle was getting there. He was currently working on trying to get Goyle to go for the test to start joining the Hogwarts house, as he couldn’t believe how much Ginny could do. He’d also found out that Dudley was no slouch, given that he wasn’t muggleborn, he was literally a mu… non-magical that had been given magic. He’d heard a rumour that getting to the Hogwarts house was also an automatic continuation next year, and by Merlin, there was no way he was going back to Emrys after this.

───────── ೋღ :hpefd: ღೋ─────────

Petunia looked out over the city to the countryside, Lyasa cuddled up next to her for warmth. While her magic was keeping them both warm, she hadn’t realised just how cold it would get. Their manacles were off at the far end of the roof so that their magic was unimpeded. The sun had just touched the horizon, and both of the moons were dark.

Ceeley popped in behind her, “I’m scared mistress, the magic feels wrong. Like it’s wild and out of control, but not the out of control of a fire.”

“Shh, it’s ok to be scared. From what I’ve heard, there’s plenty to be scared of.”

Lyasa lifts her head from her side, “It’s worse in the clan lands. Here there’s so much magic poured into the walls, the air feels positively alive compared to the clan. The hoarfrost is only a fingers width deep here, and you can faintly hear some people partying. Out there we retreat to our caves or underground rooms and barricade the entrances. During the middle of the day it’s safe enough to venture out if we need to for the first few weeks. After that it’s only safer. Every triple dark you hear of someone that’s run out of food and had to make a dash for it, only to be separated from their home.

“We celebrate the lives of those who die doing that. It’s the ones who survive that we curse, as there’s only one way for us to survive, and that’s to give ourselves to the magic and become part of the wild hunt and slaughter. Their first victims are usually their own family and household, as their magic drives them to absorb the essence of those around them.

“Even in our shelters we can feel the call, as you’ll find out when the last of the sun disappears over there. It’s like a siren calling to us, begging us to open up to it, to let it fill us and also empty us out. It many ways it’s worse than the triple light, as the light only wants to consume us and everything else.”

As the last few millimetres of the sun approached the horizon, Petunia could almost see the wall of magic approaching them, as a line of hoarfrost chased the light across the ground and climbed the walls of the city. With it a feeling of stillness and hunger. The whole world plunging instantly into darkness so complete she wouldn’t have been able to see without the meditation she’d done on her senses. She could feel an increased pull on her magic, like the first time she’d stayed up during the dream at home. But not the siren call that Lyasa seemed to be suggesting. Nearly forgotten instincts that came from hours of practice with Karen caused her to shut down her magic, apart from that tiny kernel that kept her on the rooftop with Lyasa rather than heading to earth.

Immediately the feel of the magic took on a different note, instead of being something to be feared, it now felt like new growth. Wild, primal, and explosive. Like the world was no longer using light to grow, rather the surge of magic that was slowly building and changing everything. It no longer called to her with that promise of the sweetest thing you’ve ever eaten. Ceeley latching onto her arm shocked her out of her amazement.

Petunia hisses at Lyasa, “Lyasa, lower your magic like we’ve practiced. All the way so that the only thing still active is the part keeping you here.”

She could tell precisely when Lyasa had done that, as her shivering changed from fear to cold. Glancing down she could see that Lyasa had a look of awe on her face where moments ago it was fear.

As they watched, shivering in the cold, a dark shape lifted off the ground, only visible because of the stars it blots out as it passes the horizon. It get’s larger as if it’s coming towards them, and then suddenly there’s a spark of light where it meets the wards over the city. It appears to be a dinosaur like flying creature that’s not yet sure what it’s supposed to look like.

Over the next 20 weeks the sun becomes dimmer and dimmer during the day as the whole world seems to be pulled closer to the middle world and the sea of magic. Garund came out with them for the first few weeks, but after that the allure of the increased magic became to much for him to bear so he joined the rest in the house at night. Ceeley also refused to leave the house too for different reasons.

Petunia was the first to notice it as the peak of the triple dark was only days away, a literal call on the magic. A sos, or cry for help carried through the aether. She knew it wasn’t the increased magic as that had long since ceased having an effect on either of them when they lowered their magic. It had even been good practice for Lyasa as it was only when she got her magic so low that she was practically invisible to her family that the feeling completely went away.

The next night she took a risk and went to one of the gates of the city. As she thought, there were no physical barriers across the gateways, instead they were relying on their wards. Ghosting past the guards with the faintest touch of an illusion and keeping her magic dampened, she crossed the wards with not even a ripple of magic. The feeling of the cry for help grew more distinct, and she could tell that it was somewhere a long way from the city. But she also knew that her tracking wasn’t good enough to seek it out just yet. Just before she turned around to return to the city a wave of creatures brushed past her and tried to enter the city. Close up she could see that none of them had eyes, instead they seemed to have a band of fur where their eyes would be. Given that they snapped at each other when they got too close while they ignored Petunia, she assumed that it was some sort of magical sense.

Slipping her sword through ribs and across throats, she aided the guards unseen from the outside of the wards. Once the group had been slain, she made her way home drenched in green blood.

“Oh my dear, what happened to you?” Lyasa’s mother fussed over Petunia as she let her magic levels return to normal.

“I went outside the wards to listen to the magic, and a wave of things passed me by as I was listening. So I had to kill a lot of them if I wanted to get back into the city quickly, as the guards were taking a very safe approach to dealing with them.”

“They’re Slaugh Petunia, Slaugh, and the survivors may even gain sentience. It’s why we don’t venture out into the plains much until after the triple light. What you did was risky and foolhardy. Rightly we should kill you where you stand, but the fact that you’re not trying to kill us says that you didn’t succumb to the magic. That and the fact that Lyasa is probably the only one that can find you at the moment if you don’t want to be found.”

It was another 20 weeks before the faintest sliver of light from Ghealach signalled the end of the triple dark, and life returned to normal in the city.

Garund was sent out to hunt with Lyasa and Petunia, specifically for the surviving Slaugh near the city. Not only to make it safe, but also because their bones and pelts were good for various items. Petunia supposed that the court would win either way, if they died then it was two less people from an unruly clan to oppose them, and if they survived they got their materials.


	34. Chapter 33

Victoria walks into Karen’s office in the Library and watches while she works for a while, an amused expression on her face. When she seems to have come to a pause, she coughs lightly.

“Victoria, how are you?”

Handing over a couple of documents, Victoria explains, “I’m doing ok, however pleasantries will need to wait as I’m here officially. I have here a warrant for the arrest of one Peter Pettigrew on the suspicion of murder of 12 people in 1981 and of being an accessory to murder on the 31st October 1981. I also have a request for extradition from Hogwarts, as they have reason to believe that he’s here. According to the Extradition document, they are willing to retrieve him themselves. In order to avoid putting students in danger they would like to do this during the Halloween feast.”

“That’s all well and good, and I’ll have to trust you on the legal documents as I don’t know what I’m looking at. However, you haven’t explained why they think he’s at the school.”

“Through interviews with Sirius, they have determined that he is a rat animagus. Both Sirius and Lily have independently identified him from a photo in the daily prophet, which they specifically bought a back issue of to ensure that the photo wasn’t doctored. The rat in question belongs to one Ronald Weasley, who we believe is a second year student here. In short, you have an adult wizard pretending to be a child’s pet.”

“Very well, but they will need to work with Auror Tonks on the retrieval, as I’m not having them running around the school, and possibly not even being allowed into the dorms.”

“Thank you, I’ll let them know.”

───────── ೋღ :hpefd: ღೋ─────────

Azaria stifled a scream of frustration as her magic again refused to quiet itself enough for her deal with Tonks. One of the first years she’s supposed to be watching over comes over.

“Why are you so upset?”, she asks.

“I’m trying to lower my magic, but it’s not co-operating.”

Grabbing her hand, the girl says, “Yeh, that can happen, it makes getting the low notes hard sometimes. Come and play Simon says with us, your magic will soon start behaving again.”

Not having the heart to tell her that it wouldn’t help, Azaria got up and followed the girl to her friends where they were playing the simple game.

“Do you know the spell Professor?”

Smiling, Azaria replies, “Sorry, I don’t. Can you show me?”

“OK, sure, do you have your wand?”

“I don’t use a wand, I have my sword though.”

She pouts as she thinks, “I don’t know how to cast it with a sword though. Would anyone mind letting the Professor use their wand?”

The whole group choruses “Yes” and a forest of wands is shoved into Azaria’s face.

Laughing gently, Azaria takes one, and then has it snatched away when it does nothing. They end up getting all of the first years involved until one Stewart hands her a wand that shoots some sparks. Holding the wand is honestly the weirdest feeling she’s ever felt. It’s like this alien thing has connected to her magic and is pulling it down the wand.

“Oh, goody, there is one that works. Right, the spell is simple, just move your wand like this. Once you’ve got that, the incantation is [Musical Light]. You know when you’ve cast it properly as you’ll get a little light like this that makes a noise. You can’t change the sound or colour when you’re using a wand, but once you know how to cast it you don’t need the wand anymore.”

It takes her several minutes to get the movement and wand movements right with an unfamiliar focus, and the disconcerting feeling of having her magic drawn on rather than directing it. As such she was inordinately pleased when she successfully cast it multiple times. With the wand, nothing she could do would change the sound it made. Happy that Azaria knew it, the students took the wand back and started playing the biggest game of simon says yet. Over the next three hours she was the first one out time after time after time. It didn’t take her long to start to get the hang of changing the sound, it was just doing it quickly that she had trouble with. Well, that and the low sounds. It was just before the end of play time when the boy that could do the lowest notes that got most people out gave her the key to the whole thing.

“Professor.”

“Call me Azaria while we’re playing, as you’re the one’s doing the teaching at the moment.”

“Um, ok? Erm, anyway, most of us see flowers or plants when we look at our magic. Well except Damian he see’s a weird symbol. Anyway, I recognise my plant, and when I want to play the low notes I imagine it’s winter. I don’t know if you have winter where you are. But that’s what I do, and so the fruit ripens and then the leaves start going red before falling off, and ice starts to form. That helped some of the others, so as you seem to be having the same problem I thought it might help you.”

Sinking into her magic, she tried to imagine the triple dark flooding across her world and froze in fear at the first signs of Hoarfrost. Then she was 80 again, shivering in the cave they’d built under the compound. Not because it was cold! No, it was because she could hear her cousin calling to her father to let him in, as there were Slaugh out here. She could see the Grim expression on her fathers face as he barred the way to the barricade, stopping her aunt from getting close enough to release the enchantments. Then the pleading voice turned to maniacal laughter as spells started to be thrown at the ward from the other side.

She came out of the memory as someone shook her.

“I’m ok, I’m ok.” She says urgently before realising that the first years were looking at her with concern.

“Really, I’m ok. I just tried to bring, what did you call it? Winter? Right, I just tried to bring winter, but I remembered something very bad that happened when I was a child. But in order to thank you for teaching me that spell and game. You taught me to cast spells with a wand, who wants to learn how to cast spells with a sword?”

The sound of cheers told her that she’d successfully diverted their attention from what happened to her. At least for the moment. She spent the next hour making bronze swords for all of the first years and then teaching them how to use it as a focus.

At the end of the hour she faced all of the first years, “I’m going to let you keep those, but if I hear of any of you playing around with them I will be taking it away and you will never be allowed to use a sword again while you’re a student here. This is a weapon, and you should treat it with the care and dignity it deserves. If in third year you choose not to take combat, you will need to give your sword back to me. Until then, I expect you to wear it everywhere in school from when you get up to when you go to bed, do you understand?”

“Yes, Professor Azaria!”

Later that night, Azaria was nervously waiting for Nym to finish her shift and come to their chambers. She’d used multiple different methods to check the time, and it seemed to be one of those rare times when it seemed to be moving at a glacial pace rather than skipping past like a stone on a lake.

Eventually she came in and immediately saw the agitated expression on Azaria, heading over Tonks pulls her into a hug.

“What’s the matter Honey?”

She starts to cry, “I found out why I can’t lower my magic, and I’m scared I’ll never be able to do it.”

“Shh. It’s ok to be scared of stuff. I know you’re a thousand times older than me, but that doesn’t mean that you’re any less fallible than I am. Why don’t you see Healer Gosling while she’s on duty tomorrow. You wouldn’t be the first person I know that’s needed to see a mind-healer. I can come with you if you’d like.”

“I’d like that. It’s just, I’m supposed to be a Clan Chief, yet I’m scared of a memory.”

“Shh, come to bed and we’ll go and see her first thing in the morning.”

───────── ೋღ :hpefd: ღೋ─────────

Celia was sure that her husband had noticed the change in her mood, but she was equally sure that he had no idea why she was feeling so much happier. Every morning she’d go out ‘to take Tea with some friends’, and spend a miserable 3 hours being put through the grinder by Hogwarts. Then she’d spend the next 4 hours perusing the three libraries there, she knew it was 4 hours as she set an alarm on her wand. Unaccountably Penny, as she liked to be called, seemed to take sadistic glee in the fact that she wasn’t the target of Hogwarts attentions while Celia was there in the mornings.

She also got to talk to her daughters every day, and as she expected, Astoria was racing to catch up with her sister. Scarily she’d also spoken to Karen a few times, only because she looked so young yet seemed so old.

Speak of the devil.

“Hey Celia, do you mind if I pick your brains for a bit?”

“Sure, but first, what does Speak of the devil mean?”

“It’s a term from Christianity, where there was a superstition that if you spoke of the devil he would appear. It then became common to use the phrase when someone that you’d just been talking or thinking about turned up. Why?”

“I seem to have picked up the phrase from somewhere, as well as the annoying habit of referring to everyone by your first names.”

“Oh, that’s simple, you’ve been spending a lot of time with your daughter, and by association, Harry and Hermione. Who were both raised in the non-magical world. Anyway, in the non-magical world we have something called a parents evening, it’s usually a series of evenings rather than a single event. At this time, parents are invited to the school to talk to the teachers about their child’s progress, and where they’re strong and weak. What I was wondering is if that is something that would go down well in the magical world.”

“Oh that would go down fabulously, especially if you turned it into a social event, and used the main hall or somewhere like that. You could then have the teachers talk to the parents in both an official capacity as well as a personal one. Everyone loves an excuse to have a party as there’s not much else to do unless you want to listen to the radio or go to the pub. So do you think they’d also like to see the quarter-finals, semi-finals, and finals of our competitive clubs?”

“Will there be a chance to socialise?”

“Hmm, I could talk to Rosmerta and see if she’d be willing to relocate to an under-seating bar at the stadium, quidditch pitch but we change it to suit our needs these days. Hmm, maybe I should see if any of my friends know an Architect that might like magic. What if we gave each of the participants a free box ticket to each event, and then sold tickets to the rest of the parents. I wonder why we don’t do that with the quidditch matches now anyway?”

“Karen, I think you need to go away and jot those thoughts down.”

“Ohh, I will. Oh, wait. Hogwarts, do you think you could provide a suitably atmospheric place to have a Halloween ball with the students and teachers? I know it’s next week so we’d need to get the letters out today, but it could be an opportunity for them to meet their children and see how they’re progressing.”

Hogwarts appears laughing, “Yes I do have somewhere that would be suitable for the occasion. Though, it’s really not an appropriate name for the day, as the time when the veil between worlds is at it’s thinnest is actually on the equinoxes. Then again, as it’s a Church holiday, there’s every chance they moved it deliberately so that it no longer fell on the equinox. You go write the letters and I’ll get planning the event with Celia, after all she’s the one that’s up to date with the magical customs for this time of year.

Now, Celia, do magicals still celebrate the death of the year and the start of the sleeping time?”

“Some of us do.”

“Hmm, I doubt you still use the stone circles though, as they were starting to fall into disrepair when I was still just a Magi.”

───────── ೋღ :hpefd: ღೋ─────────

The rest of the month went smoothly, they’d obviously set the ticket price for the Halloween feast about right at 1G3S as they had around a 40% attendance from the parents. The house elves had initially been happy to cater the event, but they’d taken one look at the place where they’d be serving food and promptly refused to go in again. They offered to place the food into a space expanded box, so that one of the magi could do the catering. But that was it.

After Karen went in she came out and made a large brass plaque for the side of the door warning that this year’s theme was ghost stories. Younger years are advised to use the great hall rather than the special event.

───────── ೋღ :hpefd: ღೋ─────────

Corporal Stevens from the Special Air Service was excited, tomorrow he would get to put the skills he’d been practicing since he got magic into practice. Already subtle uses of magic were making a difference in his training. Nothing that the rest of the squad could point at as being odd, but still enough that he was seeing an edge. Not to mention the difference in speed levitation made on the range. Given the finesse that Karen had shown, he didn’t think he’d even plumbed the depths of what was possible. Tomorrow would just be a snatch and grab, but as always Magic was likely to throw a massive spanner in the works. That and the fact he was working with unfamiliar people as there are so few people in the army that have magic. The one thing that they had worked out about having magic was that a couple of bits of iron made it almost impossible to use it wandlessly. It was because of that they were taking the parent of a magical with them to hold the cage.


	35. Chapter 34

Once she saw that most people had arrived to breakfast, she stood up and conjured her Lectern, once there was silence she spoke to the students, “Good morning everybody, I know it’s a Sunday, but it’s also the Halloween feast tonight. Unfortunately, as it’s a full moon Professor Lupin won’t be joining us. That also means that the armoury is strictly out of bounds. I know that you already know this, but it’s especially important today. Even for those who we understand can normally take care of themselves. The only other staff absences will be from Auror Tonks, who will be ensuring that the school is safe, and possibly Clan Leader Azaria if she decides to join Tonks on her rounds. We will also be closing the Great Hall and the hallway directly outside of it directly after lunch today. That means that unless you want to become part of the decorations for the evening, you will stay well clear. I hope everyone understands this, and realises that as the theme of the evening is ghost stories, it’s unlikely that you’d enjoy being part of the decorations.

“If you’re bored, I suggest that you try and join the first and second years in structured play outside for the afternoon.”

The announcement was met with kissing noises from some of the students who were old enough to understand why Azaria might accompany.

───────── ೋღ :hpefd: ღೋ─────────

Azaria made her way up from the gate house, her first session hadn’t gone how she expected it in any way shape or form. Not that she really knew how it was going to go, but she knew it wasn’t what she expected. Seeing the first years playing outside, she decides to join them rather than face the adults inside while she was still more than a little raw from talking about why she was seeking help.

She was playing simon says with the children, by unspoken agreement they didn’t include notes too low for her and she didn’t include notes too high for them. As such she was aware of when Karen came out and unobtrusively joined the games. None of them batted an eyelid as it wasn’t unusual for the supervising teacher to join in the games. Unless of course it was Rolland, then he’d just sit to one side reading peevishly before shouting at someone that came too close. It was because of this that she was looking right at Karen as the first shout of “Mummy!” came from one of the first years. The smile that graced her face turned her attractive fact divine.

Moving over to Karen she murmured, “Is there something you forgot to tell the students?”

“Not at all. I wanted it to be a surprise. We sold tickets to parents for tonight so that they could have fun too. It’s helped pay for some of the things the school needs that we can’t just make.” Karen replied in an equally low voice.

Slowly over the rest of the afternoon parents came to watch their children playing in the courtyard or went in to spend time with them in the library or common rooms.

It was about mid-afternoon when an irate Molly Weasley brandishing a sword. Calmly Azaria disarmed her and held the sword in her off hand pointing to the floor by her leg.

In the same voice that she used to use when addressing the Obereon of the Winter Court, Azaria confronted Mrs Weasley, “Madam, may I ask why you are running around with the sword belonging to one of the first-year students?”

“How could you let poor little children run around with such a dangerous object?”

Karen looks around, “I’m sorry Mrs Weasley, but all of our first years seem to have left their wands inside.”

“I’m not talking about their wands! I’m talking about those weapons!”

Azaria frowned and inspected the sword, “I’m sorry, this is a focus. Saul Mitchell’s focus to be precise, unless I’m mistaken.”

“How can a sword be a focus?”

“Madam, just because you don’t know how to do something doesn’t make it untrue. Saul, come and get your sword and show this lady what you can cast with it.”

Saul takes the sword respectfully as he’s been taught and finding a place that’s facing away from anyone else, peppers the wall with coloured balls from his sword. He then casts a simple shield using the sword before turning back to Azaria.

“Well done.” Azaria praises.

Turning back to Mrs Weasley, “As you can see, that is a focus for spells.”

“Well I never!”

Karen dons her Headmistress hat to give the final response to this, “Mrs Weasley, I trust that we will never have a repeat performance of this? Or do I need to eject you from the school and ban you from the grounds?”

“You shouldn’t be…”

“Mrs Weasley! We are a school for magic, not a school for wands. We teach our students how to wield magic, we also teach them to use as many focus’ as we can. At the moment that is wand, staff, and sword. We don’t teach more because we don’t have people skilled in the use of other focus’. So I repeat. Do I need to eject you from the grounds, or will you refrain from passing judgement on the students’ choices in focus?”

“They shouldn’t…”

“Last chance Mrs Weasley, either you stay and accept what I said, or I remove you from the grounds. There is no arguing this.”

Molly looks Karen in the eyes and sees that there’s no give there, she either acquiesces or she’s banned from the grounds effective immediately.

Swallowing, she takes a couple of attempts to reply, “I… I will stay.”

Unfortunately for Karen, it’s not the only confrontation about the swords she has that afternoon.

───────── ೋღ :hpefd: ღೋ─────────

Eventually the time came to open the feast. Standing before both the great hall and the entertainment that Hogwarts provided, Karen looks at the parents and students present.

“Good evening everyone. Welcome to our annual Halloween festival. Traditionally this time of year has been about two things. The first is remembering those that we’ve lost over the year. The second is to try to ward off the demons that early humans believed hunted them. The latter is where the modern version of Halloween came from, originating from the masks and costumes that people wore, and the begging for reward for chasing the demons away from someone’s house. The second is now usually relegated to religious celebrations or services. In the Great Hall we have enlisted the help of the castle ghosts and each one has a place that is representative of somewhere they once lived or visited. Take a pew and listen to their stories, their music and their history. In the centre is a buffet table for the food and blocks of wood to turn into your own utensils. First years, this is your chance to show off to your parents just what you’ve learnt to do.

“Through this door is a memory, a true memory. It is the aftermath of a terrible event, and will be distressing. Students below OWL year must have their parents or guardian’s permission to go in. If you’re parents aren’t here, that means your head of house, or their assistant. Everyone else, enter at your own risk, and only give permission to your children after you’ve been in there yourselves. If you follow the path, you’ll find a column dolmen in a henge. The food and storyteller can be found in the centre of it. I have been told that the first story she will be telling is about the scene that you’ll be walking through. Due to the nature of the scene, some of the staff will be refilling the platters as the House elves have refused to go in while the scene is present.

“Harry, Hermione, and Dudley, as your current guardian, I am refusing permission to go into the scene. I’m sure that you’ll have your own share of memories like this in the future, but there’s no need to start now. That goes for anyone else in the Hogwarts house who’s parent’s aren’t here.

“Oh, while I remember. One last thing before the doors open, in order to ensure that all of our students are completely comfortable with basic transfiguration, we no longer provide plates, goblets and cutlery. Instead, we provide a single block of wood for 2nd year students and above. Transfiguration students don’t even get that once they’ve learnt conjuration. If you have trouble with transfiguration yourself, please feel free to ask a nearby student to make your utensils for you. With that, I bid you all an enjoyable evening, and watch out for Peeves. He’s the trick in the treat.”

───────── ೋღ :hpefd: ღೋ─────────

Celia stepped through the door to the memory with Duncan. She knew it was going to be bad as Hogwarts had practiced telling the story with her as the audience. Immediately she was hit with the chill of a deep winter. Reflexively she puts a warming charm on herself, not even thinking to draw her wand as she does so. Taking a step forward, she hears the crisp crunch as her foot breaks through the delicate inch thick frost on the ground. Pausing for a moment to look around, she realises that they’re in a winter covered forest. Thick mist clings to the ground and makes seeing ahead more than 10 paces virtually impossible. The same mist doesn’t reach that high, so the veins of magic running through the sky are clearly visible, and provide an eerie illumination to the mist. Three faint crescent moons hang in the air, proclaiming louder than the magical veins that this isn’t anywhere on earth.

She hears Duncan casting a warming charm on himself before he steps up next to her. Together they both follow the path, which is only visible due to the fact the tree branches don’t hang completely over it, thus providing a clear path of sky. As they walk forward, Celia’s eyes catch up with what she already knew. Every tree along the path is adorned with a body nailed to the branches. At the foot of each tree is a ghost lamenting up at the body. It takes her mind another few minutes to realise that the lumps in the frost near each tree are actually bodies. It’s when Duncan scourgifies one of them clear of frost that she almost loses her lunch, the body under the ice belongs to the ghost at the base of the tree. Taking a moment to swallow her gorge while Duncan curiously inspects the body, Celia carries on down the path. The whole scene taking on a far more sinister tone in her mind than it had done. As they’re almost out of earshot of the body, she hears someone retch and throw up at the body as they come to the same realisation she did. She starts to cry silently when Duncan shoots a light slowly off into the forest and those suspiciously long lumps that could just be logs, but she knows aren’t.

As they round another bend they can see the faint reflection of torchlight on hills up ahead. Steeling herself as she knows that in the story there was worse to come, she forges on ahead. Glad that the light isn’t good enough to make out what the darker colours over the edge of the henge are, and praying to any goddess that will listen that Duncan holds his curiosity rather than illuminate one of them while she can still see them. As they enter they can see a multitude of black sheets covering lumps dotted around the inside of the henge. A wooden table is set out to one side with a cornucopia of delicacies, a pile of wooden bricks laid out to either side. In the centre, sitting by a defiled altar, she sees Hogwarts in blood splattered robes looking around mournfully.

Walking over to Hogwarts, Celia needlessly introduces herself, “Good evening, I’m Celia Greengrass. Are you our hostess for the evening?”

“Well met Celia, I am Hogwarts. Though for tonight I am the Bloody Rose, and this is the reason why I went on to gain that title.”

“Thank you for covering the bodies here.”

“That was Karen, as she thought they would spoil the appetites of our guests. The victims from the ritual are in the graves over there if you want to pay your respects though.”

Moving over to the graves she indicated, only visible because of the headstones with a stylised helmet engraved on them. As she gets closer, she can see that each headstone has two drachma on them. Conjuring a kneeling cushion with her wand, she also conjures a candle on a headstone and lights it before kneeling to pay her respects.

Slowly other people join her, and more candles appear on the headstones. Sometimes a flower, wreath, or trinket as well, as each person that came paid their respects in their own way. When she’s finished she walks back to Hogwarts who is in conversation with some of the other parents. Winking at her, she waves her wand with a flourish and summons a wooden block, before transfiguring it into a comfortable looking love seat with a cushioning charm on her side. She deliberately leaves it with the underlying wooden feeling because she hasn’t forgiven Duncan for uncovering that body yet. Another few flicks, and a block of wood turns into a plate and a couple of goblets, which get filled with wine. Levitating one of the goblets over to Hogwarts, she conjures an arm-tray to put her plate and goblet on, before filling up the plate with some food.

Hogwarts sends her a nod of thanks as she takes a sip of wine, her actions prompting the other parents to start doing the same thing. Duncan sits down next to her, before standing and casting his own cushioning charm. Vindictively she wandlessly counters it and casts a vastly less effective one in it’s place as he’s sitting down.

Leaning over he softly speaks to her, “I notice that you’re doing a lot better with your magic, what happened?”

She replies in an equal tone, “You saw what Daph could do when she came home over summer. There was no way I was going to let Astoria show me up too, so I asked for some advice and started practicing the basics. You can’t imagine how therapeutic stabbing something with a needle can be.”

“Where were you the other day, as I came home and you were out.”

“I found the most wonderful library in the muggle world over the Summer. It’s called the British Library, and they have been receiving a copy of every single book every published in the muggle UK since 1753, although it was part of the British Museum till 1973. They’ve also got some texts that are over 2,000 years old. You know the Headmistress used to be a Librarian? Well she helped me to get a membership there, and I’m working on getting permission to read some of the oldest tomes.”

Celia watched her husbands interest wander as she was prepared to wax lyrical about the books ‘she had seen’ there. She needed to make a note to arrange for a membership just in case he called her out on it in the future. Though she did see Hogwarts nod approvingly out of the corner of her eye, so maybe she’d have some help in that matter.

Changing the subject, Duncan decided to complain instead, “I’m glad you’ve found something that interests you. How comes you only got yourself food and drink? I saw you even provided one for our hostess.”

Celia’s comeback was quick and scathing, “I showed you just as much consideration with the food and drink as you showed me when you indulged your curiosity on the way here. I’ve just thought of something, I’ll be back in a few minutes I just need to let the children know they’re not allowed in here.”

As she gets up to head back to the main school, Duncan has an expression of confusion on his face, which she knows is genuine as it’s one of the few that she’s seen him make when he thinks he’s unobserved at home. As she’s leaving the circle she sees Lucius Malfoy sit on the chair, stand and cast a cushioning charm before sitting again. She smiles faintly to herself as she makes her way back to the main school, she should have time to drop a note on Karen’s desk before she finds Daphne and Astoria.

As she’s leaving she sees Arthur and his three eldest still at the school, stopping briefly she gives them a warning, “If you follow the path quickly and don’t pay too much attention to the trees you’ll be fine.”

Arthur goes white, “I know, Molly came in with me earlier and was too curious. I’ve been trying to persuade these three not to come in, but they’re old enough to ignore me.”

One of the twins says in their most reasonable tone of voice, “Dad, I know we want to over a joke shop, but sometimes the most important thing to know is why you need to make people laugh. And that’s what this is.”

She left them to the conversation by ducking out of the room. As she did so she almost bumped into Daphne as she was sat beside the door.

“Sorry Daphne, I didn’t realise that someone would be there.”

“It’s ok Mum, what are you doing here?”

“I came to let both you and your sister know you’re not allowed in there. While I’m sure it would be educational, you can probably learn just as much with just listening to the story later. I also want to leave a note on Karen’s desk.”

“What note?” Karen says from behind her, making her jump.

“I told my husband that I’ve been going to the British Library to read. So I was hoping that you’d help me get a membership so that I can familiarise myself with where it is and visit a few times, just in case he calls me on it.”

“I can do that. Thank you for watching the door Daphne, go and have some fun and I’ll take over for an hour.”

“Thanks!” Daphne replies before hugging Celia and running off who knows where.

While Karen’s writing herself a note she remarks, “It’s one of the downsides of being a student Magi, they get saddled with extra responsibilities.”

Making her way back to the dolmen with her plate she sees that Narcissa is standing around while the men natter on the chair she transfigured. Remembering to draw her wand again, she summons a block of wood as she walks over to Narcissa.

“Care to join me on a seat?”

“A seat like that one?” Narcissa asks suspiciously.

“Oh no, one that’s actually comfortable, not just looks comfortable.”

“Then I would be delighted to join you.”

Celia transfigures a new seat, this one as comfortable as she can make it. Summoning another brick she transfigures a raised comfortable seat for Hogwarts, and also brings over three goblets of wine.

Taking this as a cue to start her story, she swirls her drink as she stands up and makes her way in front of everyone. She then weaves a tale of investigating the disappearance of whole villages in the British isles around 400 A.D. Finding faint traces of magic at each one she raced from village to village trying to catch up with the raiders. It was at the 6th village that she found a fresh enough trace that she could follow it. When she arrived she realised it was already too late for the other villages, as those that were still alive were decorating the trees in the surrounding forest. Grimly following the same path they just did, she made her way into the Henge to find a ritual in the closing phases. Interrupting the ritual by ensuring that the accrued magic flared off safely, the ritualists and guards had time to draw their weapons and focus’. After a brief and bloody battle she had a single captive, as the lead ritualists escaped in the fight. She found out where they came from and what they were trying to achieve. She then waged a one woman war against the Court of the Rose.

The story took the best part of the evening to tell, and the audience was spellbound the entire time. As the setting added meaning to the story that they couldn’t possibly have understood without it.


	36. Chapter 35

Privately Tonks was glad that Karen had opened up tonight to parents of the students, as it made getting the extradition team in discretely a trivial matter. Azaria had chosen to accompany her, despite the fact that she could take care of herself, she still appreciated that fact. Getting up to the Dorms was simple enough, and as it was well after dark. As did the dorm check for any students that were trying to avoid the feast which also confirmed the presence of the rat. It all went to pot when she forgot that the beds all have a sound dampening ward on them, so that excessive noises are muted from inside and out. Not something that normally comes up unless you share the dorm with the twins, as it doesn’t affect normal conversation. But very much something important for their situation, as the flashbangs went off perfectly. But when they stormed the room a moment later they saw Peter jumping out of the window mid transformation.

Rushing to the window they looked out, but a rat was far too small to see at night on the ground.

───────── ೋღ :hpefd: ღೋ─────────

Peter was cold and miserable. He knew his cushy life was going to end soon, but he didn’t think it would be like this. Was he ever thankful that he’d put an alert ward on the stairs so that he knew to change back into a rat. As that thing could have caused real problems if he had human eyesight at the time. As it was, the sound was loud enough even with the ward on the bed that he almost didn’t react in time to get out of the window.

After Voldemort turned up in the school in first year, he knew he now only had one option. He could now discern the faint tug on his magic from his lords mark that indicated what direction he was in. He’d only learnt this because Voldemort had move around the school so much.

As he headed south, he would not have appreciated the irony of the role reversal between himself and the friend he betrayed to avoid Azkaban.

───────── ೋღ :hpefd: ღೋ─────────

Albus walked into the Ministry for the first time in two months. It had taken him that long to work out how to defeat the mirror spell the healers had been using, and hide the changes his body was undergoing. Granted the first 3 weeks really were needed, as they allowed him to recover from pushing himself so hard. But those signs had gone away quickly, it was the changes to his eyes and skin that he couldn’t hide. He wasn’t even aware of the fact his skin had started changing as it had only affected parts of his back so far.

Heading to his office he quickly sorted through the paperwork for things that were actually important. Finding out that he’d missed two Triwizard meetings was galling. Finding out that in his absence Ludo had been so ineffective that the Ministry no longer had any input into the tournament. On the plus side they still had two judging positions.

He heads off to talk to Fudge, and persuade him to replace Bagman with someone more competent like Weasley.

───────── ೋღ :hpefd: ღೋ─────────

Karen made her way into the new introductory Triwizard Tournament meeting where they were going to discuss the expectations and logistics of the tasks. She had a couple of pages of ideas printed out for them, first and foremost, that the traditional tournament be only one of a set of Tournaments held at the same time. Just in case they went for it, she had three sets of snooker balls and a copy of the amended rules.

“Good afternoon everyone, thank you for inviting me. I again have some handouts, one of these is probably something you’ve probably seen before, that is the guide to the Olympics that the non-magicals revived in 1894. Specifically, the guide from last years event in Spain, I’ve also managed to get a copy of the scoring system that they use for the various events. What I was thinking is that if we’re revamping the tournament, we should do it properly and plan for this event happening on a regular basis. The years between events could be used to hold individual tournaments between schools to determine who would participate in the TriWizard. What I will say is that we are going to try to put together a Tournament for the main event that will stretch all aspects of the competitors magical skills, not just the obvious ones. If you choose to do this, then I suggest that you contact some well known masters and see what events you can come up with to test different aspects of magic, and rules on scoring it.

“Sorry for ignoring the Agenda for today, but I thought this would be something that could change your thoughts on the agenda. I’ve also included a set of snooker balls that our snooker club uses. I think that you should be able to work out everything else in our school pack yourselves though.”

That did indeed change the agenda, though more as an increasing of the scope of the project rather than derailing the conversation completely. The government representatives liked it as it was a way of increasing the prestige of their own countries, while the schools liked it as it gave the rest of their students something to do. They did indeed have Ilvermorny participating, which meant that this event now had world wide reach, not just Europe.

After Karen left, it was Madam Maxine that was the first to voice what was on all their minds.

“Mon Dieu, I thought the stories from the Ottoman Court were exaggerated. It was all I could do to not agree to everything there and then. Do you think she even knew she was doing it?”

The Bulgarian Ambassador grimaced, “I doubt it, she seems too nice for that. It wasn’t as bad as when we were at the ICW meeting in August, but the school is full of titans like that.”

The headmaster of Ilvermorny shook his head, “I think that the best thing we can do is meet again in a couple of weeks, and if we still think it’s a good idea then one of you can table it as an agenda item at the ICW. What? You think that just because I’m a headmaster means I don’t understand international politics?”

The after-meeting meeting continued on well into the evening without Karen there.

───────── ೋღ :hpefd: ღೋ─────────

Harry and Hermione both got letters a couple of weeks after Halloween. When she opened the letter Hemione squealed in happiness. Rereading it she squealed in happiness again and grabbed both Harry and Daphne before disappearing from the Great Hall, the letter still fluttering to the table by the time they were gone. Smiling and shaking her head, Karen summons the letter to her hand to see what was so exciting. Reading the letter she shook her head again and passed it down the table as she got up and went round to summon her Lectern.

“Meditation class, I’m sorry to say that you’re going to need to do it with only Hogwarts today. Magi Hermione just received her membership to the Library of Alexandria, I presume that means that Magi Harry did too. They will all be receiving a detention with Professor Binns, and Hermione will also have her Library and offsite privileges revoked for two days. Which I’m sure that those of you who know her will realise, is a far worse punishment than our standard punishments.”

───────── ೋღ :hpefd: ღೋ─────────

Harry fell on his bum as he was abruptly no longer sitting down, Daphne sprawled out on the floor across from him for a similar reason. The sudden heat of the Mediterranean making both of them sweat in their clothing that is better suited to early winter in Scotland.

Retrieving his letter Harry got off the floor, “OK Hermione, what’s the sudden rush to get wherever we are?”

“Our memberships to the Library of Alexandria have arrived! Didn’t you read your letter?”

Harry pointedly looks at the sealed letter still in his hands, “I was going to read it after I’d eaten breakfast.”

“But, the library, how can mere breakfast be more important than that!”

Daphne sighs, “Hemione, you didn’t even stop to let anyone else know where we were going, let alone classes.”

“But Library!”

“Harry, keep her here for 10 minutes, I’m going to go back and let the teachers know what’s happening. I’ll also see if one of the teachers can play chaperone with her rather than us.”

Stepping back to the great hall, she was just in time to see Karen vanishing her lectern. Not sure that was a good thing she firms her back and walks over to the headmistress.

“Headmistress, might I have a quick word please?”

“Certainly, Daphne, how can I help you?”

“Harry’s currently keeping an eye on Hermione, they both got their membership to the Library of Alexandria today. Neither of us think that we could stop her from spending the day there. What we were wondering is, is there a staff member I could take back to chaperone her, if not, can I get permission for both of us to spend the day there please?”

Karen sighs, “You’re still both going to have a detention with Binns, but only the one. Go on then, it is a school day you know, so we’re not exactly flush with staff. Oh, and don’t forget to apologise to your meditation class tomorrow.”

───────── ೋღ :hpefd: ღೋ─────────

While Harry and Hermione were waiting across from the library entrance, they watched people passing by. It was while they were waiting that Harry saw Albus Dumbledore stride down the street. His eyewatering clothes in top form as the people in the street paid him no more mind than one of the labourers heading to work. Nudging Hermione, he nodded over in the headmaster’s direction. Hermione’s eyes widened as she watched the Headmaster go into the Library.

Once he was out of sight she turned to Harry, “What do you suppose he was doing here?”

“I don’t know, but when Daph gets back I’m going to dust off my invisibility cloak and find out.”

“You could go and get it now.”

“Nuh uh, no way. If I leave you alone you’ll be in there before either of us can come back. Then we’ll never find you.”

Hermione snaps her fingers.

It doesn’t take long for Daphne to reappear and fill them in with what she discussed with Karen.

Harry cocks his head to one side, “Is it me, or is it quite hard to remember that Karen is the headmistress, while it’s quite hard to forget that Mr Dumbledore isn’t the headmaster?”

The other two look thoughtful for a moment before Hermione replies, “I would say it’s because we knew Karen before she became the Headmistress, but that doesn’t explain Daphne. Instead, I think it’s because Karen is so much more involved in the day-to-day life of the school, rather than being someone we only see at mealtimes and when something goes wrong. While Mr Dumbledore was always out of the school or otherwise unavailable because he was doing something to do with his other jobs.”

“It could be. Anyway Daphne, could you keep an eye on Hermione for 5 minutes while I grab my invisibility cloak?”

Soon enough they were all inside the Library, with Daphne coming in as a guest of Hermione and Harry. Once they had Hermione settled at a desk, Harry donned his invisibility cloak and silenced his shoes. Making his way around the library, he used his magic to step around people rather than trying to dodge or squeeze past them while he looked for Albus. After the third person turned their head in his direction, he also started to suppress his magic. This had the side effect of reducing the magic he was using to step until it was around an hour into checking the different alcoves and passages that he found a simpler way to move the short distances. This method was also simpler and quicker too. Resolving to practice it later he continued searching and eventually found Albus fetching a book from a shelf while placing another one back. Following him back to his desk, he saw that Albus had a lot of notes on a couple of pads. After watching him for a few minutes, he backed away and tried to step back to Hermione’s desk with the new technique. He quickly gave up when he realised that it wouldn’t work like that. Using the original method he stepped back instead.

Hermione jumped as Harry spoke from behind her, “Hermione, do you know of any way to copy all of someone’s notes very quickly?”

“Harry! Don’t do that!” she whispered harshly, “And for your information, no I don’t.”

“Ok, I’ll go ask Beth.” As he finishes his sentence he steps back to Hogwarts outside Bathsheba’s classroom.

Seeing that the door is closed, he knocks on the door and waits for a response. When the door swings open he steps into the classroom only to be pinned in place by the gaze of 20 5th year students.

“Erm, Runemaster sorry for interrupting, I was hoping that you might know of a way to copy a large set of notes very quickly.”

Beth squints at him for a moment before deciding that he’s probably not trying to cheat and it’s related to something he’s found at the Library.

“Hmm, as a matter of fact there is. It’s how magical newspapers get printed.” She thinks for a few minutes before waving her hand and creating two clay tablets and clay inkwell, all of which are decorated with runes. Conjuring some ink in the inkwell she summons one of the student’s notes and tries the stones on the notes and a blank stack of parchment. Nodding at the results she sends the notes back and conjures a set on each students desk and one for Harry.

“Now class, these are more than a little above your level, but it will be interesting homework. To use these just pour a bit of magic into the inkwell and source stone. The place the source on the notes you want to copy and the destination on a blank pile of parchment at least as large. When you’re ready push some magic into the destination stone and away you go. What we’ll do for the rest of the class is go over the runes that you haven’t seen yet. Your homework for the week will be to write me an essay describing how the runes work together, how you identify the source stone, and how the three items are linked with runes. Harry I’ve made your source stone the red one, but I expect all three of you to do the same work.

Everyone should note that this won’t work on anything that has even basic copy protection charms on it, so don’t think it will allow you to copy books from the Library.”

Harry groaned, “Thank you Professor Bathsheba.”

With that he steps back to the Library, and buys a stack of parchment and a skin of ink from the reception. Stones and parchment in hand he makes his way back to Albus’ desk and waits for the old man to get up again. He’s about to give up when Albus does finally get up and take the book he was looking through away. Quickly, Harry activates the stones and waits as he sees the notes copying. He figures that the stack is the most important to get due to the quantity followed by the individual sheets lying across the desk. It’s when he’s halfway across the desk that he finds a journal underneath one of the sheets of paper. Nervously he places the stone on the journal and activates it, nothing happens. Cursing under his breath he picks it up and conjures a blank duplicate before quickly stepping back to the school.

Praying that Beth can copy it so that he can get it back before Albus notices it’s gone, Harry barges into her classroom.

“Magi, I’m sorry to interrupt, but I need to know if you can copy this quickly?”

Hearing the use of her title she takes the pre-offered journal, smiling evilly she then says, “Take over my class while I’m doing this for you.”

Before Harry can reply she disappears into the Library.

Spinning round Harry spots that he’s in the 3rd year class, heaving a sigh of relief he pulls out the three items that Beth gave him earlier. Tearing off a corner of parchment he transfigures a piece of chalk. Concentrating he takes the source stone and painstakingly copies out all of the runes.

“OK everyone, I don’t expect you to understand this, hell I don’t understand it and I’ve got to write an essay on it for next week. What I want you all to do is get together into groups of 4 and write down as many runes you can recognise as you can. Feel free to use your books. Now it’s unlikely that this is using more than one alphabet, as I’d have no chance of understanding it if it did, so your first task should be to identify which particular alphabet it’s using.”

It’s half an hour later, and one sex change to be more comfortable, and really pushing her knowledge of runes to the limit, that Beth comes back with two journals.

Glancing at the board she looks at Harry, “Why you cheeky little wotsit, here’s your journals. What do you have them doing?”

“Keep the copy as it will probably just be coming back to you. I’ve just set them to identifying the runes they can in the structure, I was going to then have them all share what they’d found. I need to try and get this back.”

With that she steps back to the library, takes a moment to make herself invisible before checking the desk that Albus was working at. To her dismay the desk is now empty.

Going to find Hermione and Daphne she plops herself down on one of the chairs and sighs.

Daphne is the one that replies as she looks up from a book she’s browsing, “What’s up Harry?”

“I may have taken a risk to much, and let Albus know that someone’s following him.”

“Why do you say that?”

“I tried to get his journal copied, and it took too long.”

“Have you forgotten that you’re a Metamorphmagus? Just make yourself look a bit older and not you and say you found it on the floor by one of the shelves near where he was.”

“Thank you for reminding me, I guess because I never really use the ability I forget I can do more than look like this or my base form. Before I forget, Hermione, Hermione! You’ll want to listen to this too. I may have inadvertently given all three of us 5th year Runes homework.”

“What do you mean may?” Hermione asks.

“Well, I wanted to copy the Headmaster’s notes and so I went to Beth. And well, she was teaching her OWL class and decided that they should do their homework on the objects she gave me. We have one advantage over them, our source stone is red.”

Daphne pitched her voice low and dangerous, “What exactly is our homework?”

Harry gulps, “We need to write an essay describing how the runes work together, how to identify the source stone, and how the three items are linked with runes?”

“So let me get this straight, not only do you and I have a detention with Binns, we now also have to do OWL level runic homework with less than 2 months actual practice.”

“Yes, well, erm. I’m going to take this journal back to the reception desk.”

Stepping to another part of the library, she makes a note of the shelves she’s near and transforms herself and her clothes into a near duplicate of one of the women she saw walking around near here. After that the drop off goes without a hitch. The rest of the day, not so much as Daphne is right on her case about the homework, and even manages to drag Hermione out of her research in order to utilise the library resources to work on the three items.

It’s Hermione who has the bright idea to just look up the rune scheme to see if someone else has already designed it. The clue comes when she’s quizzing Harry and finds out it’s from magical printing presses. After that it doesn’t take long to find a detailed description of the whole thing and how and why it works.

───────── ೋღ :hpefd: ღೋ─────────

Later that evening all of the Magi are sitting in the Sanctuary with fresh copies of all the stuff that Harry had copied. Minerva is looking ill while Hogwarts just looks grave.

With a finger on a passage in the later part of the journal, Hogwarts groans, “When I still had a body, the stuff I’m reading here would have given Albus Dumbledore a death sentence.”

She raises her hand to forestall any objections, “I know that our political capital isn’t where it should be, which is why I said when I had a body. If we can verify the things at the beginning of the journal and get those sources to the international press, we may be able to take his political capital down enough that he is fair game. At the moment, we can’t do anything except try to publicise the fact that there are only a few ways to give a squib magic, and all of them involve a lot of hard work on the part of the squib. Victoria, I want you to see if you can find a trustworthy reporter. Harry, Hermione, and Daphne, you need to arrange an international portkey to the USA, South America, and Russia. You’ll have detentions with me for the lost classes, so be ready to lose your weekends. If we get any leads on the missing tablets we need you to be able to take people to places they might turn up. Yes Victoria, I know you’ve done a lot of globe trotting as you called it, however you have your own duties to attend to that can’t be excused. Or have you given up on Sirius, the British government, and international politics? No, once you’ve found the Journalist, you’re going to need to visit the international courts quietly and leave them a copy of the journal and notes that we found.”

Turning to Ginny, Dudley, Luna, and Nicole, she continues, “You four, I want you to watch the library during your free time, do it in pairs, and maybe ask Harry if you can borrow their cloak. The rest of you, you need to come up with a counter to the old version of the tablet, one that can be applied without access to the tablet. I know, I know, they’re just children. But that’s why they’re doing the least dangerous stuff. The stuff that needs doing, but we don’t have enough adults to do that and the things they can’t do. Or would any of you rather they were sent to the Courts while Victoria found the locations? Do you think they have the aptitude to decipher the tablets and design a counter? Do you want to send them off into the dream for 100 years to learn what they need while they’re still growing here?”

Karen deflated before she started her objections, “You have a point”.


	37. Chapter 36

Karen stopped in a clearing, looking around with all her senses she looked for any traces of Azaria’s passing. The extra time they had here was making all the difference, though it still wasn’t fast enough for her. Hogwarts was adamant that she not push Azaria to the next realm for another month earth time. She’d prefer it if they were one step away from the shore, but that was a pipe dream. She’d got the basics down, and they were now playing a version of cat and mouse, where Azaria would get a 30 second lead and Karen had to try and catch her before she got back to the cabin.

She found the trail after a couple of moments, it led back to the cabin which is typical. Stepping along the trail, and keeping her magic low she comes out near the cabin. Freezing where she stepped out, she listens as she hears the sound of voices in Azaria’s native language. Cursing under her breath she edges forward until she can see the cabin. When she gets there she sees that there are 5 sidhe surrounding Azaria who is bleeding on the floor. Taking a deep breath she lowers her magic as much as she can as she allows it to fill the clearing and seep into the magic of the Sidhe. None of them would be escaping today.

Azaria was cursing her inattentiveness. She’d become so accustomed to being alone here with Karen that she’d let down her guard and stepped straight to the cabin rather than approach from the side. She’d been jumped, beaten down and was currently trussed up while the lead Enforcer gloated over her.

“I thought this was just going to be a boring excursion, escorting the prince through the world while he acclimates to the magic here. But here you are, just waltzing around right near our territory. I bet you were laughing at us, living here training right under our noses.”

Azaria was considering calling out to Selene for help, as she was training Karen when she felt the faint traces of Karen’s magic flow over her. If she hadn’t been training with her for so long, she would have completely missed it, it was so low. She couldn’t help herself, as she started laughing out of relief.

“What’s so funny? Huh? Got a death wish do you?”, she gets a kick in the side for her trouble.

“It’s a good thing for you that they’ll want you alive so that they can properly cow your clan.”

Spitting out blood Azaria croaks out, “My companion has just arrived. I thought it was ironic is all.”

Looking around they spot Karen and then start to laugh, “You mean the null? We’ve got one of those at the keep. We keep her around because she’s just pitiful, doesn’t even have enough magic to levitate a flower.”

Azaria can’t help herself, she laughs even harder at that.

“Why are you laughing?”

Karen replies for her, “It’s because she’s aware of something you’re not. Now, you can either surrender and come quietly, or I will disable you and then take you with me.”

The lead enforcer laughs, “You, what are you going to do to me?”

“None of you have been beyond the next world have you. And this must be the prince you were talking about. Don’t worry, I don’t hurt children, but I can’t let you leave to tell people who you’ve seen so you’ll be coming with us.”

The Enforcer fires out a spell that should have quartered Karen, but instead fizzled against her magical aura as it passed the trigger line. Making a couple of hand gestures he throws out a barrage of spells that should leave her scattered across the forest behind her. His team make a half jump, intending to teleport around her. To their great surprise, they go nowhere.

Around the clearing the trees all transmute and turn into various monsters wielding wickedly sharp weaponry or claws. A cry of alarm comes from the Prince as he tries to shift realm, only to find it impossible to do so. Taking that as a signal, the forces arrayed around the clearing charge.

Azaria panics as the earth beneath her swallows her up, but the lead enforcer is too distracted by the charging creatures to notice. It only lasts a moment before she’s spat out behind the treeline. Standing up, she limps her way to get a view of the fight, one-sided as it is. The enforcers are doing their best, but they just don’t have the breadth of ability, or power needed to win a fight against someone like Karen. They were putting up a good fight, a couple of them having summoned their own creations to defend themselves. But they were limited to trying to use hand to hand combat against someone who just wouldn’t let them get within reach. She could see the influence of Minerva in Karen’s battle style, though there were also touches of her own influences there with the staff usage. That wasn’t to say that Karen couldn’t do with improvement, but that’s more to do with lack of experience than ability. No, the most impressive thing about this fight wasn’t what was happening, it was what wasn’t happening. None of them had escaped, none of them could teleport, none of them were able to use direct magic on Karen, and none of them were able to get past the creatures that she’d summoned. Personally, she thought it was slightly terrifying, as Karen didn’t appear to have cast a single spell as yet. Instead, everything she’d done was because her magic was surrounding the clearing, but so slight that it was nigh undetectable. Oh, she could do the same thing, and the enforcers had done the same to summon their own fighters. But anyone with a modicum of mana sense could tell it was happening, and someone that was stronger could suppress the spell if it was in their own area.

Shaking her head, Azaria cursed her wool gathering and concentrated on the battle again. Seeing a chance to get the only non-combatant out of the firing line, she supresses her magic as much as she can and stalks up behind the Prince. Carefully putting the lessons she learnt from Zack into practice, she summons three tiny bubble headed charms, one for each nostril and one for the mouth. These are modified to produce carbon dioxide rather than air, and it doesn’t take long for the prince to get drowsy enough for her to drag him off the battlefield without protest. Once there she carefully overpowers his magic and knocks him unconscious with a stunner.

Seeing the prince has been removed from the battlefield Karen stops sandbagging, and lets her magic unfurl to a similar level to the people she’s facing. Realising that someone they thought they had a chance to defeat suddenly appeared to have more teeth than expected the lead Enforcer calls out, “Retreat, Tomaltach get the prince and get away from here. Everyone else, buy him time to leave.”

“Mairghréad! The Prince isn’t here!”

“Take her down fast then, no playing about, we need to find the Prince.”

Karen just smiles as they failed to look up as they were too busy fighting. Hurtling out of the sky comes a meteor shower that she spent the fight conjuring. The first they know about it is when she suppresses their defensive auras so that they have to take the impacts head on. Soon enough she’s the only living person in the clearing.

Walking out of the forest levitating the Prince, Azaria shouts at Karen, “What in the Dark was that?”

“That was Melf’s Minute Meteors.”

“Huh? I’ve not heard of a spell called that, even talking to Filius.”

“You wouldn’t, it’s a made up spell for a game called Dungeons and Dragons. I’ll show you the books in the Little Whinging library at some point. Come on, let’s go home and get your injuries seen to, and the Prince secured.”

With that they both set about erasing the magical traces of the fight and head back to the Sanctuary.

───────── ೋღ :hpefd: ღೋ─────────

Garund came into the house with a grim expression on his face. Looking up from her sewing Petunia immediately knew that something bad had happened just by his body language.

“What’s the matter?”

“The prince has disappeared, and the Oberon and Titania are both livid. We need to keep our noses completely clean for a few cycles. So neither of you should do anything that requires removing your manacles. Petunia, we’re going to need to give you more menial tasks, as they’re likely to go house to house a few times questioning if anyone knows anything. Do NOT use your magic, no matter what they do. We can heal up anything they do to hurt you, but we can’t rescue you if they take you in for questioning by the Oberon for being suspicious.”

“Yes Uncle.” Lyasa says demurely, a picture of innocence on her face.

“Lyasa, this is serious. I know you’re still a youngling, but if you’re taken to the Oberon you will still die. Petunia, I need you to keep an eye on her, as I’m sure she’s going to try to avoid this. Maybe… Yes… Teach her how you clean, and push her to do it at the speed you did when you arrived.”

Petunia nodded, “I will Garund, are there any rumours as to what happened?”

“Only that he was off in the next world getting used to his magic with an escort of trusted Enforcers. They were due to return a phase ago, but sometimes it takes longer. Half a phase ago they sent out search parties, now they’re looking for traitors who leaked the excursion to another court.”

“Damn, who do they think did it?”

“They’re betting on the Summer court, but we won’t know until Bethnes as gone through a cycle. As they’re likely to want to let the winter Oberon stew in his own juices, and maybe thin out his own people looking for the traitor.”

“This has happened before?”

“Not with this Prince, but yes. You hear stories of some courts sending the heirs back in pieces, or worse marrying them to someone in their court. If the latter happens, we won’t find out until he’s got an heir to tie him to the new court.”

“Why is that worse?”

“In theory, our courts are a meritocracy and the most powerful Sidhe become the Oberon and Titania. In practice, it all depends on where you’re placed in the court. The children of the current Oberon and Titania are the ones that get the special training and escorts needed to safely progress through the realms. Everyone else has to work it out the hard way, and if you get too close to the shore you either become part of the inner circle or the current Oberon and Titania pay you a visit. I’m sure your meditation techniques are nothing new, but I’m equally sure that they are secrets kept by the inner circles of the courts.”

For the first time since she’s known him, he admits, “If we weren’t hostages, I’d be joining you in your meditation, as it has given both of you a far greater understanding of your magic. It also feels vastly different to me too. Once you’ve found the method you need to use our sword skills properly, it will be safer for you Lyasa.”

“Why’s that?”

Garund shakes his head at Petunia’s question, “Because then she will feel like a Sidhe. At the moment her magic feels very human. I put it down to the lessons you’ve been teaching her, as I don’t remember her feeling human before she was taken for re-education. To be honest, I thought she’d been taken to her death when they did that. If it wasn’t for you, she would have been, either that or she’d have sworn loyalty to the winter court, which would amount to the same thing for our clan.”

Petunia shudders at the memory of where they were kept before she got here.

───────── ೋღ :hpefd: ღೋ─────────

Harry comes out of the portkey spinning, her head spinning even faster. Sprawling to her knees she vomits while Daphne and Hermione are getting their own bearings back.

“First time international?” the attendant asks.

“No, she’s done it before, but not as far. She’s never got on with portkeys at the best of times.”

“Ah, there’s always a few that suffer from portkey sickness every year. I’ve heard that chewing Liquorice root for 15 minutes before you take the portkey helps with the Nausea. Course, short distance, and well made portkeys will make the issue more or less make it a non-issue.”

Hermione sounds grateful when she responds, “Thanks for the advice, I’ll let her know.”

“With that, welcome to MacUSA, can I see your papers and permits. It’s just a formality as you’re the ones I was expecting here.”

“Sure, can you also stamp our muggle passports as well please?”

“Gah! One moment, I’ll have to look out the stamp.”

A few minutes later they were all stamped, and were escorting a recovering Harry out of the building. Taking a trip to a café, they ordered milkshakes while Harry finished recovering.

Daphne is the first to speak once Harry looks more with it, “Well, now we’re here for the weekend, what do you guys want to do?”

“I’d love to visit the Library of Congress, but we need to get to the East Coast first. Maybe we should head for New York, then make our way south, and pop in on our way to Florida?”

Harry stared at her, “There is no way we are letting you anywhere close to a Library. After all, there’s no such thing as a quick visit for you. Or has the punishment for going to Alexandria already gone from your memory?”

Suddenly looking like she bit into a lemon, Hermione hurriedly replies, “Nope, not forgotten. There’s no way I’m going through that again. I had absolutely nothing to read for two days! What’s worse is that Karen set my punishment for a weekend and enlisted the house elves to enforce it.”

“I didn’t realise Karen banned you from any books. What did you do?”

“You wouldn’t, that was the weekend you were sent around Russia. I ended up playing with the first and second years most of the time, and I got really good with knitting.”

Daphne interrupts, “Have either of you been taught how to read apparition coordinates?”

“I’ve never heard of them.”

Harry voices her agreement with Hermione.

“Well, as we’re in MacUSA, they probably have different laws on apparition to Europe and the old world. Maybe we can go back and see if we can get our licence for it. Mum said that they teach you how to use coordinates and work them out too. If we can do that, it might take a day, but then we can just buy an apparition map in the magical sector and go to the major apparition points in the country. From there it should be a simple matter for Hermione to work out how to convert apparition coordinates to non-magical coordinates.”

“Let’s do that then.”

Hermione squeaks, “Hey, don’t I get a say in this?”

Daphne laughs, “Would you have said no?”

“Well, no, but it’s the principle of the thing.”

“Weren’t you telling me about this GPS thing that they have now?”

“Oh, yes, and there’s already stuff to translate that to longitude and latitude. If we could build a system to do that for Apparition coordinates we could just carry a GPS device with us and put the batteries in when we need to.”

“Well, there you go then.” Daphne smiles at her.

When they finish their milkshakes, they all troop back to the arrival centre and spend the rest of the day learning how to apparate. As it turns out they do allow it younger than in Europe as everything is more spread out, so they don’t have a national flue network.


	38. Chapter 37

Prince Ruairi woke up on a soft bed in unfamiliar surroundings. His most pressing concern was the way that the magic felt here, like his body was bloated and would pop at any moment. Opening his eyes he screamed and instinctively reached for his magic only for it to fail to respond. Staring into his eyes was a girl with pale silvery eyes and dirty blond hair. It looked like she had a large smile on her face, but as it was upside down to him, he wasn’t sure.

The girl is the first to break the silence after he stopped screaming, “Hallo Prince Ruairi, I’m Luna. I saw you coming. I can be your anchor while you’re here if you’ll be mine.”

A woman’s voice to one side admonishes her, “Luna, you know that most people aren’t Diviners, and so don’t have you insight or knowledge of things that haven’t happened around them. You should have introduced yourself and then let the Prince introduce himself.”

“Yes Hogwarts.” Ruairi notes that her voice sounds contrite but her face is anything but.

“Now Ruairi, you are our captive, or hostage if what Azaria told us is what you’d understand. Until you give me a magical oath that you will not attempt to escape, you will be denied your magic and additionally limited to the inside of this castle. Additionally, you’ll need to learn the local language, we call it English. I have no idea how Luna learnt your language, but that’s Diviners for you.”

“Oh, that’s simple.” Luna interjects,

“While I may not be able to travel to his world yet, I can certainly see it, and keep my mind there. I just have to remember to pop back every few hours to catch up with what’s going on here. Of course, I’ve only been able to do that since I became a Magi with Ginny and Dudley.”

Hogwarts sounds a little flustered at the explanation, “Right, yes, well. Moving on. I am formally known as Hogwarts at this time. I have had many other names and titles in the past. Some of which you may even recognise. However, in order to avoid scaring you, I’m not going to list them.

“You are probably currently feeling like a balloon that’s about to pop. That’s because we’re almost in what you will know as the desert. In addition to teaching you English, Luna will also be responsible for teaching you our method of accessing and controlling our magic. Once you’ve mastered that it should be a lot more comfortable here, and you’ll also be able to join the rest of the school for classes.”

A plate with various foods and meats on it appeared with a small table beside the bed.

“We’ll leave you now to get accustomed to your situation, and eat. There is a bath and toilet through that door, and we have provided clothes in the wardrobe there.”

A moment later he was left alone to his thoughts. He always knew this was a risk, it had been drilled into him for cycles. He just didn’t expect it to be like this. Seeing no point in spiting himself to make a point to his captors, he tried the food and found it to be plain but palatable.

───────── ೋღ :hpefd: ღೋ─────────

Azaria looked up at the ceiling of the infirmary ruefully, Tonks was sleeping in the chair beside her and holding her hand as if she was about to disappear on her. She both wanted to laugh at how possessive she was being, and scream at the fact she was being held here. She’d recovered from worse on her own, but both healers had deemed that she needed to stay overnight. Then Tonks fluttered her eyes at her and that was it. Sighing she closed her eyes and entered her inner world. She looked around and stared up at the primordial mountain that took up one side of the scape. A deep cave open like a maw in the side of the mountain. Taking a deep breath she conjures a light and makes her way into the cave one shaky step at a time. The faint glisten of wet rocks shimmered in the darkness, her light providing a halo around her of clearly defined light. Small insects and vermin skitter away from the light, hiding from the gaze of predators, the smell of mold and slime causing her nose to twitch. After 50 paces or so, the cave opens up into a cavern as she knew it would. Turning around she examines the opening and can’t see the ridge of stone or the shallow trench she was expecting. This would be where the barricade was placed along with the locking stone so that the only way past was to jump through the protections that prevented jumping. Just in case any of the slaugh were sheltering in here she cautiously made her way forward. It was irrational she knew, as nothing in this inner world would be harmful to her, however she couldn’t help her fears.

Outside her inner world Azaria’s magic started to respond to her fears and began cycling itself ready for battle. As Tonks was till holding her hand, her magic responded, and started cycling too. As it had before, their magic synchronised and started to flow together. Though this was the first time it had happened outside the throws of passion. Various alert charms went off and brought both healers running to her bedside and start casting diagnostic spells. Poppy was about to separate both of them when Gosling grabbed her arm.

“They’re linked together, I don’t know how, but if you diagnose their magic you can see it.”

“I don’t know those spells, the ones I do know didn’t show anything, so I’ll take your word for it.”

“I’ll teach you about them later, as well as how to interpret the results.”

Back inside Azaria’s inner world Tonks appeared in pitch darkness, instinctively she draws her wand and ducks down silently to one side while not casting a silencing spell on herself, the wand feeling like nothing more than a dead stick. Frowning, she tries again without her wand, and smiles when the spell takes after a little resistance. As her eyes and ears adjust to the darkness and silence, she can make out a glimmer of light and someone sobbing off to her left. Carefully stalking down the corridor towards the light and sound, she stops in awe as she rounds a bend and sees a cavern lit up like the sky as the light glistens off of crystals studded through the walls. The awe quickly wears off when her eyes find the source of the crying. Quickly rushing over to Azaria, who is kneeling on the floor with her face in her hands, Tonks crouches down in front of her before carefully taking her hands.

Azaria looks up sharply as someone takes her hands, then she launches herself into Tonks arms as she recognises her partner. This pushes Tonks off balance and they both end up on the floor, where they stay for a good 15 minutes while Azaria lets out her emotions.

“Thank you for coming.” She whispers.

“You’re welcome, though I have no idea where here is, or how I got here.”

“This is my magic, we’re in a primordial cave, where my people used to live before we discovered how to build and protect our homes. This was our sanctuary during the triple light and the triple darkness.” She takes a deep shuddering breath, somehow the place feels less dangerous now that Tonks is here.

“Do you want to tell me why you were crying on the floor here?”

Azaria looks up at Tonks and meets her eyes, her own eyes damp with tears. It takes her a few false starts, but she finally manages to verbalise it.

“In my home world we don’t really have winter the way that you understand it. We don’t even have a solar calendar. Instead, we divide time by the cycles of our two moons. Using the calculations that they’ve come up with, the reason is that our solar year is over 1,000 earth years long. One day here is three and a half years there. Our home still has snow occasionally, but the big things are the triple light and the triple dark. During the approach to the triple dark, the strength of the sunlight becomes less and less. As a result the planet gets colder and colder, and the magic gets wilder. We know that we only have a couple of cycles of the smallest moon, Ghealach, before the worst is upon us. During the last half cycle the Slaugh come out of hiding and start to revel in the wild magic. They then follow the call of the magic and fight, fuck, or feed on anything and everything that has a pulse. All of our wildlife has developed to either participate in this, or to hide and sleep. From what we can tell my people gained our self-awareness in caves and valleys like this one. We used to be part of the Slaugh, and if we give in to the magic we become part of them again. But our intelligence lead us to lead the hunt. What changed is that we started sheltering in caves like these. Deep enough in the mountain that the wild magic is a barely detected aura on our senses. It took generations for our people to move from sheltering in these caves for most of the year and only coming out for the wild magic, and instead sheltering in the caves from the wild magic. But each generation that grew up here was less dependant on the wild magic than the one before, as they were kept here rather than let out where the other Slaugh could hunt them. What our ancestors found is that the less they gave in to the wild magic the easier it was to think. Once we could think clearly we could choose not to give in to the wild magic, and instead try to combat it. The problem is that even now, if we give in to the wild magic we lose ourselves, and seek to consume and fight for a mate. Those that aren’t riding wild magic are the tastiest of morsels, no one is sure why, so the first thing they do is try to get at the people they know. Records on the inside of caves like this show that before we were able to barricade the entrances, we used to have those who would dip into the wild magic to defend the community. There was a skill to it, and many warriors were slain because they stepped over that line.

“When we started to move out from the mountains, our dwellings mimicked the caves in many ways. If there were hills, we’d build a burrow into it, on the plains we’d have a basement that led to caves. My clan are lucky, as we live in hills, so it’s easier to hide in the dark. Those that live on the plains either live in cities or run horrible risks.

“I was young, less developed than the first year students we have here, though not by much. Due to raiding by other clans, we’d not been able to stockpile everything that we needed for the dark by the time it came around. It wasn’t yet full dark, Ghealach was still a sliver of light in the sky when my uncle went out to get more supplies from the compound. It was before Lyasa was born, so at least she was spared the memory. My Uncle left it too late to go, and we could feel the magic rise as the sun set. We waited for him to return and give us the signal, but he was gone for longer and longer. Finally we heard the signal on the barricade, but it was wrong, off. His magic was wild and violent. Father was the leader of the clan then, and he had to instruct everyone away from the barricade. I remember my grandmother crying while my father restrained my uncles wife. The worst thing was how the pleading to be let in switched to anger and resentment, and then attacks on our Barricade. I also remember my father showing me the hoarfrost that was 3 inches deep during the day that day. The next day I snuck out after my father and watched as he and the other warriors in the clan had to fight my uncle. There was so much blood sprayed out over the ice, but I stayed quiet and made it back without them knowing. The memory still gives me nightmares, and I’ve been told that I have PTSD. But it also drove me, I was the most accomplished tracker and warrior in our clan bar none when we were attacked by the winter court.

“This cave, I visited one once you know. It was a bit like this, except there was a trench cut out of the ceiling and an offset one in the floor. A huge slab of stone as deep as my shoulders are wide, and double my arm span in width, lay on the floor to one side with the anchor stone next to it. It takes 10 Sidhe to levitate it into position, as it’s taller than the cave roof and only fits if they put it in the trench in the ceiling at an angle and then slide the bottom in. The anchor stone is then placed in the other trench and prevents the base of the barrier from being moved from the other side. This cave doesn’t have any of that, it doesn’t have any paintings either. It is in caves like this that the Slaugh shelter during the rest of the year, those that aren’t strong enough to survive outside anyway. We don’t go into these caves as it’s almost certain death if we do. When I realised that there were no markings in here I just collapsed and couldn’t do anything.”

Tonks could do nothing more than hug her tight and close, “It’s ok to be scared, it’s ok to be like this. And you’re not going to have to face another triple dark on your own, I’ll be with you every single time.”

They lay like that for what seemed like hours before Azaria recovered enough to not have tears in her eyes.

Tonks kisses her before saying, “So what does a girl have to do around here to get a tour of the area?”

Azaria gives out a weak laugh, “For you, another kiss would be nice.”

Tonks gives her another, longer and deeper kiss before pulling back and creating the brightest Lumos she could near the top of the cavern, “Why don’t we start here, and with what you call those crystals.”

“Those are wild eyes, as they reflect light like the eyes of the Slaugh in the night. They’re an extremely common crystal, though only the foolhardiest warriors use them for anything. They remind too many people of times best left alone.”

“What about the flying things that we can see at the ceiling?”

“Would you be surprised to find out their name translates to bat?”

Tonks laughs, and Azaria joins her now that she can clearly see the ceiling.

“What else is there here, as it seems to be a bit sparse for a magical world, even mine has more life than this. And it’s just a Chameleon vine, as in only the one.”

“To be honest, this is the first time I’ve come into this cave. I’ve avoided it so far and stayed in the forest outside. It’s just that you were holding my hand, and I’ve been doing those sessions with Healer Gosling, so as I couldn’t go anywhere else, I figured I’d explore in here.”

“Well show me your forest then.”

It was a few hours later while they were lying on the grass beside a brook filled with mountain fed water. Water that was icy cold at that. Azaria felt the faint tug of the dream opening up. Impulsively she pulls Tonks to her feet and drags her to the centre of her magic. Here was a tree that had a faint patina of frost over it, showing that it was matching the level of magic of this world.

“Tonks, do you trust me?”

“With my life.”

“I want to try something, go into your own magical world but stay here.”

Confused, Tonks closed her eyes and tried to do that. Azaria smiled as she watched a vine grow around her tree. Taking a deep breath she whispered “I love you Tonks.” Before kissing her and letting her magic rise to the level beyond her home world.

───────── ೋღ :hpefd: ღೋ─────────

Harry, Hermione, and Daphne all returned to Hogwarts from Florida for the night carrying Micky Mouse merchandise and, in Hermione’s case, reading a book about Disney. They were about to head to the sanctuary to get some sleep when Poppy came charging into the entrance hall.

“Oh thank Merlin you’re here, Tonks and Azaria have disappeared.”

“What do you mean?”

“Azaria was injured yesterday when a group of Sidhe found them by accident, so we had her under observation in the hospital wing all day. A sudden rise in her magic levels alerted us, and we found that her magic was linked to Tonks, who had been sleeping beside her. I need you to let Hogwarts and the Headmistress know.”

Harry smiles, “I think you just did, give it a couple of seconds and I’m sure that Hogwarts will have Karen here.”

“He’s right, if I was sleeping in the library it would have been different. Now what are you three doing back here so late?”

“It was only 7pm when we left.”

Hermione puts her hand over her face, “I forgot, there’s a 5 hour time difference between here and the east coast of America.”

Karen sighs, “Very well, go get some sleep, and maybe see if you can catch up with your school work before you head out tomorrow.”

“Yes Mum.” Harry says Cheekily.

Karen started to walk to the infirmary with Poppy while the three of them vanished to the Sanctuary.

“So what’s happened?”

Poppy outlines what happened again, and adds additional details about what they were monitoring.

“Hogwarts, could you open a memory so that we can talk? As I’m sure you’ve heard all of that, and I have no idea what’s happened.”

A door opens in the wall beside them.

Hogwarts greets them and welcomes them into her roman villa.

“Before you say anything, I have no idea what’s happened. It matches a couple of stories that I’ve heard, but if it’s one of the things in the stories then it’s far rarer than anchors. Despite

the fact that we have one full anchor and one potential anchor in the school right now, anchors were something that you’d see maybe two or three of in a generation. If it is based on those stories, then it’s the precursor of the soul bond myth. Though it’s not their souls that are joined, it’s their magic that’s intertwined. The only thing we can do is wait and see if they come back. As it stands they’ve either not gone far, or they’re spending a lot of time getting acquainted with each other.”


	39. Chapter 38

Tonks had read about kisses like this. Kisses that were so mind blowing that you felt like the world was expanding around you and that you were floating. Prior to this, she would have said that it was just authors using literary rhetoric to say that it was a good kiss. When she opened her eyes again the world was different, Azaria’s world had changed and was now a weird hybrid of a forest from her world and a rainforest from earth. Brightly coloured parrots were sitting next to ghostly Aictuilaxr. Flowers were being visited by both brightly coloured butterflies and strange magical insects that seemed to be made from magic. Stepping away from Azaria she just turns around making a good impression of a goldfish. Azaria hugs her from behind and whispers into her ear.

“It’s wonderful isn’t it, this is our magic.”

Eyes half closing as she leaned back into the hug, “What do you mean ‘this is our magic’?”

“When I saw your vine entwine around that tree I knew that our bond was far deeper than I expected. So I took a chance and did for you what you did for me on earth. Where our bond allows me to live on earth with no ill effects as my magical body is bolstered by yours, here it’s the other way around. Your magic is being made more flexible than normal by mine. And so we have something that is different and has the properties of both.”

“What. Did. You. Do?” Tonks bites out.

“I brought us out to where I’ve been training Karen, so now we’re equals magically.”

“What happened to the challenge I gave you?”

“I’m sorry, but this is more important. I’m getting help with my past, and that’s not going to stop, but now look at our magic. We’ll need to learn how to work together, but we should both be able to manipulate the environment here. It’s how I brought you here after all, it also means that you can be with me when I try to reduce my magic again, or I go back into that cave. I. I don’t think I could do it alone.” She reluctantly admits the last, as her experience in the cave frightened her.

“That’s still no reason to just spring this on me. You could have killed me, and then what?”

“Never!”

“What normally happens when someone from my world is brought this far out?”

“They die as their magical body is unable to expand to hold their new level of magic and takes their physical body with it.”

Tonks grimaces at the visual, “So, why do you think I’d be any different?”

Feeling sheepish and alarmed at that, Azaria says sheepishly, “I didn’t think of that.”

Shaking her head Tonks turns around, “For a race that prides itself on taking the time to perfect every move, you can sure be impulsive.”

Azaria’s shoulders sag, “I’m sorry, I should have at least spoken to you before I did this. And yes we are, I think the English word would be flighty.”

In a huff, Tonks immediately withdrew her magic from Azaria before collapsing to the floor outside their inner world in agony as her magic tried to force itself to grow beyond the bounds that her body could handle. Coming out of her inner world after the loss of her presence, Azaria starts to panic.

“Tonks, Tonks, you need to come back to me. Merge your magic with me, I don’t want to lose you.”

Tonks laughs weakly and coughs up some blood, “I don’t think I can, you’ll need to do it from your end.”

Desperately Azaria tries to draw Tonks into her magic, holding her limp form to her chest as she does so. Failing to do so, she searches for something that might help. Remembering the bubble technique that the magi teach, she expands her magic out into a sphere around them, and plunges the level of magic in that sphere as low as she can. In her inner world, hoarfrost spreads out and covers the world, leaving only the solitary tree still untouched. Not even paying attention to that, Azaria instead concentrates on the woman in her arms, who’s breathing is becoming less laboured inside this sphere of magic.

“Please, please join with me, I can’t do it from this end, you need to reach out to me as well, just a little and I’ll do the rest. I’ll keep you safe I promise.”

With a weak smile, Tonks sends out the tiniest tendril of magic, and coughs up some blood with the effort. Grabbing that tendril with her own magic, Azaria pulls both of them into her inner world. Tonks appears looking healthy, but drawn.

Pulling Tonks into a crushing hug, Azaria cries in relief on her shoulder, “I thought I was going to lose you.”

“Hehe, you’re not going to get rid of me that easily. Though, I think I need to eat some humble pie, as at least your impulsive action didn’t almost kill me. And what’s with all the snow?”

Azaria looks around before barking out a dry laugh, “I guess I found something that frightened me more than my memories... You need to bring your world in here like you did before, as that’s what was protecting you.”

“What’s protecting me now?”

“I bubbled and included you in it, as you can see, I then reduced the magic in that bubble to a level you can survive.”

“I’ll try to bring my magic here, but you may need to help as just letting out that tendril was agony.”

“It’s ok, take your time. For what it’s worth, I’m sorry. I, just saw an opportunity for us to be equals and took it. I’ll. I’ll understand if, when we get back to earth, you choose to pull away again and take your life somewhere else.”

“Let’s get me well enough to travel and then talk about breakups. You’ll need to help me, as I don’t really know what I did to bring my magic here the first time, and now it hurts to even think about using it.”

“I’m going to leave, and make us a bit more comfortable. Once I’ve done that, I’m going to push some of my magic into one of your hands. I want you to let go of your magic, and accept it while pushing some of yours out of the other hand into me. This is how we do our bonding ceremony in my world. Once we’ve got that going I’ll come back in here and find you, and together we can try and draw your inner and mine together again.”

All told, it ended up taking 6 hours to get their magic merged again. That was after they had to abort a couple of hours in, in order for Azaria to drive off a predator while protecting Tonk’s magic. The difference in how she felt was massive for Tonks though.

Inside their shared world Tonks started to walk around to see what had changed, what she saw was disturbing. Where, for the few moments before she left Azaria, their world was a harmonious mix of both worlds. Now there were knocked down trees, dead animals and more than a few crevasse’ that seemed to be trying to pull apart. She could see where the roots and undergrowth of Azaria’s world was bridging those holes in her magic. As she wandered around she could see that some of Azaria’s magical features were also starting to show signs of damage. A mischievous smile came over her face as she thought back to her herbology lessons and how to grow an apple tree on a pear tree. Wincing as she changes her hand from a bear paw to a hand repeatedly, she locates the part of her magic that is twinging the most when she does it. When she finds a tree where the vines wrapping around it are weeping sap, she carefully takes off one of the branches that’s already wounded and locates the nearest plant that looks to be similar in size and is part of Azaria’s magic. Making a small incision on a joint in the branches she puts the piece of her vine in the wound. Whatever she was expecting, what happened was completely outside of it. Her vine fused with the host plant successfully, and then it all went sideways as bush shuddered and shook. Then all it’s leaves fell off before rapidly starting to grow back. Only this time the bush looked like it something completely different. She watched as an insect that she’d seen occasionally feeding on this type of bush flew over, and landed on the bush. At which point the shape and colour of the bush changed to one that this insect didn’t eat. A few moments later the insect flew off again without taking a nibble.

Guiltily she exited their shared world just in time to see Azaria stumble over nothing as one leg visibly shortened as she took a step. Which made her feel even more guilty, as she realised that she hadn’t just given Azaria a touch of metamorphic ability, she’d given her the whole thing. Her stomach clenched as Azaria reached for a tree to steady herself only to push herself off balance as her arm lengthened to reach the tree but she continued reaching out. Painfully crawling over to where Azaria was staring at her hand in disbelief, she laid a comforting hand on her shoulder.

“It’s ok, it’s ok, I tried something that worked a little better than I wanted. You need to just remember what you look like. Visualise the way you look in the mirror and bring that image out to your body. I’m sorry, I just wanted to give you a touch of Metamorphic ability so that your features could change with your emotions before I taught you to control it. It was supposed to be a couple of laughs followed by a few days teaching you.”

“What’s going on?”

“Your self-image isn’t strong enough, so your magic is responding to your desires and changing your body to cater for it. It’s the most dangerous stage for a new metamorph as you can cause yourself real harm. Harry was lucky that their ability was locked as a child, as it’s only because of that they survived their childhood to reach Hogwarts. You know what you look like, I need you to close your eyes and meditate as if you were going to go into your inner world, but instead focus on who you are and what you look like. It might be in a mirror, or as a mannequin, it will be unique to you. But once you have a clear image, you need to step into it, or pull it onto you, again this will be something that’s unique to you.”

Azaria looked up into Tonks worried eyes, eyes that had gone jet black she idly noted, and couldn’t help it as she started to laugh.

“This isn’t a laughing matter, this could kill you.”

“But it is, we’re both as bad as each other. I tried to give you more magic, you tried to give me different magic.”

“I can see the irony, but you need to settle your self-image before your magic gives you larger lungs and you suffocate because your ribs aren’t big enough, or it makes your heart larger and you have a heart attack. Come on, please do this for me.”

It took more cajoling and wheedling and a few hours work, but eventually Azaria relented and learnt how to hold her core image. Once she was able to move about without her body always changing, they tried to return to earth slowly. The wrenching pain that Tonks felt in her magic put paid to that idea, as further investigation in their shared inner world showed that the core vine of her magic wasn’t well rooted, so when they tried to shift the core was trying to tear itself out of her wider magic. This sent shockwaves through her magic and opened up new crevasses. Realising that they were going to be there for the long haul, they both worked together to find a hill and build a home into it using transfiguration and other magics.

───────── ೋღ :hpefd: ღೋ─────────

A few years later Tonks was checking her period post when she realised that it felt like she was a few weeks overdue. They’d started the posts when the lack of day and night or even moons had thrown both of their time sense out of whack and they’d had to clean up the bed unexpectedly because it had crept up without warning. That was almost a year into their stay. Wandering out to find Azaria, she smiled fondly at the fact that she now had a base form. Even if it wasn’t a human base form. It started when the first scouting party had come past looking for the prince. This was before Azaria had mastered keeping her self-image in the forefront of her mind while it was also in the background. Lucky really, as she looked nothing like herself at the time with one arm and leg longer than the other. The leader of the group hadn’t even looked at her face, just sneered at her deformity and imperiously demanded to know about the prince. Luckily she had the presence of mind to mention the winter court when she called Tonks, otherwise a human appearing would have raised the wrong sort of eyebrows.

After that, both of them had got very good at holding a different form outside their home as they couldn’t know when these groups were going to pop in. She’d also needed to adapt to a far slower way of life than she was used to, as Azaria drummed it into her that having a humans haste would out her to any scouts more surely than her features would. It was hard to start with, as all she could think about was getting her tasks completed. But now it was nice, as she picked up a task and did a bit while she was interested before moving onto something else. Sometimes that would be minutes, other times hours or even days later.

Oh, and they’d made love, lots and lots of love, both in their inner world and the real world, and recently both at the same time, and wasn’t that mind blowing.

As she got outside she had a soppy smile on her face as Azaria looked up.

“What’s made you so happy?”

“Oh, I was just thinking back about our time here. If I show you the spells, could you run though some household diagnostics for me as my period is late.”

“It’s been late before, so why are you worried now?”

“Aye, but only a few days. I was just checking my period pole and I’m over two weeks late this time. I’m never that late.”

“Sure, let me make a wand and then you can show me.”

A few minutes later Azaria had a wand and was watching Tonks.

“Ok, as we’re women, standard practice is to always cast the pregnancy spell first. This is because some of the other basic diagnostics can show that we’ve got something even though it’s actually just a side effect of being pregnant. Most women don’t bother with this if they’ve been using the contraceptive potion, spell, or haven’t been with a man for a while. But as I’m showing you the spells, I might as well do it in the right order. Once you cast the spell on the person they will glow a light grey if they’re not pregnant. Any other colour and you know that they’re pregnant. Depending on the species and gender of the baby, the colours mean different things. I’ll cast it on a couple of animals so that you can see what I mean, and then I’ll cast it on you so you can see why I need you to cast these diagnostics for me.”

She casts it on a few of the animals that hang around the area, including a couple of Aictuilaxr, who did glow grey for a moment before they ate the spell. She then cast it on Azaria who glowed a purple colour. She then cast it again a couple more times.

“Erm, Azaria… According to the spell, you’re pregnant.”

“Huh?” Azaria tried to look at the glow surrounding her, but couldn’t see it as it was so faint from this side.

A panicky note entered Tonk’s voice, “Ok. This is how you cast the spell, can you test it out a few times and then cast it on me please?”

It took nearly an hour to teach Azaria to cast the spell, as it was much more complicated than the note spell the first years taught her. Eventually she got it well enough that she could switch to using her sword for it. Through the sword, the creatures glowed white instead of grey, but they double checked the spell by casting it both ways for both of them and it came out the same way. So then she cast it on Tonks, who glowed a swirling pink and blue.

“I hate to say this, but I think you’re pregnant too. How would people normally do this?”

“They’d use a mirror, but we don’t exactly have a plentiful supply of those.”

Looking up to the sky Azaria says, “Selene help me I have a wife that’s forgotten she can do magic.”

She then waves her sword and changes a log into a full size mirror with an ornate frame. Looking a little sheepish, Tonks casts the spell on herself and watches as the darker pink and blue swirls around her.

“I guess we should see if we can go back to earth, as I’d like a healers opinion on this, and my magic seems to have finished healing.”

“We’ve been here a while, so we might need to spend a day or so further out while we wait for the veil to open and allow us passage to at least the Sanctuary.”

“You’re not going to object?”

“No, we’ve got responsibilities there, so we can’t stay here for too long, so we’d need to be going back soon anyway.”

“I’m going to miss this place.”

“I know, it’s become a home, we can come back every night though.”

“I suppose there is that, I guess we just need to find out how long we can stay here at night if we do.”

“What about the babies?”

“I… you’re right. Let’s see what they healers have to say, and then make our decisions.”

Slowly, but with increasing speed they make their way back to earth as it becomes clear that Tonks isn’t suffering any ill effects from the travel. It was a few days later when they popped into the sanctuary, much to the surprise of a certain prince.


End file.
